No me gustan los guapos
by go4RK
Summary: Bella se replantea sus gustos a pesar de vivir en un mundo donde ser guapo es sinónimo de oportunidades. Mientras Edward trata de darle la vuelta a las desventajas que su físico trae ante la mujer que le gusta. (Comedia Romántica no apta para diabéticos... demasiada miel)
1. ¿Más que la imagen?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Más que la imagen?**

Ocho cuarenta y ocho de la mañana. Llega al estacionamiento de su trabajo. Sale de su BMW plateado y entrega las llaves al valet parking (la conocen desde hace 7 años, así que no hace falta más que los "buenos días" de siempre). Camina hacia los ascensores llamando la atención de todos en el hall. Siempre lo hace. Su porte, su carisma, su belleza y su poder. Quienes suben con ella se sienten afortunados, es el momento que muchos esperan vivir por las mañanas para poder contarlo en la oficina. Ella les sonríe de manera natural a todos y también les da los buenos días. Huele delicioso y no sólo es su perfume, es un aroma que desprende su misma naturaleza. Debe ser así. Poco a poco el ascensor se va quedando vacío conforme sube los pisos. Piso 21. Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Ocho cincuenta y seis de la mañana. Siempre es muy puntual.

—¡Hola Angie!

—¡Muy buenos días jefa! —responde la recepcionista con bastante entusiasmo, una chica de unos 24 años, castaña, y de aspecto amable.

Ella sigue caminando. No es un pasillo muy largo, pero permite que el resto de las personas del piso se enteren de que ha llegado. Voltean para ver si es posible que hoy se vea aún mejor que el viernes. Y siempre parece que así es. Deslumbra. Cuando ella voltea y se topa con la mirada de alguno, sólo sonríe y asiente ligeramente con la cabeza a manera de saludo. Eso es suficiente para cualquiera. Parece mentira, pero cuando ella llega con esa sonrisa, su alegría y su tranquilidad, el día de oficina transcurre de igual manera. Contagia.

Gracias a Dios ella es la Directora General y no alguna de sus otras dos socias. No porque no las quieran, pero son un poco más caóticas e inestables. Si la oficina se contagiara de ellas, parecería más un piso de la Casa de Bolsa o un periódico cerrando la edición vespertina.

—¡Hola Kate! ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? ¿Pudiste arreglar el problema que tenía tu mamá con el televisor?

—¡Buenos días, Bella!... ¡Pfff! No me recuerdes lo de mi mamá y su urgencia del viernes. Cancelé mi cita con Jeff y el domingo terminé comprándole un centro de entretenimiento para poder regresar temprano a mi apartamento… Pero fuera de eso, bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

Bella rió ligeramente, su asistente siempre tenía problemas "raros" con su familia. Al parecer la Sra. Kate (sí, tenían el mismo nombre) era bastante absorbente con la chica, pero la quería mucho. Bella se divertía con sus anécdotas y tenía mucho aprecio por su asistente.

—Bien, gracias. Muy divertido e ilustrativo —respondió mientras la chica le entregaba la correspondencia, unas revistas de moda y caminaban hacia la oficina.

No se explayaba demasiado porque era consciente de que su vida era más glamorosa que la de sus empleados y, a pesar de saberse un poco superficial, no le gustaba presumir de eso con ellos. Lo disfrutaba mucho, pero no presumía.

Podía ser superficial, banal y snob con sus iguales. Y lo era. Bastante. Pero no con la gente que ella consideraba que también había contribuido a llegar hasta donde estaba y mantenerse ahí. No había necesidad. Los apreciaba. No era hipocresía, simplemente tomaba lo mejor de cada mundo. Era cómodo. La "buena vida" del mundo superficial y "la buena gente con su cariño" del mundo real. Lo demás prefería dejarlo de lado. Es decir, la parte difícil de ambos mundos (el real y el superficial) no le merecía ninguna inversión de tiempo. Le había costado convencerse de su filosofía actual, pero lo llevaba bastante bien de 5 años a la fecha. No necesitaba nada más.

—Hoy tienen reunión de Comité a las 11. Sam no podrá asistir porque tuvo que viajar a París para arreglar el desfile del jueves, me dijo que estaría por videoconferencia… —empezó a explicar Kate, mientras Bella se sentaba y comenzaba a revisar su correspondencia.

—Bien, por favor prepara los contratos que trajeron la semana pasada para presentarlos en la reunión. ¿Qué más?...

—Ben te envió hace unos minutos el nuevo portafolio de modelos para que den su visto bueno; les avisé a Alice y a Rosalie y ya está agendado para esta tarde. Y… Jacob volvió a mandarte flores, ya las mandé de regreso como me indicaste desde la primera vez, así que no creo que tarde la nota de respuesta, ¿aún no quieres que te muestre ninguna?

Bella le había pedido a Kate no ver, leer ni saber nada relacionado con Jacob, y eso incluía flores, notas, fotos, y hasta artículos o fotos en las revistas. Kate debía revisarlas antes y arrancar las hojas que lo mencionaran o donde apareciera. Todavía estaba muy molesta por todo lo que había pasado con él, a pesar de que habían terminado hace seis meses. Y en realidad, lo que más le molestaba era que él se hubiera aparecido a las semanas de lo que ella llamaba "el incidente" para pedirle que regresaran con una actitud por demás, cínica.

—Kate, te he dicho que NADA. Así que por favor quema esas notas si no quieres que me moleste contigo —dijo Bella en un tono bastante frío que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que su asistente debía hacer.

—Claro Bella. El resto de los asuntos está en la agenda. Y en todo vamos al día. —cambió de tema rápidamente, si Bella cambiaba de humor, no sólo sufriría por la actitud de su jefa, sino por toda la empresa (lo dicho, su humor contagiaba todo).

—Gracias Kate. Te encargo mi café y en veinte minutos me comunicas con Eleazar a Vancouver —dio instrucciones.

La mañana pasó muy tranquila, había asistido a sus reuniones, revisado sus pendientes, presentado resultados y avances al Comité, realizado llamadas y había llegado la hora de comer.

Normalmente a Bella no le faltaban invitaciones a comer. Artistas, cantantes, modelos, agentes, empresarios, pretendientes, proveedores, muchos querían acercarse a ella, ya sea por los beneficios profesionales que les traía o bien, porque era una persona atractiva, con la que buscaban relacionarse en términos de amistad o de algo más.

Para ella, ese momento podría dividirse entre negocios y placer. Le era indistinto con quién comía, pero cuando se trataba de desayuno o cena, las cosas cambiaban. Pocas personas podían ser parte de eso porque para Bella implicaba compartir un momento previo o posterior, más íntimo y personal. El desayuno implicaba despertar con alguien o, por lo menos, ser la primera persona con quien iniciar un día más de vida. Y la cena era dar paso a la intimidad sexual, hacer el amor y dormir, abrazados, compartiendo sueños no dichos durante más de 5 horas. Ambos eran lujos que reservaba para sus amigos, su familia y su pareja.

Había tenido pocas parejas, en realidad, dos: Oliver y Jacob. Desde luego, había tenido encuentros sexuales con más chicos, pero era eso, sólo sexo. Nunca después de la cena, como regla general. Pero no le generaba conflicto pensar que tanto hombres y mujeres tenían todo el derecho a buscarlo si eran libres y se cuidaban. Conocía a muchos hombres por su trabajo así que nunca le faltaba oportunidad si lo necesitaba, incluso podía elegir.

Elegir. Precisamente eso es lo que debía hacer ahora con Alice y Rose. Sus amigas y socias.

A Rosalie Hale la conoce desde que ambas ingresaron a la universidad y aburridas de una fiesta de fraternidad decidieron ir a conocer el bar más famoso del centro de la ciudad. Tiempo después, Rose comenzó a salir con el primo de Bella, Emmett y, desde entonces, no se han separado.

A Alice la conoció al poco tiempo de arrancar el negocio con Rosalie. Ellas habían decidido iniciar un negocio de publicidad y relaciones públicas aprovechado los buenos contactos de los Hale. Con el éxito de los primeros años, el negocio comenzó a crecer y pensaron que sería buena idea buscar un socio. Consideraron a muchos, pero un día Emmett les presentó a su amiga Alice, una chica alocada apasionada de la moda y gran sentido del humor, e hicieron click desde el principio. La invitaron a conocer su trabajo y desde entonces son amigas y socias.

Esta tarde era "Tarde de Elección", era de los momentos que más disfrutaban de su trabajo. Una vez al mes, Ben S., subdirector de Talento, se encargaba de reunir información sobre nuevos modelos y actores para armar un portafolio de posibles adquisiciones para la Agencia. Armaba un portafolio con lo más relevante y se lo enviaba a las chicas para que hicieran su elección. Desde luego, era un portafolio mixto, pero las chicas se tomaban más tiempo para evaluar a los chicos. Cada mes, sumaban a su directorio, por lo menos a dos "nuevos talentos" por lo que su plantilla cada vez era más extensa. Hace tres años habían decidido, muy a su pesar, hacer esa junta una vez cada tres o cuatro meses si no querían hacer quebrar el negocio por tener más oferta que demanda. Así que era momento de recrearse la pupila.

Las oficinas de 2BAsociated contaban con una sala de juntas muy moderna. Además de una mesa amplia, sillones de piel, pantalla, proyector y demás detalles, tenía un anexo que funcionaba como un micro auditorio o sala de cine. Tenía 10 butacas, un pequeño escenario de madera al frente con todo y telón, en donde también se podía desplegar un pantalla tipo cine. Normalmente era un espacio en el que sólo las chicas y algunas personas del Comité pasaban a evaluar alguna campaña, algún montaje piloto o a revisar alguna propuesta para algún cliente, pero también funcionaba como el espacio ideal para la "Tarde de Elección".

—Bella.. Alice y Rosalie ya están en la sala de juntas. Te están esperando. —le avisó Kate por teléfono.

—Ya voy, ya voy… —Y tres segundos después salió corriendo de su oficina hacia la sala.

—¡Hey chicas! —gritó Bella al entrar a la sala.

—¡Bella! —respondieron al unísono. —¿Dónde diablos te metiste todo el fin de semana? —reprendió Rose— ¿Y esta mañana? —agregó Alice.

—Tranquilas, tranquilas… No vamos a empezar con reclamos, ¿o si? Por lo menos no ahora. Es "Tarde de Elección" y no vamos a perder el tiempo con esto. ¡Vamos! Ya saben que ahora, más que nunca, me interesa ver qué tenemos de nuevo —respondió en un tono divertido.

—Pero no te vas a librar, ¡eh!... Ven acá… Te queremos en medio para poder asesorarte. —Rosalie la sentó y las luces se apagaron.

Desde el otro lado, Alice se acercó a Bella y le susurró—: Sabes que tengo un primo muy lindo que podría salir contigo, ¿verdad?

Bella solo volteó, giró los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, para después tomar su mano y decir—: Gracias Alice.

Estuvieron toda la tarde revisando el portafolio. Como siempre, la parte de las chicas pasó rápido. Cuando llegaron a los chicos, como adolescentes estuvieron revisando todos sus datos, revisando los videos, las fotos y todos los datos que consideraban relevantes.

La tarde había sido divertida. Alice y Rose distrajeron lo suficiente a Bella para que no pensara demasiado, pero al llegar a su apartamento, todo era distinto.

* * *

_Primer intento de un fic más largo. Agradeceré infinitamente cualquier comentario. _

_Gracias!_


	2. Variables de la ecuación

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 2: Variables de la ecuación: 1 chica guapa + 1 chico guapo, 2 o 3…**

Bella disfrutaba de su independencia, incluso de su soledad. Se había mudado desde muy joven y se había adaptado muy bien a vivir sola. Aunque Alice vivía en el edificio de enfrente, mantenían su distancia y se daban su espacio.

Cuando Bella llegaba a su apartamento solía poner música, ponerse ropa cómoda, servirse una copa de vino y sentarse en su cama a leer. Amaba ese momento. La relajaba. La distraía.

A veces la llamada de alguno de sus padres la interrumpía, pero sabía que eran los momentos en que podían platicar tranquilamente así que la molestia pasaba rápido y se enfrascaba en la conversación que podía durar hasta dos horas.

Hoy no era uno de esos días. Bella se había quedado pensando en uno de los chicos de la "Tarde de Elección". Le había llamado la atención "algo", no sabía exactamente qué, pero sintió el impulso de quedarse con sus datos. Siempre trataba de no generar demasiadas expectativas de esos portafolios, pero hoy había sido inevitable. De hecho, desde hacía seis meses, cuando terminó con Jacob, muchas cosas habían cambiado en ella.

**_Flashback: 6 meses atrás_**

_—Muñeca, ¿sabes en dónde quedaron mis lentes de sol?_

_—Jake, te he dicho más de mil veces que odio cuando me dices "muñeca" y no, no lo sé, si los llego a ver te aviso, aunque te confieso que no me molestaría que los perdieras, no me gusta cómo se te ven, como mosca, creo que hasta tienen el efecto de mil ojos … —y no pudo evitar reírse— me tengo que ir porque se me está haciendo tarde._

_—¿Una mosca, eh?... ¿Qué tal si esta es una típica mosca de verano que no te deja en paz cuando hace calor? De esas que rondan por tu cabeza con un mega zumbido y que una vez que se paran no se mueven con nada… zzzzzzz, zzzzz —trató de imitar el sonido de la mosca mientras se acercaba a ella._

_—¡Jake, no seas bobo! —gritó Bella riendo mientras corría hacia el otro lado de la habitación para tomar su bolso._

_Sí, Bella había tomado una decisión importante en su vida. Con todo el terror que le implicaba, había decidido intentar vivir con Jacob. Era su segunda pareja estable. Tenían un año siendo "novios" y estaba contenta, así que le pareció que podía arriesgarse un poco y proponerle vivir juntos. Alice le había sugerido que esperara más, el chico no era de su total agrado, y Rosalie le había dicho que se animara, que de eso era la vida, que si algo salía mal (y esperaba que no fuera así) sabía que saldría adelante. _

_—Oye muñ… Bella… mañana tenemos fiesta, no lo olvides —dijo Jacob dándole un beso mientras se despedía._

_—No lo olvido —respondió el beso__—_. Por la noche nos ponemos de acuerdo.

_—Te quiero, bonita. Que tengas un buen día y te llamo más tarde._

_No había sido tan difícil vivir con Jacob. Era guapo, agradable, le hablaba bonito, le regalaba flores, la llevaba a comer (sí, comer…no cenar, ni desayunar, a pesar de que ya vivían juntos; de alguna manera Bella había ajustado su rutina para hacer ejercicio por las mañanas y "no le daba tiempo" de desayunar con Jake, y por las noches, él solía llegar muy tarde, ella evitaba leer para que no la encontrara despierta, así que no compartían esos alimentos —en el fondo, Bella no se desprendía cien por ciento de ese escudo—). Salían en varias revistas cuando asistían a fiestas, que era muy frecuente, eran una linda pareja según los tabloides y siempre había alguna foto o referencia de ellos en sus números. Una pareja de guapos, ricos y famosos…¿Qué más podían pedir?... _

_Así que claro, viviendo esa historia de la "pareja estable casi perfecta" por 3 meses, lo que había hecho Jacob había sido una patada en el culo. Qué patada en el culo, una mega patada, una mega patada con botas de acero en el culo…_

_El día anterior a la fiesta Bella había tenido una emergencia en un evento y tuvo que viajar a Miami de inmediato. Normalmente Jacob y ella no peleaban por esas cosas porque ambos entendían el trabajo en el que estaban. Él, modelo de ropa interior y ella, su jefa y directora de una importante empresa._

_Claro, el problema real se dio cuando a Bella le fue imposible llegar a Miami por dificultades con el clima y tuvo que aterrizar en el aeropuerto más cercano y emprender el camino de regreso. Resolvió todo por teléfono y consiguió que un amigo de esa ciudad se apañara en el lugar para verificar todas sus indicaciones y mantenerla informada._

_Con la idea de alcanzar a Jacob en la fiesta y darle una sorpresa, Bella se apresuró a llegar al apartamento. Se arregló, se vistió un Armani que le habían enviado ese mismo día y se dirigió a tomar su automóvil para ir al lugar._

_Justo a unos metros para abrir su coche, escucho algunas risas y jadeos detrás de una columna. Se limitó a sonreír pensando que a la desconocida pareja le había "urgido" ese encuentro y no les había dado tiempo de llegar a un lugar mejor._

_Arrancó su auto y se dirigió a la salida, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al pasar por la columna e identificar la chamarra negra de piel con flequillos en la espalda que usaba el chico, conforme avanzaba su auto, como en cámara lenta, comenzó a distinguir el cabello, la nuca, la espalda y el trasero —en ese momento desnudo— de Jacob presionando sobre… ¿QUÉ?... —frenó abruptamente. _

_Jacob estaba besando, abrazando y follando fuertemente con una mujer de ¡70 años!, la viuda del portero, una mujer sin dientes, que olía frecuentemente a medicina y formol, con un humor de perros, que siempre vestía la peor ropa que una abuela podía tener…¡Una abuela!... Sí, literalmente y no de las abuelas adorables, sino de las típicas abuelas brujas amargadas que parecen estar infelices con sus vidas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

_En estado se shock, Bella se mantuvo unos segundos frente a esa escena, con el auto encendido, mirando por la ventana, esperando alguna reacción de Jacob o alguna señal divina que la despertara del mal sueño que estaba teniendo…pero lo que estaba a punto de ver fue peor…Jacob subió más el vestido de la anciana, hasta dejarlo sobre su cabeza —al parecer el cuello era algo estrecho y no se lo podía quitar tan fácilmente, dejándolo a mitad del camino, mientras él se deslizaba hacia abajo besando sus senos caídos… ¿Qué demonios? ¡Iba a hacerle sexo oral mientras la llamaba "muñeca"!_

_—Tranquila muñeca, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a una fiesta, aunque esta fiesta siempre es más divertida… —decía mientras besaba y chupaba los pliegues de la piel de la viuda y ella reía._

_—¡Métemelo ya! Sabes que odio esperar nene… —gritaba la mujer. —Qué bueno que la niña mimada esa no está, te quiero todo para mí… ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! —Urgía la señora mientras Jacob se quitaba la chamarra y la seguía besando._

_Bella cerró los ojos, no podía más con la escena. Respiró profundamente con las manos agarrando fuertemente el volante. Abrió los ojos, volteó lentamente una vez más, y cuando vio a Jacob de rodillas con su cabeza entre las piernas de la anciana, tocó fuertemente el claxon haciéndolo saltar y caer de espaldas hasta quedar como una tortuga boca arriba, mientras la mujer trataba de taparse los senos bajando sus manos con el vestido atorado en ellas._

_Tranquilamente Bella sólo agregó—: No vuelvas a usar la llave de mi departamento… NUNCA. Te quiero fuera de mi vida en este instante y si vuelvo a verte mostraré el video en todos los medios —dijo señalando con su cabeza hacia la cámara del estacionamiento—. No te atrevas ni a subir por tus cosas. Mejor dalas por perdidas si no quieres que esto se ponga peor. —Y arrancó su auto con la misma elegancia de siempre, como si no hubiera presenciado cómo su "novio", pareja, compañero, amante o lo que fuera, la engañaba con una anciana._

_Desde su auto llamó a seguridad y dio instrucciones para que no lo dejaran pasar y llamaran a la policía si él lo intentaba. Dio vueltas por la ciudad. Se detuvo un par de horas en un bar, aceptó un par de copas de uno de los dueños del lugar y regresó a su apartamento a sacar las cosas de Jake sin esperar nada más._

_No lloró, no gritó, no maldijo a nadie. Tampoco llamó a Alice o a Rosalie para contarles. Simplemente cerró el capítulo, sin más._

**_Fin del flashback: época actual_**

Bella pensaba en el chico. Era un tipo alto, atlético, de ojos claros, muy atractivo; desde luego, era modelo, no podía ser feo. Su mirada tenía cierto misterio. Recordaba el video que le habían mandado en el portafolio, viéndolo hablar con una voz bastante sensual, mirando a la cámara sabiéndose guapo, guiñando el ojo con un aire de simpatía y fantasía sexual. Su nombre… James.

A lo que Bella se negaba era a caer de nuevo con un modelo. Pero él le había llamado poderosamente la atención, no lo podía evitar y mucho menos, negar.

Los siguientes días pasaron un poco igual. El trabajo iba bien, reuniones, comidas, algunas salidas con las chicas, Alice queriendo presentarle a alguien y Rosalie impulsándola a divertirse más sin pensar demasiado.

Los viernes, las chicas solían ir juntas a un bar, era su noche de distracción. Sólo ellas, no hombres. Normalmente antes de llegar al lugar, se reunían en casa de Alice o de Bella (que se ubicaban más cerca) y se hacían algunas confidencias mientras se alistaban. Eso ayudaba porque si había pasado algo bueno, se preparaban para festejar, pero si las cosas no habían ido bien, se preparaban para olvidar; se vestían para la ocasión y de alguna manera se alistaban emocionalmente para ella.

Este viernes, Bella había estado reflexiva, así que habían decidido llegar, darse su espacio y reunirse al final de la noche para decidir qué rumbo tomar.

—Hola, ¿me puedo sentar? —interrumpió alguien la maraña de ideas que traía Bella en la cabeza.

—Como quieras, no soy tu mamá —respondió Bella sin voltear, y el chico se arrepintió regresando a su lugar.

—¡Qué tal hermosa! ¿Te invito un trago? —otro tipo se acercó a la barra llamando al barman, mientras Bella dejaba su vaso vacío frente a él, igualmente sin voltear.

—Sí, paga este, gracias —respondió Bella y tomó su teléfono con la intención de llamar a alguien.

El tipo bufó, sacó un billete de su bolsillo arrojándolo con fuerza a la barra y se retiró.

—Buenas respuestas. En realidad, bastante creativas para el ánimo que parece que traes. —Un chico más intentando hacer conversación.

Esta vez, Bella soltó el aire de sus pulmones de manera cansada y volteó hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de esa voz. —Mira…

No pudo concluir su frase, el chico la miraba con unos ojos bastante dulces mientras bebía su copa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al dejar su bebida en la barra, extendió más su sonrisa provocando que Bella solo pudiera cerrar sus ojos para negar con su cabeza. Estaba a punto de pararse para ir a buscar a Alice o a Rosalie, cuando el chico carraspeó un poco.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen —dijo suavemente mientras estiraba la mano hacia ella. —Sé que no quieres que nadie se te acerque esta noche, pero no puedo evitar presentarme, me has dejado asombrado. Llegas al lugar, deslumbras a todos, te sientas en la barra como toda una celebridad, despreocupadamente y debo reconocer que de una forma bastante divertida, rechazas a los tipos que se te han acercado… —Bella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia de que él era el siguiente, pero él continuó.

—Me gustaría saber qué frase me vas a dedicar a mi, tu ingenio me mata —concluyó con la misma sonrisa del principio.

—No sé si eres un cretino o muy inocente. No voy a caer en tu juego para darte mi número o salir contigo. —Respondió Bella con un tono de burla.

—Bueno, me conformaría con que aceptaras bailar conmigo, una pieza calmada por supuesto, o… también con besarte. Eso no entra ni en pedir tu número ni en salir contigo y creo que podría dejarnos a ambos bastante felices con el resultado.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	3. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?**

_Definitivamente el tipo es un cínico. Lástima que esté tan bueno. O quizá podríamos solo terminar en la cama y evitar todo este númerito. Será que solo se conformaría con eso. Francamente tiene aspecto de ser algo así como "pegajoso", muy guapo y sexy, con una sonrisa adorable, simpático, labios deliciosamente besables, y un cuerpo que definitivamente me gustaría ver desnudo, pero… "pegajoso" y eso no me gusta nada. No, no, no… precisamente este exceso de confianza y el hecho de saberse atractivos es lo que después genera problemas. No, no y no. Adiós a un posible orgasmo, pero no._

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? —insistió Edward al no tener respuesta de Bella.

—¡Vaya, parece que el creativo aquí eres tú! —dijo Bella con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar, pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante y agregó—: Te diré algo, ya no salgo con guapos, así que gracias.

—¡Wow! De verdad eres maravillosa —suspiró Edward de la manera más sincera.

Bella no entendía mucho al chico. —¿Perdona?

—Que eres maravillosa…Ponte en mi lugar. Si alguien rechazara salir contigo porque eres hermosa… —pero no terminó la frase, Bella se había levantado y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Oye, espera… Por favor, perdona… No sé que hice o dije, pero te aseguro que mi intención no era hacerte enojar, lastimarte, ofenderte o lo que sea que te hice.

—Escucha…Edward, ¿cierto? —preguntó en un modo intencionalmente altanero fingiendo no recordar su nombre y esperando que después de eso, se alejara—. No estoy para jueguitos. Te agradezco el momento, eres muy simpático, pero no estoy interesada.

—¿P-podríamos… empezar de nuevo? —preguntó Edward haciendo una cara bastante tierna y en un tono hasta un poco infantil.

Hubo un momento de silencio (bueno, silencio entre ellos, ya que en el ambiente la música seguía).

_No, di que no. _Se repetía Bella una y otra vez. El hombre era literalmente encantador y por tal motivo, la razón le decía claramente que se alejara.

—Mmm… Tal vez… —y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír—. Pero no hoy —concluyó Bella alejándose hacia la puerta mientras pensaba llamar a las chicas. Sin embargo, antes de salir, Bella no pudo evitarlo y volteó hacia la barra, curiosa de qué habría hecho el chico al ser rechazado. Pero no lo encontró, ya no estaba. No lo veía por ningún lado y tampoco quiso parecer una loca mirando a todos lados, así que ya no insistió.

_Es lo mejor._ Murmuró para sí misma mientras llamaba a las chicas.

.

.

Durante los recientes meses, después del incidente con Jacob, Bella había salido a distraerse, había conocido a varios tipos y se había ligado sexualmente con algunos. Nada serio. Pero se sentía en una rutina. Aparentemente había logrado evadir perfectamente el asunto de Jacob, nadie sabía los detalles, y como no había sufrido ningún "síntoma" característico de una ruptura, todos pensaron que estaba bien. Pero Bella mantenía una lucha interna constante.

Toda su vida había estado rodeada de un ambiente que privilegiaba la imagen e incluso la apariencia. Sus padres, Charlie y Renée eran importantes productores de teatro en Inglaterra, por lo que siempre se rodeó de actores, gente del espectáculo y de un mundo en donde sí, el talento, pero también el físico, abría oportunidades. Viajó a Estados Unidos invitada por su tía Sue, que trabajaba en la industria del cine, y aquí se estableció.

Su conflicto actual lo había desatado esa visión de Jacob con la "abuela del demonio". _¿Cómo jodidos se había metido con una mujer tan desagradable?_ Claro, el engaño por sí mismo habría sido terrible, pero el pensar que le gustaba tirarse a una octogenaria antes o después de estar con ella, le repugnaba. Se sentía menospreciada, humillada. Ella era exitosa, amable, guapa, inteligente, simpática, rica y francamente bastante buena en la cama… ¿qué le faltaba? ¿qué lo había llevado a eso? ¿era demasiado para él? ¿tenía que cambiar algo? ¿tenía que buscar algo más, algo distinto?

Pensaría que una persona con su perfil debía encajar con otra similar (rica, exitosa, amable, guapa, inteligente, simpática…). Eso le había parecido Jacob. Era el modelo de moda, guapo, inteligente y simpático. Se llevaban bien. Incuso, era claro que él no se sentía inferior al saberse empleado de Bella.

Todo parecía marchar bien. Pero quizá era sólo el exterior. Claro, en el fondo Jacob debía ser un cerdo y ya se sabe que nunca hay que dar flores a los cerdos. Su exceso de confianza, su rutina, la comodidad o quizá una rara enfermedad mental, lo había llevado a buscar algo distinto, algo ABSOLUTA Y ABOMINABLEMENTE distinto. Ni siquiera se había liado con una modelo, con una compañera, con una cantante… NO… había sido una mujer con humor de perros, de aspecto descuidado, con olor desagradable y físicamente muy descuidada. La antítesis de Bella en todo sentido.

Su primer novio, Oliver, era un adolescente alemán, bastante atractivo, que vivía en Inglaterra con sus primos. Todo iba bien, pero al año de relación había terminado con ella argumentando que "era demasiado bonita y perfecta para él y que no lo podía manejar".

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_ En su momento Bella no lo entendió muy bien y lo tomó como un cumplido, dejando pasar su primer noviazgo sin mayor problema.. Pero… _¿Qué demonios pasaba con los guapos?_ ¿Su belleza nublaba su entendimiento o qué?

Bella nunca se había cuestionado su preferencia hacia ciertas características de las personas. Era natural salir o liarse con modelos y actores. Cuando alguien le atraía físicamente correspondía el saludo, y cuando no, lo ignoraba. Era como si tuviera integrado a un "cadenero de antro" imaginario y éste le negara el acceso a los que se diría "no son tan afortunados físicamente". Era automático. Ni siquiera había maldad en ello, era costumbre. Y ahora se cuestionaba.

Por eso dudó más cuando James le llamó la atención —aún sin conocerlo—, y por eso rechazó tajantemente a los chicos en el bar, especialmente a Edward, al encantador Edward. Ya no quería pasar de nuevo por lo mismo y estaba dispuesta a cambiar de gustos en lo que a hombres se refería. _No más guapos, bienvenidos hombres promedio y feos del mundo._ Se había reído bastante al crear el lema de su propia campaña. Quizá hasta podría abrir una división en la agencia de modelos para personas con características distintas, no convencionales para un modelo.

Trabajaría en eso. No se dejaría llevar por el físico. Era un ejercicio difícil pero buscaría darle un giro a sus relaciones sociales.

.

.

Una semana después del encuentro con Edward en el bar, Bella se había empeñado en buscar hombres con "otro perfil" confundiendo a Alice cuando hojeaban una revista de _socialité_, al decir que tal vez el Príncipe Carlos tenía un atractivo y sex appeal poco convencional.

Alice pensó que su amiga estaba cansada, cruda o que estaba bromeando pero no supo qué decir. Sólo la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño sin decir palabra.

Rosalie, por su parte, había tomado los comentarios de Bella con mucho humor. Incluso le había puesto de fondo de pantalla en su computadora, la foto de un indigente dentro por un corazón flechado, diciendo que era su complemento perfecto, y había creado a "sus bebés" mediante un programa que encontró en Internet.

—Deja de burlarte Rosalie…el día que tenga hijos todos serán hermosos sin importar quién sea su padre —le respondía Bella en una ocasión.

—Vamos Bella, lo único que falta es que encuentres a tu hombre de aspecto neandertal y se llame Federico… —le decía mientras reía a carcajadas. Tú, una bella chica llamada Bella y, él, un tipo feo llamado Federico, o le inventamos un nombre y que se llame Fello… ¿Te lo imaginas? Son los apodos perfectos. Así tendría que venir la invitación a su boda.

—Rosalie, eres insoportable.

—Bella, amiga, lo que necesitas es dejar el celibato generado por tu demencia temprana con esta tontería de no salir con guapos. Si por lo menos hubieras ya encontrado a un tipo feo o, al menos, promedio para salir, no te insistiría, pero tu teoría ha resultado absurda. No has conocido a nadie o, mejor dicho, no has dejado que nadie se te acerque.

.

.

A la siguiente semana, Bella decidió ir a la locación de una sesión de fotos en donde estaría James. Se había negado la posibilidad de acercarse, pero no pudo contener su curiosidad y decidió "supervisar" la sesión.

Estaban en medio del desierto de Arizona, con un calor infernal por el que los cinco modelos contratados, incluyendo a James debían estar sin camisa, mostrando sus pectorales perfectos.

En un momento del photoshoot, Bella platicaba con James sobre ajustar algunas tomas. Estaban bastante cerca. James, sin camisa, bronceado, con lentes de sol y a punto de vaciarse una botella de agua sobre el cuerpo, coqueteaba con Isabella cuando lo llamaron a cambio de vestuario.

—Pensé que no salías con guapos —le susurraron al oído y ella se sobresaltó tanto que dio un paso atrás y casi cae, pero unos brazos fuertes, aunque cubiertos la sostuvieron antes.

Se encontraba en los brazos de Edward que la miraba divertido con esa sonrisa encantadora. _Maldito Edward y su magnífica boca capaz de hacer esa sonrisa_.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bella mientras se liberaba de sus brazos para incorporarse.

—Sí, ¡hola Bella! Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, ¿cómo has estado tú?

—Cullen, en serio. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... Y bueno, ¡hola!

—Bueeeeeno…iba pasando por aquí y… —respondió Edward mientras señalaba el extenso desierto alrededor haciendo hincapié en la imposibilidad de "pasar casualmente por el lugar".

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —inquirió Bella un poco preocupada, pero ligeramente halagada en el fondo. Se encontraban en medio de la nada con un clima sofocante, así que si había decidido seguirla y pasar por esas condiciones, debía ser algo bueno.

—¿Qué? ¿Siguiendo? ¿Cómo?... ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que fuera un acosador! Me ofendes. Si hubiera estado siguiéndote no me hubiera acercado justo ahora, sino hace una semana mientras estabas comprando tu té chai venti deslactosado extra chai en el Starbucks.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Acaso si la seguía? Esa era información demasiado precisa para estar inventando cosas.

Al ver su expresión Edward soltó una carcajada.

—No es gracioso Cullen. Será mejor que te vayas o llamaré a seguridad.

—No, no… —dijo Edward tomando un poco de aire—, espera… De verdad no te estoy siguiendo. Es solo que ese día coincidimos y me fijé que habías pedido, pero como estabas muy ocupada al teléfono no notaste mi presencia. En serio. No soy un loco… Al menos no cómo lo estás pensando.

—Entonces, dime… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo por trabajo.

—¿Eh? ¿Trabajo?... ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué trabajas?

—A decir verdad, no me parece justo… —Edward hizo un puchero que habría resultado dulce si Bella no hubiera estado preocupada pensando si alguien había contratado a Edward como modelo para este photoshoot sin habérselo consultado, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto su ficha en la "Tarde de Elección". Era imposible.

—¿Qué no te parece justo? ¿Tu trabajo?

—No. No me parece justo que yo te cuente algo de mi vida y tú no. —sentenció Edward, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—¿Sabes qué?... ¡Olvídalo! No me interesa saberlo. —Respondió recelosa Bella al pensar que Edward seguía haciendo esas cosas para obtener su número o una cita.

—Bien. Entonces, nos vemos después, me voy a trabajar —le sonrió y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

_Maldito Edward y sus artimañas para sacar información._

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? —Bella esperaba las típicas preguntas del tipo: ¿comida o color favorito?, ¿dónde vives?, ¿dónde trabajas?... hasta pensó que le preguntaría ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Pero la realidad la dejó sorprendida.

—¿Qué es lo primero que haces al despertar? —preguntó con un interés genuino.

—Eeemmm… —dudando sobre la respuesta que debía dar, Bella logró articular— Me preparo para ir a trabajar, tomo un baño, desayuno y esas cosas…

Edward contuvo una risa con poco disimulo y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Mientes!

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora sabes hasta lo que hago YO al despertar? —dijo molesta enfatizando la palabra "yo"—. ¿Será que en verdad me estás espiando y hasta tienes cámaras en mi casa? De otra forma, no me explico cómo te atreves a decir que miento.

Edward no se alteró ante el tono de Bella, por el contrario, con toda calma levantó sus manos en señal de rendición para tratar de explicarle.

—Ya te dije que no te estoy acosando. Solo digo que eso no puede ser verdad… Te diré por qué. Por ejemplo, yo… y esto no lo voy a contar como parte de nuestro intercambio de información… lo primero que hago es voltear hacia la ventana para comprobar que estoy despertando a la hora correcta, que no es de noche o de madrugada y aprovecho para ver cómo está el día, soleado, nublado, despejado… Así que, dime, por favor… ¿qué es lo primero que tú haces?

Bella suspiró. Nadie le había preguntado nunca algo así y seguramente nadie más lo haría. Por lo tanto, le estaría haciendo una confidencia a un tipo que recién había conocido y eso comenzó a incomodarla.

—Al abrir los ojos… si he tenido un sueño, trato de recordarlo, no importa si es bueno o malo, pero si no, simplemente agradezco el haber despertado. Pienso en lo afortunada que soy y pido poder compartir el día con las personas que quiero.

Edward percibió cierta incomodidad de Bella al haberle contado ese detalle. Podría ser insignificante para muchos, pero si ella no era capaz de compartir un desayuno con cualquiera, mucho menos podía sentirse bien compartiendo lo que hacía, sentía y pensaba en el instante mismo de despertar.

—¿Y si despiertas con alguien a tu lado? —Quizá Edward había sido muy atrevido, pero no había podido evitarlo. Al hacer la pregunta se había imaginado despertando con ella, abrazados después de una noche entera haciendo el amor, así que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Creo que te estás excediendo Edward… —Y sin más, Bella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Bella tomó su coche y se fue de la locación. Edward le estaba pareciendo irritante. Aparecerse de la nada, cuestionarle si salía o no con James y preguntarle cosas personales con tan sólo una hora acumulada de conversación desde que lo conoció, era absurdo.

Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de que no había esperado a que Edward le dijera sobre su trabajo ahí, así que hizo llamadas y mandó correos para investigar si algún Edward Cullen había sido contratado para trabajar en algo durante el photoshoot, pero nada. Nadie tenía registro de su nombre por ningún lado.

Entonces, _¿cómo diablos se había aparecido ahí? ¿Por qué se acercaba a ella? ¿Qué era lo que quería?... ¿Quién era Edward Cullen?_

* * *

_Gracias!_

_Next: POV Edward_


	4. Soy un idiota

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 4: Soy un idiota**

**_Edward POV_**

_No sé cómo, pero me estaba especializando en arruinarlo cada vez que me acercaba a ella. Si hubiera estado en el ejército habría sido masacrado por el enemigo desde el primer movimiento. Era un verdadero ¡IDIOTA!_

Conocí, bueno decir "conocí" es demasiado. Coincidí con Isabella Swan hace unos cuatro años y probablemente… no, seguramente… no, no… definitivamente ella no lo recuerda. Y no la culpo.

La primera vez que la vi, yo estaba en condiciones deplorables, parecía un pordiosero, un indigente. Había estado bebiendo por cuatro días, sin bañarme, sin arreglarme, con la ropa sucia, cabello alborotado, la barba de días, y apostado en una banca del parque.

Había terminado con Jessica, mi novia desde la secundaria, la que pensé era el amor de mi vida y con quién había soñado casarme y pasar el resto de la vida. ¿Cursi? Definitivamente, pero así me sentía. No había tenido demasiada experiencia en relaciones amorosas, así que lo que tenía con Jess creí que sería para siempre.

Claro, para ella las cosas eran diferentes. Un día llegó al apartamento con gesto serio y me dijo que teníamos que hablar. El famoso "tenemos que hablar" que mata cualquier relación. Y sí, eso fue lo que pasó. Mató la relación. Apuntó y disparó de manera fría a lo que yo pensé que teníamos. Me dijo que me quería, que era muy lindo, que éramos bastante compatibles en la cama y que definitivamente "podría llegar a considerar casarse conmigo", pero que era joven y aún debía experimentar muchas cosas, viajar, incluso tener otras parejas para saber si lo de nosotros era real o más bien una idealización por no conocer más.

Por supuesto, ya tenía boletos de avión para irse de viaje por las islas griegas y empezar su aventura. Me dijo que no me sintiera mal, que no era yo, que era ella… ¡Pooooorrrr Diiiiioooos! En serio que esas frases son terribles, y lo peor es que la gente realmente las siga diciendo.

Sentí cómo enterraba sus uñas en mi pecho, haciendo un hueco en el centro para sacar mi corazón. Lo tomaba en sus manos y lo miraba con indiferencia y un poco de lástima, hacía un ademán de sacudir el exceso de sangre con cuidado para después dibujarle una sonrisa con su dedo, entregármelo de vuelta y darme un beso en la frente diciéndome: "Eddie, vas a estar bien. Cuídalo porque cuando regrese tal vez podamos intentarlo de nuevo."

Claro, eso no había pasado literalmente, pero la sensación fue la misma. Me quedé congelado, no dije o hice algo. Ella tomó las pocas cosas que tenía en el apartamento y se fue. Aún sin moverme, comencé a recordar todo lo que habíamos vivido, trataba de identificar algún momento en que las cosas habían dado ese giro y yo hubiera estado ciego, distraído, pero nada. No lo entendía. Me senté en el sofá por horas. Inmóvil. Eso era un corazón roto, destrozado y agonizaba frente a mí.

Lo que hice fue salir, sin rumbo fijo. Me encontré en varios de los lugares que frecuentábamos y terminé en un bar ahogándome de borracho para no pensar en ella. Por supuesto, la llamé, le dejé mensajes pidiéndole que lo pensara, que le daría tiempo pero que no podíamos terminar con nuestra relación así como así. Patético, lo sé. La batería de mi teléfono se acabó y terminé arrojando el aparato a la basura. Cuatro días. Estuve como zombie cuatro días, hasta que **_ella_** llegó.

Sí. Suena absurdo, loco, irreal, de película, pero cuando lo vives, te das cuenta de que puede ser cierto, que puede suceder en la vida real. Todo pasaba como en una novela, me sentía protagonista de alguna historia en la que debía transitar por mucho sufrimiento para encontrar al amor de mi vida y al final ser feliz con ella (creo que esta faceta dramática y romántica la heredé de mi padre). Claro, posiblemente aún me encontraba en la primera parte de ese libro (la del sufrimiento), pero verla me dio esperanza de que sí podía llegar al final (la de la felicidad).

Siempre he sido algo idealista y romántico sin importar lo que piensen de mí. Con Jessica estaba pendiente de cada sueño y cada deseo que tenía para poder cumplirlo. Esperaba que algunos los cumpliéramos juntos, pero al final, todo tomó su rumbo.

Así, ese día en el parque, mi corazón volvió a su lugar, desde luego estaba herido, pero en el instante que la vi, me la imaginé vestida de doctora dándole RCP para que volviera a estar bien. _Por supuesto fue una imagen muy sexual, ¿!qué esperaban!?_

En realidad _ella_ estaba trotando, usaba unos pantalones cortos de ejercicio ajustados, mejor dicho, adheridos a sus piernas, una playera apenas a la cintura sin mangas color gris, su ipod en el brazo, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta descuidada y su piel sin gota de maquillaje. El cordón de uno de sus tenis estaba a punto de soltarse y aproveché el momento para hablarle.

—Tus cordones… —grité señalando su pie, esperando que no trajera muy alto el volumen de su ipod para que pudiera escucharme.

_Ella_ volteó rápidamente y miró sus pies. Se agachó para sujetar los cordones y al levantarse, me miró por un instante, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, me dijo gracias con una dulce sonrisa y siguió su camino. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

Y entonces, fui consciente de mi estado actual, de mi aspecto, de lo idiota que había sido al no hacer algo más. Claro, si un indigente te avisa que debes atar los cordones de tus tenis mientras corres, lo único que haces es agradecer, no te vas a acercar a platicar con él, ni a preguntarle su nombre o a invitarle un café.

_Mierda!_

Salí corriendo a mi apartamento, me di un baño profundo y a conciencia, me rasuré, tiré la ropa a la basura, verifiqué que Jessica se hubiera llevado todas sus cosas y llamé a la oficina —seguramente me habrían estado buscando porque siempre había cosas que firmar y supervisar—, llamé a mi amigo Jasper —sabía que me había buscado porque mientras revisaba que no quedaran rastros de Jessica encontré un mensaje en la contestadota de su parte—:

_"Oye imbécil, ¿dónde diablos te has metido? ¿sabes lo que puedes preocupar a un amigo cuando no apareces en tres días? ¡Por lo menos espero que estés en alguna playa tirándote a un grupo de mujeres de tetas grandes y culos firmes y no que estés haciendo una estupidez! Si no llamas en 24 horas voy a reportarte como perdido hijo de puta, así que ya lo sa…."_

Y ahí se cortó el mensaje. Sí, Jasper era bastante mal hablado. Pero evidentemente estaba preocupado, así que antes de hablar con él y tardarme horas escuchando su regaño llamé a mis papás. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que ellos no me habrían buscado en estos días porque vivían en una permanente luna de miel, quería saludarlos, no sabían lo de Jessica y solo les dije que habíamos terminado, no les expliqué más.

.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, es un escritor de novela policiaca y poesía (de ahí su influencia en mis momentos dramáticos y románticos), tiene algunas obras bastante reconocidas, aunque siempre se ha manejado con un pseudónimo por "conveniencias familiares". Mi madre, Esmerald Platt, es agente retirada de bienes raíces. Se fueron a vivir a un pueblo llamado Forks hace un par de años, buscando más tranquilidad, y parece que son felices estando un poco aislados ahí. Voy a visitarlos de vez en cuando, pero siempre me incomoda lo ruidosos (y diría poco considerados) que son para su vida sexual, así que no permanezco demasiado con ellos. _Nunca dejará de ser un trauma escuchar a tus padres en "esa" situación_.

Se conocieron por conveniencia de la familia de mis abuelos, por parte de ambos. Lo cual extrañamente resultó muy bien en el plano personal, pero no muy bien para los negocios. Sus familias eran dueños de cadenas hoteleras y quisieron casarlos para crear "un imperio", pero no contaban con que ninguno quería dedicarse de lleno a eso. Afortunadamente tenían cierto talento innato para los negocios y formaron parte de los Consejos Directivos y de Administración, aunque fue el tío Billy quien fue nombrado Director del Grupo Cullen-Platt Resorts (en realidad no es tío de sangre, pero su amistad con mis padres nos llevó a llamarle así con el tiempo).

El negocio se mantuvo y se consolidó. Actualmente el tío Billy está retirado y yo asumí la Dirección. Estamos creciendo bastante y creando nuevos conceptos para nuevos mercados. Además, yo estoy asociado con Jasper en una empresa de seguridad informática, donde nos va bastante bien.

Con él empecé el negocio tras terminar la Universidad. Todo porque creamos un par de aplicaciones para facilitarnos los estudios, y un buen día Google y Apple se acercaron para comprarlas. No pensamos dedicarnos al desarrollo de aplicaciones así que se las vendimos con mucho gusto por algunos millones de dólares (afortunadamente mis abuelos me habían enseñado a negociar).

Desde luego, esta parte de la historia nunca ha resultado creíble para la gente que conocemos. En tanto no aparezcamos como Zuckerberg, Gates o Jobs, no van a creer que somos capaces de venderle algo tan caro a empresas en Sillicon Valley, así que nos reservamos la anécdota sólo para los más cercanos, y nuestra versión "oficial" es que nos dedicamos a negocios en la red.

.

—¡Eres un mal nacido!...

—Jasper, tranquilo… ¿Me vas a dejar explicarte? Pareces más mi madre y no mi amigo. —dije una vez que me comuniqué con él.

—Bien, ¿en dónde te metiste?

—En una botella de whisky.

—Por lo menos me hubieras dicho para acompañarte.

—No hace falta. Creo que me hizo bien desaparecer estos días.

Le conté lo que había pasado, incluyendo mi encuentro con _ella_ y lo estúpido que había sido al no acercarme o decir algo porque ahora me encontraba ansioso sin saber nada más.

Me sugirió regresar al parque a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar para esperar a que apareciera y entonces sí aproximarme para presentarme y platicar. Estaba muy ansioso. Fui 17 días seguidos y nunca apareció. Me bañaba, me rasuraba, me peinaba y buscaba lo mejor de mi guardarropa esperando nuestro encuentro y NADA. Permanecía en el parque más de 2 horas pensando que podría haber cambiado de rutina, que se le había hecho tarde, pero era muy difícil imaginar algo más cuando no sabía su nombre, su ocupación, su dirección. NADA.

Realmente me entristeció. Creo que eso me dolió más que el ya no ver a Jessica. Era un dolor distinto, pero sin duda fue más duro. Ya no regresé, no quería desilusionarme, quería mantener cierta esperanza de que la encontraría de nuevo, pronto.

_(Bella había ido a visitar a sus padres a Inglaterra y no aparecería en el parque hasta un mes después.)_

.

Dejé de contar los días en que no sabía de ella. Aunque creo que ya había pasado un año. Había salido con mi amigo Jasper y sus amigas, las gemelas Irina y Tanya, el plan era para olvidar de una vez por todas mi fracaso amoroso con Jessica y mi encuentro-desencuentro con la mujer de mi vida. Estábamos en el bar de moda bailando y pasándolo muy bien cuando empezamos a notar demasiado movimiento en la entrada.

Pensé que sería algún artista del momento (el lugar era concurrido por ellos, así que no me extrañaba), pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla entrar. Era _ELLA_. Se veía tan hermosa como aquel día. Sonreía a todos. Al parecer venía con un grupo de amigos, dos chicas y cuatro chicos más, todos con pinta de modelos. _¿Sería ella modelo?_

Estaba demasiado nervioso, parecía un adolescente. No sabía qué hacer. No era lo mismo pensar acercarte en un parque que en un bar.

_Joder! Nunca había tenido problema con mis aproximaciones al sexo femenino._ De hecho, me sabía atractivo y confiaba en eso para poder entablar conversación con la chicas (aún cuando siempre había sido fiel a Jessica), incluso, a veces eran ellas las que se acercaban. Pero este no era el caso. Ella no miraba mucho a su alrededor, parecía tener suficiente con las personas que la acompañaban y no dar mucha entrada a desconocidos.

Jasper notó que observaba al grupo e intuyó que alguna de esas chicas era _MI CHICA_. Tomé mi vaso de whisky de un trago y me di valor. Me acerqué poco a poco. Quizás haría el clásico movimiento de "te invito una copa" o "bailarías conmigo". No lo sé. Lo decidiría en el momento.

Pero algo pasó…La chica rubia que los acompañaba de pronto se acercó a ella demasiado efusiva y alcancé a escuchar que le decía—:

—Bella… Emmett está de regreso y nos tiene una sorpresa. Vamos. Tenemos que irnos ya.

_¿Bella? ¡Claro! No podía tener otro nombre, bueno quizá era su apodo, pero desde luego que era ella. _

Vi como llamaban a la otra chica mientras dejaban a los tipos ahí. ¡Qué raro! Pero era bueno, porque eso significaba que no eran sus novios, aunque ese tal Emmett, no lo sé, tal vez sí tenía algo más con alguna de ellas… Esperaba que no con Mi Bella.

Salieron del lugar, pero ya tenía dos nombres: Bella y Emmett. Pensé que Jasper podría hacer algo con eso.

Por desgracia, yo tuve que viajar el siguiente fin de semana a supervisar la construcción de un resort en Australia y estuve fuera por más de 5 meses. Fue terrible, Jasper no pudo conseguir nada. Le encargué que fuera al bar por si la encontraba y se enteraba de algo más, pero no me informó de ninguna novedad.

Cuando regresé, el idiota de mi amigo me platicó que estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Alice y casi me le voy encima cuando me dijo que era amiga y socia de Bella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Te dices mi amigo?

—¡Hey! Ed… apenas este fin de semana pasó. La había visto en el bar, pero siempre iba con un chico y este fin de semana fue sola así que aproveché. Apenas sucedió, no te estoy escondiendo nada. Y lo de Bella, me acabo de enterar hace un par de días. ¿Cómo te voy a decir algo si ya prácticamente estabas en camino? No quería que te lanzaras al mar para intentar llegar más rápido.

—¡Idiota! Ahora dime, ¿qué sabes?

—Solo sé que se llama Isabella Swan, es Directora y socia de 2BAsociated junto con Alice y su amiga Rosalie, la rubia con la que estaba aquella vez.

—¿Qué más?

—Nada más.

—¿Qué? ¿Nada más?... Jasper, tienes un maldito sistema informático de no sé qué y ¿no eres capaz de investigar más?

—Oye, eso sería un delito. Tú sabes que eso no está bien y no empezaré a hacerlo solo porque estás encaprichado con una mujer que se cae de buena.

—¡Cállate!...

Estaba realmente alterado. En realidad estaba sobre reaccionando y eso no estaba bien. Me di cuenta en el instante mismo en que le grité. Creo que lo de Bella realmente se estaba volviendo enfermizo, una obsesión y eso no me llevaría a nada bueno. Tenía que tranquilizarme y ver las cosas con calma.

—Tienes razón Jasper. Lo siento. Creo que mi ansiedad por saber de ella se ha desbordado. Ni siquiera sé si esto es real. No estoy bien.

.

Decidí poner tierra de por medio y pensar mejor las cosas. Realmente me estaba volviendo un psicótico acosador de una chica hermosa de la que apenas sabía su nombre. Estuve viajando, visitando los complejos y construcciones del Resort. Me mantenía en contacto con Jasper, pero no le preguntaba sobre su relación con Alice y mucho menos de Bella. No quería torturarme.

Pasó poco más de un año. Sin embargo, seguía recordando ese encuentro en el parque. Sabía que no había sido fortuito coincidir con ella y sentirme atraído así. Por lo que, más tranquilo, decidí volver. Iba a actuar como un hombre y no como un adolescente y esta vez sí iba a presentarme y a invitarla a salir. No perdía nada.

.

Me instalé de nuevo en NY y adopté un perro. Siempre quise uno, pero no lo había hecho por distintas razones. Lo decidí cuando al llegar al apartamento me encontré solo, con el recuerdo de una relación larga que ya había terminado y mi riesgoso comportamiento de hace unos años por conocer a Bella. Sabía que un compañero me haría bien.

Cuando finalmente visité a Jasper, me atreví a preguntarle sobre Alice y su relación. Estaba muy contento, tenían algo bastante estable y sonaba enamorado cada vez que la nombraba. Me alegré por mi amigo, realmente quería su felicidad.

En un momento, me decidí a preguntar por Bella. Y Jasper me dijo que tenía novio, que de acuerdo con lo que le había platicado a Alice, incluso tenían planes de vivir juntos. Eso me entristeció. Lo había pensado demasiado y ahora era tarde.

.

Cuando me enteré de que habían terminado y que irían al bar. No lo pensé dos veces. Esta vez no perdería el tiempo. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad de descubrir si realmente era la mujer de mi vida, así que fui con Jasper al bar.

Me senté en la barra y la vi llegar. Impresionante como la recordaba, aunque con el tiempo se veía aún mejor. Escuché cómo despachaba a un par de tipos y me animé a hacerle plática tras ver cómo se iba uno de ellos.

—Buenas respuestas. En realidad, bastante creativas para el ánimo que parece que traes. —Sus ojos se veían distintos, pero no pude identificar bien lo que le pasaba.

Noté como Bella soltó el aire de sus pulmones de manera cansada y volteó hacia mí para decirme algo.

—Mira… —hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza. Estaba a punto de irse así que no perdí más tiempo y me presenté.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen. Sé que no quieres que nadie se e acerque esta noche, pero no puedo evitar presentarme, me has dejado asombrado. Llegas al lugar, deslumbras a todos, te sientas en la barra como toda una celebridad, despreocupadamente, y debo reconocer que de una forma bastante divertida, rechazas a los tipos que se te han acercado… —Me estaba arriesgando demasiado, lo sé. Bella incluso me dirigió una mirada de advertencia de que yo era el siguiente, pero continué…

—Me gustaría saber qué frase me vas a dedicar a mí, tu ingenio me mata —le dije sonriendo.

—No sé si eres un cretino o muy inocente. No voy a caer en tu juego para darte mi número o salir contigo. —Respondió Bella con un tono de burla.

—Bueno, me conformaría con que aceptaras bailar conmigo, una pieza calmada por supuesto, o… también con besarte. Eso no entra ni en pedir tu número ni en salir contigo y creo que podría dejarnos a ambos bastante felices con el resultado.

* * *

_Gracias!_

_Capítulo un poco largo pero hacía falta conocer más a Edward._


	5. ¿Tú? ¿Aquí?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos **

**Capítulo 5: ¿Tú?... ¿Aquí?**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había encontrado a Edward en la locación de Arizona. Aún se preguntaba ¿qué habría estado haciendo ahí? y, ¿por qué? Nadie sabía darle razón de ningún Edward Cullen, aunque tampoco es que estuviera publicándolo por toda la empresa, más bien se dedicaba a preguntar "casualmente" por nuevos contratos, ingresos, proyectos, proveedores, pero nada, ninguna pista de él. Y claro, no tenía más que su nombre, así que no podía hacer mucho.

Bella odiaba que Edward Cullen fuera tan guapo. La verdad es que el hombre la intrigaba. Le irritaba saber que _si hubiera sido feo habría sido el primero en la lista para salir cuando empezó su nueva campaña para no salir más con guapos y, si hubiera aparecido antes, seguramente no habrían perdido tiempo y habrían terminado en la cama, por decir lo menos_. Pero no era así, y no podía evitar sentirse recelosa en todo lo que se relacionaba con él. Por supuesto que ese "todo" le resultaba bastante limitado: su nombre, sus apariciones, sus preguntas, su sonrisa, su…

—¡Hola, hola! Toc, toc… ¿hay alguien en casa? —Alice la sacó de sus reflexiones sobre Edward, que habían pasado de esporádicas, a casi diarias.

—Alice, no te escuché entrar…

—Duuuhhh… ¿en serio?... Me di cuenta de eso, estabas en Marte… ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? Eso no parece nada. No estarías pensando en…

_¡Dios! ¿Lo sabía? ¿Alguien le habría contado que estaba preguntando por Edward Cullen? No me dejaría en paz, aunque tal vez me podría ayudar a averiguar algo más de él._

—¿En...? —quería que ella lo dijera antes de abrir mi boca de más.

—¿Jacob?

—Pffff… ¿Qué? ¡No, nunca!… —resoplé y la miré más tranquila porque aún no sabía nada de mi repentino interés por el acosador y ahora desaparecido Edward-MuyCaliente-Cullen.

—Bueno, pues entonces dime su nombre…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué nombre? ¿De qué hablas?...

—Por favor, Bella. Te conozco, esa cara perdida y tu distracción desde hace unas semanas sólo se debe a un tipo. Y si no es el imbécil de Jacob, entonces ¿quién es? ¿lo conozco?...

Hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de Bella, pero súbitamente dio un brinco y exclamó—: ¡Oh!... ¿James?… ¿Es James? ¿Finalmente te acostaste con él? ¿Es bueno en la cama? ¿Está bien dotado? ¿Cuánto duró? ¿Te gustó? ¿Vas a tener algo más serio con él?...

—¡Basta, Alice! —gritó Isabella exaltada— no es James, no me acosté con él y no tengo nada con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… —respondió Alice antes de que se creara un silencio incómodo por la tensión.

—Escucha, lo lamento. Estoy un poco alterada por otras cosas. Te prometo que te lo contaré en su momento, pero primero quiero tener la mente un poco más clara. Sabes que te quiero y que te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero no estoy de ánimo. —Y abrazó a Alice.

—También te quiero. Ya sabes cómo soy. Perdona si me puse un poco loca pero me gustaría que encontraras a alguien, como Rose y yo. Quiero verte bien amiga, quiero verte feliz y la verdad es que desde que terminaste con Jake no te he visto igual. Sé que lo has intentado, pero no quiero que estés conteniendo una posible depresión y después no podamos controlarlo, ¿ok?

—Tranquila Alice, te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con ninguna depresión post-Jacob "el cerdo" (Bella lo había apodado así desde aquel incidente)… ¡Ah! Y, por cierto, no me has platicado de tu nuevo romance… —dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente—, ¿qué te parece si el viernes cenamos y me platicas todo?

—¡Excelente! El viernes no te escapas Isabella Swan. —Alice se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse de su amiga—, y espero que te animes a contarme lo que te pasa, no me puedes dejar en la oscuridad sin saber en qué puedo ayudarte.

.

Bella suspiró tratando de calmarse. ¿Cómo podía haberse alterado tanto?

Estaba demasiado inquieta, no le había dicho a nadie, pero hasta se había atrevido a ir al bar el viernes anterior esperando encontrarlo. Se había sentido una loca acosadora. Sí, lo había acusado a él de serlo y ahora se veía a ella misma igual. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Quería conocerlo…Aunque le costaba aceptarlo.

Estaba confundida y frustrada. No quería contarles nada todavía a Alice y Rose porque se sentía estúpida. Ni ella misma sabía cómo explicarse lo que sentía y lo que pasaba.

Después de su episodio con Alice, bajó al piso 18.

—¡Hola Beth!

—¡Hola cariño! Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí. Seguramente te van a reclamar. Pasa. —le dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa maternal.

—¿Hola? —Se asomó a la oficina.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás pequeña? Me tenías muy abandonada… —inmediatamente se vio envuelta en un cariñoso abrazo.

—Tía Sue… —dijo en un susurro Bella mientras se humedecían sus ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué tienes preciosa?... Ven… —la condujo hasta el sillón que estaba en la oficina. Era un lugar amplio, con ventanales y paredes atestadas de posters de películas. Su tía dirigía una distribuidora de películas muy importante.

—No lo sé… —Bella no pudo contenerse más y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda.

Le explicó su confusión, sus reflexiones, su nueva postura o filosofía de no salir más con guapos, su fracaso para encontrar a un chico feo para salir, y le habló de **_él_**, de cómo Edward la estaba volviendo loca con apenas haberlo visto en un par de ocasiones.

—Tranquila… —trató de consolarla. No tienes que ser tan racional cariño. A veces las cosas no tienen una explicación de inicio y no por el hecho de no comprenderlas, somos idiotas. Al contrario, hay momentos en que todo parece un caos, pero son los momentos justos para hacer cambios.

Y después de un momento, agregó—: ¿Sabes qué? Deberías tomarte unos días para pensar y aclararte a ti misma lo que pasa. Un fin de semana. Un amigo tiene un lugar que sería perfecto para ti. Lo arreglaré todo para que te vayas mañana mismo.

.

**_Edward POV_**

—¿Quééééééé? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué va a hacer ahí? No, no, algo está mal. —Edward estaba alterado con la noticia.

—No lo sé viejo. Eso fue lo que Alice me contó y ya sabes que yo solo te paso la información como me llega… Espero que Alice no se entere o lo averigüe nunca o me matará… Pero es una gran oportunidad, ¿no crees?

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —dijo resignado Edward—. Muchas gracias amigo, antes de que Alice te mate, dile que estás salvando de la infelicidad eterna a un amigo.

—No seas dramático.

**_Fin de Edward POV_**

.

Bella había llegado al lugar que su tía le consiguió. Se había disculpado con Alice porque no la vería cómo habían quedado, pero le explicó que debía salir para resolver lo que la tenía inquieta y le prometió que a su regreso tendrían toda una sesión de confesiones. Eso la dejó tranquila.

Era un lugar muy tranquilo y alejado, algo nublado, pero muy agradable, incluso le parecía mejor que haberse ido a una playa o algo parecido. Se instaló rápidamente y decidió ir al supermercado para comprar alimentos (lo único que le hacía falta).

Llegó en cinco minutos con las instrucciones que le había dado su tía. Había alquilado un auto y la localidad era pequeña, así que no tuvo problema. Al llegar al estacionamiento casi le da un infarto… Imaginó ver a Edward al otro lado del lote.

_De verdad estoy enloqueciendo. Imaginarme que Edward está aquí es el colmo_. —Respiró profundo y entró al supermercado—. _Definitivamente fue una buena decisión venir, debo dejar de alucinar con él, esto ha sido demasiado_. —Pensó para sí misma. Claro, Edward había actuado un poco acosador cuando lo encontró en Arizona, pero en este lugar, prácticamente aislado del mundo, era aún más improbable.

Comenzó a hacer sus compras. Pan, lechuga, aderezos, vino…

—¡Hola!

—¡Joder! —gritó asustada Bella.

—¡Oye!... —trato de decir.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando lo vio.

—Mmmm… Bella… ¿estás bien?

—¡NO! —gritó antes de que ambos quedaran en silencio esperando alguna reacción.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! —recompuso Bella para romper la tensión que se había creado.

—¿Susto? —sonrío—. Pensé que te parecía guapo cuando nos conocimos, no un monstruo.

Bella le dedicó una mirada casi asesina que lo dejó callado, aunque mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Cullen, te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez y si no respondes, esta vez sí voy a llamar a la policía. —amenazó Bella.

—De acuerdo. —Y seguía sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú al parecer… —contestó con toda tranquilidad.

_¿Qué? ¿Lo mismo? ¿Cómo? ¿También estaba en un retiro para pensar las cosas? ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?_

Y agregó—: Comprando cosas para la despensa.

_Ashhh!_ Bella no pudo evitarlo y cerró los ojos tratando de contener un berrinche. Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

—No te pongas insoportable porque no estoy de humor… Sabes a lo que me refiero —aclaró Bella.

—Ok, pero tranquilízate, ¿si? —dijo Edward un poco preocupado—. Ven… —la llevó a un extremo donde estaban unas cajas para sentarla un poco—. Estoy de fin de semana.

De nuevo la mirada asesina de Bella.

—De verdad. Mis padres viven aquí desde hace un par de años. —agregó Edward intentando calmar la situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí?... —preguntó Bella, un poco alterada. _Malditas coincidencias. ¿Será verdad?_

—Crees que te estoy mintiendo —afirmó sin dar lugar a dudas. Bueno, te lo puedo comprobar… Ven a casa a conocerlos.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Me habían drogado en el bar y estaba teniendo una alucinación? ¿Esto era una broma de una cámara escondida? ¿O qué?_

—No voy a hacerte daño Bella —aclaró Edward al ver la cara de susto que había puesto. Es más, dejaré que tengas tu teléfono encendido a la mano y… —se estiró pasando su brazo por un lado de la cabeza de Bella y tomando algo detrás de ella. Esto!

_Ese olor… Maldito Edward y su cuerpo que desprende este increíble olor._

Edward había tomado un sacacorchos antiguo que bien podría funcionar como un arma punzo cortante.

—O también podemos comprar una navaja para tu defensa personal —añadió manteniendo su incomparable sonrisa.

_Esto es una locura. ¿Sus padres? ¿En serio? Esto no podía ser real. No debería seguirle el juego. Pero verdaderamente me intriga. Quizá sea mi oportunidad para aclarar qué pasa con él._

—Bien. Llevaré ambos… y si me estás engañando te meteré a la cárcel por acoso. —Bella tomó el saca corchos y lo colocó en el carrito de sus compras.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pagamos esto y nos vamos? —ofreció Edward tomando su propio cesto de compras.

La chica de la caja sonrió muy amigable a Edward cuando salían y Bella bufó sin ningún disimulo.

—Nos vamos en mi auto. —sentenció cuando ambos tomaron sus bolsas con los que habían comprado.

—Ok.

Edward le dio las indicaciones para llegar y estacionaron afuera de una casa de aspecto sencillo y familiar. Bella lo miró y notó un cambio en su cara: de traviesa y sonriente a… ¿preocupada?

_¿Será que piensa que voy a descubrir sus mentiras y no hay tales padres que vivan aquí?_

—Bella…

_¿Se iba a confesar?_

—Tengo que advertirte que… mis padres son algo… ¿especiales?... —hablaba con muchas pausas, nervioso. Van a querer saber todo de ti, te preguntarán miles de cosas… —Otra pausa. ¿Te parece si… decimos que… somos amigos?

—Oooooook —aceptó Bella aunque un poco dudosa por la petición y su actitud.

Bajaron del auto. Tomó las bolsas del super. Se acercaron a la puerta y Edward sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras respiraba profundamente.

Entraron, y antes de que Bella pudiera detenerse a apreciar algo de la decoración e identificar si era verdad o no lo de sus padres, se escuchó una voz…

—Eddie, corazón… olvidé pedirte más pimienta…

* * *

_Gracias!_


	6. ¿Te conozco?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Te conozco?**

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Y mil veces ¡Mierda!... ¿En qué me había metido? ¿En qué momento me había convertido en la más estúpida de la vida? Definitivamente la próxima parada sería en una institución mental o con un psiquiatra, de menos. ¡Estaba metida en la casa de los padres de Edward! ¡Joder! Nunca había conocido a los padres de los chicos con que salía, ni de Oliver y mucho menos de Jacob. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué vine con él? Pensé que lo de sus padres era un invento para invitarme a su casa. Le hubiera creído cuando me lo dijo o mejor aún no debí haberme interesado en si era verdad o no. Apenas sabía su nombre y nada más No salíamos, ni siquiera éramos amigos. ¿Qué hice? Estúpida curiosidad por este hombre que me ha traído aquí._

Bella estaba metida en sus auto-recriminaciones cuando apareció frente a ellos una señora apenas pasados los cincuenta y tantos años. Tenía el cabello castaño, casi caramelo a los hombros, ojos negros y piel pálida. Era bastante guapa y con porte. Usaba unos anteojos casi al ras de su nariz como si los portara una abuela, traía un delantal de cocina con la frase "cocino con amor para que me hagas el amor" y una cuchara de madera en la mano derecha y se detuvo al ver a Edward con compañía en la puerta de la casa.

—¡Oh! Eddie… —dijo sorprendida pero desplegando una gran y sincera sonrisa.

—Mamá… —Edward aclaró su garganta antes de continuar—, me encontré a una amiga en el supermercado… Isabella Swan, mi mamá, Esmerald Platt…. Mamá, mi amiga Isabella Swan—, dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza y con la mano en señal de presentación.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Hola cariño! —respondió Esmerald sin quitar en ningún momento su sonrisa y, por el contrario, ensanchándola más, si fuera posible.

—¡Hola Sra. Platt! Mucho gusto—. Isabella extendió su mano para saludar.

—No, no. Sra. Platt es para viejos aburridos, dime Esme… o mamá—. Bella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante la última parte pero se recompuso rápidamente al ver que ni ella ni Edward hacían comentario alguno al respecto y sonrió.

—Mucho gusto Esme.

—¿Una _amiga_ Eddie? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo? —preguntaba Esme sin quitar la mirada de Bella y sin soltarle la mano—. No me estarán engañando y vinieron juntos… y no son amigos sino que se casaron en Las Vegas, ¿verdad?

Bella volvió a abrir los ojos y esta vez no pudo evitar abrir también su boca, aunque no pudo articular palabra.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Edward algo incómodo (ahora sí) con el comentario de Esme.

—Bueno, con eso de que no vienes casi nunca y te apareces hoy diciendo que tienes algo importante qué hacer… — Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Edward la interrumpió.

—Mamá, es una amiga que encontré en el supermercado hace un rato, por favor no te hagas historias… —le dijo con una mirada suplicante y bastante tranquilidad—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Qué mal educada! Pasen, pasen… ¿Ya almorzaste algo cariño? ¿Quieren un café o algo de beber? — Dijo moviéndose para que pudieran dirigirse al interior.

Mientras Bella hacía una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios, Edward comenzó a sudar frío y en el camino a la sala, pensaba—:

_¿En qué diablos me metí? ¿Por qué no pensé esto mejor? Es una pésima idea, peor que pésima, es como si estuviera llevando a Hansel y Gretel directo a la casa de la bruja para que se los comiera, o que se me hubiera ocurrido llevarla a casa de unos vampiros y estuvieran a punto de succionar toda su sangre. ¿Presentarle a mis padres? ¿Mi amiga? Estoy casi seguro de que solo sabe mi nombre y que cuando despierto lo primero que hago es mirar la ventana, pero… ¿y luego? ¿había perdido la razón para traerla aquí sin tener nada con ella… aún? ¡Qué idiota soy! ¡Se va a asustar!_

—¿Y papá?

—No tarda. Fue al bosque a pedirle inspiración al "Gran Árbol", está un poco atorado con un capítulo de su novela y ya sabes que hablar con la naturaleza siempre le ayuda, sus consejos siempre lo liberan de la tensión—. Respondió Esme con total naturalidad.

—Mmm… bien.

_¡Genial! Ahora Bella pensará que mis papás son unos dementes, hippies o locos…¿Para qué pregunté? Mejor mantengo mi bocota cerrada._

Isabella solo sonrió ante lo que escuchó del árbol y los consejos de la naturaleza.

—Oye corazón, de verdad voy a necesitar la pimienta, y más ahora porque… ¿te quedas a comer, cierto? —Preguntó mirando a Bella sin darle opción a negarse.

—Claro —respondió tímidamente.

Era su oportunidad.

—Bueno, ¿solo pimienta?

—Sí, por favor. Pimienta negra entera.

—Isabella, ¿me acompañas?

Pero antes de que Isabella pudiera reaccionar al espontáneo plan de escape de Edward, Esme la tomó delicadamente de la muñeca y miró a su hijo con advertencia.

—Claro que no. Es la primera vez que traes una _amiga_ aquí y no me vas a dejar sola cuando tengo oportunidad de conocerla—. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y en los casos que había dicho la palabra _amiga_ desde que llegaron, lo había hecho con un tono muy sospechoso, lo que puso aún más nervioso a Edward.

—Mamá… es que dejé el coche allá. Como nos encontramos en el super, nos venimos en su auto y ahora no tengo cómo ir.

—No, no, no… Te vas solo. Estás bastante grandecito para hacerlo. Te aseguro que no le pasará nada a Isabella. No me la voy a comer—. Agregó en un tono jocoso que no alcanzó a contagiar a ninguno.

Isabella seguía nerviosa, un poco paralizada, solo observaba la escena y no podía negar que si no fuera protagonista de la misma, hasta la encontraría algo divertida.

—Si quieres, puedes llevarte el auto —dijo al notar la cara de Edward.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que no querida. Eddie, el supermercado no está muy lejos, creo que perfectamente podrías hasta ir caminando o en todo caso, tu vieja bicicleta aún está en el garage, créeme que te caería muy bien si decidieras ir en ella… —dijo mirando extrañamente a Edward.

Isabella sintió curiosidad por el tono y la mirada de Esme hacia su hijo y miró en dirección a donde sus ojos se habían fijado.

_¡Oh, por Dios! Era imposible. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Ahora también necesitaba anteojos?... Edward… ¡su panza!… ¿De dónde le había salido esa panza? ¿Edward había engordado? Claro que sí, recordaba bien el día que lo conocí. No estaba así, tenía un abdomen perfecto hasta donde podía ver, se alcanzaba a delinear a través de su camisa azul. Se veía tan perfecto, tan sexy… Por supuesto que me había fijado en su cuerpo y… y… no tenía esa panza. ¿Cómo es que no la había notado hasta ahora que lo mencionó su mamá. Desde luego mantenía su encanto natural, su sonrisa arrebatadora y su personalidad abrasadora, pero… todo se estaba volviendo muy extraño._

—Bien. No tardo.

Edward se molestó, Bella lo pudo notar. Había hecho un puchero antes de salir de la casa rumbo al garage.

Tomó la vieja y empolvada bicicleta y se encaminó al supermercado por la pimienta que quería su mamá.

_Pimienta, pimienta…¿Por qué no puedo tener super poderes y correr muy rápido para llegar ya? Todo por la dichosa pimienta._

Quería ir más rápido, no quería dejar sola a Bella con su mamá. Podría descubrir que en realidad la había estado acosando, bueno "medio-acosando", solo un poquito… y que no era su amiga…aún.

_Con este sobrepeso llegaré en tres días. ¡Maldita sea!_

Cuando Bella le había dicho en el bar (la primera noche que hablaron) que "no salía con guapos" como argumento para rechazarlo, lo primero que se le ocurrió a Edward fue cambiar algo su aspecto. Al día siguiente había cambiado su rutina, había dejado de hacer ejercicio. Normalmente salía a correr y una vez a la semana se escapaba un par de horas a nadar.

Sin embargo, dispuesto a acercarse a Isabella, había decidido cambiar en lo posible su físico. Ahora estaba un poco pasado de peso por los días sin ejercicio, e incluso había conseguido un maquillaje especial que le ayudaría con su aspecto este fin de semana. Esperaba que Bella lo notara y que, por lo menos, sirviera para lo que había preparado.

.

—Así que dime, Isabella… — Ya estaban en la barra de la cocina tomando café.

—Bella. Está bien si me dice Bella. Lo prefiero.

—Perfecto. Suena mucho mejor, Isabella es muy formal y Bella te va mejor—. Y continuó—: ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿De dónde son amigos?

—En un bar…

—Espero que no haya estado borracho… —aclaró con cierta simpatía Esme, como si supiera que su muchacho era inofensivo y hasta lindo estando borracho.

—No. Para nada.

—¿Todavía estaba con Jessica?

_¿Jessica? ¿Todavía? ¿Con Jessica? Nunca había mencionado a ninguna Jessica. Bueno, nunca había mencionado a nadie. ¡Apenas lo conocía!_

—Creo que ya no.

—Me lo imaginé. La verdad es que, aquí entre nos, nunca pensé que durarían tanto y mucho menos que terminarían juntos. Es linda y la quiero, pero digamos que Eddie es muy romántico y ella es…más práctica.

Siguieron platicando por casi media hora. Esme le preguntaba cosas de su vida, y no mostraba gran interés en saber la interacción entre ella y Edward. Era como si diera por hecho que su amistad estaba bien y punto.

.

Cuando llegó Edward, estaba rojo como tomate, sudado como puerco y apenas podía respirar. Había hecho el viaje al supermercado lo más rápido que pudo pero su condición física le afectó. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Aquí está mamá… la famosa pimienta—. Dijo casi desfalleciendo en la cocina, mientras ambas mujeres contenían una pequeña risa.

—Gracias corazón. ¿Qué les parece si se toman un te helado en el jardín mientras yo termino de preparar la comida y esperamos a tu papá?

Bella tomó la charola con los vasos de te helado que había preparado Esme mientras Edward trataba de recuperar el aliento en una de las sillas de la cocina, y salieron.

—Toma.

Edward bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago.

—Gracias.

—Si quieres, puedes tomarte el mío —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, creo que ya estoy bien. Siéntate—. Ambos ocuparon la banca que estaba en el jardín y subieron los pies a la mesa de enfrente en una actitud completamente despreocupada.

—Este lugar es hermoso. Muy tranquilo.

—Sí.

—Tú mamá es increíble. Es muy simpática. Ya me prometió regalarme un delantal de cocina igual al suyo.

Ambos soltaron una risa bastante sonora, se miraron un instante y regresaron la vista al paisaje. Bella tomó un poco de te helado antes de animarse a hablar.

—Me contó sobre Jessica.

—Ah, ¿sí? —respondió Edward tratando de mostrar desinterés.

—Me preguntó si nos habíamos conocido antes o después de que terminaron.

Hubo un silencio que estaba por convertirse en largo e incómodo cuando Edward decidió hablar, no sin antes beber te del mismo vaso que Bella.

—Fue después.

—Lo supuse.

—Bueno. Ya que mi madre ha interferido en nuestro trato… Es tu turno.

—¿Qué?

—Es tu turno. Mi madre te contó algo de mi vida, ahora tú debes decirme algo de la tuya, ¿recuerdas? —aclaró volviendo de nuevo su semblante juguetón.

—Claro que no. Yo no le pregunté nada a tu mamá, ella fue la que me contó.

—Bueno, pudiste haberle pedido que se callara, pero la dejaste continuar.

—Además, no me dijo mucho —respondió un poco indignada.

—Un trato es un trato.

—Eres insoportable —dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Mmm…Algo tengo que hacer porque cada vez que nos vemos me dices cosas peores. Habíamos empezado bien con eso de que era guapo, pero luego fui un acosador, te di un susto de muerte en el super y ahora soy odioso.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Mmm… —Edward fingió estar pensando la pregunta.

—Cullen…

—¿Cuál ha sido el momento más emocional de tu vida?

_Maldito Edward y sus preguntas de chico listo._

—¿Emocional? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Un momento en que tus emociones, buenas o malas, se hayan salido de control. Puede ser un momento de absoluta felicidad, uno de máxima tristeza, de excitación, de enojo. Lo que sea.

_¿Por qué quería saber estas cosas y no hacía preguntas comunes? Sería fácil responderle el color favorito, la comida, la película, el país, el restaurante, el libro, el disco, pero tenía que salir con esto. _

_Estaba tratando de pensar en un momento así que me fuera a dar el permiso de compartir con él, pero en ese momento recordé lo que había pasado la última vez. Él me había preguntado pero pensó que mi respuesta había sido mala, muy general, así que me contó su propio ejemplo… Quizá… si le decía algo parecido, podría también saber cuál era su momento "más emocional" como él lo había llamado._

—Ya sé que estás pensando, pero no te va a funcionar —interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Tendría alguna especie de habilidad para leer mentes? No creo. ¡Ay, Bella! Cada vez alucinas más con este hombre. Fingí inocencia._

—No sé a qué te refieres.

El comentario solo provocó una ligera risa por parte de él y un comentario que no esperaba.

—Mi momento más emocional, hasta ahora, y debo decir, el más feliz, lo tengo muy claro. Solo te diré que fue hace cuatro años en un parque. No te daré detalles…Al menos no hoy.

_Asshh! ¡Cómo me hacía rabiar! ¿Qué habría pasado en ese parque? ¿Cuatro años? ¿Sería con su novia, la tal Jessica? ¿Le habría pedido que se casara con él? No, eso me lo hubiera contado Esme, ¿o no?_

—¿Lo tienes? —interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella.

—Bueeeno… mmm… un momento emocional… No tengo. Quiero decir, creo que serían varios y de distintos tipos.

—No. Eso no vale.

—¿Por qué siempre que digo algo intentando responderte sales con que no cuenta o que es mentira? Eso sí es injusto—. Reclamó Bella con cierto disgusto en su tono.

—Es que nunca me dices lo que realmente es —Puntualizó Edward haciendo una irresistible cara de inocencia—. Debe haber un momento, en este instante, en estas condiciones de tu vida, que por lo menos consideras o el más feliz o el más triste. No estoy diciendo que estos vayan a ser siempre y debas tatuarlos de por vida, porque espero que vivas aún más experiencias, principalmente buenas, pero… si tuvieras que decirlo, el primero que viene a tu mente, aunque después cambie, ¿cuál sería?

Sus últimas palabras habían dejado a Bella bastante reflexiva, su actitud era más seria.

—Creo que sería mi cumpleaños número 17, con mis papás. Estábamos en el hospital.

Cuando mencionó la palabra "hospital" Edward se sorprendió, incluso se asustó un poco, en instantes pasaron por su mente miles de posibilidades por las que estaría en un hospital: un accidente, una enfermedad, un familiar…

—No tienes que... —Edward quería decirle que no tenía necesidad de explicarlo todo, había visto el cambio en la expresión de su cara y no quería volver a incomodarla. Pero no pudo terminar porque Bella continuó con su relato.

—Teníamos que ver al médico de mi papá, el Dr. Smith, un oncólogo que le había realizado una cirugía a Charlie… ese es el nombre de mi papá, Charles Swan… —Bella se había volteado a aclararle esto a Edward y después regresó su vista al paisaje—. Tenía cáncer. Lo habían operado y había estado en tratamiento, así que esperábamos que el doctor nos informara de los resultados de todo el proceso y del estado final de Charlie.

Edward vio como los ojos de Bella comenzaban a humedecerse y una lágrima caía por su mejilla izquierda. Una lágrima solitaria que se había negado a permanecer en su lugar como ella quería.

_¡Dios mío! No llores mi amor. No ahora que no me atrevo aún a acercarme y abrazarte. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a su padre? ¿Me irá a contar en qué terminó todo?_

Bella limpió la lágrima con su pulgar y comenzó a curvar su boca en un sonrisa.

—Definitivamente fue el momento más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora…Cuando el doctor nos dio los resultados y nos dijo que Charlie había salido muy bien. Que el tumor había sido extirpado por completo y que las pocas sesiones de quimioterapia que recibió habían sido un éxito, que no había rastro del cáncer. Recuerdo que en ese momento solo sonreí como una tonta, pero cuando salimos hacia el estacionamiento, no lo pude evitar, empecé a correr y a gritar dando gracias a todo porque estuviera bien, me reía como loca y brincaba alrededor de mi papá. Él y mi mamá, solo me sonreían y claro, la gente me miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre, pero nada me importó. Hasta un policía se acercó a preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero yo seguía brincando de un lado a otro. Charlie acababa de empezar su nueva vida. Y, sin duda, no tenía forma de controlar mis emociones, así que ahí está…Eso ha sido.

Edward esperaba de nuevo sentir la incomodidad de Isabella al haberle hecho una confesión tan difícil y tan feliz al mismo tiempo, pero no fue así. Sin dejar de mirarla un momento, fue testigo de cómo Bella suspiraba profundamente con una sonrisa en los labios, tomaba el vaso de te helado, y con los ojos cerrados bebía casi completo el contenido, para instantes después voltear a verlo y extender aún más su sonrisa acompañándola con un guiño.

—¡Hey Robin Hood! —Un grito desde el fondo del jardín que daba al bosque interrumpió el momento.

Edward cerró los ojos y sacó aire resignado, mostrándose un poco avergonzado.

—Ese es mi papá…

* * *

_Gracias!_

_¡Amo la pancita de Eddie! ¿Ustedes no? ;)_


	7. De buenos y malos tratos

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 7: De buenos y malos tratos**

_._

_Maravilloso. Justo lo que faltaba: mi papá llamándome con ese apodo que dejé de usar hace casi quince años._

—¿Robin Hood? —preguntó Bella sonriendo, mientras el papá de Edward se acercaba.

Edward tomó aire y asintió. Sacó el aire con un poco de frustración y después de terminarse el te helado que había dejado Isabella, agregó—: Es un apodo de la infancia. No sé por qué se le ha ocurrido decirme así ahora, pero seguramente te contarán la historia.

—Espero que si lo hacen no vayas a querer sacarme información después, esto definitivamente no sería parte del trato. ¿Te imaginas el día que conozcas a mis padres y te cuenten cosas que no me gustaría que supieras? Tendrías que darme mucha más información sobre ti de la que imaginas.

Bella no fue consciente de lo que dijo hasta que terminó la frase y vio como Edward le sonreía muy emocionado.

_Dije… ¿Conocer… a mis padres? _

—Me encantaría conocer a tus padres Bella.

_Sí, lo dije… ¡Yo y mi gran bocota!_

Afortunadamente, para Bella, el padre de Edward llegó hasta donde estaban ellos. Era un hombre apenas entrados en los cincuenta años, alto, de cabello rubio, ojos color miel y con un aspecto muy relajado. Ahora Bella entendía por qué Edward era tan guapo, sus padres eran muy atractivos y, además, irradiaban una energía de mucha tranquilidad y cariño que, sin duda, era de familia.

—Hijo, ¿quién esta hermosa chica? No la mencionaste esta mañana, pensé que habías venido solo.

—Papá, ella es mi amiga Isabella Swan.

—Bella… —lo interrumpió ella para corregir la presentación y estiró su mano para saludar.

—¡Bella! Mucho gusto. —Tomó su mano y la jaló para darle un efusivo abrazo—. Yo soy el padre de este rufián que se esconde bajo la fachada de Robin Hood… a tus órdenes, Carlisle Cullen o Mister Wellington.

Bella lo miró extrañada, tanto por el apodo de Edward como por el que se había puesto él mismo.

—Es mi pseudónimo de escritor, linda. Pero creo que es mejor que me digas Carlisle… o papá.

Esta vez Bella no se sorprendió por lo último que dijo, inmediatamente pensó que era la forma de los Cullen de presentarse con los amigos de Edward, decir que les podían llamar "mamá" y "papá", así que no dijo nada y asintió.

—Creo que, por desgracia, no he leído nada de usted Señor Cull… Carlisle —corrigió al final.

—No te preocupes Bella, me encargaré de que salgas con una edición autografiada de cada una de mis obras… —le dijo sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias. Será un honor poder leer a Mister Wellington.

—¡Ah, hijo! —suspiró profundamente—. Me encanta tu pequeña Marian—. Y le dio a Bella un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Papáááá! —gruñó Edward por la referencia.

—¿Qué? ¿No le has contado sobre tu apodo? Te encantaba. Recuerdo que nos prohibiste terminantemente llamarte Edward y te la pasabas en el bosque….

Y dirigiéndose a Bella agregó—: Ten cuidado Bella Marian, este hombre finge ser un héroe pero en realidad es un bandido, solo espera que se ponga sus medias verdes y se transforme en arquero para robarte algo… quizá tu corazón… —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Aunque con los años parece que ha cambiado de personaje… ¿o no Sancho Panza?— comenzó a reírse sin malicia mientras también hacia referencia a su recién adquirida "pancita".

Edward no podía estar más avergonzado. Además de que su papá había parecido un loco con todo eso de Marian, estaba preocupado por la imagen que podía haberse hecho Bella de él vistiendo de arquero con unas medias verdes. A su edad y con su nueva panza.

_¿En qué momento se me ocurrió traerla a casa?_

—No te preocupes —Bella colocó la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo percibiendo su estado de ánimo—, no me importa que me llamen Marian, mientras no sea el Pequeño John o el Fraile —y le sonrió.

Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero aún faltaba la comida.

Para sorpresa de Edward la comida fue más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Sus padres no lo avergonzaron… tanto…

.

Entrada

—Oye, Bella, ¿sabes si Eddie aún tiene en su apartamento esa horrible réplica de Terminator? —preguntó Esme mientras servía ensalada en los platos de cada uno.

—Mamá, era un clásico… y me lo regalaron… _Jessica_… No, ya no lo tengo.

.

Plato fuerte

—Y, ¿Ed no te ha contado la vez que se emborrachó con dos cervezas y se la pasó pidiendo a cuánta niña veía que le dieran su primer beso en la boca?... —Carlisle sonreía mientras comía el filete a la pimienta que había preparado Esme—. Menos mal que tenía 13 años, de lo contrario, estoy seguro de que habríamos sido demandados por acoso.

—Siempre te dije que mi niño era muy pequeño para beber… Aunque se veía tan lindo.

Ahora Bella entendía por qué Esme le preguntó si lo había conocido borracho en el bar. Tal vez pensaba que había vuelto a pedir besos a todas las chicas del lugar.

.

Postre

—Y, ¿ya te mostró la película que hizo en donde sale como de cazador de zombies o algo así?… Me acuerdo que tuve que prepararle mucha gelatina en forma de cerebro que después tardamos meses en comer —. Esme le contaba entre orgullosa y divertida por lo que su hijo había hecho mientras disfrutaban el postre.

La verdad era que Bella estaba muy divertida con todas la anécdotas que contaban, no solo de Edward sino de toda la familia. Se veía que se querían bastante y que se divertían haciendo muchas cosas, poco comunes, sin duda.

.

Habían pasado más de 4 horas desde que llegó a casa de los padres de Edward, había estado muy contenta con todo, a pesar de haber llegado muy nerviosa. El tiempo se le había pasado volando y cada vez que miraba a Edward o estaba sonrojado, o escondía su cara avergonzado por lo que contaban sus papás o la estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Había hasta olvidado la razón de su exilio en Forks, se sentía extremadamente bien, pero ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

—Esme, Carlisle, me tengo que ir. Ha sido maravilloso estar con ustedes. Muchas gracias por todo. La comida ha estado deliciosa y la compañía ha sido extraordinaria—. Bella se despedía mientras tomaba los libros de Carlisle le había regalado (autografiados especialmente).

—¿Seguro que te tienes que ir? ¿No te quedas a cenar? Sé preparar un delicioso pastel de almendras…—. La mamá de Edward trataba de convencerla.

—Gracias. Pero ya los he molestado suficiente por hoy.

—Ninguna molestia Bella. ¿Hasta cuando estarás aquí? ¿Vienes mañana? ¿Te vas a regresar con Eddie a New York?

—No. En realidad fue casualidad —y miró con duda a Edward— encontrarnos aquí. Tengo cosas qué hacer, pero vendré mañana a despedirme. ¿Les parece bien?

—Por supuesto —contestaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo, provocando sus propias risas para después darse un beso cómplice.

—Edward, ¿te llevo al supermercado por tu auto? —preguntó Bella mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

—Claro, ve con ella y la escoltas hasta casa de Billy, ¡eh! No vayas a dejar que ande sola a esta hora. Aunque es un lugar seguro y muy tranquilo, prefiero que se acompañen—. Respondió Esme antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo.

—Gracias —se despidió Bella dándoles un fuerte abrazo y un beso a cada uno.

.

En el auto camino al estacionamiento, Bella sonreía acordándose de todo lo que había pasado en las horas anteriores y veía de reojo a Edward.

—Perdona todo el encuentro con mis padres —dijo él en un momento.

—¿Qué? No, para nada… De verdad me ha encantado. Son increíbles. Debo confesarte que al principio estaba nerviosa, pero me la pasé muy bien, son maravillosos y se ve que te adoran.

—Sí, claro. Me adoran…Si me odiaran, posiblemente te habrían contado cosas vergonzosas de mi vida. —miró resignado a Bella, pero cuando ella volteó a verlo no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

Y después de tomar un poco de aire, agregó—: Gracias. No pensé que el hecho de venir a comprobar que no te estaba mintiendo sobre mis padres viviendo aquí, iba a terminar así.

—Edward, dime una cosa…De verdad, ¿no me estás siguiendo?

No la podía engañar. Pero en ese momento no pudo responder. Respiró profundo pensando la mejor forma de decirle que había sido "su pequeño acosador" por un algún tiempo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a donde te estás quedando y platicar contigo un momento?

—Me asustas. ¿Qué pasa?

—No. No te preocupes. Pero me tiene nervioso que aún andes sola en calles que no conoces. Estaría más tranquilo para hablar contigo si estamos ya en donde te hospedas.

—Ok.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del supermercado. Ya estaba cerrado así que Edward bajo por el auto y la siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa donde Bella se hospedaba, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta.

—¿Quieres entrar? —dijo Bella con cierta duda. No estaba segura si era lo mejor, pero no quería ser descortés después de todas la atenciones que había tenido él y su familia con ella durante todo el día.

—Creo que es mejor aquí afuera, si no te importa.

—Claro que no. Déjame ir por un suéter porque está refrescando. ¿Tú no trajiste nada?

—No. Lo olvidé, pero estoy bien.

Edward permaneció unos minutos afuera de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta, pero prefirió no entrar. Sabía que estaba a punto de confesarle a Bella que la había estado siguiendo y que su encuentro en Forks no había sido fortuito, así que no quería provocar algo peor y obligar a Bella a sacarlo de la casa en una penosa escena.

Cuando Bella salió traía puesto ya un suéter verde y en la mano, una bufanda que le entregó a Edward.

—No tengo nada de tu tamaño, pero quizá esto te sirva un poco… No quisiera tener problemas con Esme porque regreses resfriado —le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

Edward tomó la bufanda, en realidad no tenía frío pero se la puso inmediatamente aspirando su olor. Era el de ella, olía completamente a Bella. Estaba realmente extasiado con eso. Pensó en no quitársela nunca, en dormir con ella y usarla hasta en los días de verano.

—Edward… —Bella interrumpió sus ensoñaciones insinuando que debía responder la pregunta del auto.

—¡Ah! Sí… bueno… primero, necesito preguntarte algo.

Bella lo miró incrédula, pero estaba un poco cansada de discutir con él. Quería respuestas. Ya no le gustaba seguir ignorando cosas de él.

—Y después de eso, ¿me responderás todo con la verdad?

—Lo prometo.

—Bien. Pregunta.

Edward tomó aire mientras se sentaban en las escaleras de entrada.

—¿Por qué no sales con guapos?

—¿Cómo? —De nuevo Bella esperaba otro tipo de preguntas, aunque esta definitivamente tenía una intención distinta a las otras.

—Me lo dijiste aquella noche en el bar.

—Pues… así es. Simplemente es mi nueva postura frente a la vida.

—Entonces… ¿aún no saldrías conmigo?

_¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿Ahora? Justo a eso venía Edward, antes de encontrarte y conocer a tu maravillosa familia._

—No —respondió tajante.

—¡Wow!... No sé si sentirme halagado o despreciado.

—Un poco de los dos… creo.

El ambiente se tornó extraño, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada más sobre lo que había respondido Bella.

—¿Entonces? —Bella rompió el silencio.

—Bueno. Me preguntaste si te seguía y la respuesta es… —soltó aire y su mano fue a su cabello despeinándolo bastante—, un poco.

—¿Un poco? ¿Cómo es eso? Esa no es una respuesta Edward, ¿o me sigues o no?

—Es que… No quiero que te asustes o pienses que soy un loco.

—Me sigues.

No era una pregunta. Bella afirmaba un hecho. La seguía.

—Un poco —insistió Edward.

Pero Bella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia ante su argumento.

—Sí, te sigo. Pero… no siempre. Te lo juro. Solo han sido como dos o tres veces.

Edward moría de pánico ante la posibilidad de ahuyentar a Isabella antes de tener una oportunidad con ella. Con todo y su vergüenza, la comida con sus padres había ayudado y no quería echarlo a perder.

—¿En Arizona? —comenzó a indagar ella.

—Sí.

—No estabas por trabajo.

—Más o menos.

—¡Mierda, Edward!… ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan evasivo y decirme la jodida verdad? —gritó Bella un poco molesta.

—Ok, ok. Pero… no es toda mi culpa.

—¿Quéééé?

—Si hubieras aceptado conocerme no estaría buscando oportunidades tan locas para acercarme a ti.

—¡Explícate! —dijo Bella tratando de controlar su exasperación.

—Bueno, cuando me rechazaste en el bar, aunque fue divertido, no me pareció justo.

—Otra vez con eso de "lo justo"… —se detuvo antes de empezar a discutir sobre el tema—. Está bien, continúa.

—Pues… Te decía que no me pareció justo. Tu argumento era… raro… muy loco. ¿Decirme que no porque te parecía guapo? ¿En serio? Era como de un mundo paralelo… Así que pasaron varias cosas y… fortuitamente me enteré de la vez que ibas a estar en Arizona… y después, de que ibas a estar aquí.

—¿Fortuitamente?

—Eeeee… sí… Un amigo… que conoce… a alguien… que te conoce y así…

No quería echar de cabeza a Jasper, al menos no mientras pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Un amigo? —insistió.

—Sí.

—¿A quién conoce?

_¡Demonios! No puedo decirle._

—Eso no es lo importante.

—¿Me vas a decir qué es importante y qué no? —usó un tono de advertencia que hizo temblar un poco a Edward.

—No… Pero… No es importante —respondió con bastante nerviosismo.

—Tienes razón—. Bella tenía en mente saber otras cosas primero, así que cedió ante su argumento de que no era importante y continuó—: Explícame ¿por qué me sigues? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Edward hizo una pausa para tomar aire y secar el sudor de sus manos. Había empezado a sudar, pero ni aún así se animó a quitarse la bufanda que Bella le había dado.

—Salir contigo… Que me conozcas… y veas que… soy lindo, que soy buena persona.

—¿Lindo?

—Sí.

—Lindo es un perrito, Edward… No puedo creerlo. Después de que has estado acosándome ¿quieres que piense que eres lindo?

—Ssssí.

Bella se levantó de las escaleras y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Esto es demasiado loco.

—Lo sé, pero… dame una oportunidad. Ya conoces a mis papás, ellos te habrían advertido si hubiera algo malo, ¿no?

—Ya no lo sé.

—Por favor. A pesar de mi casi-acoso…

—¿Casi? —lo interrumpió.

—Bueno, a pesar de mi… —tragó saliva— acoso, no hemos tenido tan mala experiencia cuando hemos estado juntos, ¿no?

—Pues no.

—Ya ves. Anda. Dame una oportunidad. Si lo ves en perspectiva, no hemos empezado tan mal. En el fondo te simpatizo.

—No lo sé. Precisamente vengo aquí para aclarar muchas cosas de mi vida y sales con esto.

—Esto te ayudaría.

_Debía reconocer que posiblemente sí me ayudaría. A fin de cuentas, Edward había sido una de las razones por las que había venido a este lugar y podría tener algo de razón. Era una locura, estoy segura, pero sí, en el fondo me simpatizaba mucho y lo quería conocer. Posiblemente me mataría después por esto…_

—Esta bien. Pero necesito un poco de tiempo para tener claro cómo quiero que continúe esto.

—Perfecto —Edward estaba feliz desde que escucho "esta bien"—, el tiempo que quieras.

—No este fin de semana.

—De acuerdo. Solo te veré mañana cuando vayas a despedirte de mis padres, pero no te molestaré.

—Yo te avisaré la próxima semana y nos veremos en algún lado.

—Perfecto. ¿Te doy mi teléfono?

—Esta bien. No traje mi celular, así que lo tendrás que apuntar en un papel. Voy adentro por uno y por una pluma—. Bella se levantó y entró a la casa.

_¡Wow! Finalmente estoy avanzando con ella. Este fin de semana está siendo muy provechoso. ¡Gracias Jasper!... ¿Debería intentar algo más o me estaré arriesgando mucho?_

—Aquí está —le entregó el papel y un lápiz y se volvieron a sentar juntos en la escalera mientras escribía su número telefónico.

—Toma —le entregó la nota.

—Ok —dijo mientras lo observaba. Pero vio algo raro—. Edward…eso que tienes en la cara… ¿es acné?

Ya se le había olvidado, con lo nervioso que estaba había sido un milagro que todo permaneciera en su lugar. El maquillaje que había conseguido Edward estaba funcionando. Parecía un adolescente con un pequeño problema de acné. Eso, aunado al ligero sobrepeso, deberían estar impactando en Bella, ya que había notado ambos. Su plan inicial estaba funcionando.

—¡Ahhh!… sí. Tengo un pequeño problema de acné. Adolescencia tardía. Se ve muy feo, ¿verdad?

—Mmm… no, bueno… no quise decir… es solo que… no lo había notado antes.

Y de nuevo se hizo un silencio.

—Bella…

—¿Sí?

—Te propongo un trato.

—¿Un trato? ¿Otro intercambio de información o algo así?

—No. Es otra cosa… Quiero ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué?

—A conseguirte una cita exitosa con un feo.

Bella no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué?... —tomaba aire— ¿Quién te dijo que…? ¿Qué yo quiero…?

Edward no dijo nada, solo la miró con una mueca torcida, pero adorable e inclinó su cabeza haciéndole saber que debía reconocer que sí había algo de eso.

—Si cambiaste de "filosofía" —hizo un movimiento de comillas al aire con sus dedos— ante la vida, te debe estar costando trabajo. Quiero ayudarte.

—Y… ¿Qué ganas tú con ayudarme? En caso de que aceptara que lo necesito.

—Pues, sería parte de conocernos.

—Y, ¿yo qué gano? ¿En qué o cómo me ayudarías?

—Mmm… Digamos que yo te ayudaría con el primer filtro, así no estarías perdiendo tu tiempo. Además, si eso no es suficiente, puedes pedirme lo que sea.

—Eso es muy típico, ¿no? ¿Pedirte lo que sea?

—Bueno, puede ser tan típico como formules tu petición. Tal vez quieras _tunear_ tu auto o que te consiga una cita con un jeque árabe, o que le pongamos tu nombre a un avión….

—Ok, ok, ya entendí. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí? —preguntó Edward sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—No. Eso quiere decir que quiero saber cuál es tu plan para ayudarme. No quiero salir timada de este trato.

—Chica lista. Bien. Te diré… Número uno, te haré una selección de prospectos, tendré una lista, obtendré datos relevantes, los que tú me digas, y arreglaremos algún encuentro casual con ellos en un lugar específico para que los conozcas. En caso de que no te interesen, yo mismo te ayudaré a alejarlos.

De nuevo, Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

—Edward, ¿crees que no soy capaz de salir con alguien y rechazarlo si no me convence?

De nuevo la mirada de Edward.

Y aclaró—: Sé que eres capaz de salir con alguien de "cierto tipo" —dijo estas palabras con otro tono— y de rechazarlos, pero yo te estaría ahorrando tiempo.

—Mmm…No lo sé. ¿Qué más?

_¿Más? Mmm… Esta mujer debía ser un éxito en los negocios. Pedía más cuando le estaba ofreciendo un buen trato. Bueno, al menos estaba mostrando interés. La iba a poder ver más y, por supuesto, sabría con qué tipo podría estar saliendo._

—Número dos, podríamos intentar fortalecer tu nueva postura "anti-guapos" y hacer que salgas con alguien que no conozcas, con alguien que contactes por cualquier red social, por ejemplo.

De nueva cuenta, la risa de Isabella.

—Eres bastante simpático. ¿Una cita cibernética? ¿A ciegas? ¿Mediante un portal de parejas? Por favor… De verdad, no me conoces. ¿Para qué iba a querer hacer eso? ¿Crees que no puedo conseguir una cita cara a cara con alguien?

—No es eso. El punto es que… Si no los ves físicamente es más fácil que te enfoques primero en otras cosas que normalmente no observas a primera vista.

—Puede ser. Aunque aún tengo mis dudas sobre lo que obtienes tú. Supongamos que yo salgo con alguien que me has ayudado a conocer, ¿qué beneficio tendrías?

_¡Mierda! En realidad ninguno. Estaría muriendo de celos y no me importaría ser un completo acosador._

—Bueno. Si conoces a ese alguien un poco con mi ayuda, verás que puedo ser un buen amigo… y con eso… ya estaría ganando. Serías mi amiga… de algún modo.

_¡Qué mierda! Por supuesto que no esperaba eso de ser amigos como un momento de realización eterna. Bueno, sí. Pero solo para empezar o como parte de una relación más profunda. ¡Diablos! ¡Quiero que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos! Así que en realidad espero que no lleguemos a este punto y te enamores de mí antes de hacerlo de cualquier otro feo, guapo o extraterrestre._

—¿Sabes Edward?

—¿Qué?

—Eres un manipulador. Es absurdo... No lo sé. Pero definitivamente lo pensaré el fin de semana.

—De acuerdo. Esperaré. Pero tiene muchas ventajas si lo ves bien.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La idea no le había parecido tan descabellada, pero no quería precipitarse. A eso había ido a Forks, a pensar las cosas con claridad, así que no tomaría una decisión precipitada por mucho que le llamara la atención.

—Buenas noches Edward —se levantó de las escaleras y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches Bella —se levantó después y se encaminó a su auto sin dejar de mirarla.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	8. Decisiones

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 8: Decisiones**

.

_¡Maldito Edward y sus estúpidos y maravillosos ojos verdes!_

_¡Maldito Edward y su estúpida y profunda mirada!_

_¡Maldito Edward y sus estúpidos y deliciosamente besables labios!_

_¡Maldito Edward y su estúpida y arrebatadora sonrisa!_

_¡Maldito Edward y su estúpido e hipnotizante olor!_

_¡Maldito Edward y sus estúpidas e inquietantes preguntas!_

_¡Maldito Edward y su estúpida y tierna actitud de acosador!_

_¡Maldito Edward y su estúpido e irresistible encanto natural!_

_¡Maldito Edward y su estúpida y adorable pancita!_

_¡Maldito Edward y su increíble familia!_

_¡Maldito Edward y su loco trato…!_

.

Eran las cuatro veinticinco de la mañana y Bella no había podido conciliar el sueño. Muy pocas veces sufría de insomnio pero siempre que le pasaba se ponía de mal humor.

Estaba recostada boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, cubierta con un edredón azul a la cintura, mientras miraba el techo. Se concentró en su respiración intentando relajarse y dormir, no quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar en nadie y quería quitarse su mal humor nocturno.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, pero comenzó a soñar:

Estaba sentada en un sillón en casa de los padres de Edward. Él le estaba mostrando su video de zombies luciendo absolutamente adorable y sexy, mientras sus papás volteaban divertidos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella. Sentía que tenía algo en las manos mientras le mandaba un beso al aire a Edward. En un momento, cuando miró a sus manos, vio que… ¡tenía un bebé! Era una linda niña con los ojos y cabello de él pero la expresión de ella. Balbuceaba "papá" mientras la miraba a ella y a la figura que tenía a un lado. Edward volvía a aparecer en escena, recargado en el respaldo del sillón, agachado a la altura de su cabeza para ver mejor a la bebé y besar su cuello…

Cuando Bella giraba de nuevo para mirarlo, Edward tenía la cara llena de acné, un bigote enorme y sin cortar, el cabello grasoso y despeinado y una panza del tamaño de un balón de basquetbol, pero ella lo seguía viendo con amor y le plantaba un apasionado beso en la boca mientras la bebé reía en sus brazos…

…

—¡Dios Santo! —gritó en cuanto se despertó. Respiraba agitada y sentía una ligera capa de sudor en su cara. Miró a todos lados de la habitación como esperando encontrar algún testigo de su locura, pero recordó que estaba sola en aquel lugar.

Ya había soñado antes con él, no recordaba los detalles, pero sabía que no habían sido dulces ni castos, sino pasionales y desenfrenados. Imaginaba su cuerpo sobre ella y en ella y, por supuesto, nunca lo diría.

Lo extraño fue que en ese momento el sueño que acababa de tener le era muy claro. Pensó en Edward. _¡Qué diablos con esa panza!_

Era muy extraño cómo de un encuentro a otro había cambiado su aspecto. Y algo peor… ¡el acné! No por el acné mismo sino por… ¡la farsa!. La noche anterior no había puesto demasiada atención porque no quería parecer grosera o descortés, además de que estaba procesando todo lo que le dijo y todo lo que había pasado con sus papás, pero…

—¡Maldito Edward y sus trucos! —dijo en voz alta reconociendo que no había puesto suficiente atención antes.

Estaba completamente segura de que no tenía ni una estúpida espinilla en el rostro, ningún rastro de acné, ni de antes ni de la estúpida "adolescencia tardía" que había argumentado.

—¡Idiota! —decía mientras se reía (de la situación y de sí misma).

Trabajando con modelos y actores Isabella era experta en notar la cantidad de maquillaje que podían traer. Incluso hubo ocasiones en las que había retirado un trabajo a algún modelo por querer engañarla usando el maquillaje para cumplir con determinados requisitos.

_¡¿Cómo se le había pasado algo así!?_

—Así que ni acné ni sobrepeso… Bueno, el sobrepeso tendré que verificarlo porque ayer realmente parecía que moría cuando regresó del supermercado en la bicicleta —hablaba para ella misma.

De acuerdo. En el fondo le parecía adorable. Le había preguntado por qué ya no salía con guapos, y claro, por qué no salía con él. Así que... ¿había cambiado su aspecto físico para tener una oportunidad? Eso debía ser o eran demasiadas coincidencias.

—¡Aaaahhhhhhhh! —volvió a gritar. Estaba emocionada, no podía creer lo que Edward había sido capaz de hacer. No se sentía engañada, al contrario, le parecía dulce que hubiera sacrificado parte de su físico, que francamente estaba muuuy bien, para acercarse a ella… Era algo loco, pero esa era su teoría inicial, al menos hasta que pudiera comprobarla.

—Edward Cullen, ¿serás real? —se preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro antes de dar un profundo suspiro.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Solo había dormido poco más de una hora, pero después de todo lo que "descubrió" se le había quitado el sueño, estaba demasiado ansiosa y activa así que se levantó a tomar un baño y a desayunar.

Mientras tomaba su jugo, miles de opciones pasaron por su cabeza:

Opción a: Ir a encararlo y decirle que había descubierto lo del maquillaje mientras lo lanzaba a su cama para besarlo, verificar lo de su sobrepeso y hacer el amor… _Pero sus padres estarían ahí. No, no, no._

Opción b: no decirle nada y ver hasta qué punto llega. Insinuar cambios físicos que le gustaría encontrar en sus próximos prospectos: cabellera larga, tatuajes, piercings, barba al más puro estilo de ZZ Top, dedos callosos, dientes chuecos…_Pero eso era interferir demasiado su aspecto; además, le gustaba como era. No, no, no._

Opción c: Pensó también en cambiar ella lo mismo que él cambiaba. Por supuesto no dejaría de hacer ejercicio, pero pediría ayuda a sus maquillistas de confianza para hacer como que iba subiendo de peso y también le iba surgiendo acné…_Pero eso no le serviría de nada, quizá hasta terminaría ahuyentándolo. No, no, no._

Le dio muchas vueltas, pero al no llegar a nada en concreto se puso a pensar en la propuesta que le había hecho. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar su físico y también a ayudarla a conseguir una cita.

Le había dicho que lo pensaría, pero en realidad, Bella estaba consciente de que había aceptado su propuesta desde antes de escuchar los detalles. Lo que la hacía detenerse era el miedo. No quería arriesgarse a más de lo mismo con un tipo guapo, aún cuando Edward se veía y actuaba distinto.

Nunca, nunca, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido igual. También lo tenía muy claro. **_Él_** la hacía reír, enojar, cuestionarse y excitarse, por decir lo menos. Se preguntaba si todo habría sido igual si lo hubiera conocido antes de decidir no salir más con guapos. De algún modo había llegado tarde, pero estaba dispuesta a intentar ser su amiga y entrar en su vida, aunque no entrara en su cama.

El resto de la mañana trató de poner en claro lo que la tenía al borde de la desesperación. A eso había viajado y quería aprovechar su aislamiento. Escribió algunas de las cosas que le molestaban y le inquietaban en esos momentos, pero para su sorpresa la lista no resultó ser tan extensa como ella esperaba.

Repasó la lista varias veces para diseñar una estrategia que le permitiera resolver todo. Al fin y al cabo, era una mujer de negocios y había aprendido a identificar problemas, buscar soluciones y ejecutarlas.

En la lista estaba:

Oscar.

No, no era un "alguien", se trataba de conseguir un contrato exclusivo con los organizadores de los premios Oscar para realizar su estrategia de relaciones públicas. Habían estado muy quisquillosos y, aunque por dinero no le hacía falta, era una muy buena referencia para la empresa.

Jacob.

Le generó mucha molestia, pero en su reflexión surgió el nombre y no podía evadirlo. Era cierto que a nadie le había contado toda la historia y los detalles, que para todos simplemente habían terminado y no había pasado a más. Pero Bella había quedado dolida y enojada por lo ocurrido. No es que estuviera enamorada de Jacob, pero su ego había sido vapuleado sin misericordia y, sin duda, esto había influido determinantemente en su filosofía "anti-guapos".

James.

Tampoco se explicaba mucho el por qué había salido su nombre, pero sabía que aún era una tentación para ella. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza su nombre y su imagen desde que lo identificó en la "Tarde de Elección" y, aunque tenía claro que no repetiría lo de Jacob y se involucraría en algo serio con un modelo, empleado de la empresa, aún le inquietaba.

Edward.

En realidad este debería ser el primero en la lista, pero intencionalmente lo había dejado al final esperando poder descubrir y dedicar tiempo a otras cosas. Suficiente tenía con haber estado pensando en él desde que "la visitó" en Arizona, así como pensar en él toda la mañana y soñar con él, como para también dedicar todo su "retiro" a él.

—¡Genial, mi lista parece la de una mujer desesperada por encontrar hombre!… Oscar, Jacob, James, Edward… ¿algún otro nombre que te haga falta Bella? —se recriminó al revisar por tercera vez la lista.

Decidió resolver primero el asunto del contrato. Lo más fácil. Reuniría un equipo especial para hacerles varios encargos, estar al pendiente y cerrar cuanto antes ese asunto. En cuanto a Jacob, una vez más, decidió ignorarlo, estaba evadiendo el tema olímpicamente. A James, mientras no lo volviera a ver, pensaba que estaría bien, así que tampoco buscaría oportunidades para platicar con él o algo parecido. Y, sobre Edward... aún estaba decidiendo y definiendo qué hacer.

_Para empezar, hoy cuando me despida de sus padres voy a fijarme bien en su maquillaje, veré que reacción tiene cuando me ponga a observar sus destellos de "adolescencia tardía" como él le llamó. Y cuando me despida, fingiré tropezarme con algo para inclinarme en su panza y sentir si es real. Solo espero que no me salga peor y en lugar de su panza termine recargándome en otra cosa más abajo. _—Bella comenzó a reírse sola ante la simpleza de su plan y los escenarios posibles.

Esa noche fue con los Cullen-Platt a despedirse, su vuelo salía temprano al día siguiente hacia NY. La recibieron con mucho cariño como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Intercambiaron números y correos.

Quedaron de mantenerse en contacto y ella prometió regresar a visitarlos aún si tenía que ser sin Edward. Carlisle le regaló un cuaderno con tapas de piel y una pluma incitándola a que escribiera algo y descubriera su faceta de creadora literaria; le insistió en que pensara en un pseudónimo como él para que después intercambiaran historias.

Esme prometió enviarle el delantal que habían acordado, y le dio un pequeño pastel de almendras que le había preparado, pensando que no podía irse sin haber probado su especialidad. Y, como encargo especial, le pidió que comprobara que Eddie ya no tenía "ese Terminator" en su apartamento.

_¡Uff¡ Pensar en ir al departamento de Edward a revisar lo que tiene._

Bella pensó que Edward no salía a despedirla tratando de cumplir lo prometido la noche anterior, pero lo que la sorprendió (y entristeció, aunque lo trató de ocultar) fue que Edward ya no estaba. Sus padres le dijeron que había recibido una llamada y había tenido que irse esa mañana muy temprano, pero que le había dejado algo.

Esme fue hacia uno de los cuartos mientras Carlisle le explicaba a Bella el orden en que debía leer los libros que le regaló para que entendiera todas las fases por las que había pasado en su vida durante la creación de su obra.

—Aquí tienes hija —dijo Esme cuando regresó a la sala y le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel verde—. Dijo que por favor no la abrieras frente a nosotros —y empezó a reírse—. Ni que nos fuéramos a entrometer en su relación.

Bella se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Esme (¿"hija"?, ¿"su relación"?), pero no dijo nada y guardó la caja junto con lo que le habían dado Carlisle y Esme. Estaba ansiosa por abrirla y ver qué le había dejado, pero no podía mostrar su desesperación frente a sus padres, así que fue paciente y terminó de despedirse.

—Hija, espero que nos veamos pronto. Quizá la próxima vez Edward sí venga a visitarnos y lo acompañes para quedarte unos días aquí con nosotros.

Ahora había sido su papá el que la sorprendió. ¿No se suponía que Edward había ido a visitarlos y por eso se encontraron en ese lugar?... Y cayó en cuenta: _¡Claro, también me siguió hasta aquí y casualmente es donde viven sus papás! No vino… no, no puede ser… no vino por ellos, sino por mí…_

Como si no se quisieran despedir, tardaron más de cuarenta minutos en el proceso, y para cuando Bella llegó a la casa, estaba agotada.

Ya tenía su maleta hecha, así que solo se dormiría para estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto al día siguiente. Estaba a punto de cubrirse con el edredón cuando recordó la caja que le había dejado Edward, así que de un brinco se incorporó y salió a la sala donde había dejado lo que traía de casa de los Cullen-Platt.

El sueño se fue y llegó su ansiedad y su emoción. Quitó el papel azul con cuidado. No era de las que rompían las envolturas, sino de las que la quitaban detalladamente. Sacó aire antes de abrirla_. ¿Qué le habría dejado?_ Era una tontería pero se sentía nerviosa.

—Bien, Bella… veamos qué otras cosas tiene este hombre para ti —se dijo antes de abrir la caja.

Era una caja reusada, al parecer de unos discos compactos, pero tenía pegados unos recortes de revistas a manera de adorno. Eran recortes de hombres al azar. Estaba un chico de un anuncio de papas, un policía al parecer de una noticia de tránsito, también se veía Mr. Bean y algunos otros desconocidos. El detalle le llamó la atención… _¿habría estado buscando en revistas, recortando y pegando todo esto?_

En el interior, primero una hoja tamaño esquela doblada a la mitad, con una letra muy pulcra y delicada… _Este hombre podría trabajar poniendo nombres en las invitaciones de boda y se haría rico._ La hoja decía:

…

**Bella, lamento no estar ahí para despedirme. Tuve que regresar antes a NY, pero espero con mucha ilusión tu llamada. Estoy casi seguro de que aceptarás, por eso te preparo esto, te diré en qué consiste:**

** 1. La caja: es el exterior, la envoltura de lo que nos va a unir. No lo tomes a mal, no es que busques muchos hombres, más bien lo pensé como "tu cambio de filosofía". Podría haber puesto muchas fotos mías, pero mamá me mataría si tomo las que tiene en el álbum familiar.**

Se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Bella y levantó de nuevo la caja para mirar lo que había hecho. Desde luego estaba mal recortado y mal pegado, pero… _¡Por Dios! ¡Era algo hecho por él mismo! ¡Dedicó tiempo a hacer una maldita manualidad! ¿Podría ser más dulce_?

**2. Descubrirás la siguiente capa: que es parte del interior. Te dejo una flor, la primera para iniciar nuestra amistad. No es natural porque a esta hora me es imposible conseguirla, pero Guns n' Roses me hizo el favor y me donó una que estaba en una de sus playeras (afortunadamente tengo algunas camisetas en casa de mis papás, sino te habría tenido que regalar un delantal floreado que tiene mi mamá), no está muy bien recortada, pero pude rescatar las rosas. La próxima vez te prometo que serán reales.**

En ese momento Bella levantó lo que parecía una división hecha de un cartón delgado entre la carta y el interior de la caja y vio el recorte de la camiseta, no pudo evitar reír y tomar el pedazo de tela, lo levantó y lo acercó a su nariz… Olía a **_él_**. _¡Maldito Edward y su delicioso aroma! Me habría encantado que me dejaras completa tu camiseta para dormir con ella… ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

Bella volvió la vista a la carta de Edward, sin soltar el pedazo de tela, y continuó leyendo.

**3. No vayas a hacer trampa. La tercera capa es una pequeña nota, pero no deberás leerla. Para eso, debemos avanzar en nuestro trato. Te la doy desde ahora porque llegado el momento no quiero que pienses que lo estoy inventando. Así que conserva la caja.**

_¿Qué? Pretende que guarde esta caja, con toda la curiosidad de todo lo que hay en ella, sin hacer algo? ¡Está loco! ¿Por qué juega conmigo así? Tendré que dejar esto en un lugar seguro fuera de mi vista si quiero mantener esa parte del trato._

—¡Asssshhh! ¡Edward Cullen! —gritó bastante ofuscada y regresó de nuevo su vista para terminar de leer la carta.

**4. La última parte de la caja, desde luego deberás verla después de leer esa tarjeta, pero también te la doy desde ahora porque estoy seguro de que llegaremos a eso en poco tiempo. No te vayas a desesperar. Créeme que me daré cuenta si lo has visto antes.**

—Cullen, me vas a pagar esto. Mis nervios no lo van a soportar —dijo en voz alta conteniendo su molestia y sus ganas de ver toda la maldita caja de una vez.

**Espero que tengas un muy buen viaje de regreso y me llames pronto. Me encantó pasar el día contigo. Después de confesarte mi "casi-acoso" (insisto en llamarlo así), me siento más tranquilo contigo. Y, aunque mis padres tampoco ayudaron mucho a mantener mi buena imagen intacta, deseo que no haya afectado mucho tu concepto sobre mí, al menos no para mal. Verás que soy un buen tipo y que te puedo ayudar.**

**Te dejo un abrazo que dure hasta nos volvamos a ver para poder dártelo personalmente.**

**Edward.**

_Edward, Edward, Edward… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

Bella salió al día siguiente de regreso a NY, metió la caja que le dio Edward en su maleta porque pensaba que si la tenía cerca correría el riesgo de abrirla antes de tiempo. Lo que sí mantuvo con ella todo el tiempo fue el pedazo de camiseta que le había dado. Lo guardó cuidadosamente en su bolso de mano y en algún momento durante el vuelo de regreso, se vio acariciándolo como si se tratara de algo muy preciado.

…

De regreso a su trabajo Bella iba repasando sus descubrimientos, sus planes para resolver lo del contrato y sus nuevos enigmas con Cullen.

Se bajó en el piso 18 esperando ver a su tía Sue, agradecerle el lugar para su "retiro" y para contarle todo lo que había pasado, lo que había decidido y lo que había surgido, pero ella no estaba.

—Gracias Beth. Le llamaré, pero en cuanto la veas también recuérdale que necesito hablar con ella en persona.

—Claro que sí Bella. Posiblemente hoy le sea imposible, pero ya sabes que siempre se hace algún espacio para verte. —Contestó la recepcionista amablemente.

—Nos vemos. ¡Que tengas buen día! —dijo Bella mientras tomaba de nuevo el ascensor para ir a su oficina.

Apenas llegar al piso 21, Bella tuvo otro momento de reflexión inesperado: Tenía un trabajo divertido. Conocían a mucha gente, viajaban, se divertían y ganaban dinero por eso. Desde luego, estar rodeadas de modelos, actores, promotores, y gente del espectáculo, hacía que conocer gente atractiva fuera natural. Era donde se movían. Así que si el plan de Bella era, al menos, relacionarse con gente de círculos diferentes, debía seguir los consejos de Edward, o intentarlo. Podía decirle a Rosalie o a Alice, pero al final, ellas terminarían regresando a su paradigma tradicional, a lo que estaban acostumbradas, y lo que ella quería era cambiarlo.

—Buenos días jefa. —El usual saludo de Ángela, la recepcionista.

—¡Hola Angie!

De pronto, alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaló arrastrándola hacia la oficina sin miramientos. Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que era Alice.

—¿Qué…? — No terminó de hablar porque Alice la interrumpió.

—No te vas a salvar Isabella Swan, eres la peor amiga de la vida. Una cosa es que te fueras de viaje y otra que no te llevaras celular y estuvieras desaparecida todo el fin de semana… —reclamaba Alice.

—Alice, cálmate…. ¡Hola Kate! —alcanzó a decir cuando se acercaron al escritorio de su asistente.

—Kate, por favor, nada de llamadas o visitas. Tenemos algo de vida o muerte qué hablar esta señorita y yo. —Alice daba instrucciones mientras entraban a la oficina.

Finalmente soltó a Bella, quien se dirigió a su escritorio. Tranquilamente acomodó su bolso en el pequeño perchero que tenía a un lado, se sentó, acomodó los papeles que traía en la mano y miró a Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Alice muy molesta con la manos en su cintura haciendo que sus brazos quedaran en jarra.

—Siéntate Alice.

—No me voy a sentar. ¡Dime ya qué está pasando!

Bella sacó aire, cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar a Alice sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Y no te rías!

—Bien. ¿Dónde está Rosalie? No voy a repetirlo.

—¡Ashh! Ahora la llamo. Así que aprovecha mientras llega, pide unos cafés y revisa tus pendientes más urgentes porque no vas a salir de aquí hasta que nos digas exactamente lo que pasa.

Bella hizo exactamente eso, le pidió a Kate ver los pendientes más urgentes, hizo un par de llamadas y le pidió unos cafés en cuanto viera llegar a Rosalie. Mientras tanto, Alice localizaba a su amiga para que llegara cuánto antes a la oficina porque estaban a punto de hacer confesar a Isabella de todo lo que les había ocultado en las últimas semanas.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	9. Sí, acepto

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 9: Sí, acepto**

.

**Edward POV**

—Qué mala suerte viejo. No pensé que estuvieras avanzando tanto, pero esto era urgente, no podía estar yo solo para cerrar el contrato y con la diferencia de horario tampoco podía esperar a que llegaras después.

—Lo sé, Jasper. No te preocupes. Y la verdad es que te agradezco que me dijeras dónde iba a estar, creo que lo pasamos muy bien.

—¿A pesar de tus padres?

Edward rió un poco, recordando su fin de semana.

—Creo que no fue tan malo. Aunque se dieron cuenta de que no fui precisamente a verlos a ellos.

—¿De verdad?

.

**_Flashback: sábado anterior_**

—Mamá, me acaba de llamar Jasper, tengo que volver mañana temprano.

—¿Pasa algo malo, corazón?

—Nada grave. Es solo que tengo que estar para cerrar un contrato.

—¡Ah! Ya decía yo que tenía que ser algo importante para que dejaras colgada aquí a Bella.

—¿Cómo?

—Eddie… —Esme lo miró haciéndole ver que no la había engañado diciendo que iba a saludarlos.

—Mamá… yo…

—Tranquilo hijo. La chica es hermosa y adorable. Entiendo que hayas hecho un viaje tan largo para estar con ella. Aunque nos hubieras advertido para ayudarte con algunos truquitos —dijo con un tono travieso—. Solo espero que la próxima vez sí vengas con ella específicamente a visitarnos.

En ese momento, su padre se acercó para decirle algo en voz baja—: Más vale que no te tardes con la chica, no dudo que tenga muchos tipos detrás de ella. Ya sabes, aplica el romanticismo de los Cullen, así conquisté a tu mamá.

—Te escuché Carlisle, y no solo fue tu romanticismo, sino la presión de nuestros padres para que nos casáramos —dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a darle un gran abrazo a sus dos amores.

—Bueno… este… voy a prepararle algo a Bella porque no podré estar mañana cuando venga. Solo les voy a pedir de favor que le digan que no lo abra frente a ustedes.

—¡Ay, Eddie! Ni que fuéramos peligrosos. Es más, podríamos ser de mucha ayuda si tu quisieras —agregó su mamá fingiendo un poco de indignación ante la recomendación de Edward.

—Sí, claro. Después, mamá… después —respondió mientras se iba a su habitación a preparar una caja para Bella.

**_Fin del flashback: época actual_**

.

—¿Y qué le dejaste Romeo?

—¡Idiota!... No pensaba decírtelo, pero ahora menos.

—¿Qué dije? —y Jasper comenzó a reír.

—Solo espero que llame pronto. Estoy demasiado ansioso para mi propio bien… Por cierto, me preguntó quién me decía los lugares en donde estaría.

—¡Mierda! No le dijiste, ¿verdad?... Alice me matará.

—No, no le dije. Pero en algún momento atarán cabos así que mejor compremos unos boletos para perdernos en las Islas Caimán —dijo Edward divertido por la expresión preocupada de Jasper.

—¡Idiota!

**Fin de Edward POV**

.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te gusta un maldito acosador? —exclamó Rosalie mientras Bella les contaba lo que había pasado.

—¡Ay, Rose! Claro que no. En realidad es muy romántico —interrumpió Alice.

—¿Romántico? ¡Qué concepto tan enfermo de romanticismo tienes Alice Brandon! —comenzó a discutir Rosalie.

—No es un concepto enfermo. Piénsalo. Está buscando la manera de acercarse y ahora, hasta conoce a sus padres.

—Sí, claro. Si es que son verdaderamente sus padres. ¿Qué tal si son actores contratados por el loco ese y fingieron ser sus adorables y simpáticos padres?

Bella solo les había contado parte de la historia, no quiso entrar en detalles porque ciertamente aún tenía muchas dudas acerca de lo que sentía y, sobre todo, aún había muchas cosas que ignoraba. Les dijo del encuentro del bar, de su aparición en Arizona, de la sorpresa que se llevó en su "retiro" en Forks, de sus padres y algo general del trato que le propuso, pero se reservó detalles como las preguntas que le hacía, o la caja que le dejó de despedida, así como los cambios físicos que intuía había hecho por ella.

—Bella, sé razonable. Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabes que te quiero, que no haría nada más que ayudarte a ser feliz, pero creo que te estás equivocando. No puedes confiar en cualquiera así como así. A ver, dime, ¿qué sabes de él? —la cuestionó Rosalie.

Bella no había dicho una palabra desde que habían empezado a discutir sus amigas y mientras las escuchaba sabía que ambas tenían algo de razón: había cierto romanticismo en toda la historia, pero como bien decía Rosalie, no sabía nada más de Edward que su nombre y algo de sus padres.

—¿Bella?

—Tienes razón Rose. No sé prácticamente nada de él —aceptó Bella con tristeza.

—Amiga… por lo menos date tiempo de averiguar si de verdad no es un loco. Me preocupa que después de que terminaste con Jacob empieces a andar con cualquiera.

Ese comentario hizo enfurecer a Bella de manera instantánea. No soportaba que alguien insinuara que Jacob la había afectado más de lo que ella quería.

—¡¿Salir con cualquiera?!... ¿Crees que soy una puta o qué? ¿Qué estoy urgida por acostarme con alguien?... Sabes que podría tener a cualquiera de los jodidos modelos que trabajan aquí, ¿cierto? —gritó encarando a su amiga con gran enojo.

—No quise decir eso.

—¡Entonces cállate, que no sabes lo que dices! —la acusó Bella antes de tirarse en el sillón rendida.

—Bella… —ambas amigas la abrazaron—, te queremos y estamos aquí. No te juzgo por lo que decidas, pero me preocupa que estés bien. Por más romántico que suene, la realidad es distinta y no puedes justificar tan fácilmente el hecho de que te está acosando. Emmett conoce a alguien que puede averiguar, dame su nombre y lo que sabes, yo le pediré que investigue, no le daré detalles si no quieres, pero no te precipites. Eso es todo lo que te pido. —Dijo Rose antes de volver a abrazarla con fuerza.

Bella le había dado la información que tenía a Rosalie. Se había disculpado por gritarle y habían acordado no decirle a Emmett de dónde conocían a Edward para no predisponerlo a nada, así que solo le pidieron que averiguara por "cuestiones del negocio".

Pasaron 5 días y por más que había tratado de evitarlo, Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en Edward. Dormía con el pedazo de camiseta debajo de su almohada y de vez en cuando, acostada, antes de dormir, lo tomaba y acariciaba preguntándose qué información podría encontrar sobre él. Miraba la carta que le había dejado y el papel donde había anotado su teléfono.

La verdad moría por llamarlo y aún moría más por abrir de una vez la caja y descubrir todo lo que había puesto. Pero se resistía a no creer en él. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Era sincero. No podía haberla engañado y ser solo un loco acosador.

Edward también lo estaba pasando muy difícil, cada llamada que recibía esperaba que fuera ella. Había estado ilusionado los primeros 3 días, pero después llegó la irritación, se sentía frustrado, repasaba todo lo que le había dicho tratando de encontrar alguna pista de por qué no lo llamaba. Dormía con la bufanda que Bella le había prestado aquella noche, la traía al cuello y cuando le daba calor, simplemente la acomodaba en la almohada a su lado, hasta llegó a hablar con ella. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

.

El sábado por la mañana, Bella se encontraba trabajando en la oficina. Muy rara vez hacía eso. Ella respetaba sus días de trabajo y evitaba que cualquiera tuviera que trabajar en los días de descanso, pero lo hacía porque quería distraerse. No había buscado a Rosalie ni a Alice porque sabía que terminarían discutiendo lo mismo y mientras no tuviera la información que le pidió a Emmett estarían divagando sobre miles de supuestos.

—Señorita Swan… —interrumpieron sus nuevas preocupaciones sobre Edward.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Peter? —era el encargado de seguridad durante los fines de semana en las oficinas.

—Perdone la interrupción, pero le trajeron esto Señorita… —y le entregó un CD.

—¿Hoy? ¿Quién lo trajo? ¿Qué dijeron?

—Lo trajo un mensajero, dijo que era vital para un negocio que usted tenía en puerta y que era urgente que usted lo recibiera en propia mano… ¿Quiere que lo revise? —Preguntó al notar la extrañeza en Isabella—. No pareció nada sospechoso Señorita, por eso se lo traje directamente, pero lo puedo revisar antes si usted prefiere.

—No, está bien Peter. Gracias.

_Seguramente es el portafolio de algún modelo que ha querido saltarse el proceso o la venta de algo… Veamos de una vez quién está trabajando en sábado también._

Y ahí estaba… era **_él_**…

**¡Hola!**

_(carraspea la garganta)_

**¿Cómo estás?**

_(sonríe a la cámara)_

**¡Qué tonto! No puedo ver lo que respondes.**

_(toma nervioso su cabello)_

**Bueno… primero,… espero que no tomes este video como un acoso.**

_(sonríe nervioso a la cámara)_

**En realidad, sé que es una locura… bueno, locura en sentido figurado, no creas que estoy mal de la cabeza o algo parecido…**

_(se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo)_

**¡Dios! **_(susurra para sí mismo)_

**Bella…**

_(mira fijamente a la cámara y adquiere un tono más serio)_

**Perdóname por ser tan insistente, sé que realmente parece que te estoy acosando…**

_(respira profundo)_

**Quizá debería de dejarle al destino el encontrarnos más adelante, en otras circunstancias y no sé, tal vez sería más sencillo todo.**

_(cubre su cara con sus dos manos por un momento y las baja a la altura de su boca y las quita)_

**Bella…estoy un poco desesperado y ansioso. Me estoy volviendo loco, pensé que te tomaría menos tiempo llamarme…**

_(mira unos segundos hacia abajo y regresa a mirada a la cámara)_

**Entiendo si no te interesa el trato que te propuse y si no quieres volver a verme, pero no me dejes tirado así como si nada, solo…no me ignores.**

_(carraspea la garganta)_

**Dime que deje de molestarte y te prometo que lo haré, pero estoy en el limbo, sin saber nada de ti y tratando de cumplir mi promesa de no molestarte…**

_(sonríe apenado a la cámara)_

**Sí, sé que con este video el punto no es del todo válido pero…**

Bella no terminó de ver el video, cerró rápidamente la computadora, tomó su teléfono, el papel donde tenía apuntado el teléfono de Edward y comenzó a marcar.

Un tono… _Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto_… Dos tonos… _Es una locura_…. Tres tonos… _Rose y Alice me van a matar_…

—Diga…

_¡Al diablo! Vamos a ver quién eres Edward Cullen…_

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella?

—Sí.

—¿Recibiste… el video?

—Sí.

—Yo…

—¿Podemos vernos?

—Eehh… claro…

Le dio las instrucciones para llegar a una de sus cafeterías favoritas y acordaron verse en treinta minutos.

En realidad ambos estaban muy cerca. Bella estaba a tres cuadras y Edward… también. Había sido él mismo quien entregó el CD y se había quedado afuera del edificio de oficinas por un rato, así que en cuanto recibió la llamada se dirigió al lugar, no quería que Bella lo encontrara ahí, si le iba a pedir que ya no la molestara, quería retrasar el momento lo más posible.

.

Edward estaba parado afuera de la cafetería, las manos en los bolsillos, vestía un pantalón oscuro de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca. Se veía muy sencillo y muy nervioso.

—¡Hola! —Bella lo saludó con beso en la mejilla y él quedó congelado un segundo.

—¡Hola!

—¿Pasamos? —Preguntó ella sonriendo.

Entraron al lugar y sentaron en una mesa de la terraza, el clima era agradable y tenían suficiente aire para evitar algún desmayo.

Cuando el camarero se acercó a entregarles los menús, Bella hizo un gesto con la mano y solo pidió un café americano. Edward imitó el gesto un poco nervioso y pidió un expresso.

—Bella… yo… —Edward intentó decir algo pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—Sabes que el video sigue siendo acoso, ¿verdad?

—Eehh… yo… bueno….

—Lamento haber tardado tanto en llamarte. —sonrió al decirle esto.

—Lamento ser tan dramático. Creo que entre más cosas hago para demostrarte que no estoy loco, termino pareciéndolo más, ¿verdad?

—Sí, algo así.

Les dejaron sus cafés en la mesa.

—Edward… Antes de cualquier otra cosa, necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti. —Hizo una pausa, pero ninguno emitió palabra, así que continuó—: Si queremos ser amigos, necesitamos ser claros y honestos.

Edward asintió.

—Ya me dijiste que me seguías. Supongo que pudiste negarlo pero lo confesaste a pesar del riesgo de que pudiera llamar a la policía.

Edward se sorprendió. No había pensado que esa posibilidad era real, de que podía estar en estos momentos en la cárcel.

—Bueno, antes de hablar sobre el trato… —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de retomar el tema del trato—, necesito que me respondas tres preguntas.

Finalmente habló.

—¡Claro! Las que quieras.

—De momento solo tres, quiero total honestidad… ¡Ah! Y esto no cuenta en tu famoso intercambio de información, así que no vas a tener preguntas a cambio, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió con una mueca algo decepcionado, pero de inmediato volvió a su sonrisa.

—Bien, primero quiero que me digas ¿qué haces para vivir?

—Mmm, de todo un poco…

_¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba desempleado y tomaba distintos trabajos para conseguir dinero o algo de comida?_

—…aunque ahora estoy enfocado en un trabajo en particular.

_¡Vaya! Entonces sí era desempleado. ¿Estaría esperando que le consiguiera trabajo de modelo? ¿De actor? ¿Algo parecido? _

—Ah, ¿si? —fue lo único que pudo decir porque tenía mil pensamientos al respecto.

—Sí, aunque parece que no cumplo todos los requisitos.

—¿En qué tienes problema? ¿Experiencia laboral? ¿Estudios?

_Quizá podría ayudarlo, finalmente íbamos a ser amigos, ¿no?_

—No. Bueno, eso creo. En realidad espero que eso no sea un problema.

_¡Ufff! Desempleado y sin estudios. Bonita combinación. ¿Me estará buscando para que le consiga un trabajo? Menudo aprovechado, quiere salir conmigo y que le consiga trabajo o ¿solo querrá el trabajo? ¿O sexo y trabajo?... ¡Joder! ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

—Pues, ¿de qué es el trabajo?

—Quiero hacer feliz a una chica —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Bella y desplegando su sonrisa encantadora.

_¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Se refiere a mí? Por Dios Santo…No señor, de nuevo con su encanto, pero esta vez no me voy a desviar del tema por más lindo que haya sonado eso._

—Edward… —hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no sonreír y mantener un tono serio en su voz, auque en el fondo se estaba comenzando a derretir—, no empieces. No sé de qué hablas, pero yo me refería a tu trabajo… ¿en qué trabajas?

—¡Ah! Eso… Bueno, trabajo en el negocio familiar y tengo un pequeño negocio con un amigo.

Bella levantó las cejas incitándolo a continuar, quería detalles no respuestas vagas ni generales.

—Las familias de mis padres tienen algunos hoteles y soy el Director desde hace algunos años, y me asocié con mi amigo Jasper en un negocio de seguridad informática casi al salir de la universidad.

_¿Hoteles?... Carlisle Cull… ¡Mierda!... ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Realmente pierdo la razón cuando estoy con Edward… Carlisle Cullen y Esmerald Platt… Carlisle-Platt Resorts… Y este hombre que tengo enfrente es nada más y nada menos que el heredero de ese grupo…y yo dudando y pensando que estaba desempleado… hasta consideré la opción de darle trabajo como modelo… _

—¿Bella?

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

—Pensé que ya lo sabías… Después de que mencionaste que podrías haber llamado a la policía, supuse que me habrías investigado.

—De hecho… mi primo Emmett se está encargando ahora de eso.

—Te lo habría dicho desde que me lo preguntaste en Arizona, pero te fuiste muy rápido y no me diste tiempo.

—Y… ¿el negocio con tu amigo…?

—Jasper… Bueno, cuando salim…

—¡Jasper! Un momento —gritó Bella interrumpiendo a Edward en su explicación—. ¡Soy una completa estúpida!... ¡Odio que me hagas esto Edward Cullen!...

Edward no sabía a lo que se refería, pero Bella se había molestado por darse cuenta cómo él nublaba su entendimiento. Había tenido frente a ella muchas pistas, no solo de quién era sino de cómo había tenido información para seguirla.

—¿Bella?

—Tu amigo… tu amigo es el maldito informante… ¡Voy a matar a Alice!

_¡Mierda! Ya se dio cuenta… ¿Qué hago?... Le dije que sería honesto, no puedo engañarla y decirle que no lo es._

Bella tomó de un trago todo el café que quedaba en su taza, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse dando respiraciones profundas, mientras Edward permanecía observándola en silencio.

—Quiero conocer a tu amigo.

—Aaauummm… claro… ¿Ahora? —preguntó nervioso.

—No. Nosotros aún no terminamos de hablar, pero quizá en la semana.

—Claro.

Bella llamó al camarero y esta vez le pidió una naranjada mineral, al parecer se había acalorado un poco con tantos descubrimientos. Edward solo pidió una botella de agua y continuaron.

—Bien. ¿Seguimos? —Edward asintió—. Lo siguiente que me gustaría saber es… la historia de tu apodo de "Robin Hood".

Edward golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y comenzó a reír. —Voy a matar a mi papá!

Ambos tomaron algo de las nuevas bebidas que había llevado el mesero antes de que Edward comenzara contarle.

—Es algo muy simple, creo que hasta tonto, pero te lo contaré… Tenía como doce o trece años cuando vi la película de Robin Hood. Estábamos en otoño y normalmente mis padres se tomaban un par de meses de retiro para que mi papá encontrara inspiración para escribir. Les encantaba el bosque… De hecho, por eso eligieron Forks para vivir una vez que se fueron apartando del negocio.

.

**_Flashback Edward: 15 años atrás_**

—Papá, ¿puedo salir a tirar con el arco?

—Ed, es muy tarde. Será mejor mañana que esté un poco más iluminado.

—Pero… no hay nadie en el bosque pa… anda, dí que sí… Y dime Robin, ¿recuerdas?

—Haremos algo, vamos a buscar un lugar para acampar pero no utilizarás el arco hasta mañana que tengamos luz y sea más seguro.

—Pa… si Robin Hood hubiera esperado a que todo fuera seguro en su vida, jamás habría hecho algo.

—Gracias a Dios no eres Robin Hood —concluyó Carlisle mientras tomaba a Edward de los hombros para salir al bosque—. Aunque te vistas como él y quieras que te llame así.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlisle dejó que Edward hiciera unos tiros con el arco mientras él y Esme pasaban el día en la cabaña.

—¡Esto es genial! Ahora solo me falta encontrar a alguien a quien ayudar. —decía Edward para sí mismo mientras se trepaba a un árbol.

—¿Quién eres tú? —escuchó la voz de una pequeña que casi lo hace caer de la rama en donde se estaba sentando.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?...

—¿Eres Peter Pan? —preguntó de nuevo la vocecilla y pudo ver que era una pequeña de unos 7 años, cabellos rojizos y ojos azules.

—¡No! Soy Robin Hood.

—Y ¿qué hace Robin Hood?

—Ayuda a los pobres devolviéndoles parte de las riquezas que les quitan los ricos. —dijo con orgullo mientras levantaba la cara hacia el horizonte.

—Entonces ayúdame.

Eso era lo que Edward necesitaba para cumplir su sueño de niño, así que no dudó en bajar del árbol y escuchar lo que la pequeña le explicó. Le dijo que su papá se había quedado sin casa y sin trabajo, que estaban escondidos en el bosque porque nadie los quería ayudar, pero que necesitaban cosas para comer y para vivir y ella no encontraba la forma de cooperar.

Lo primero que pensó Edward fue en ir a su casa por comida. Sabía que sus papás tenían mucho dinero y no se opondrían si les explicaba la situación, pero parte de su ilusión como Robin Hood era hacer "justicia", así que no dijo nada.

Edward comenzó a llevar comida a la niña. Habían acordado días y horarios para verse y, en una ocasión, la pequeña le planteó la posibilidad de llevarle "algo más". Eran cosas que tenían en casa como cubiertos de plata y adornos. Quizá debió haber sospechado entonces, pero su emoción por estar cumpliendo cabalmente el papel de su héroe, lo cegó.

Comenzó a entregarle cosas que no debía mientras le seguía llevando comida y hasta empezó a enseñarle a usar el arco.

Un día, Carlisle notó algo diferente en casa y fue a buscar a Edward. Cuando llegó, lo vio con la niña que rápidamente se escondió detrás de un árbol. No dijo nada, pero le pidió a Edward hablar con él en cuanto regresara a casa.

Al llegar, Carlisle le contó quién era la niña, ya la había visto antes de rentar la cabaña. Su familia había ocupado ilegalmente la propiedad y habían tenido problemas con los dueños. De hecho, eran buscados porque se habían llevado algunas pertenencias del lugar. La pequeña familia era conocida por ciertas mañas y Edward había caído redondito en el juego de la niña.

Por días, Edward estuvo encerrado en su cuarto, se sentía engañado, utilizado, un tonto por dejar que una niñita jugara con él y se aprovechara. Sus padres insistían y hablaban con él para hacerle saber que había actuado con la mejor intención, que en realidad sí había sido un héroe aunque con la gente equivocada. De poco sirvió y cuando se fueron de la cabaña él nunca volvió a pedir que le dijeran Robin, ni a usar el arco o a hacer referencia a lo que pasó.

Sin embargo, Carlisle sabía que era algo que su hijo tenía que enfrentar y superar y de vez en cuando le llamaba Robin Hood, repitiendo lo que su hijo había dicho: "si Robin Hood hubiera esperado a que todo fuera seguro en su vida, jamás habría hecho algo".

Con el tiempo, Edward le fue quitando importancia al apodo y dejaba que su papá le llamara así, sin decirle más.

**_Fin del flashback: época actual_**

.

—Tenías 13 años Edward. —dijo Bella con una voz muy suave y una sonrisa muy tierna.

—Sí, era muy tonto.

—No, yo creo que desde entonces eras muy dulce.

—¿Dulce? —Edward levantó una ceja de forma sugerente provocando que Bella se ruborizara.

—No empieces. —Respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

—En fin, eso ya pasó, es una buena anécdota y a veces mi papá la trae a cuento, pero nada más… Eso sí, estoy seguro de que si un día me encuentro a esa pequeña la reconoceré y tendrá que decirme de frente por qué se burló de mí.

Bella lo miró entendiendo que de alguna manera, Edward todavía necesitaba ese encuentro para cerrar el círculo porque, aunque evidentemente lo entendía como una experiencia de su niñez, no terminaba de entender porqué se habían aprovechado de él.

—Ya me gustó… —sonrío aún más mirando a Bella—, siguiente pregunta…

—Me alegra de que estés tan cómodo con las preguntas. La última es… ¿por qué el cambio físico fingiendo tener acné y sobrepeso?

Edward estaba tomando de la botella de agua y se atragantó, casi le escupe a Isabella en el proceso, pero volteó a otro lado y comenzó a toser. No podía parar, Bella se levantó para tratar de ayudarlo y un mesero también se acercó. No pasó a mayores, pero le tomó varios minutos recomponerse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella realmente preocupada.

—Sí, lo siento. El agua se me fue por otro lado.

—Si quieres hablamos otro día.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado más de tres horas.

—No, mejor te invito a comer y ahí respondo tu última pregunta para que podamos cerrar el trato, ¿te parece?

—Está bien.

Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a un restaurante que estaba a un par de cuadras de ahí. En el camino, aprovecharon para estirar las piernas y Edward le confesó que él mismo le había llevado el CD, cosa que a Bella no le extrañó en absoluto.

—Bueno. No tengo acné. —confesó súbitamente Edward mientras esperaban el primer plato.

—Lo sabía.

—Le pedí a unos amigos que me consiguieran algo de maquillaje para fingir que tenía acné.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?... Bella… por favor…

—Necesito que me lo digas Edward.

—Porque me rechazaste diciendo que no salías con guapos, ¿recuerdas?... Sí, fue estúpido de mi parte, pero pensé que si cambiaba un poco quizá te animarías a conocerme.

—Y, ¿el sobrepeso?

—¡Uff! ¡El sobre peso ha sido una mierda!... Perdona mi francés, pero fue una idea aún más estúpida que la del maquillaje. El día del supermercado pensé que me daría un paro cardiaco.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse al recordarlo.

—Te veías muy tierno…

—¿Tierno? Era un cerdo desfalleciendo por algunos kilómetros en bici.

—No, tampoco eres un cerdo. Solo estás un poco más… redondito.

Volvieron a reír.

—Y, ¿fue por la misma razón? —preguntó Isabella.

—Sí.

—No te has hecho algo más, ¿o sí?...

—Bueno, pensé en unos dientes falsos o hasta una jorobita, pero no estaba muy seguro de que lo fueras a creer —dijo con algo de pena.

—¿Una joroba? Edward… una joroba no sale de un día a otro… ¿Cómo iba a pensar que hubiera sido real?

—Bueno, no lo sé… Estaba desvariando.

—Pues no tienes que hacer nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?... Si vamos a ser amigos, tenemos que aceptarnos como somos y tú, pues… Estás bien como eres... Sin esto —y en ese momento acercó su mano a la recién crecida pancita de Edward provocando una inmediata excitación… en ambos.

Afortunadamente en ese momento llegó el mesero con la comida y los dos se recompusieron en sus asientos tratando de controlar el impulso mutuo de besarse.

—Entonces… ¿sobre el trato?... —agregó tímidamente Edward.

—Sí, acepto.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	10. Las ventajas de un buen trato

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 10: Las ventajas de un buen trato**

Después de pasar el resto del sábado con Edward, Isabella quedó de comer con él el lunes para ponerse de acuerdo en la "estrategia" que iban a seguir para conseguirle una cita decente con un chico "normal".

Acordaron dejar de llamarles feos, porque si bien el entorno natural de Bella era de tipos guapos, no había necesidad de encasillar al resto en "feos", así que acordaron que el resto serían llamados tipos normales o simplemente pretendientes. Aunque para Edward eran "los otros" o "el enemigo".

Al terminar de comer, Edward había acompañado a Bella al edificio donde estaba su oficina porque ahí tenía su auto. Se habían tardado cuarenta minutos en despedirse y al final se dieron un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, que dejaron a Edward aún más contento.

Bella se sentía más tranquila porque ahora sabía más sobre Edward y le había gustado su sinceridad con todo lo que le preguntó, así que no borró la sonrisa de su cara en lo que quedó del día.

Por su parte, Edward estaba emocionado, como un niño pequeño que acaba de recibir el regalo de cumpleaños que más deseaba. Tras despedirse de Bella se fue directo al parque, se sentó en la banca donde la había visto por primera vez y gritó emocionado, tan fuerte, que hasta un policía se acercó a ver si todo estaba bien.

Al llegar a su apartamento, fue directo a su computadora, ya tenía algunas ideas y cosas avanzadas por su presentimiento de que Bella aceptaría el trato, así que aprovechando que su excitación le quitó el sueño, se puso a trabajar en algo que le serviría para su comida con Bella el lunes.

El domingo, por supuesto, ninguno pudo descansar. Bella estaba nerviosa, se encerró en su departamento y no salió más que a su terraza a tomar algo de aire. Pensaba que se estaba arriesgando demasiado porque, en definitiva, no veía a Edward solo como un amigo. Trajo consigo el pedazo de la camiseta de Guns n' Roses todo el día. Lo apretaba, lo olía, lo veía, se tapaba los ojos con él, hasta cuando se bañó, colocó el pedazo de tela en el lavamanos, cuidando que no se fuera a mojar.

_¡Bella, estás jodida! Sabes que ese tipo te gusta, demasiado. Y ahora lo vas a ver más. ¿Cuándo dejaste de pensar?_

Edward, en su apartamento, también estuvo inquieto todo el domingo. Salió a correr y a pasear a su perro (después de hablar con Bella había decidido retomar sus rutinas de ejercicio y olvidarse de su plan de cambio de imagen). Siguió pensando en lo que hablaría con Bella y cosas que podrían servirle para ayudarla-sin ayudarla a conseguir sus nuevas citas, porque en el fondo sabía que solo quería estar cerca de ella y hacer labor para enamorarla, no emparejarla con algún tipo por ahí.

Por supuesto todo el día trajo la bufanda de Bella, se la ponía al cuello, la amarraba en un brazo, la enrollaba en su cintura, la hacía bolita y recargaba su cabeza en ella para instantes después girar un poco a olerla.

_¡Bella, Bella! Confío en que te darás cuenta de que valgo la pena y olvidarás eso de salir o no con alguien de determinado tipo de aspecto físico._

Sin saberlo actuaban igual. Nerviosos, ansiosos, emocionados, con dudas, pensando en el otro…

.

**BELLA CONSTESTA EL MALDITO TELÉFONO**

Era un mensaje de Rosalie. Bella había ignorado su teléfono toda la mañana, en parte porque lo había dejado en silencio, pero también porque su mente estaba en otra cosa…en una persona, en Edward. Cuando se le ocurrió tomarlo vio el mensaje y las 15 llamadas perdidas que tenía en su celular.

_¡Mierda! Me va a dar un sermón por no contestar._

Estaba marcando el teléfono de Rosalie cuando tocaron el timbre. Por un segundo, pensó que podría ser Edward, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era imposible porque no le había dado su dirección, así que fue hacia la puerta preguntándose quién podría buscarla en domingo.

—Se puede saber, ¿por qué estás desaparecida? Te hemos estado buscando todo el día. —Entró Rosalie a la sala apenas abrió la puerta. Tras de ella, Alice y Emmett en comitiva.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

_Mmm… Probablemente ya saben que acepté el trato con Edward y ahora van a intentar convencerme de no hacerlo._

—Es sobre tu acosador —dijo Rosalie en un tono que Bella no pudo identificar.

—Te traemos información —agregó Alice antes de sentarse.

—Así es. Siéntate —habló Emmett mientras le extendía un folder con papeles.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ahí lo tienes todo, cada detalle… ¡Resulta que tu jodido acosador es prácticamente un maldito príncipe azul! —gritó Rosalie sorprendida.

Bella sonrió, dejó el folder en la mesa de la sala y se levantó hacia la cocina.

—Y, ¿por eso vienen todos? —agregó mientras abría el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua.

—¿No vas a ver la información Bella? —Alice estaba extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

—Chicos, les agradezco mucho su preocupación —respondió mientras salía de la cocina y bebía un poco de la botella de agua—. Pero no necesito… En realidad, nunca necesité, esa información para tomar una decisión.

Todos la miraron extrañados y se sentaron en la sala ocupando cada uno de los sillones.

—Ayer vi a Edward. Hablé con él. Sé quién es y qué hace. Y acepté el trato. Así que ahora que es mi amigo, espero que ninguno lo llame acosador, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo sin pausa y con un tono firme pero tranquilo.

Silencio.

—¡Ah! Alice… —pero no pudo continuar porque su amiga la interrumpió.

—Bella, te juro que no sabía nada. Me acabo de enterar con el informe que trajo Emmett.

—Tranquila Alice, sé que cualquier cosa que le hubieras dicho a su amigo, no lo hiciste con ninguna mala intención. Claro, espero que la próxima vez seas más discreta en lo que respecta a mi ubicación, pero no te preocupes. —Aclaró Bella mientras Rosalie y Emmett se miraban confundidos por la actitud de Bella.

—Entonces… —Rosalie dudaba sobre qué decirle.

—Entonces nada… Conocí a alguien y somos amigos (no mencionó nada del trato, ya no era relevante para ella en ese momento). No pasa nada más, así que todos a actuar normal. Emmett, te agradezco el tiempo para la investigación, y les repito que agradezco su preocupación, pero todo está muy bien… Más que bien. —Dándoles una gran sonrisa todos entendieron que el tema del "acosador" estaba cerrado.

.

_¿Recuerdas esa sensación de descubrir los regalos de Navidad?_

_¿Recuerdas esa sensación segundos antes de tu primer beso?_

_¿Recuerdas esa sensación en la parte más alta de la montaña rusa a punto de caer?_

_¿Recuerdas esa sensación de estar a metros de tu grupo favorito durante un concierto?_

_¿Recuerdas esa sensación de la primera vez que viste un atardecer en la playa o en la montaña?_

_¿Recuerdas esa sensación cuando tu mejor amigo/a te dijo que eras su mejor amigo/a?_

_..._

_Pues sí… acepté el trato y de pronto todo se convirtió en un jodido sueño, en una espiral de emociones que no podía describir…_

.

El lunes comieron juntos. Llegaron muy puntuales. Se saludaron con un beso y un abrazo como si no se hubieran visto en meses y de no ser porque Bella recibió una llamada diciéndole que la necesitaban en la oficina, quizá se habrían quedado toda la tarde.

Edward aprovechó para presentarle un pequeño y sencillo software (por algo había logrado venderle una aplicación a grandes empresas de computación y tecnología) en donde irían registrando todo lo referente al trato, los datos de las personas, lugares, experiencias, para que, llegado un punto, el programita les presentara a los mejores prospectos para que Bella eligiera con cuál podría salir más.

Claro, lo que no le dijo fue que fuera cual fuera la información de los tipos, el resultado ya estaba precargado y si Bella hacía uso de esa opción, aparecería una foto de Edward.

El mismo martes empezaron la "Operación Buscando Opciones para Bella"…

Apenas llegar a su oficina, Bella recibió un mensaje en el celular…

**¡Buenos días Bella! **

**¿Te parece si empezamos con el pre-registro?**

El mensaje estaba acompañado de una fotografía de Edward con un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años que tenía un mano con el pulgar levantado en señal de aprobación.

Bella sonrió al teléfono y antes de que pudiera contestar, recibió otro mensaje:

**Es Antonio, el portero de mi edificio. Creo que está fuera del rango de edad, pero me parece un buen tipo, quizá lo podrías considerar ;)**

Antonio siempre veía salir a Edward del edificio pero, esa mañana, al notarlo especialmente contento, le dijo que le daba mucho gusto verlo así. Edward no lo pensó más y decidió tomar la foto. Le dijo que sonriera para la cámara de su teléfono porque se la enviaría a la persona responsable de estar tan feliz y el hombre hizo una seña de aprobación con su pulgar.

Bella volvió a reírse frente a su teléfono, y respondió:

**Buenos días Edward. **

**Sólo por ser una persona que conoces podría considerarlo, pero espero que tus criterios no sean tan laxos :)**

Segundos después, respuesta de Edward:

**Créeme que no permitiría que cualquier persona se acercara a ti.**

Bella suspiró y se puso a atender los pendientes que tenía en la oficina. Aunque Edward le parecía encantador, se había hecho el firme propósito de controlar sus instintos de arrojarse a él y mantenerlo como amigo. No quería involucrarse en otro tipo de relación con él por miedo a encontrarse de nuevo con una mala experiencia, aunque lo deseaba demasiado.

Poco antes de la hora de la comida, Edward le envió otro mensaje:

**¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana? Si ha estado bien, la puedes terminar mejor… y si ha estado mal, la puedes arreglar…¿Cómo?...**

**¡Ven a comer conmigo! :)**

Bella suspiró de nuevo con el mensaje. Definitivamente le iba a costar demasiado estar tan cerca de Edward pero, lo intentaría porque tenerlo lejos tampoco era una opción. Ya no.

**¿A dónde?**

Segundos después el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar. Sin embargo, se quedó paralizada por unos segundos sin poder contestar. Se puso nerviosa. Era una simple llamada, pero las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sintió una pequeña taquicardia creciendo en su pecho.

—¿Bella?... Está sonando tu teléfono…

—Alice… no te escuché entrar…

—Otra vez… lo noté… pero ni siquiera escuchaste tu celular, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

—Mmm… no me convences mucho Swan… ¿Salimos a comer?

—Eemm… No, debo enviar algunas cosas por mail… Mejor nos vemos en la noche, ¿si?

—Está bien, pero algo te pasa… Y tendrás que contarme tarde o temprano. —dijo retándola con la mirada mientras salía de la oficina.

Bella tomó aire. Había reaccionado como adolescente ante la llamada de Edward.

_¡Dios! Esto es demasiado. Ni siquiera me invitó a su cama como para ponerme así. Solo era una invitación a comer Bella. ¡Contrólate ya!_

Tomó su teléfono y le llamó a Edward, quien respondió al primer tono.

—Perdona Bella… ¿Te interrumpí en algo? Me pareció más práctico llamarte, pero…

—No, no… Está bien. ¿En dónde comemos?

Esa tarde comieron juntos. Pero no platicaron mucho sobre la búsqueda de pretendientes para Bella, más bien pasaron el tiempo hablando de cómo había estado su día y algunas trivialidades de la vida.

Cuando cada uno regresaba a su oficina a trabajar, lo hacían con una gran sonrisa, no dejaban de pensar en el buen rato que habían pasado en la comida y se preguntaban ¿qué pensaría el uno del otro?

Ya entrada la noche, Bella pasaría por Alice para ir a cenar, como habían acordado, pero no pudo evitar el impulso y le mandó un mensaje a Edward.

**¿Ya terminaste de trabajar o eres ****_workaholic_****?**

Segundos después:

**En absoluto. Soy de los que trabaja para vivir, no de los que vive para trabajar :) **

**Hay cosas más importantes, por ejemplo: ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?**

Edward sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado. Quería pasar todo el día con ella. Saber qué hacía, cómo se sentía, qué pensaba. Habían comido juntos y ahora la invitaba a cenar. Era una necesidad. No lo podía evitar.

Bella recordó su regla de no cenar con cualquiera e inmediatamente supo que a Edward no iba a poder negarle un invitación. Y no quería hacerlo, pero...

**Lo siento. Hoy ceno con Alice. Tenemos que platicar de muchas cosas, incluyendo la complicidad de tu amigo en tu "casi-acoso".**

Edward respondió:

**:(**

**Y si... ¿cenamos y luego te llevo a casa de tu amiga para que platiquen?**

**Te prometo que como rápido para que tengan suficiente tiempo.**

_¡Aaaahh!... Edward eres irreal, no puedes ser tan… así…_

Se molestó por tener que negarse. Había sido un lindo detalle ofrecerle cenar y después llevarla con Alice, pero sabía que estar con Edward podría tomarle más tiempo y seguramente terminaría olvidándose de Alice.

**Le debo la cena desde antes de ir a Forks, me mataría. **

**Pero podemos comer mañana, ¿te parece? Esta vez invito yo :)**

Instantes después:

**De acuerdo. Entonces, que pases linda noche Bella.**

**Por cierto, si crees que hay una posibilidad de que mi amigo sea asesinado por una hermosa mujer y su amiga, ¿me podrías avisar?. Es mi amigo y es mi socio, nos convendría poder arreglar algunas cosas antes. :)**

Segundos después recibió otro mensaje:

**Aclaración: la hermosa mujer eres tú y su amiga, Alice, no quiero que haya confusiones. Ahora sí, hasta mañana Bella :)**

**Si piensas en mí durante tu noche de chicas, siempre puedes mandarme un mensaje o llamar, esta línea está 24x7 lista para ti.**

Bella comenzó a reírse cuando recibió el mensaje y en ese momento entró Alice.

—Hey, ¿por qué tan contenta?

—Alice, ya iba por ti.

—Sí, claro… ¿Te estás mandando mensajes con Edward? —preguntó en un tono como de periodista chismosa.

—¡Alice!

—¿Qué? Eso es lindo. La verdad es que todo lo que ha hecho me ha parecido de lo más romántico, aunque Rose se enoje.

_¡Y eso que no lo sabes todo mi querida Alice! Si lo supieras morirías en este instante._

—Por cierto, ¿nos va a acompañar Rosalie o solo iremos tú y yo? —preguntó Bella mientras tomaba sus cosas.

—Nos va a alcanzar más tarde. Quería ver a Emmett porque tu primo se va mañana de viaje y regresa hasta el domingo.

—Ok. Entonces, vamos.

.

Habían decidido cenar en el apartamento de Bella. Alice sabía que esa era la única forma en que su amiga no escaparía para evadir algún tema o alguna pregunta o, al menos, le sería más difícil hacerlo.

—Y bien…

—¿Qué?

—¡Cuéntame todo sobre Edward! A mí no me engañas, sé que esa cara de niña boba, tu sonrisa todo el día y tu actitud no es sólo porque, cito: "conocí a alguien y ahora es mi amigo" —dijo haciendo comillas al aire con los dedos y tratando de imitar a Bella.

Ambas comenzaron a reír. Estaban en la sala, sentadas en el piso sobre los cojines, bebiendo vino tinto y con algunos bocadillos. No iban a poder desvelarse porque debían trabajar al día siguiente, pero Alice no había soportado más y quería platicar con ella.

—Alice, estoy enloqueciendo.

—Amiga, ¿apenas te das cuenta? —trató de bromear.

—Alice, hablo en serio.

—¿Por qué Bella? Es verdad que te veo muy distinta, pero no enloquecida. Te ves muy contenta con tu "amigo" Edward. —al decir amigo utilizó otro tono de voz que Bella no pasó desapercibido.

—Me gusta Alice, me gusta demasiado. Y no es solo atracción física, lo sé, lo siento. Es todo, es simpático, considerado, romántico, inteligente… Cada vez que lo veo quiero besarlo.

—Y se puede saber… ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?... Bella, nunca habías dudado en cosas así, cuando un tipo te gustaba simplemente coqueteabas, se acercaban y si te convencía hasta terminaban en la cama, no solo en un beso. ¿Por qué ahora es distinto?

—No lo sé… En parte creo que es porque tengo miedo a que termine siendo como todos los tipos guapos con los que he estado…

—¿Unos patanes, presumidos, pagados de sí mismos, que se creen dueños del mundo y no pueden entender el concepto de monogamia?

—¡Ay, Alice!... básicamente sí, lo que has dicho.

—No conozco al chico, pero no parece entrar en esa descripción.

—No, ¿verdad?

—No. Y, entonces… creo que deberías de dejar de preocuparte y disfrutarlo más. Se ve que le gustas, él te gusta. Te ha buscado, te cae bien, ya aceptaste que sea tu amigo, y bueno… hasta ahora todo pinta bien, no sé por qué te estresas sin sentido.

Bella quería decirle lo que había pasado con Jacob y que, aunque lo odiaba, sentía que le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, pero no se atrevió.

Poco después llegó Rosalie, pero ya era bastante tarde y debían descansar para trabajar al día siguiente, así que solo platicaron un poco de cómo iba todo con ella y Emmett y Alice les propuso organizar una cena para que conocieran a Jasper.

_¡Ah! Jasper, olvidé platicar con Alice de él. Tendré que buscarla después o insistir con Edward para conocerlo._

.

Al día siguiente el primer mensaje que recibió Bella fue antes de salir de su casa.

**¡Hola HM! Solo quiero saber si debo esconder a mi amigo de un posible atentado contra su vida o si aún tendré socio por un rato.**

Bella siempre sonreía con los mensajes de Edward y el recibir uno tan temprano la había alegrado.

**Sí, buenos días Sr. Cullen, ¿cómo está usted? Qué amable en preguntar.**

**¿HM?**

Minutos después:

**Lo siento. Fui un patán. Muy buenos días Señorita, espero que haya descansado. HM es una abreviatura para Hermosa Mujer. Ayer hice referencia a usted de esa manera y me pareció adecuada aunque un poco larga, por eso solo lo dejaré en HM.**

Bella estaba tomando su bolso y sus llaves para salir, pero se detuvo a responder:

**Gracias por el cumplido caballero, aunque HM me parece un poco genérico, no quisiera pensar que es el típico hombre que llama a una mujer guapa porque no recuerda su nombre, así que creo que negociaré con usted las siglas que debemos adoptar cada uno.**

Edward se preocupó un poco con la respuesta, no quería que pensara que era precisamente ese tipo de sujetos que se refiere a las mujeres como "guapa", "hermosa" o "linda" por no recordar su nombre. Así que respondió en seguida:

**¡Jamás sería porque olvido tu nombre BELLA! Debes saber que sería más fácil olvidar el mio. Así que, por supuesto acepto negociar nuestras siglas o apodos en la comida de esta tarde. Espero que hayas platicado suficiente con Alice, porque hoy no voy a dejar que vayas a comer con ella si algo quedó pendiente. Tienes una cita conmigo.**

Bella no pudo responder porque debía atender una llamada desde París mientras iba de camino a la oficina, así que Edward se quedó un poco ansioso.

Como había hecho el día anterior, le mandó una fotografía que se había tomado con un chico de la oficina haciendo también una señal de aprobación con el pulgar. Pero tampoco tuvo respuesta.

_¡Tengo que aprender a calmarme! Ella no va a estar disponible el 100% del tiempo para ti Cullen, tiene un trabajo… igual que tú, así que respira y espera con calma su respuesta. Además, vas a comer con ella._

.

Comieron juntos ese día y durante las tres semanas que siguieron volvieron a hacerlo, por lo menos, cada tercer día, aunque la segunda semana lo hicieron de martes a viernes. En realidad platicaban de su día, más que de cosas relacionadas con la búsqueda de citas para Bella, pero ninguno lo echaba de menos.

Sobre las siglas o apodos, no habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Habían pasado, para Edward, por: Eddie (_muy "de mamá"_), EC (_muy simple_), Cullen (_demasiado formal_), Acosator (_él insistía en no ser acosador, al menos no completamente_), Cuasi (_por la joroba que había pensado usar_), Gordito o Bolita (_por su pancita, que estaba en proceso de bajar_), y un par más por los que estuvieron riéndose gran parte de la tarde.

Para Bella, habían descartado de inicio "Hermosa", "Guapa", "Linda" y cualquier otro adjetivo de este tipo, no en su uso normal, pero sí como apodo o forma de llamarla, así como "Princesa" o "Muñeca", así que las propuestas para ella habían sido: BS (_muy simple_), Bells (_muy infantil_), Jefa Swan (_muy policiaco_), Bella-Marian (_como la había llamado Carlisle cuando la conoció_), Bella Anti-Guapos (_ya habían acordado no hablar mucho de guapos y feos_).

Y como ninguno les había gustado, pero se la habían pasado riendo mientras discutían el punto, decidieron hacer algo, quizá no tan novedoso, pero que les podría funcionar. No tomarían un apodo o siglas definitivas, sino que las irían cambiando. La condición era que debían ser parejas famosas y cada uno tendría su día para proponerlo. Así, si en algún momento encontraban algo que les gustara lo suficiente, podría adoptarlo como definitivo.

Además, Edward ya se había hecho la costumbre de mandarle todos los días un foto de un posible "pretendiente" saludando a la cámara.

Bella se dio cuenta de que cada vez que salía a la calle se debía fotografiar con la primera persona que encontraba y que no estaba haciendo precisamente un "primer filtro" porque le mandaba de todo: el señor del carrito de _hotdogs_, un policía, un vendedor de globos, un señor en un supermercado… Aunque, para ser sinceros, a los tres días dejó de fijarse en el acompañante y comenzó a enfocarse únicamente en Edward.

Hacía caras graciosas, ademanes, usó un bigote falso, lentes de gran aumento, se ponía playeras con frases y en una ocasión hasta se puso una joroba falsa como le había dicho alguna vez. Bella moría de risa. Era tan tierno. Miraba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello despeinado, a veces con su barba, otras mostrando todos sus dientes o sacando la lengua.

_¡Dios! Edward es increíble. _

Se lo negaba todos los días, pero quería tener un novio como él.

A veces, Bella le respondía el mensaje con una foto haciendo alguna cara o alguna señal, normalmente de desaprobación de las opciones que le mandaba, aunque era más como pretexto para seguir la conversación con él.

No pararon de mandarse mensajes, especialmente los fines de semana, que de alguna manera habían estado evitando para verse. Sin saberlo, ambos le daban la vuelta a la tentación de estar juntos, sin ninguna presión de tiempo o espacio y terminar cediendo a su deseo de besarse.

Sin embargo, un día Edward le propuso ir a su apartamento a revisar los avances de la "estrategia" para conseguirle cita con un tipo normal. Y ella, aunque dudó al principio, aceptó. Lo cierto es que moría por conocer el lugar en donde vivía y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

.

Era sábado, habían quedado después de la hora del desayuno, pero Bella no había podido probar bocado de los nervios y llegó muy temprano al lugar. Se estacionó afuera del edificio donde vivía Edward en su BMW. Estaba imaginando cómo sería su apartamento mientras escuchaba algo de música y trataba de relajarse cuando lo vio.

_¡Te odio Edward Cullen! Hasta en ropa de deporte te ves increíblemente sexy. Definitivamente ya recuperaste tu cuerpo… y con ese sudor…_ —¡Maldita sea, tengo que encender el aire acondicionado! —se gritó mientras oprimía el botón del aire, pero en ese momento unos golpes en la ventanilla la asustaron y gritó saltando un poco en su asiento.

—¿Bella?

Era Edward, manteniendo su trote afuera del auto de Bella y con un lindo perro pastor alemán a su lado que movía la cola mirando a Bella mientras sacaba su lengua.

Bella abrió la ventanilla, recuperando la respiración y tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó sonriendo y de inmediato volteó hacia el perro—, ¿es tuyo?

—¡Hola! Sí… Pensé que nos veríamos más tarde. ¿Me equivoqué de hora? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

—¡Ah! No… En realidad, se me hizo temprano… Bastante temprano, pero…

No terminó de hablar porque Edward le dedicó su sonrisa favorita antes de invitarla a pasar a su apartamento.

—Perfecto. Nada de temprano. Llegas justo a tiempo para desayunar con nosotros. —Detuvo su trote, oprimió algunos botones del reloj que traía en su muñeca y tomó de la bebida rehidratante color amarilla que traía en la mano.

_¡Joder! Esto... es... dema...siado. ¿Lo está haciendo a propósito? Estoy a punto de inundar el coche por babear y por otras cosas más…_

—Ven. —Le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su auto y le daba la mano para bajar.

El perro comenzó a olerla y a mover la cola animadamente mientras ella pensaba en qué debía hacer. Precisamente en ese momento se hizo consciente de su otra regla de no desayunar con cualquiera y claro, Edward no era cualquiera, pero no sabía en categoría entraba porque quería algo más que su amistad, sin duda.

_¿Será que el perro huele lo nerviosa y excitada que estoy al mismo tiempo?_

—Hey, ven Amigo. —Escuchó decirle al perro y los tres cruzaron la acera para entrar al edificio.

Bella estaba muda. No sabía qué decir. Apenas entrar al edificio reconoció a Antonio, el hombre de la primera foto que le había mandado Edward cuando empezaron su estrategia y se dieron los buenos días, tras una presentación muy breve.

En el elevador, Bella comenzó a sentir aún más calor. De reojo miraba a Edward sudado, con su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo, sus brazos velludos bastante formados, con ganas de tocarlos.

Como si presintiera que ella lo observaba, Edward tomó de nuevo de la botella con líquido amarillo haciendo, evidentemente, más fuerza en el brazo cuando lo dobló, provocando que sus bíceps saltaran juguetonamente frente a Bella.

El perro se había tranquilizado, al parecer se había cansado del paseo y estaba echado en el piso del ascensor.

Gracias a Dios llegaron. Con tantos nervios Bella no se había fijado ni en qué piso estaban hasta que salieron y se encontró con las letras PH afuera de la puerta a donde se dirigía Edward.

_¡Penthouse! Claro. No me lo imagino en el piso 8, todos sus vecinos estarían muertos nada más toparse con este hombre._

—Pasa. —Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Bella entrara, seguida de su perro—. Siéntate o ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Eh!... un jugo, si tienes. Por favor.

—Claro. Naranja, arándano, piña, tomate…

Bella levantó las cejas sorprendida por la variedad y Edward lo notó.

—No todos son naturales, pero me gusta tener varios por si se necesita. —Y le guiñó el ojo.

—Naranja está bien. —respondió mientras se sentaba en la sala.

—Estás muy callada Bella, ¿estás bien? —le sirvió el jugo y se lo entregó.

—Sí, estoy bien. Quizá un poco… Es que… No esperaba verte tan temprano…

—¡Ah! Bueno, yo tampoco, pero me gusta… Claro, ahora estoy algo sudado y no es la mejor forma de verte, pero me alegra tenerte aquí...

_¡Maldito! Sudado… no es la mejor forma de verme… Claro que no… Me provocas… Quiero tocarte y besarte en este mismo instante… Control Swan, control…_

—Gracias.

—Si me das unos minutos me doy una ducha rápida y te veo para desayunar, ¿sí?

_¿Ducha? ¡Cállate Cullen!_

—Claro. —dijo mientras tomaba de su jugo para disimular su nerviosismo.

—Bueno, estás en tu casa. Puedes pasear, ver y tomar todo lo que quieras. Estoy contigo en unos minutos.

—Gracias.

_¿No sabes decir otra cosa Bella? Gracias, gracias… ¿Puedo ver y tomar lo que quiera? ¿Eso dijo? Nadie dice eso cuando te invitan a ver una casa, y menos la primera vez. Así que, veamos que tienes Edward-Extremadamente-Caliente-y-Sexy-Cullen._

Bella comenzó a caminar por el apartamento. Era bastante amplio, predominaba el color blanco con algunas paredes de color, ventanales, muebles modernos y con pocos adornos, la cocina cien por ciento de acero inoxidable, bastante amplia para ser el apartamento de un hombre (al menos, no era lo que Bella acostumbraba a ver).

No se animaba a caminar hacia donde estaban las habitaciones, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad. Vio al perro al fondo del pasillo y se acercó para ver si tenía su propia habitación o algo así, pero la llevó hacia una pequeña terraza en donde se veía que acababa de tomar agua.

Bella retomó el camino de regreso pero al escuchar ruidos en una de las habitaciones, no pudo evitar voltear rápidamente y vio a Edward.

_¡Me quieres matar Dios! Este hombre podría ser modelo de los modelos de la agencia. Mira nada más…_

Edward acababa de salir de la ducha, tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura, el cabello mojado y el pecho cubierto con una ligera capa de agua. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla, Bella volteó al pasillo y caminó apresurada a la sala. No quería ver. No porque no hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo antes, sino porque… ¡era Edward! Si con ropa la atraía tanto, con una toalla había estado a punto de entrar y lanzarlo a la cama, no se imaginaba qué hubiera hecho si lo veía desnudo.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Bella logró calmar su respiración mientras terminaba su jugo y disfrutaba la vista de NY.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo Edward al salir mientras el perro se acercaba de nuevo—. Parece que también le gustas.

—¿También? —preguntó Bella extrañada.

—Ven Amigo, ven aquí… —el perro se puso a un lado de Edward mirando a Bella—. Amigo, te presento a Bella, Bella este es Amigo.

—¿Nombraste a tu perro Amigo? ¿Estás loco? —preguntó Bella riendo—. ¡Hola Amigo! —y se agachó para acariciarlo—. ¿Sabías que tu dueño está loco y te ha puesto de nombre Amigo?

Bella escuchó la risa de Edward detrás de ella.

—Tiene su razón de ser Bella. Se lo puse porque así todos lo querrían desde el principio, aún sin conocerlo.

—¡Qué tontería!

—Claro que no. Piénsalo. El solo hecho de decirlo por lo menos te genera cierta empatía… Es más, he pensado que a mi hijo le voy a poner Mi Amor.

—¿Quééé?... Primero habrá qué ver que dice la madre de tu hijo… —dijo Bella riéndose.

_Ahora mismo lo sabré…Aunque no sea del todo verdad que le pondremos así a nuestro hijo._

—Tiene que escuchar mi argumento.

—Edward, no porque todos le llamen Mi Amor significará que lo quieren. Solo será su nombre y le arruinarás la vida, sobre todo la adolescencia.

—Dilo.

—¿Qué?

—Te voy a demostrar mi punto. Me voy a presentar contigo, pero actúa como si fuera verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó Bella una vez que se recuperó de la risa y tomó aire.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella, ¿y tú?

—Soy yo, Mi Amor.

Bella trató de contener la risa, pero no lo pudo evitar y soltó una gran carcajada mientras Edward levantaba la ceja en señal de que debía continuar con la fingida conversación.

—Ok, ok… —reaccionó Isabella—. Mucho gusto Mi Amor.

Al decir esto Bella se quedó seria. De alguna manera sí había algo en esas palabras que la dejaron pensando, sobre todo porque se las había dicho a Edward que le sonreía dulcemente.

—Mucho gusto.

—Bien, bien. Entiendo tu punto. —Alcanzó a decir Bella antes de perder el control.

—Ya ves… Lo mismo pasa con Amigo… ¿verdad Amigo? —decía Edward mientras acariciaba al perro y no dejaba de mirar a Isabella con una sonrisa.

_Algún día me lo dirás aunque no esté ni cerca de ser mi nombre Bella._

* * *

_Gracias!_


	11. Desayuno inesperado

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 11: Desayuno inesperado**

_._

_Alice tiene razón tengo que disfrutar más lo que sea que esté pasando con Edward o me voy a volver loca con todo lo que él dice y hace, y todo lo que yo no digo ni hago._

—Voy a preparar el desayuno. ¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres quedarte aquí o conocer el apartamento o esperar en la terraza?... Lo que tu quieras.

_¿Lo que yo quiera? ¡Cállate Edward! Si supieras lo que quiero no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí hablando del desayuno._

—Te acompaño.

—Perfecto. Ven… ¿Qué te gusta desayunar? ¿Eres de las que desayuna muy ligero o algo más?

—Pues, generalmente… jugo, fruta, café y algo más.

—Perfecto. Eres de las mías.

_¿De las mías? Sí, sí... Tuya, pero solo yo nada de "mías"… ¡Maldición Swan, deja de delirar!_

Mientras entraban a la cocina, Edward se arremangaba la camisa, se lavó las manos y se colocó un delantal blanco a la cintura, como todo un chef profesional.

_Se ve tan guapo._

—¿En qué te ayudo? —trató de distraerse Bella.

—En el refrigerador hay fruta picada y los platos están en aquellas gavetas. —Le dijo señalando uno de los muebles—. ¿Te parece bien jugo, fruta, café y omelette de claras con queso?... No es nada extraordinario, pero nos puede quitar el hambre. —Dijo sonriendo.

_¿Qué más me da? Dejé de escuchar después de que dijo "muebles" y comenzó a tomar los utensilios de cocina para preparar el omelette… ¡Aaaahh! Mi chico perfecto… Un momento… ¿mi chico?_

—Sí, está muy bien. _Di algo, di algo…_ Y… ¿Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? _¡Qué creativa Bella, eso te hace ver taaaan interesante!_

—Aquí… ¿en este departamento?... Cuatro años —respondió mientras separaba hábilmente la clara del huevo.

—Pero, ¿siempre has vivido en Nueva York?

—No, vivimos un tiempo en San Francisco, Miami y París, por los hoteles, pero ya tengo ocho años en Nueva York… Y, ¿tú?

_¡Uff! No puedo verlo batir las claras… ¿cómo es posible que cualquier cosa que hace me excite tanto?... Mejor sigo sirviendo la fruta en los platos._

—Yo… mmm… tengo siete años en Nueva York y antes de eso, toda mi vida, en Londres.

—¿Tus papás son británicos?

—Sí, tienen ese acento marcado, toman el té, saludan a la reina, están al tanto del embarazo de los duques y todas esas cosas… ¡Ah! Y son productores de teatro. —Explicó Bella terminando con una suave risa.

—Eras muy joven para mudarte sola a otro continente, ¿no? —preguntó Edward mientras vertía el batido en la sartén y partía unas rebanadas de queso.

_¿Se habrá mudado con algún novio?_

—Creo que sí… Bueno, mi tía Sue vive aquí, así que tenía a alguien conocido en la ciudad.

_Menos mal, una tía. Odiaría verme celoso a estas alturas en que todavía no he sido capaz de darle un beso._

Edward terminaba los omelettes y los servía en los platos mientras Bella sacaba unos vasos para jugo de las gavetas del mismo mueble que le había indicado antes.

—¿De qué quieres tu jugo?

—Toronja, por favor.

Bella se acercó de nuevo al refrigerador y comprobó lo que le había dicho al llegar sobre la variedad de jugos que tenía. Sirvió el de toronja para Edward y uno de tomate para ella. Al hacerlo, de pronto Bella se sintió extrañamente cómoda en ese lugar, como si realmente fuera su casa y estuviera teniendo su desayuno diario… con Edward.

—Oye… y… ¿de verdad tenías una réplica de Terminator? —trató de seguir la plática para no tener pensamientos "extraños" sobre lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—Sí —. La respuesta de Edward fue corta y algo tímida, lo que hizo que Bella se extrañara y quisiera saber más.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo? —replicó Edward mientras se limpiaba las manos y se quitaba el delantal para llevar los platos a la mesa.

—¿Por qué tenías eso?... Es que… no me la imagino… considerando la decoración de tu apartamento y, además, tampoco tienes aspecto de ser un chico _geek_ que colecciona ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno… en realidad estaba en mi anterior apartamento, aquí nunca llegó. —Respondió un poco serio mientras dejaba los platos y le hacía señas a Bella para que se sentara mientras iba por los platos de fruta.

—Fue un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?... ¿De alguien que no te conocía?

—De mi exnovia.

Bella llevaba los vasos con el jugo, pero al escuchar la palabra "exnovia" sintió que se le resbalaban y tiró un poco en el piso.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Déjame limpiar. —Dejó los vasos en la barra y se encaminó a tomar un trapo, pero Edward la detuvo.

—No te preocupes, yo lo hago. No hay problema. —Le sonrió, aunque esta vez Bella notó que la sonrisa no era la misma de siempre.

—¿Te puedo preguntar por qué te regaló un Terminator? —Se animó a preguntar Isabella.

—Es un poco embarazoso y… ya no tiene caso.

Bella se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y Edward, al darse cuenta quiso aligerar de nuevo el ambiente.

—Edward, sé más cosas embarazosas de ti, de las que te gustaría.

—Mmm...Tienes razón, pero si te lo digo, tendrá que ser parte de nuestro intercambio de información.

—Edward, hace semanas que lo que platicamos no entra en ese intercambio de información.

—Lo sé. Pero esto lo amerita. —Esta vez su sonrisa fue la de antes y Bella se tranquilizó. Al parecer el tema de la exnovia era algo difícil para él, aunque no se veía afectado como sufriendo, pensó que tal vez Edward aún se sentía mal como ella con lo de Jacob.

—Bien. Acepto. Dime.

—Bueno… —un poco nervioso, Edward volvió a tomar los vasos de la barra para llevarlos a la mesa mientras trataba de responderle—, ella decía que…

Bella asintió lentamente animándolo a continuar.

—Ella decía que… que yo era… una-máquina-en-la-cama. —Aunque no tomó aire para decir la última parte, Bella fue capaz de entenderlo todo.

Inmediatamente notó cómo el rostro de Edward se ruborizaba ligeramente pero en el segundo siguiente no pudo evitar dirigir su vista a su entrepierna, como tratando de verificar qué tanto podía ver de "esa máquina".

—¡Hey! —exclamó Edward divertido al notar la mirada de Bella.

Esta vez fue el turno de Bella de ruborizarse. Cerró los ojos, volteó un poco la cabeza y sonrió sin poder mirar a Edward.

—Lo siento… yo…

_¿Quería comprobar tu maquinaria? ¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo pudiste mirarlo así? Ahora pensará que soy una pervertida que quiere verlo desnudo para entender su historia de Terminator._

—¡Hey! No pasa nada. —Le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla mientras se sentaba en el comedor. Al ver que Bella no se animaba a abrir los ojos, Edward decidió intentar algo más.

—Bien, es mi turno de preguntar—. En ese momento Bella abrió sus ojos con un poco de preocupación. Pensaba que si Edward había notado cómo lo miraba, quizá ahora se sentiría más entusiasmado por preguntar cosas más indiscretas.

—Ok. —Respondió apenas murmurando.

—¿Qué es lo que te haría más feliz en este momento?

—¿En este preciso momento?

—Sí.

_Que me besaras, que me llevaras cargando a tu cama y me hicieras el amor, que no existiera nadie ni nada más que nosotros, que me dejara de tonterías y te dijera que me encantas. Que me dijeras que me quieres…_

—Mi desayuno. —Mintió.

—Me atrevería a decir que mientes, pero no quiero que me dejes desayunando solo, así que tomaré esa pregunta como no respondida y la retomaré más adelante. —Le dijo Edward sonriendo sin darle opción a replicar. De alguna manera presentía que en la mente de Bella había algo más, pero no quería presionarla más.

Desayunaron tranquilos, después de esos momentos de confesiones y de tensión… sexual, principalmente. Amigo estuvo echado a un lado de Bella como si ella fuera su dueña, y aunque a Edward le dio gusto ver aquello, no dijo nada.

Bella ayudó a recoger los platos y vasos sucios, y Edward se encargó de lavarlos. Todo fue muy coordinado sin siquiera proponerlo.

Al terminar fueron a la sala. Edward sacó su computadora y le mostró algunos "prospectos" para las citas de Bella. Ella no mostraba demasiado entusiasmo y le dijo que aún no estaba lista y que le gustaría tener más opciones antes de pasar a la siguiente etapa que ya incluía salir con ellos.

Edward no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que él seguiría en la búsqueda exhaustiva de esa persona para su cita. Ya estaba atardeciendo, pero ninguno parecía estar muy pendiente de la hora. Estuvieron platicando de sus trabajos, de algunas series televisivas que veían, de libros, de sus padres, de su vida en Londres (para Bella) y en San Francisco, Miami y París (para Edward).

Estaban en la terraza, Edward la había invitado a pasar un rato con la vista privilegiada que tenía de Nueva York. Claro, el apartamento de Bella también tenía una vista espectacular, pero tenían ciertas diferencias. Mientras el apartamento de Edward se enmarcaba de edificios modernos, el de Bella tenía enfrente Central Park.

Edward había sacado su cámara y le enseñaba a Bella a ajustar la luz y el tiempo para darle otra dimensión y efectos a las fotos. Se divirtieron tomando algunas, de ellos, de la calle, de los edificios. Aunque en realidad, no estaban haciendo nada en especial. Parecía que no necesitaban ninguna actividad espectacular, más que estar ahí, en un futón moderno donde a veces salía a meditar Edward.

—Sabes… Deberíamos hacer un experimento.

Mientras seguía tomando fotos, Bella extrañada, le preguntó—: ¿Experimento de qué?

—Sobre los nombres.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le tomó una foto.

—A que… podrías llamarme Mi Amor por un tiempo... a ver cómo resulta.

—Edward…

En ese momento entró Amigo y comenzó a encimarse en ambos queriendo jugar. De hecho, llevaba un pequeño muñeco de trapo en el hocico y se los empujaba en señal de que se lo quitaran.

—Es solo con fines científicos —agregó Edward mientras hacía el intento de quitarle el muñeco del hocico a Amigo—, podríamos hacer un gran aporte a las Ciencias Sociales.

Bella seguía tomando fotos, pero se tomó un segundo para mirar con incredulidad a Edward y contestarle—: Sí, claro, ¿cómo cuál?

—Bueno, podemos demostrar que… los nombres… este… sirven para… —no sabía qué decir.

—No tienes idea y tu pobre perro ha sufrido las consecuencias… —dejó la cámara a un lado y levantó una mano para acariciar al perro haciendo que éste se acercara a ella—. Ya ves Amigo, tu dueño está completamente loco. Yo te voy a rescatar.

—No, no… —refutó Edward—, imagínate una familia así… Yo, por supuesto soy Mi Amor —le guiñó el ojo—, por ejemplo, tú serías… mmm….digamos, Mi Vida… —trató de no mirar a Bella porque se había puesto nervioso—, y luego, tenemos a nuestra mascota, o sea, a Amigo —acarició al perro casi chocando con las manos de Bella—, y cuando tengamos hijos…

—Para, para… Edward… ¿de qué estás hablando?

_¡Oh, oh! Se va a asustar, mejor no sigo con esto… por ahora, ¡claro!_

—No, yo… —pero en ese momento Amigo se puso más inquieto y se abalanzó sobre ambos—. ¡Amigo, calma Amigo! —llamaba Edward entre risas mientras trataba de cubrir a Bella de un posible ataque de baba del perro y puso su torso sobre ella (que también estaba riendo por el "ataque" de Amigo).

Cubriéndola con los brazos y dejando sus caras frente a frente a milímetros de tocarse, ambos se miraron fijamente. Sus respiraciones se habían empezado a acelerar y sus alientos chocaban ligeramente.

—Edward… —alcanzó a murmurar débilmente Bella.

Pero Edward negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió, indicándole que debía decirle otra cosa.

Bella levantó su mano y apenas tocando la mejilla de Edward curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi Amor, debo irme.

* * *

_Gracias!_

_._

_Cortito, pero debíamos saber cómo fue el primer desayuno de Bella con Edward._


	12. ¿Por qué ahora?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 12: ¿Por qué ahora?**

Bella estaba trotando en el parque. Era parte de su rutina diaria, pero hoy llevaba treinta minutos más de lo acostumbrado. Afortunadamente era domingo y tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a quejarse.

Quería olvidarse un poco de la tensión sexual con Edward, que cada vez la tenía más al borde pero, sobre todo, quería encontrar la forma de manejar lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Le digo que me gusta?... ¿Me acuesto con él?... ¿Y si después ya no quiere que seamos amigos y sólo me busca por sexo? No, no…_

_¿Y si pongo distancia, dejo mi filosofía barata de no salir con guapos y me busco a alguien que me quite esta locura?..._

_¿Y si me voy un tiempo con mis papás a Londres? Hace tiempo que no los visito… Esa podría ser una buena opción._

Mientras seguía su carrera en el parque se planteó varios escenarios, el haberle dicho "Mi Amor" aún medio en broma, la había hecho consciente de que debía tomar una decisión pronto. Huir no iba a ser siempre la solución.

.

_Flashback: La tarde anterior_

Después de haberle dicho "Mi Amor" a Edward, había estado a nanosegundos de besarlo, pero Amigo hizo de las suyas y sacó una muy apestosa flatulencia que los hizo levantarse de inmediato tapándose las narices.

Claro, una cosa es que estuvieran en un momento romántico y otra que ignoraran la peste que había producido el _perrito_. Por supuesto, Bella había aprovechado el momento para despedirse rápidamente, agradecer el desayuno, los avances en la estrategia de su cita y las improvisadas clases de fotografía. Pero después de eso, estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad.

Quería distraerse. Pasó a un centro comercial, entró a varias tiendas, se compró ropa y zapatos, pero seguía pensando en él. Después, consideró visitar a Rose o a Alice, pero normalmente ambas estaban con sus parejas los fines de semana, así que prefirió darles su espacio. Le llamó a su tía y le contó un poco las novedades, pero ella se encontraba en Australia y no pudieron extenderse demasiado. También aprovechó para llamar a sus padres y saludarlos, así que, para cuando llegó a su departamento ya había anochecido.

Desde luego, no pudo dormir bien. Cada vez soñaba más con Edward. Bella pensaba que se estaba volviendo una obsesión y se preocupó. Sin embargo, a las dos de la mañana escuchó que recibía un mensaje en su celular y se levantó a ver, olvidando de inmediato su preocupación y todo lo demás.

**¡Hola Bella! **

**Estoy madrugando… involuntariamente, claro. Aunque permanezco en la cama esperando que se solucione. Solo quiero agradecerte que hayas venido. Nuestro Amigo ya te extraña… y yo también. Quiere disculparse por bombardearnos con su peste… aquí entre nos, lo veo bastante avergonzado ;)**

**Espero verte el lunes, como siempre. **

**Que termines muy bien tu fin de semana. **

**Edward**

Edward quería transmitirle cierta tranquilidad a Bella para que no saliera huyendo después del casi-beso.

_¡Mierda, Edward Cullen! Me has hecho pensar más en sexo durante las últimas semanas que en toda mi vida. Es más, todo el maldito mensaje tiene palabras ocultas, no me engañas… cama, venido, amigo… ¡Por favor!_

—No te voy a contestar. No ahora. No me hagas esto —se dijo mientras apagaba el teléfono.

_Fin del flashback: domingo_

.

El lunes siguiente transcurrió de lo más normal. Bella recibió su mensaje diario acompañado de la foto de Edward con un piloto, pero el mensaje la dejó un poco cabizbaja.

**Buen día Duquesa de Cambridge. **

**(¿Qué tal aproveché la referencia que me diste sobre tus papás?)**

**Pensé que nos veríamos hoy, pero tengo que viajar de último momento a Montreal. :(**

**Regreso el miércoles, y espero que podamos comer juntos. De cualquier forma te estaré mandando mails o mensajes al celular. Por lo pronto, aquí hay un prospecto. Que tengas un gran inicio de semana. :)**

**PW**

Después de suspirar profundamente, Bella respondió el mensaje:

**¿Duquesa de Cambridge? ¿En serio… Príncipe William? **

**Pensé que serían parejas más como Batman y Robin, Superman y Luisa, Romeo y Julieta, pero creo que será mucho más amplio que eso.**

**Sobre tu viaje, espero que todo vaya bien. Por supuesto me tendrás que reponer la comida que me quedas a deber y más te vale que escribas, no me importa si es al celular, por mail, una carta o un telegrama, pero hazlo.**

**Espero verte el miércoles. :D**

**DC**

Bella oprimió el botón de enviar y en seguida sintió la necesidad de llamarle. Sin embargo, solo colocó su celular a la mano esperando por si Edward le mandaba otro mensaje.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Edward no llamó en el resto de la tarde y Bella había estado bastante dispersa en el trabajo por lo mismo. Incluso Kate se lo hizo saber cuando firmó unos contratos en el espacio que debía firmar el cliente. Tuvieron que reimprimir esas hojas y cuando su asistente entró de nuevo para firmarlas, hizo mucho énfasis en cuál era el lugar correcto.

Ante tales circunstancias, Bella decidió irse temprano. Tomó sus cosas, avisó a Kate que le mandara los pendientes a su correo porque iba a terminar de trabajar desde su casa y se encaminó a la salida.

Sin embargo, en el pasillo al ascensor se encontró con sus amigas que de inmediato notaron algo extraño en ella.

—Íbamos a verte… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rosalie.

—¿Pasó algo con…? —no terminó la frase suponiendo que Bella entendería que se refería a Edward.

—Todo bien chicas, sólo estoy un poco distraída y me voy a casa a terminar desde ahí.

—¿Segura?... ¡Nos vamos contigo! —exclamó Alice.

—No, no. Segura. La verdad es que quiero terminar pronto y dormirme temprano y si ustedes van podríamos quedarnos platicando fácilmente hasta la madrugada.

_Y no quiero estar despierta tanto tiempo. No hoy._

—Bueno. Pero si cambias de opinión, promete que nos llamarás. —Le advirtió Rosalie.

—Lo prometo. —Y entró al elevador.

Rosalie alcanzó a gritar, antes de que se cerrara la puerta—: Por cierto, no has olvidado que este fin de mes es el "Fin de _Refresh_", ¿cierto?

Bella detuvo de inmediato las puertas del ascensor que estaban por cerrarse y salió apresurada hacia donde se habían quedado paradas sus amigas.

—¿Qué? ¿A fin de mes? ¿Tan pronto? —faltaba una semana.

—Mmm… ¿Pronto? Lo hacemos cada año Bella, lo cual quiere decir que ya casi pasaron más de 360 días, ¿te parece pronto? —preguntó Alice un poco divertida.

—Vamos, si no estuvieras taaan ocupada —Rosalie alargó la palabra tan para reafirmar el punto— con Edward, seguro lo tendrías en mente.

—¿Por qué no vas con él? Sería una excelente oportunidad de conocerlo… —dijo Alice muy entusiasmada.

—Tienes razón Alice. Deberías ir con él, Bella. —confirmó Rosalie provocando que la miraran sospechosamente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —se animó a preguntar Alice.

—Por supuesto. De verdad quiero conocerlo y ver por qué mi amiga está… así. —Dijo señalando a Bella de cabeza a pies con su mano.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? —quiso saber Bella.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? —la retó Rosalie.

—Rose…

—Enamorada niña, enamorada…

Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza. —Con ustedes no se puede, de verdad. Un día lo llaman acosador y al día siguiente lo quieren conocer… Me voy.

—Acosador o no… ¡invítalo! Mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo. —Alcanzó a decirle Rosalie antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

El "Fin de _Refresh_" era una tradición que habían iniciado Bella y Rosalie cuando se conocieron. Habían decretado que un fin de semana al año lo dedicarían a "refrescarse en todo lo que hiciera falta"… física, emocional, ideológicamente o como ellas consideraran que les hacía falta. No eran unas vacaciones como tal porque uno de esos cuatro días que se tomaban (de viernes a lunes) hacían una especie de plática/confesión/consulta en el que, si bien no resolvían sus asuntos, por lo menos se desahogaban. Ese era el Día D.

Al poco tiempo, cuando Rosalie inició su relación con Emmett, lo invitaron y acudía uno qué otro año, aunque no regularmente. Él prefería el plan vacación pero no se negaba la oportunidad de acompañarlas en alguna ocasión y también participar del Día D. Por supuesto, Alice al hacerse amiga y socia de las chicas, no podía faltar. Sin embargo, como no había iniciado ninguna relación seria para cuando llegaban esas fechas, nunca había asistido con ningún chico. Esta sería la primera vez que invitaría a uno, aunque Jasper aún no lo sabía.

Bella había invitado a Jacob la última vez, y aunque no fue una experiencia desagradable, ambos se plantearon la conveniencia de repetirlo. Por supuesto, ninguno lo dijo, esperaban que se diera la ocasión para no hacer sentir mal al otro.

Así que, en esas estaban, por tener a Edward ocupando el 97% de sus pensamientos, Bella había olvidado que ese fin de mes era el "Fin de _Refresh_" y siempre había sido una fecha que no se cambiaba y a la que, al menos las tres chicas, tenían prohibido faltar.

_Llevar a Edward. ¿Será buena idea? ¿Y si pasa como con Jacob? No, no. Tengo que dejar de pensar en que Edward puede llegar a tener alguna similitud con ese idiota. No pueden ser más distintos, afortunadamente. _

Bella llegó a su apartamento. Entre el viaje de Edward y su falta de mensajes en toda la tarde, así como el muy próximo fin de mes, no pudo continuar con su trabajo, como lo tenía pensado. Lo que hizo fue ponerse cómoda, servirse su copa de vino y acostarse en su cama a leer.

Claro, tuvo que leer la misma página como diez veces hasta que se rindió y apagó la luz para tratar de dormir. Colocó el pedazo de camiseta de Guns n' Roses a un lado (ya era un ritual para ella hacerlo) y cuando se estaba acomodando en la cama, su celular avisó que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Como resorte, Bella se levantó muy ansiosa, prendió su lámpara y tomó su celular. Sí, era un mensaje de Edward y eso la hizo sonreír.

**Buenas noches DC. **

**¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Con quién comiste? ¿Voy a tener que pedirle a la Reina Isabel (ooohh! No me había dado cuenta de esto, si la mujer no fuera tan fea y desagradable te habría llamado Reina Isabel-la y no Duquesa)… En qué estaba? Ah, si… en que le pediría cortar la cabeza de quién habría comido en mi lugar.**

**Mañana te escribo un mail, aunque por la extensión, esto va siendo uno. ;)**

**Recuerda que si tu inicias los mensajes, puedes decidir los apodos de mañana. ¡Descansa Bella!**

**PW**

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, suspirar y tirarse a la cama en cuánto terminó de leerlo. No sabía si responderle porque era muy tarde, así que decidió escribirle al día siguiente y tener el pretexto perfecto para iniciar la conversación del día y también poder elegir ella los apodos.

Ya con una sonrisa en la boca y el cuerpo relajado, Bella pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo, incluso antes de entrar a bañarse fue escribirle a Edward.

**Buenos días Shrek. **

**Por supuesto que te extrañé y no te preocupes que no tendrás que cortar cabezas. Comí sola en la oficina. Me alegra que no me llamaras Reina Isabel-la, creo que tenemos límites ;)**

**Voy a esperar tu mail, pero antes, espero que me mandes la foto de mi pretendiente de hoy. Espero que tengas lindo día y que resuelvas todos tus negocios porque mañana te espero sin falta para comer.**

**Fiona.**

**Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer a fin de mes? Digamos… ¿el último fin de semana, de viernes a lunes?**

Cuando Edward recibió el mensaje se puso feliz, le había escrito que lo extrañaba y además le estaba preguntando sus planes de fin de semana. No se imaginaba para qué, pero movería cualquier cosa en su agenda si ella necesitaba algo.

_¿Y si me pide cuidar a un bebé mientras ella sale con el padre? No, no, no… es demasiado tiempo para que un padre deje a su hijo. Además, ¿de dónde conocería a un padre si yo estoy auditando a sus pretendientes?_

_¿Y si me pide que veamos los avances de las citas? Bueno, para eso sí puedo encontrar muchas formas de atrasarlo._

_¿Y si me pide que la lleve a Forks con mis padres? No, no. No creo que sea tan arriesgada para pasar otro fin de semana con ellos, al menos no tan pronto._

_Mejor no sigo pensando y le respondo._

Bella recibió la respuesta mientras desayunaba.

**Fiona (me gusta, tiene mucho sentido):**

**No tengo planes para ese fin de semana, ¿me vas a proponer algo? Estoy ansioso desde ahora.**

**Por favor, come con Alice o con Rosalie (creo que ese era su nombre), no me gusta mucho que lo hagas sola. Te aseguro que solo ellas están exentas de la regla de cortar cabezas. ;)**

**Te escribo más tarde. Ten un lindo día y extráñame hoy también.**

**Shrek.**

Bueno, ya se había animado a insinuarle que lo invitaría a algo en algunos días, ahora tendría que esperar al miércoles a proponérselo personalmente. Le adelantaría aspectos generales del plan pero, dado que el fin de semana tenía su significado, quería que tuviera claro que no era plan de vacaciones románticas. No en esta ocasión… o esa era la idea.

Y, por supuesto que lo extrañaría, no necesitaba decírselo. Toda la mañana estuvo al pendiente de su celular y revisaba cada tres minutos la bandeja de entrada de su correo, le daba actualizar para verificar que su conexión estaba bien.

Se estaba resignando a quizá recibiría más noticias de él por la noche, como el día anterior, pero justo antes de que saliera a comer recibió un mensaje en su celular.

**F. Revisa tu correo.**

**;) S.**

Inmediatamente regresó a su computadora para verlo. Y ahí estaba, un correo de Edward con el _subject_: **_Noticias desde Far Far Away_** (haciendo una clara alusión a la película de Shrek) y tenía un archivo adjunto.

**Hola Bella (aquí no cuenta el apodo),**

**¿Cómo ha estado tu día? ¿Muchas juntas? ¿Muchas llamadas? ¿Muchos correos? ¿Suficientes para que no recuerdes que no estoy en NY? Espero que no.**

**¿Crees que algún día coincidamos en un viaje juntos? Deberíamos planearlo, ¿no crees?**

**Demasiadas preguntas y no estoy para escuchar las respuestas así que mejor no sigo. Siempre preferiré verte cuando respondes. **

**Extraño comer contigo. Mucho. Ayer pedí agua mineral para ti y me la tuve que tomar. Me vieron como loquito cuando llegaron con el vino que había pedido y el agua pensando que haría una mezcla excéntrica.**

**¿Vas a comer con alguien hoy? No debería preguntarte, ayer quedamos que no comerías sola, ¿cierto?… sigo con las preguntas. Creo que debí ser periodista.**

**Estoy comenzando a divagar. Debe ser el hambre y que estoy perdido cuando no como contigo.**

**Te he adjuntado un archivo para que lo veas en cuanto termines de leer el mail. **

**Soy un poco torpe para escribir correos que no son de negocios. Espero no haberte desesperado mucho. Solo quería mantener contacto contigo, a pesar de la distancia.**

**Ya quiero que sea mañana.**

**Cuídate mucho!**

**Edward.**

Bella leyó el mail tres veces en ese instante. Sus palabras, su intención, el saber que pensaba en ella como ella a él. También ansiaba que ya fuera mañana.

Abrió el archivo adjunto. Era una foto.

Se notaba que le había pedido a alguien más que la tomara. _¿Jasper habrá ido con él? Aún no lo conozco._

Edward aparecía en una mesa, aparentemente de un restaurante, por la decoración. Había dos servicios en la mesa: el que debía se de él, una copa de vino y un plato con lo que parecían verduras y, en el de enfrente una botella de agua mineral (la que Bella acostumbraba tomar durante la comida) y una ensalada. Edward tenía un brazo extendido hacia el lugar desocupado en donde se alcanzaba a ver un letrero hecho a mano, pero con una caligrafía perfecta que decía:

**Aunque no estés, tú lugar siempre estará reservado para comer juntos.**

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba realmente emocionada por el detalle. Quería estar con él. Definitivamente quería estar con él y no sólo para comer, sino todo el tiempo.

Ese tarde comió con Alice y Rosalie, debían empezar a organizar todo para su salida de fin de mes, y más considerando que en esta ocasión cada una llevaría a un "acompañante".

Bella aprovechó para deciles que no quería bromas o insinuaciones sobre Edward, que lo invitaría como amigo. De hecho, hasta le habló a Emmett para advertirle. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que las bromas de sus amigos lo ahuyentaran antes de que ella pensara en la mejor forma de decirle lo que sentía.

Por la noche, ya en su casa, decidió responder el mail de Edward, ya estaba más tranquila y volvió a leer el mail y a ver la foto. Y no solo la vio, sino que la imprimió. La colocó a un lado, junto con su rosa de Guns n' Roses y se dispuso a escribir.

_Subject_: **_Re: Noticias desde Far Far Away - (¡odio la distancia!)_**

**Hola Edward,**

**Me encantó que me escribieras. De alguna manera también sentí que estaba comiendo contigo. Gracias.**

**La realidad es que comí con las chicas (ya las conocerás). Estábamos organizando todo para el fin de semana que te comenté. No quiero platicarte mucho por mail porque tal vez te desanime a ir, ya te lo contaré todo mañana, solo aparta la fecha de una vez, por si aceptas.**

En ese momento volteó a ver de nuevo la foto y se dio cuenta de un detalle. Edward traía una bufanda azul. La bufanda azul que le prestó aquel día que conoció a sus padres. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

Tomó su teléfono, lo puso en modo de cámara y lo colocó a la altura de sus cara, simulando que el obturador eran sus propios ojos, para tomar una foto de su computadora en el regazo y sus piernas extendidas en la cama.

Pasó la foto a la computadora y la adjuntó al correo.

**Extrañé platicar contigo, pero verás en el archivo adjunto que lo último que hago en el día es platicar contigo y con eso podemos esperar hasta mañana, ¿no crees?**

**Espero que tengas un muy buen viaje y te veo a la hora de la comida.**

**Un abrazo,**

**Bella.**

Finalmente Bella había decidido que daría pasos para lograr algo más con Edward. No solo lo quería como amigo y eso lo tenía más claro que nunca. Su verdadero plan ahora sería para "Enamorar a Edward Cullen" y no para buscarse una cita con "quién-sabe-quién". Ya no le importaba su filosofía de salir con guapos y feos, era lo de menos, quería a Edward, con o sin panza, con o sin acné. Y con estos pensamientos logró conciliar el sueño.

.

**_Edward POV_**

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto.

—Viejo, ¡apúrate!

—Hey, tranquilo. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Ya estamos en NY. ¿Estás enfermo del estómago? ¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?

—¡Idiota!

—Bueno, si no me dices por qué corres, tengo mil teorías más… Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de usar esa bufanda? Nunca te había visto con una prenda de vestir tantos días. ¿Es una especie de raro amuleto?

—Algo así… —dijo sonriendo—. ¡Apresúrate Jasper! Apenas tengo tiempo de llegar a casa a darme un baño.

.

Edward no había podido dormir la noche anterior. Cuando vio el correo de Bella reiterándole que lo extrañaba le dieron unas ganas inmensas de regresar. Incluso buscó vuelos disponibles antes del que tenía programado, pero fue inútil. Tuvo que esperar al día siguiente como estaba previsto.

Después de darse una ducha, se tranquilizó. No quería dar un paso en falso y arriesgar todo lo que llevaba avanzado. Quería a Bella para siempre aún cuando eso le tomara más tiempo del que quería.

Quedaron de verse en uno de los restaurantes que frecuentaban. Edward llegó primero y cuando vio a Bella tuvo que sacar fuerzas adicionales de alguna parte del universo para no lanzarse hacia ella. Lo que no sabía era que a Bella le pasaba exactamente igual.

Comieron muy tranquilos, platicando de su viaje, de algunas cosas que hicieron en ese par de días, pero no hicieron ni siquiera alguna insinuación de tipo romántico. Ambos se estaban "reservando".

Bella le platicó del "Fin de _Refresh_" y él aceptó inmediatamente. Quería ser parte de su vida y eso le pareció bastante interesante para conocerla, sobre todo en lo que se refería al famoso Día D. Cuando se despidieron se dieron un fuerte y largo abrazo, como si estuvieran encontrándose en el aeropuerto después de meses de viaje y no después de dos días de no comer juntos.

.

Para el sábado, habían quedado de verse en el bar. Bella tenía la idea de al menos hacer una presentación general de sus amigos y de Edward previo a su viaje de fin de semana, así que estarían todos. Además, ella también aprovecharía para conocer al famoso Jasper. Y todo era parte de su intención de acercarse poco a poco a Edward.

Jasper y Edward llegaron primero. Estaban en la barra esperando a las chicas cuando unas manos cubrieron los ojos de Edward desde su espalda.

De inmediato Edward se tensó, sabía que no podía ser Bella, no se sentía como ella, no olía como ella. ¿Quién podría ser?

—¿No me digas que ni siquiera te acuerdas del tamaño de mis manos?

_Esa voz… No. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? No puede ser._

Edward volteó para comprobar lo que estaba pasando y encontró a una muy sonriente y espectacular Jessica frente a él.

—Jess… Jessica… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cariño, realmente te sorprendí… ¿no es así? —Y se abalanzó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Edward estaba confundido y mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras Jessica se instalaba en el asiento a un lado de él.

—Regresé hace un par de semanas… No sabes lo increíble que fue viajar por todo el mundo…Te busqué cuando llegué, pero… ¿Dónde estás viviendo? ¿Vendiste nuestro apartamento?

_¿Qué? ¿Qué? Un momento… viaje por todo el mundo. ¡Claro! Por eso terminó conmigo, para tener más experiencias… ¿Nuestro apartamento? ¿Cariño? ¿Me había llamado cariño?_

—Jessica… ¿Qué haces aquí? —insistió Edward.

—¡Oh! La verdad es que al no encontrarte le pedí a Roger, mi guardaespaldas, que te ubicara y me dijera en donde estabas. Así que… aquí me tienes.

_¡Joder! ¡Esto sí es acoso!_

—¿Y para qué me buscabas?

—Ed, después de tanto tiempo, ¿no merezco por lo menos que me invites algo de tomar?

—Eeee… Sí, claro. —Edward llamó al mesero e instintivamente buscó a Jasper, pero ya no lo encontró a su lado.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se metió ahora que lo necesito?_

—Bueno… ¿recuerdas lo que platicamos antes de mi viaje?

_¿Qué? ¿Quiere que recuerde cómo me rompió el corazón?_

—No te entiendo Jess… Jessica.

—Bueno. Regresé al amor de mi vida. O sea, tú.

—¿Qué? —Edward estaba absorto.

—Después de tener más experiencias y estar lejos de ti, ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que eres tú. Que somos almas gemelas y estamos predestinados a estar juntos como algún día me dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

_¿Está loca?_

—Jessica… yo…

—Tranquilo Pollito. —_¿Pollito? Siempre odié que me llamara así y lo sabe_—. Yo sé que en este tiempo habrás estado… con alguien. Pero no te preocupes. Toda experiencia sirve para lo que vamos a empezar ahora.

—No, no entiendes… No estoy con alguien, pero…

—¡Ah! Lo ves… Por algo no has podido estar con alguien más después de que me fui.

—No, no. No me refiero a eso.

—Mmm… ¿Entonces?

—Jessica… Las cosas no son como antes…

—Sí, eso lo sé. Y créeme que entiendo que al irme, te enganchaste de alguien para sobrevivir.

_¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Bella no es "alguien para sobrevivir a Jessica"… No. No puede serlo. Sé lo que siento y no es así. Aunque haya estado cuatro días perdido, sé que cuando vi a Bella fue distinto, no como una tabla de salvación o el clavo que saca el otro clavo. No. No._

Edward comenzó a marearse, extrañamente se sentía confundido. Jessica le estaba diciendo tantas cosas que se sintió perdido.

—Mira. No hay nada como comprobar lo que te digo… Reconectarnos. Ya sabes.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos… —Jessica se acercó a él con mucha determinación.

—No, no… Jessica, por favor. —Dijo Edward inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para evitar el acercamiento.

—Es un beso, Ed. Además, si no estás saliendo con alguien, no veo ningún problema. No estás engañando a nadie y verás que será como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo entre nosotros.

_¡Maldición! Esto no puede ser real._

Jessica terminó de acercarse a Edward y juntó sus labios con los de él. Edward dudó, pero correspondió ligeramente el beso.

_Te voy a demostrar que no siento nada por ti. Ya no. Lo que dices no tiene sentido._

—Ejem, ejem… —Jasper se había parado a un lado de la pareja y se le quedó viendo a Edward—. Perdón por interrumpir.

—¡Jasper! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con mucho ánimo Jessica y se acercó a darle un abrazo.

—Hola Jess… Bien, gracias… Este… —se giró hacia Edward— Edward, ya llegaron las chicas, voy con Alice—. Y aprovechando un segundo en que Jessica daba un sorbo a su bebida, se acercó a su amigo y le murmuró—: Eres un imbécil.

Instantes después Edward vio a Bella acercarse con una gran sonrisa para saludarlo.

**_Fin de Edward POV_**

.

_Minutos antes, del otro lado del bar._

Bella estaba nerviosa. No le había dicho a nadie, pero hoy invitaría a Edward a su casa y le insinuaría algo de lo que sentía para ver su reacción y entonces animarse a dar otro paso más.

Al entrar al bar, se toparon con James.

_James. Gracias al cielo ya no te volví a ver. Me hubiera perdido de conocer a Edward._

—Hola Jefa. —Saludó con bastante coquetería a Bella.

—Hola James. —Respondió sin darle más importancia y continuaron su camino.

—¡Ahí viene Jasper! Te lo voy a presentar… —gritó Alice, pero Bella había visto a lo lejos a Edward en la barra y quiso ir a saludarlo lo antes posible.

Comenzó a caminar entre la gente y a medio camino alcanzó a ver que Edward hablaba con alguien. Una chica.

_¿Estarán coqueteando con él? ¿Quién no lo haría? Se ve tan guapo._

Pero un par de pasos más y Bella comenzó a ver todo en _slow motion_. La chica era muy atractiva, vestida muy moderna y sonreía casi todo el tiempo. No se veía falsa, al contrario, parecía bastante agradable. Se acercaba a Edward lentamente y él se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás tratando de evitarla, pero… dos pasos más… Las piernas de Bella comenzaban a temblar… La chica se acercó demasiado a Edward y lo besó… Un dolor profundo en el pecho, no con el beso de la chica, sino con el gesto de Edward de corresponderlo.

_¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! _

Bella perdió el aire por un segundo. Se detuvo en medio de la gente sin dejar de mirar la escena.

_¡Estúpida Swan! ¡Estúpido Edward! Es como todos los demás… _

Respiró profundamente mientras Edward y la chica se separaban. Vio como un chico alto de cabellos rubios se acercaba a la pareja y por instantes le pareció que la miraba, así que de inmediato recompuso su rostro y delineó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa muy falsa.

_¿Qué esperabas? Es un gran tipo. Guapo, inteligente, simpático, soltero… ¡Dios, Bella! Y no es más que… tu amigo. No tienes ni siquiera derecho a sentirte así. Tranquila. Respira. Llegas tarde Bella. Todo por mi estúpida y barata filosofía… "No salgo con guapos"… ¡Idiota! ¿Creíste que te perseguiría y te esperaría toda la vida? Perdiste tu oportunidad. ¡Estúpida! _

Sin perder el paso y su fingida postura y sonrisa, Bella llegó hasta donde estaba Edward.

—¡Hola Edward!

—Bella, hola.

_No se ve alterado en actitud de querer deshacerse de la chica. ¿Me la irá a presentar?_

—¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? —preguntó Jessica.

—Sí…

_La muy estúpida me conoce. Tranquila Swan, ella no tiene la culpa. La estúpida fuiste tú_.

—¡Oh! No puedo creerlo…

_Qué ni se atreva a pedirme trabajo la muy perra porque… Mmm… hasta eso que es muy linda, creo que sí serviría… Pero no, me quitaste a Edward._

—Bella, te presento a Jessica Stanley. —Finalmente Edward se animó a hacer las presentaciones.

_¿Jessica? ¿Su exnovia? ¿La de Terminator? ¿Con la que duró no sé cuánto tiempo?... Y de la que nunca me ha hablado. Claro… debe ser que se han reconciliado._

—Mucho gusto —Extendió la mano Jessica y Bella respondió educadamente el saludo.

—Te he visto en algunas revistas. Me encanta lo que haces en los eventos. No son las típicas Relaciones Públicas.

_Bueno, por lo menos está informada._

—Gracias… Jessica… —Bella estaba tratando de contener sus emociones—. ¿Quieren acompañarnos al área VIP que tenemos de aquel lado?

—¡Claro!... ¿Vamos Pollito?

_¿Pollito? ¡Joder! ¿Cuándo entré a la dimensión desconocida?_

—Jessica…

—Vengan. —Dijo Bella en un intento por salir de ahí y encontrar a alguna de sus amigas.

Edward la tomó ligeramente del brazo y la detuvo un instante.

—Bella… ¿estás bien?

—Claro… vamos. —Y siguió el camino mientras sentía que algunas lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos. Disimuladamente las retiró de su rostro antes de llegar con sus amigos.

—Chicos… —casi gritó para que la escucharan entre la música y el bullicio—, les presento a Edward… y a Jessica.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron casi al unísono, haciendo movimientos con la cabeza o con la mano a la distancia.

—¿Me disculpan un momento? —Bella necesitaba hablar con alguna de sus amigas y Rosalie se dio cuenta, por lo que fue a su encuentro.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

—Rose…

—¿Quién es la chica? ¿No iba a verse aquí contigo?

—Es su exnovia.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Rosalie mientras abría los ojos casi desorbitados.

—¡Mierda! —soltó exasperada Bella—, lo que me faltaba.

—¿Qué? —Rosalie giró para ver a qué se refería Bella y vio acercándose a Jacob Black.

_¡Genial Bella! Esta es tu noche._

—Por favor, no dejes que se me acerque.

—No te preocupes, me encargo de eso. También le diré a Emmett para que esté al pendiente… —trató de tranquilizarla, sin resultado—. Bella, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

—No, Rose. Está bien. Vayamos por unos tragos, ¿sí?

Bella comenzó a tomar. Afortunadamente no era de las que hacia desfiguros cuando se emborrachaba, sólo se ponía un poco "dicharachera", hablantina y Edward lo notó. Se acercó a ella pero antes de que llegara lo hizo James.

—Bella… te ves linda hasta con unos tragos encima.

—Jamesss… no essstésss coque-teando con-migo —las palabras comenzaban a salirle cortadas o las arrastraba.

—¿Bailamos? —le dijo con una sensual mirada, aunque Bella ni lo notó.

—Bailamos. —Y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Cuando terminó la canción, Edward se acercó rápidamente.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?... Mejor te llevo a tu casa, ¿si?

—Edwarrrdss… no seass aguafiestasss.

—Entonces, baila conmigo.

—Claro!

_Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?_

Al terminar la canción Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a Bella para ver cómo estaba. No les preocupaba tanto las copas que ya traía encima, sino su estado de ánimo. Las dos habían notado que algo estaba mal y conociendo a su amiga, no les diría nada mientras estuvieran en el bar.

—Vámonos Bella… ¿Te parece si terminamos con una noche de chicas?

—No, no. Yo tengo planes… —les dijo levantando varias veces las cejas.

—¿Planes?

—Sip… —volteó como buscando a alguien a su alrededor—. ¡Jaaaameeeesssss!

—No te vas a ir con James. ¿Me escuchaste Swan? —Le advirtió Rosalie, pero su amiga no le hizo mucho caso.

—Rose, el celibato no es bueno —y comenzó a reírse.

—Bella, te llevo a tu casa —Era Edward que también había notado una actitud extraña en Bella. Nunca la había visto tomar, pero también presentía que había algo mas.

—No, no —le dijo como en secreto—, túúú… essstáásss… ocupaado.

—Bella, por favor.

—¡Jaaaameeeessss! —volvió a gritar y esta vez apareció el rubio.

—¿Nos vamos Bella?

—Sip.

Edward estaba muriendo por dentro. Quería cuidar de Bella pero ella lo estaba evitando. Sabía que la presencia de Jessica seguramente tenía que ver con eso, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Bella y ahora… Ahora James la estaba llevando a su casa… Seguramente con la intención de acostarse con ella.

—Ella te vio —alguien susurró en su oído. Al voltear vio la cara de desaprobación de Jasper.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó mientras veía cómo Bella se alejaba con James.

—Te vio besando a Jessica.

—Pero… yo…

_¡Imbécil! ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Soy un maldito, estúpido y completo imbécil! Si yo sabía lo que sentía. ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por lo que me decía Jessica? ¡Tarado! Soy un miserable hijo de puta. Y ahora ella se va… con James. No, no…_

Edward entró en desesperación, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a llamarle a Bella, quien respondió al sexto tono.

—¿Ssssiiii?… ¿Quién habla?

—Soy yo, Edward.

—¿Porrr qué me llamasss?

—Estoy preocupado por ti. Yo tenía que haberte llevado a tu casa.

—Ecxactto… —Bella estaba a punto de decirle que originalmente eran ellos dos quienes debían terminar en su departamento, no él con su ex y ella con James.

—Bella…

—Noss vemossh desspuéss Edward —y colgó el teléfono.

Preocupado, desesperado y arrepentido, Edward estaba por despedirse de todos para salir a buscar a Bella, pero no le fue posible.

—Pollito, ¿me llevas a mi casa?

—Jessica… —estuvo a un segundo de responderle mal. Podía estar enojado, pero no sería un grosero con una mujer—, no vuelvas a decirme "pollito" nunca, por favor.

Y sí, Edward se despidió pero para llevar a Jessica a su casa. En cuanto la dejó y subió a su auto, volvió a llamar a Bella.

—Hola. —Era la voz de James.

—¿Puedo hablar con Bella? —Estaba tan enojado por escuchar que él respondía su teléfono que casi arroja el aparato a la calle, pero logró controlarse. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Lo siento. No te puede contestar.

—Pásame… a Bella. —dijo furioso haciendo pausa entre cada palabra.

—Tranquilo amigo. Ella está muy bien. Ya está en su cama —por supuesto, James lo decía con toda la intención de que supusieran que hubo, había o iba a haber algo más entre ellos—, yo le digo que te llame… mañana.

—Si no me pasas a Bella en este momento, llamo a la policía y te acuso de allanamiento de morada. En dos minutos no solo estarás fuera de su casa, sino en la cárcel, ¿me escuchaste… amigo?

—Ok, ok. Déjame decirle. —Edward escucho pasos a través de la línea. Unos segundos después alcanzó a escuchar cómo le hablaba James—. Bella… tienes una llamada. Un amigo quiere hablar contigo.

_"No quiero hablar con nadie James, cuelga ese teléfono y ya ven."_ Ya no se escuchaba tan borracha.

Al escucharla decir "cuelga ese teléfono y ya ven" Edward sintió que moría. Ya no estaba tan borracha y llamaba al tipo ese. Se quedó inmóvil en su auto. Por un segundo recordó el dolor que había sentido cuando Jessica terminó con él, pero esto era peor. No quería ir a emborracharse como lo había hecho entonces.

_¡Ni siquiera terminamos! ¡No somos más que amigos! ¡Maldita sea! Todo estaba tan bien._

En realidad, Bella solo le pedía ayuda a James para arreglar su sistema de seguridad. Ella quería que se fuera y la dejara sola, pero cuando entraron al apartamento golpearon la puerta y la caja se desajustó un poco. Pero Edward ya había imaginado otras cosas.

No hizo nada más. En la madrugada, reaccionó un poco y fue a Central Park, donde la había visto la primera vez. Se sentó en la banca donde, borracho y sucio había visto al amor de su vida y pensó en lo injusto que era perderla sin haberla tenido. Se reprochó no haber sido más claro con ella y, sobre todo, haber correspondido (no importaba si poco o mucho) el beso de Jessica. Había resultado el típico galán imbécil que a la primera oportunidad lo echaba todo a perder.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	13. El olvido

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 13: El olvido**

_¡Bella! ¿Bella?... ¡Isabella Swan! ¡Con un demonio, sé que estás ahí así que contesta el maldito teléfono si no quieres que en este momento vaya y tire la puerta sin importarme cómo o con quién estés!_

—Mmmm… —Tomó el teléfono bastante adormilada, pero con Alice gritando a través de la contestadora, era imposible no intentarlo—. ¿Qué pasa Alice?

—¡Vaya! Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte…Por favor, Bella, dime que no te acostaste con James y que en este momento no está en tu cama.

—No, mamá Alice, no me acosté con James, y no está en mi cama. —Respondió con fastidio.

—Bien. Necesito hablar contigo ahora. Voy a tu apartamento, te quiero fuera de esa cama en diez minutos.

—Ajá —colgó el teléfono pero se quedó acostada. La noche anterior comenzó a pasar como una película en su mente.

Ellos llegando al bar. James saludando. El idiota de Jacob en el lugar. Edward besando a su exnovia. Edward platicando con su exnovia. Edward bailando con su exnovia. Edward bailando con Bella. Bella bailando con James. Bella rumbo a su casa con James. Edward rumbo a su casa… ¿con Jessica?

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! —gritó contra la almohada y comenzó a llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan mal.

Anoche le había sido especialmente complicado mantenerse en el lugar. Sí, había tomado algo, pero solo estaba mareada, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba y lo que hacía. Por su trabajo solía estar en muchos eventos sociales así que conocía su límite perfectamente. El problema es que sabía que en algún momento su voz se quebraría (al igual que su corazón) y no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara ahí, frente a todos. Así que decidió exagerar su "borrachera" en un intento por disimular su tristeza.

Desde luego, no aguantó mucho y tuvo que hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido. Acudió a James. De alguna manera, le hizo creer que lo llevaría a su apartamento para tener un encuentro físico sin ropa de por medio. Pero lo que menos quería Bella era sexo. Al menos no con James.

Por eso, al final de la noche, terminó corriéndolo de su apartamento. James pensaba que era una faceta de su borrachera hasta que Bella amenazó con despedirlo si no se iba de su casa.

Recordó que Edward la llamó camino a su casa pero no se había atrevido a hablar con él.

_Todo tenía que haber sido distinto Edward. Hoy tenía que haber despertado contigo a mi lado. Teníamos que haber pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor y esta mañana yo tenía que haberte preparado el desayuno._

Lo peor, es que la chica, Jessica no le había caído tan mal. Si no fuera por el hecho de que se trataba de la ex de Edward quizá hasta le habría propuesto trabajar para ella, pero escucharla decirle "Pollito" fue como recibir un cubo de ácido en el cuerpo. Por supuesto le parecía un apodo cursi a mil por ciento, pero más que eso, era la intimidad que debía haber detrás de ese apodo.

Por más que no quería imaginar a Edward con Jessica, le fue imposible. Bella incluso se torturaba pensando que en ese momento Edward estaría despertando a Jessica con un dulce beso en los labios para después prepararle el desayuno… ¿un omelette?... ¡su omelette!

A los minutos, alguien interrumpió su flagelación psicológica tocando su puerta. Pensó que sería Alice que le había dicho que iría para su apartamento en diez minutos o algo así.

Se levantó con mucho pesar de la cama y fue a abrir. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quién estaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bella…

—¿Quién te dejó entrar?... —preguntó molesta mientras iba por el teléfono.

—Bella, espera…

—¡No te atrevas a entrar! —le gritó apuntándole con el índice.

Con el teléfono en mano, Bella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro cerca de la puerta de entrada de su apartamento. Hasta que alguien le contestó.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó molesta.

_—Smith, señorita Swan. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

—Escúcheme bien Smith… Hay una persona en mi puerta, que no tiene permitido ni siquiera acercarse al edificio… No sé quién estaba a cargo de seguridad hace unos minutos y no me interesa, pero si vuelvo a ver… apunte el nombre… —le indicó con voz autoritaria—, si vuelvo a ver cerca a Jacob Black… haré que despidan a quien sea necesario, ¿entendido?

_—Sí, señorita. Entendido… Disculpe… En seguida subimos para acompañar a la persona a la salida._

—No tarden. —y colgó el teléfono—. Ahora, ¡lárgate de aquí Jacob!

—Bella, pensé que tu actitud de anoche…

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál actitud de anoche? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Bella, estabas actuando como chica celosa y yo… pensé que….

_¿Celosa? ¿Celosa? ¡Claro que estaba celosa! Estaba a punto de matar a alguien, pero no era por ti… sino por Edward._

—Vete Jacob. Tienes cinco segundos para desaparecer de mi vida.

—Pero… Bella…

—Uno.

—Muñeca… —y Bella le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Dos.

—Quiero decir… yo te extraño….

—Tres… Te advierto que si sales de aquí después de que yo diga cinco. Lo harás con una demanda por acoso.

—Cuatro. —Y Jacob comenzó a alejarse hacia el ascensor.

—Lastima que tu amante ya no viva aquí, ¿verdad? —Y cerró su puerta azotándola fuertemente mientras el personal de seguridad llegaba a su piso al tiempo que Jacob subía al elevador.

_¿Qué pasó? ¿En qué momento todo se fue a la mierda?... Apenas hace un par de días estaba feliz con Edward y había decidido ser más que su amiga y ahora… ¡Pfff! Nada._

De nuevo tocaron a su puerta, pero esta vez sí era Alice.

—Bella, te dije que te quería lista en diez minutos. Vístete que nos vamos.

—¿Qué? Alice, no estoy de humor para salir a ningún lado.

—No te voy a esperar. Si no te cambias, te llevaré así como estás. Tú decides.

—¡Alice!

—Así quieres ir. Bueno. —Y comenzó a acercarse a su amiga.

—¡Ashh! Está bien. Al menos dime a dónde vamos para saber qué me pongo.

Veinte minutos después Bella salía con Alice. Se había puesto algo sencillo, unos jeans, camiseta y sus Converse. Traía el cabello húmedo porque no le había dado tiempo de secarlo, apenas para tomar la ducha, así que iba luchando contra la humedad en su ropa.

—Alice, ¿por qué no me dices a dónde vamos?

—Tranquila Bella, todo tiene su razón de ser a su tiempo.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Créeme que no estoy para enigmas. Anoche y esta mañana han sido de lo peor que he tenido, creo que en mi vida.

Llegaron a una cafetería en uno de los costados de Central Park y se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera.

—Espera un momento, ¿si?

—Ok. ¿Esperamos a Rosalie o algo así?

—Sí, algo así. —Respondió Alice mientras entraba al local.

Bella estaba bastante distraída revisando el menú y no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba alguien hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

—Hola.

—Hola… —respondió Bella un poco extrañada. No estaba de ánimo para socializar y mucho menos con un chico hippie de _rastas_, anteojos y una guitarra a la espalda.

—Perdona que te interrumpa. Me llamo Bob. —estiró la mano para saludarla y ella correspondió—. No te quiero molestar, pero soy escritor y estoy en una crisis dramática-creativa-argumentativa.

_Awww… Escritor como el papá de Edward. ¿Ahora todo lo voy a relacionar con él? ¡Qué bien, eh!... Y, ¿qué está diciendo?_

—Ooooook. —Lo miraba dudosa mientas respondía.

—Necesito ayuda. Verás. Estoy escribiendo algunas ideas para mi nueva novela, pero no sé si tengan sentido… desde el punto de vista femenino. No quiero que la obra termine siendo misógina o irreal. No me gusta la ciencia ficción. Quiero que sea más apegado a lo que realmente pasaría, pero no he podido conectarme con mi lado femenino y pues, te vi llegar con tu amiga y se me ocurrió que ustedes me podrían ayudar.

_¡Cómo habla!... Mmm… este chico me parece conocido de algún lado… _

—Y… ¿en qué consiste la ayuda?

—Es muy fácil. Te doy unas tarjetas donde vienen descritas varias situaciones y tu me dices si te parecen realistas y me das una idea general de lo que harías, incluso vienen algunas opciones… Te daré créditos, te lo aseguro—. Trataba de convencerla el joven.

_No tengo nada mejor que hacer y puedo distraerme mientras regresa Alice o llega Rose._

—Pues… supongo que está bien. ¿Dónde tienes esas tarjetas?

—Aquí… —Le entregó unas cinco tarjetas escritas a mano con distintas situaciones—. Mientras tanto, ¿te puedo pedir un café o algo de beber?

—Un café está muy bien. Por favor. Expresso doble.

—Perfecto. Voy por él mientras tú lees. Te dejo una pluma por si quieres apuntar algo.

—Gracias.

—A ti. —Se levantó y también se dirigió al interior del lugar.

Bella comenzó a leer las tarjetas. La situación uno, como decía la tarjeta, era:

**"Situación 1: ¿Espía?**

**Tu mejor amiga de toda la vida está enamorada de un chico de tu oficina. El susodicho trabaja en el cubículo continuo al tuyo y ocasionalmente puedes escuchar cierta información. Además, algunos de los compañeros con los que vas a comer, también suelen contar cosas del "amor de tu amiga". Tú…**

**Opción 1: No dudas en ningún momento y le cuentas a tu amiga la información relevante que escuchas.**

**Opción 2: Pides un cambio de lugar para no tener la tentación de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.**

**Opción 3: Otra (¿cuál?)"**

_Esto parece un test de revista juvenil… ¡Este chico sí que es raro!... _

_Mmm… bien, la verdad es que yo ayudé un poco a Rosalie dándole algo de información sobre las actividades de Emmett, aunque claro él no es mi compañero de trabajo sino mi primo… Pero, mmm… supongo que sí, haría lo primero…¿Tendré que escribir algo además de marcar la opción? No, mejor ahora que venga le platico y que él escriba, si quiere._

—Entonces, Opción…1 —se decía a sí misma, mientras colocaba la tarjeta en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa.

Pasó a la siguiente tarjeta.

**"Situación 2: ¿Amigos o novios?**

_Mmm… este título no es lo que quisiera ver precisamente ahora. Pero bueno._

**Tienes un amigo que te gusta. Comenzaron a salir y al parecer estás a punto de ser correspondida, pero aparece su exnovia en escena…**

_Maldición… ¿por qué tenía que plantear justo esta situación? ¿Es karma o qué?_

**…Un día los encuentras en una situación algo cariñosa, sin ser exactamente claro que han vuelto a ser novios. Tú…**

_¡Joder! Yo la mato… Eso hubiera hecho ayer con Jessica, pero últimamente he perdido la razón… Y la chica era agradable… Si no fuera por Edward… por su Pollito… asshhhh… _

**Opción 1: Te alegras por él porque sabes que quería mucho a su exnovia y esperas que él sea feliz.**

_¡Qué estupidez! ¡Eso no pasa en la vida real!_

**Opción 2: Lo dejas de ver, por traidor. Te ilusiona y luego te deja por regresar con su ex.**

_¡Y no solo te ilusiona! ¡Estúpido! No puedo dejar de pensar en él!_

**Opción 3: Aceptas que nunca te traicionó. Son amigos, y no novios, aunque todo parecía encaminarse a una relación amorosa, así que prefieres hablar con él. Aclaras tus sentimientos directamente y le preguntas si va a regresar con ella o si quiere intentar algo contigo.**

_¡Claro! Eso debí haber hecho y no actuar como una adolescente hormonal herida por ver al chico que le gusta con la porrista de la universidad. ¡Ay, Bella!... Cabeza fría… ¿Qué te pasó?_

_Entonces… Opción 3… Aunque bueno, supongo que puede haber algo de la Opción 1 porque si es mi amigo y es feliz con ella, debería estar feliz también, aunque la verdad muera de celos. Y, en mi caso, nunca le dije nada y me tardé en decidir por mi estúpida idea de no salir con guapos. No era justo esperar que se mantuviera en una burbuja para mí, ¿cierto?_

Se quedó mirando al vacío mientras reflexionaba sobre su propia situación, cuando escuchó una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Bella.

Ella levantó la cara y lo vio. Ahí estaba él… Edward Cullen. El protagonista de sus alegrías y sufrimientos.

—Edward.

Bella se puso nerviosa y ansiosa. No tenía muy claro qué decir o hacer.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Actúo como amiga loca y arrepentida? ¿Cómo novia celosa…y arrepentida? ¿Cómo amiga que lo quiere ver feliz…aunque sea con otra?... Un momento…_

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno…

—Y no me digas que pasabas por aquí porque no lo creo.

—No. En realidad anoche… me quedé muy inquieto. Todo fue muy… raro y creo que… un poco incómodo. Por lo menos para mí… —hizo una pausa esperando que Bella dijera que también lo había sido para ella, pero solo inclinó su cabeza en señal de que continuara—. Quería hablar contigo, pero no quería esperar hasta el lunes o martes y no estaba seguro de que te sintieras bien o con la disposición de platicar… así que… —se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso—, pedí un poco de ayuda.

—¿Ayuda?... —Bella se quedó pensando un poco—. ¿Alice?

—Indirectamente, sí… En realidad, el tipo que te dejó las tarjetas… es mi amigo Jasper… y… lo del libro… fue un poco idea de mis papás.

—¿Tus papás? ¿Qué tienen que ver tus papás? ¿Hablaste con ellos?

—Estaba muy confundido. Necesitaba un consejo. Y sí, les llamé.

_Edward… estabas confundido. ¿Por tu ex? Y yo ¿dónde estaba? Claro, con James. Y se supone que soy tu amiga._

.

_Flashback: horas antes, en la madrugada._

Edward estuvo más de una hora en el parque pensando en lo que había pasado. Definitivamente le parecía muy injusto el giro que habían dado las cosas. Era cierto que Bella no era su novia, pero después de saber que lo había visto besando a Jessica sintió como que la había sido infiel y eso lo estaba matando.

Podía no tener sentido, pero había sido un idiota porque, ahora más que nunca, no tenía duda alguna de que su corazón y su alma le pertenecía a ella. Le había hecho varias insinuaciones de lo que sentía, quizá no lo suficientemente claras, pero no podía salir ahora con esto. Tenía que remediarlo.

Entendía perfectamente que Bella estaba en todo su derecho de irse con quién quisiera. Era libre. No tenía novio y era una mujer adulta que sabía cuidarse. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso acostarse con James si eso decidía, a pesar de todo el dolor que le generaba a Edward el solo imaginarlo.

Se fue a su apartamento y le mandó un mensaje a su papá. Necesitaba su consejo. Quería recuperar a Bella porque sabía que algo había cambiado esa noche y si no lo enfrentaba, existía la posibilidad de perderla para siempre, incluso como amiga.

A los dos minutos recibió una llamada de su papá. Carlisle se había despertado con el sonido del celular y al ver que era un mensaje de su hijo, ni siquiera lo leyó y le marcó. Sabía que Edward no era de los que se comunicaba en la madrugada para cualquier cosa así que de inmediato se preocupó. Por supuesto, Esme se había despertado y ambos estaban escuchando lo que Edward les platicó.

Sus padres lo tranquilizaron un poco y le dieron ánimo. Le propusieron algunas ideas para que buscara a Bella lo antes posible. Carlisle incluso le sugirió que le llevara serenata en ese momento, pero Edward lo descartó (el edificio donde vivía Bella lo haría muy complicado y la posibilidad de que estuviera James no lo hacía muy feliz).

Con algunas ideas en la cabeza, Edward agradeció a sus padres el tiempo y los consejos. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando terminaron de hablar. Esme no le dijo, pero estaba segura de que Bella estaba enamorada de su hijo y casi podía apostar que no se había acostado con el tal James.

Cuando colgaron, Edward recibió inmediatamente una llamada de Jasper. Su amigo estaba con Alice y habían estado platicando de lo sucedido. A pesar de la hora, fueron al apartamento de Edward y le ayudaron a organizar el plan para hablar con Bella.

Era increíble cómo ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que no actuaban como si un par de amigos hubieran tenido un malentendido, sino como si un par de novios hubieran discutido por celos.

_Fin del flashback: momento actual_

.

—Ven. Siéntate. —le dijo suavemente Bella mientras movía la silla a su lado.

—Lamento haberte emboscado de esta forma, pero quería asegurarme de poder hablar contigo. —Edward la miraba con ojos tristes.

—No te preocupes, yo también quería hablar contigo… Aunque no soy tan creativa para hacer todo esto. —Señaló las tarjetas.

—Bella, lo de anoche fue particularmente extraño. Yo… no esperaba que Jessica estuviera ahí.

—Sí, te entiendo. También mi ex estuvo ahí, ¿sabes?... Aunque definitivamente yo no regresaría con él.

—¿Regresar? No.

—Te vi besándola Edward. No te preocupes, no te juzgo. Esme me dijo que habían durado mucho tiempo, así que supongo que es normal.

_Ahora que lo decía, creo que podría ser cierto. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, seguramente seguiría enamorada de Edward._

—No Bella. Precisamente esa es de las cosas raras de anoche. Bueno, esta particularmente, no es rara sino un asco.

Bella no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño extrañada por lo que acababa de decir.

—Jessica fue mi novia por casi 10 años…

—¡Wow! —se le escapó la expresión a Bella.

—Sí, lo sé. Es mucho tiempo. Nos hicimos amigos desde muy pequeños y comenzamos a andar en la secundaria.

_¿Me va a platicar de ella?_

—Pensé que era el amor de mi vida, que terminaríamos casados, con familia y todo. Pero terminamos hace poco más de cuatro años.

La expresión de Edward al hablar era plana, solo estaba narrando los hechos, pero sin emoción alguna. No obstante, con cada parte de la historia Bella comenzaba a sentirse mal.

_¡Diez años!... ¡Amor de su vida!... ¡Casados!... ¡Familia!... _

—¡Oh! —alcanzó a decir Bella.

—Un día ella llegó y me dijo que necesitaba tiempo y espacio, que quería experimentar más cosas, que aún era muy joven como para pasar toda su vida conmigo… Y se fue de viaje… Hasta ayer que la vi en el bar.

—¿Cuatro años de viaje?

—Sí, una locura, ¿no?... Y esperaba que yo la recibiera como si nada, como si aún fuera mi novia y solo se hubiera ido de fin de semana a Las Vegas o algo así. —La expresión de Edward cambió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, si es… —se aclaró la garganta para evitar el nudo que se estaba formando— el amor de tu vida, pues…

—No. Definitivamente no lo es. No lo era antes y mucho menos lo es ahora. —interrumpió tajante.

—Pero, se estaban besando… No tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos, pero no eres la clase de tipo que se la pasa besando a las chicas así porque sí.

Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de mirarla. —Esa es la parte estúpida… Cuando la vi me quedé en shock. Después de cuatro años apareció de la nada y comenzó a decirme cosas… que me confundieron. En algún momento me dijo que si nos dábamos un beso me reconectaría con ella, que sería como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo…

_Un dolor más fuerte comenzaba a instalarse en el pecho de Bella._

—Y la besaste…

—Me besó y… le correspondí. —quiso aclarar—. Aunque mi intención nunca fue sentir esa conexión con ella, ni olvidar todos estos años para que volviéramos a ser novios… Lo que quería era demostrarle que estaba equivocada, que no sentía nada y que todo lo que me había dicho era una tontería. Y luego llegaste tú… Yo estaba raro y después también te noté rara a ti… Y te fuiste con James y…

—Y te fuiste con Jessica.

—Solo fui a dejarla a su casa. No dejaste que yo te llevara a la tuya.

—Pensé que habías regresado con ella y… no quería arruinar tu plan.

—Mi plan nunca fue ese. Odié toda la noche… Desearía que nunca hubiera pasado. Que nunca hubiéramos ido a ese estúpido bar. Que nunca me hubiera dado ese aire de superioridad para comprobarle a Jessica que estaba equivocada. Desearía haber sido yo el que te llevara a tu casa…

Bella, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban hablando, se acercó a Edward y tomó su mano. Había entendido que aunque el beso le había dolido en lo más profundo. No había tenido derecho a reclamarle nada. Quería algo más con él pero aún eran amigos. Solo amigos. Además, cuando Edward le explicó el motivo del beso, de alguna manera cambió su percepción de lo que vio. Al menos, Edward no había querido revivir su romance, lo cual dejaba aún la posibilidad entre ellos. Ella también había odiado toda la noche anterior.

—Tranquilo.

—No tienes idea de lo que sentí al ver como te ibas con James. Y después, cuando te llamé y me colgaste… Y peor aún, cuando el "modelito imbécil" me contestó y te escuché decir que no querías hablar con nadie y que fuera contigo…

—Un momento… ¿Volviste a llamarme?

—Sí, escuché cuando James te dijo que te hablaba un amigo y tu lo cortaste.

—¡Dios! —murmuró para ella misma, antes de explicarle—. No sabía que eras tú. Tampoco había planeado que la noche iniciara y terminara de esa manera… Estaba triste y molesta porque pensé que no me habías dicho nada de Jessica y habías regresado con ella. Sí estaba un poco tomada, pero fingí estarlo un poco más porque quería salir de ahí. No quería arruinarles el plan a mis amigas y por eso decidí utilizar a James.

Ahora fue el turno de Edward de mirarla extrañado.

—Sí, lo sé. Soy la peor persona. Solo quería que me llevara a casa, pero el muy tonto golpeó el aparato de seguridad y lo llamé para que me ayudara a arreglarlo justo cuando me dijo de la llamada.

En ese instante, Edward recuperó un poco de color y suavizó su expresión. El alma volvió a su cuerpo al saber que Bella no se había acostado con el "modelito imbécil" que le había insinuado lo contrario.

Bella aún sostenía su mano y ambos comenzaron a sonreírse.

—Entonces, ¿llegaste bien y no tuviste nada con James?

—Sí, llegué bien y saqué a James en cuanto arreglamos el sistema de seguridad…La verdad tuve que amenazarlo con correrlo del trabajo porque se estaba poniendo un poco insistente, pero cuando salí del bar mi idea nunca fue tener algo más que un chofer que me llevara a casa… Y tú, ¿no regresaste con Jessica?

—No. Ni pienso hacerlo. —sonrió aún más.

Ambos se quedaron mirando entendiendo que se habían aclarado lo de la noche anterior y que, aunque no se lo habían dicho, seguían sintiendo algo más que una simple amistad entre ellos.

—Bella, ¿te puedo proponer un trato? —le dijo más animado.

—¿Otro? —contestó divertida.

—Sí… ¿Podemos olvidarnos de anoche y tratar de seguir como si nada de eso hubiera pasado?

—Me encanta la idea.

Cerraron el nuevo trato estrechando sus manos y con una gran sonrisa. Tratarían de olvidar lo mal que lo pasaron la noche anterior, aunque en el fondo a ambos les había dejado algo importante que recordar: debían avanzar si no querían volver a pasar por algo similar.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	14. ¡Ya era hora!

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 14: ¡Ya era hora!**

Habían terminado el domingo bastante tranquilos. Alice y Jasper se habían ido de la cafetería cuando pasaron 40 minutos y ellos seguían platicando. Se despidieron luego de 3 horas de estar tomando café y quedaron de comer, como ya acostumbraban, al día siguiente.

Ambos pudieron dormir y reponerse un poco del cansancio y del estrés que les había generado la salida del sábado. La pesadilla del sábado.

El lunes siguiente, Edward le envió su foto correspondiente, pero tratando de bromear, le mandó una foto de él con un pollito, haciendo muecas de que no era un buen prospecto.

**Hola Kristen! Buenos días.**

**Había pensado que Pollito podría ser una opción para tus citas, pero no me gustó su nombre, ¿a ti? ;)**

**Te veo por la tarde para comer.**

**Que tengas un lindo día.**

**RP**

Bella sonrió por cómo se veía en la foto. Si no fuera por la referencia de su exnovia sería bastante tierno.

**Jajaja… Eres muy listo, ¿no?**

**Ahora quieres que te llame Robert Pattinson.**

**No estoy obsesionada con los vampiros, pero créeme que con él siempre hago una excepción.**

**Y definitivamente Pollito está fuera de toda posibilidad, es más, creo que está fuera hasta de mi vocabulario :P**

**Hasta la tarde.**

**Besos Rob.**

**KS**

Besos. Sí. Esa fue la palabra que detonó un serio problema con el tamaño de los pantalones de Edward. Una vez más. En realidad, parecía que cualquier palabra tenía connotaciones sexuales cuando se trataba de Bella. Un "buenos días", un "tengo trabajo", un "mañana tengo que llamar a París" o un "son las tres y media"… No era lo que decía sino cómo lo decía, su voz, y Edward había tratado de disimular bastante bien que se estaba volviendo loco.

El problema era que ahora había decidido apurarse a conquistarla. No quería que otro "modelito imbécil" o cualquier otro se acercara a ella y aprovechara que había estado demasiado lento.

Comieron juntos el lunes, pero de martes a jueves les fue imposible. Habían tenido sus agendas especialmente ocupadas debido a que se tomarían el viernes de esa semana y el lunes de la siguiente para su fin de semana de "Refresh".

—¡Qué manía de bautizar cada actividad que tenemos Alice! —dijo Rosalie bromeando.

—Es divertido. Además, no sabes cuándo pueda pasar a la historia.

—Sí, claro. El día que vea en un almanaque "Tarde de Elección" o "Fin de Refresh" te daré todo lo que tengo y seré tu esclava por lo que me reste de vida. —Agregó Bella mientras acomodaba la comida china que le acababa de entregar Kate.

Estaban comiendo en la oficina de Bella porque las tres querían irse sin ningún pendiente y trataban de aprovechar cualquier momento del día para avanzar.

Bella les había platicado de manera general a sus amigas lo que había pasado, desde el sábado en el bar, hasta el domingo en la cafetería. Desde luego, sin mayores detalles, muchos de ellos se los guardaba para ella, era parte de lo que exclusivamente iban construyendo ella y Edward.

Debido a que irían Rosalie y Emmett, y Alice y Jasper como parejas. Habían pedido viajar en tres autos. Era un desperdicio de lugar, pero las amigas de Bella ya estaban desesperadas de no ver claro la fecha en que su amiga y Edward pasaran a la siguiente etapa. Así que habían organizado algunas cosas para "incentivarlos" desde el primer momento. Hacer un viaje de dos horas en auto era el inicio.

El viernes a las siete de la mañana Bella ya estaba lista. Lo único por lo que dudaba era por su rosa de Guns n' Roses, aunque prácticamente la llevaba a todos lados, no sabía si llevarla ahora. Para ella realmente era una decisión importante, no quería perderla o que alguien la viera y tuviera que explicar algo. Cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, finalmente decidió dejarla debajo de su almohada junto con la foto que le había mandado Edward durante su viaje a Montreal.

Bella estaba nerviosa. Este fin de semana, sí o sí, tenía que besar a Edward. Lo deseaba demasiado y ya no podía manejar tantas fantasías sexuales sin un poco de acción real.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, súper fresco, divertido, guapo y con una camiseta que se pegaba ligeramente a su bien formado cuerpo. Aunque para como estaba Bella de sensible (a punto de explotar) era como si casi estuviera desnudo.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—Aquí. —señaló cerca de la puerta a donde estaba su maleta y Edward se encaminó para tomarla.

_No te pongas a ahorrar palabras ahora Bella. Di algo más, di algo más… _

—Rosalie y Emmett llegarán por la tarde porque nació el bebé de una tía de Rosalie y va a pasar a saludarla antes.

—¡Ah, perfecto! —respondió mientras se encaminaban al ascensor—. Jasper ya debe estar en casa de Alice.

—Bueno, ella no es precisamente lo que se dice puntual, así que probablemente lo tenga esperando un poco… Creo que seremos nosotros quienes llegaremos a abrir y acomodar algunas cosas en la casa.

Iban a una propiedad de la que Bella era co-propietaria. Antes hacían la reunión en alguna cabaña rentada, pero cuando Bella se topó con el lugar, se enamoró inmediatamente y buscó comprarla. Los dueños se negaron porque había cierto apego familiar, pero Bella les cayó tan bien y supo negociar, que logró asociarse con los ellos . Era una finca en las afueras de New York, en el valle de Hudson, una propiedad privada con extensas áreas verdes y vistas a la montaña.

—Por mí está muy bien —la miró con su sonrisa de niño bueno y le guiñó un ojo.

Nunca había visto el auto de Edward. Pensé que traería un Audi, un Volvo, un Mercedes o uno de esos coches elegantes típicos de dueños de empresas, pero no… traía un coche híbrido de esos que no se comercializan en cualquier parte y se fabrican en números limitados.

—¡Eres un presumido!

—¿Qué? —preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que se refería al coche— ¡Ahh! No. Estoy en un programa de Impacto Ecológico Mundial y como director de los Resorts me comprometí a usar este auto, no es que sea un snob.

_¡Ah, mi bebé!… Eres un lindo. Además de romántico, simpático, inteligente, guapo y extremadamente sexy, cuidas el ambiente. ¿Ves por qué me encantas? _

—Pero no dejas de ser un presumido —le dijo golpeando ligeramente su hombro antes de que él le abriera la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

Edward subió al auto, abrochó el cinturón y miró a Bella para que hiciera lo mismo. Encendió el auto y puso música. Comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de una canción de Bruno Mars ("_Locked Out of Heaven_") y Edward… ¡comenzó a cantar!

_Dios, este hombre es de lo más tierno._

Edward cantaba terrible, pero con mucho ánimo, mientras avanzaban para tomar la vía rápida, movía la cabeza al ritmo, bueno no al ritmo, pero casi, de la música. Golpeaba con sus manos el volante del auto simulando tocar la batería y ocasionalmente miraba de reojo a Bella sonriendo.

_Maldito Edward y su encanto natural._

Bella no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír. Él solo la miraba, alzaba sus cejas repetidas veces mientras seguía cantando:

**_Cause your sex takes me to paradise _**

**_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise _**

**_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah _**

**_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven _**

**_For too long, for too long _**

**_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven _**

**_For too long, for too long_**

_¡Maldición! ¡Quiero besarlo ya! _

Bella quería que detuviera el auto, quería que se acercara y tomara su rostro para plantarle un beso, profundo y húmedo. Quería sentarse a horcajadas sobre él para seguir el beso pero más apretados. Lo imaginó quitándose esa camiseta y quitándole la suya, acariciando su espalda mientras seguían besándose, en la boca, en el cuello, en el pecho…

—Vamos Bella, ¿qué esperas?

_Joder! Había dicho algo en voz alta. ¿Cómo sabía? Creo que estoy sudando._

—Seguro te la sabes, canta esta parte conmigo…

_Ufff!... Se refería a la canción. Bien._

Y siguió:

**_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah _**

**_Can't I just stay here_**

**_Spend the rest of my days here_**

—Cantas terrible. —Le dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa, feliz de verlo tan alegre.

—Sí, no tengo muy buena voz, pero tengo otras habilidades —le dijo con una actitud bastante traviesa.

_¡Dios! ¿Él también lo quería? ¿No era la única que estaba rogando por contacto físico? ¿Le digo que detenga el auto?_

—Puedes poner la música que quieras, te prometo que no voy a cantar… tanto. —y le entregó el ipod que tenía conectado.

—Así está bien. Pero veamos qué más tienes. Quizá descubra que eres fan del Gangnam Style o del Harlem Shake. —lo retó Bella, pero Edward hizo una cara de asco que la hizo reír.

Las dos horas pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban y estaban llegando a la propiedad. Afortunadamente para Bella no se detuvieron porque se le habría lanzado de inmediato y seguramente tendrían una multa por faltas a la moral en una vía rápida.

—El lugar es increíble. —comentó Edward mientras estacionaba el auto.

—Sí, me encantó desde el primer día… Y deja que te muestre todo, te vas a enamorar.

No había doble intención, pero ambos se sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Edward sacó las maletas del auto y entraron a la finca. Un lugar muy amplio y acogedor. Bella comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar con una actitud un poco nostálgica y Edward la siguió.

Cuando Bella se detuvo, Edward quedó detrás de ella, a muy poco centímetros. Estaban viendo el bosque y la montaña. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, como purificando sus pulmones cuando sintió la cara de Edward sobre su hombro izquierdo y el toque ligero de sus manos sobre sus caderas. No se volteó, solo abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte. —Le murmuró Edward al oído, casi tocando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Y, ¿qué esperas? —le preguntó dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él sin alargar la distancia ni un solo milímetro. Las manos de Edward seguían en sus caderas, pero poco a poco se afianzaban más y ella comenzaba a inclinar su cuerpo hacia él.

—Bella… —sintió su dulce aliento en el rostro.

—¡Cállate Edward! Si no me besas en este instante… —pero en ese momento lo tomó de la camiseta y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo.

Lo empujó hacia la pared más cercana y no esperó más, sus bocas se encontraron sin suavidad sino con algo de desesperación. Habían estado conteniendo tanto su deseo que se estaban desbordando ante la oportunidad.

Edward abrazó por completo a Bella por su cintura y ella lo tenía afianzado de la camiseta como queriendo evitar que huyera (¡Qué lejos estaba de hacer eso Edward!).

Sus bocas se abrían la una contra la otra, un poco de aire entraba entre algunos jadeos y sus lenguas parecían haber cobrado vida propia. No había un solo milímetro de sus labios que no entrara en contacto con los labios del otro. Edward la jaló más hacia su cuerpo sin liberarla de su abrazo generado una pequeña risa en Bella que esta vez pasó sus manos al cuello de Edward.

El beso se hizo más tranquilo, igual de profundo pero más lento. Edward volteó suavemente a Bella hasta que fue ella la que quedó recargada en la pared. Entonces fue moviendo lentamente su cara para acariciar con su nariz el rostro de Bella y depositar pequeños y húmedos besos en sus mejillas, en su mandíbula, en el lóbulo de su oreja, en su cuello.

Bella no soltaba el cuello de Edward, incluso lo tomó con más fuerza mientras enredaba una de sus manos en su cabello y ella estiraba el suyo para que Edward pudiera llegar a toda su extensión.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?…—Bella soltó con un aire sensual mientras se perdía en la deliciosa sensación de Edward besando su cuello, su clavícula y su esternón a pocos centímetros de sus pechos.

Edward levantó la cara y mirándola a los ojos sonrió. —Por idiota. —Juntó sus frentes suavemente, después sus narices y volvió a besarla apoderándose de su labio superior para después pasar a su lengua y a su labio inferior.

A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de un auto y las voces de Jasper y Alice. Edward se detuvo un instante y le susurró a Bella, sin soltarla—: Ya llegaron.

—No me importa. No voy a dejarte ir. —Sus palabras ahora sí tenían una doble intención que Edward notó de inmediato.

—No pienso ir a ningún lado si no es contigo. —una de sus manos se movió para acunar el rostro de Bella mientras el otro permanecía en sus caderas en una actitud posesiva.

—Podría besarte todo el día. —Dijo ella provocándolo con una mueca y levantando la ceja.

—Podría besarte toda la vida. —Respondió él antes de depositar un beso corto en su boca.

Bella se había quedado congelada. ¡Sí! Quería que Edward la besara toda la vida. No lo podía negar. Y después de probarlo estaba más convencida que nunca.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la jaló suavemente hacia la puerta para que entraran y saludaran a sus amigos. Mientras cruzaban la puerta, él giró un poco para verla detrás de él y se alegró de verla apretando los labios para contener una gran sonrisa.

Besar a Bella había sido algo sublime para Edward. Lo había deseado tanto desde el día que la vio en el parque que era una verdadera realización. Había idealizado ese beso. Lo había planeado también (una típica cena romántica, baile, velas, música). Pero no fue nada de lo esperado. Fue mucho mejor. Todo. El sabor de Bella permanecía en su boca y necesitaba más. Ya no había nada que pensar o esperar. Lo único que faltaba era confirmar que estaban en la misma dirección porque no se habían dicho nada más.

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Ya se instalaron? —preguntó Alice acercándose a saludarlos. Se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos pero no quería inhibirlos así que no dijo nada al respecto.

—Este… no… Le estaba enseñando a Edward la propiedad.

—Viejo, se ve genial. Deberías hacer algo así para el próximo resort. —Comentó Jasper mientras golpeaba ligeramente el hombro de Edward y caminaba observando el lugar.

—Bueno, es su turno de dar una vuelta. Mientras llevaremos nuestro equipaje a las habitaciones. Los vemos en un momento.

—Ok… Jasper dormirá conmigo, así que Edward puede tomar cualquiera de las que quedan. —Gritó Alice mientras jalaba a Jasper para mostrarle la finca.

_Quiero que duerma conmigo pero quizá es muy pronto. Apenas nos acabamos de besar… Pero en verdad quiero tenerlo cerca de mí._

Iban caminando por el pasillo de las habitaciones en el primer piso cuando Bella se detuvo.

—Puedes elegir la habitación que más te guste. La última de la derecha es de Rosalie y Emmett, esta del centro a la izquierda es de Alice… y ahora de Jasper.

—Y, ¿cuál es la tuya? —preguntó sin soltar las maletas que venía jalando.

—La mía está dando la vuelta por este pasillo, es un área un poco más aislada. La elegí el primer día que me asocié con los dueños. —Le explicó un poco nerviosa.

—Bella…

—¿Sí? —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Podría dormir contigo? —preguntó juguetón mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	15. Mi Amor

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 15: Mi Amor**

Después de sorprenderla con lo directo de su pregunta, Edward tenía a Bella acorralada entre él, las maletas y la pared. Rozaba suavemente su nariz con la de ella esperando la respuesta mientras cerraban los ojos y sentía como trataba de evitar que su respiración se acelerara.

Bella quería responderle "Toda la vida" como él lo había hecho sobre besarla, pero decidió coquetear un poco con él.

—¿Te da miedo dormir solo? —le preguntó pasando lentamente sus manos sobre los bien formados pectorales de Edward.

—No. Me da miedo dormir sin ti. —Respondió con una voz más suave y sexy de lo normal.

_¿Cómo podía coquetear con un hombre así, que te derrite con esas respuestas?_

—Apenas acabamos de besarnos, ¿y ya quieres dormir conmigo? —dijo mientras se movía de lugar, saliendo de donde estaba arrinconada.

—En realidad… quiero dormir contigo desde antes de besarnos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que esa no es la mejor manera de declararte?… si es que lo estás haciendo, claro. —Lo miró amenazante conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé… Es un asco. Pero he perdido mucho tiempo. —Reconoció un poco nervioso acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—En eso tienes razón. Ven. —Lo jaló de la camiseta mientras caminaba hacia atrás rumbo a la habitación con el riesgo de tropezar, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_No me importa si es pronto o no. No quiero estar cuatro días sufriendo por tenerlo en otra habitación._

—Bella…

—¿Sí?

—Entonces… ¿somos… novios?

_¡Tan tierno mi Edward!_

—De momento somos… amigos con derechos… no me consideraré tu novia hasta que no me hagas una declaración decente. —Se detuvo para acercarse a él y lo besó.

—Te aseguro que te lo compensaré tan pronto regresemos.

—Eso espero porque me tienes mal acostumbrada a sorprenderme y esto no puede ser la excepción. —Le sonrió.

—Pero…¿No podríamos ser… pre-novios? —Le preguntó haciendo una cara de inocencia.

—¿Pre-novios? —Bella comenzó a reír—. ¡Eso no existe!

—Para otros no. Sería algo nuestro… solo por estos días. No me gusta mucho ese concepto de "amigos con derechos" está demasiado tergiversado.

—¿Propones que te presente como mi pre-novio?

—Si realmente quieres saber… Propongo que me llames el amor de tu vida.

_¡Me derrito! Pero…_

Bella paró en seco justo antes de entrar a la habitación provocando que Edward casi cayera sobre ella.

—Edward, ¿por qué me dices eso?

—¿Qué?

—No tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos y apenas acabamos de darnos un beso…

—Te amo antes de eso. —Le dijo firme—. Y si tu quieres puedo besarte todo lo que haga falta ahora mismo.

—¿Me… amas?

—Desde el primer día que te vi. —Sonrió recordando aquel día en el parque.

—¿Estás seguro de que no solo es atracción física?

—Absolutamente. Tú… ¿no sientes lo mismo? —Su cara cambió y se tornó un poco preocupada.

Bella ya había reconocido que sentía algo más que simple atracción física. Sabía que Edward le encantaba, que quería algo más, pero nunca había reconocido tan claramente que era amor.

—Ven. —Bella volvió a jalar a Edward de su camiseta y lo llevó rápidamente hasta el interior de la que era su habitación. Le indicó que dejara las maletas a un lado y salió a un pequeño balcón que había ahí.

Edward estaba nervioso y más preocupado porque no había tenido respuesta y la siguió tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Bella…

—Shhh… —Colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Edward. Tras una pausa, y sin dejar de mirarlo, Bella finalmente habló—. Siento lo mismo, pero tengo miedo de que vayamos tan rápido.

Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó lentamente. Bella recargó su cabeza en su pecho y rodeó su cintura con sus pequeños brazos.

—Creo que ha sido mi culpa —afirmó Edward sin soltarla.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estuve actuando muy lento y ahora lo estoy haciendo muy rápido. No quería asustarte. Sé lo que siento y quiero estar contigo…Tú dime a qué ritmo debo ir y lo seguiré.

—Edward…

—Sé que todo ha sido poco convencional. Y, tienes razón en pedirme que me declare decentemente antes de considerarte mi novia. Solo… no quiero que pasen cosas raras de nuevo.

—Edward… —Bella hizo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo y colocó una mano en su rostro—. Yo también quiero estar contigo. No me importa si inventas un nombre para nuestra relación o si utilizamos los de siempre. Solo… hagamos que esto dure.

—Te lo prometo. —Edward sonrió y le dio un largo beso en la frente.

—Bella…

—¿Sí? —

—¿Me llamarás Mi Amor? —preguntó él divertido y ambos comenzaron a reírse.

—¿Sabes? Descubrí una desventaja en tu famoso experimento científico de adoptar el nombre de Mi Amor.

—¿Cuál?

—Si todos te van a llamar Mi Amor y todos me van a llamar Mi Vida, ¿qué exclusividad tendríamos en nuestra relación? ¿No terminaríamos hasta incitando un engaño? Además, sería extraño ver cómo Jasper te dice Mi Amor frente a mí y te aseguro que Emmett terminaría poniéndote algún apodo.

_¡Joder!_

—¿Sugieres que también le cambiemos el nombre a Amigo?

—No. Solo que nosotros mantendremos los nuestros y no consideraremos Mi Amor o Mi Vida para nombrar a nadie—. Bella hacía una clara alusión a nombrar así a sus hijos, cosa que ambos entendieron sin necesidad de especificarlo más. Era demasiado pronto para ahondar en el tema.

—De acuerdo —Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Temo que diré que sí a todo lo que digas—. Otro beso.

—Eso me gusta—. Otro beso.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí o tus amigos no sabrán de ti en todo el fin de semana. —Otro beso.

—Vamos —Le dio otro beso y tomó su mano para salir de la habitación.

Bajaron tomados de las manos y al llegar a la sala encontraron a Jasper y a Alice llevando algunas bolsas hacia la cocina.

—¡Hey! —los saludó de nuevo Alice, sin perder de vista el detalle de sus manos.

—¡Ow! Perdona Bella, no me presenté antes. Soy Jasper…Jasper Whitlock —se acercó y le extendió la mano.

—Creo que ya te conocía… aunque como Bob, el escritor con crisis dramática-creativa-argumentativa —sonrió al recordarlo—. Mucho gusto. —Y correspondió el saludo.

—Eeeeehhh… bueno, sí… era parte del plan. Aquí mi amigo es… raro.

—Lo sé. Y, a decir verdad… tu última participación compensa tu participación en el acoso inicial de Edward.

—Oye, Bella… vi lo que respondiste en la tarjeta, así que no puedes culpar a Jas por ayudar a su amigo —Alice intervino en defensa de Jasper, aunque realmente estaban muy relajados.

—No lo culpo a él Alice, te culpo a ti… Pero pensándolo bien, más que culpa, creo que te lo agradezco —le guiñó el ojo y volteó a ver a Edward que permanecía a su lado tomando su mano.

_¿Podía ser más perfecto este momento con él a mi lado?_

Alice sonrió a su amiga y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos como niña de cinco años esperando su pastel de cumpleaños.

—Y, ¿qué habitación elegiste Ed? —preguntó entusiasmada Alice porque la ubicación del cuarto de Edward era parte de lo que tenían planeado sus amigos para acercarlo a Bella.

—La mejor de todas —respondió sonriendo.

Desde luego, ninguno sabía que ya Edward y Bella habían decidido que dormirían en la misma habitación, ni que ya se habían besado, ni que eran más que amigos.

—¿Y cuál es esa viejo? —Preguntó Jasper realmente intrigado—. No me digas que hay alguna con jacuzzi integrado.

—No me fijé, pero hay algo infinitamente mejor.

Edward no lo pudo evitar y jaló a Bella hacia él. Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos por la espalda y besó su cuello. Ella cubrió sus velludos brazos con los suyos y se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Hey, hey, hey… ¿Qué pasa aquí?... Creo que nos hemos perdido de algo —Dijo Jasper haciendo una señal a Alice con la mano como mostrando a la "nueva pareja".

—Jas, los que se habían estado perdiendo de algo son ellos —respondió Alice mientras se acercaba a su novio para abrazarlo—. Sólo espero que no sean muy ruidosos.

—¡Alice! —Le reclamó Bella—. Mejor preparemos algo para almorzar. —Se liberó de Edward y fue a tomar algunas cosas del refrigerador.

—Chicos, mientras pueden ir a ordeñar a la vaca para tener leche fresca. —Les dijo Alice mientras sacaba algunos platos de un mueble.

Jasper volteó hacia Edward extrañado pidiendo ayuda sobre lo que debían contestar.

—Sí, claro. —Dijo muy seguro levantando los hombros a su amigo, aprovechando que las chicas no los veían.

—Todo lo que necesitan está en el establo. Tengan cuidado porque la vaca es bastante huraña. —Terminó de explicarles Alice y los dos chicos encaminaron a la puerta con paso inseguro.

—Alice —susurró Bella con una sonrisa a su amiga.

—¿Qué? ¿No son lindos? Como buenos machos, ninguno se negó, y ni siquiera se atrevieron a preguntar.

Bella negó con la cabeza y sonriendo fue a alcanzar a los chicos que estaban afuera, ya a unos metros de distancia, preguntándose dónde estaría el establo.

—¡Hey… vengan! Alice está bromeando. No hay que ordeñar ninguna vaca.

Los chicos se empujaron mutuamente culpándose de haber caído en la broma de Alice y cuando Edward llegó a donde estaba Bella, la tomó de la cintura, pegó su frente con la suya en una actitud muy sensual.

—¿Con que jugando conmigo? —Le preguntó con sus labios sobre los de ella.

—De hecho, yo te vine a salvar. —Bella levantó su ceja y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Bella… Es muy temprano. No voy a aguantar hasta la noche. —Beso corto en los labios—. ¿Segura que no hay un establo? —Le dijo Edward respirando entrecortadamente.

—Por desgracia no. Y yo tampoco creo poder esperar hasta la noche. —Lo besó un poco más fuerte mientras emitía un pequeño gemido y se pegaba a él.

_¡Te necesito ya!_

Bella respiraba entrecortada mientras Edward comenzaba a besar de nuevo su cuello, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

—¡Oigan! Los estamos esperando, eh… —Gritó Alice desde la cocina y con pesar se separaron. Se dieron otro pequeño beso y entraron de nuevo a la casa.

_Ashh, Alice, ¿por qué eres tan inoportuna?_

—¡Vaya! Por lo menos deberían esperar a comer algo, ¿no? —Dijo Alice mientras Jasper se reía encendiendo la cafetera.

Terminaron de preparar el almuerzo y se sentaron a comer. Alice contaba algunas anécdotas de ella, Rosalie y Bella, en distintos momentos de sus vidas, mientras Jasper hacia lo mismo sobre él y Edward.

Durante todo el almuerzo Bella y Edward se daban miradas traviesas, Edward tomaba su mano y besaba su dorso, se tocaban las piernas debajo de la mesa o pasaban su pie por encima del pie del otro.

En un momento del almuerzo, Edward tomó una fresa de su coctel de frutas y la acercó a la boca de Bella para que la mordiera. Por supuesto ella lo hizo y un poco del jugo de la fruta escurrió por la comisura de sus labios. Edward acercó su dedo pulgar y lo limpió para después meterlo lentamente a su boca indicándole a Bella, sin apartar los ojos de ella, que debía lamerlo lentamente.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No me obliguen a echarles unas cubetas de agua fría en este instante! —Gritó Alice rompiendo la conexión entre Edward y Bella.

Todos comenzaron a reír y terminaron el almuerzo más tranquilos, aunque sus amigos no dejaron de coquetearse y buscar la oportunidad de cualquier roce.

Al terminar de comer, recogieron todo lo de la mesa y se dividieron las tareas para dejar todo limpio y ordenado. Pasaron a la sala y Jasper ocupó un sillón individual mientras Alice se sentaba en el piso con las piernas cruzadas justo debajo de él.

Bella jaló a Edward hacia el sillón frente a sus amigos y cuando hizo que se sentara se recargó sobre su torso. Mientras él le acariciaba el brazo con una mano, ella jugaba con los dedos de la otra. Miles de descargas eléctricas pasaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando se miraban para después darse pequeños besos.

Inútilmente Alice trataba de ganarse la atención de "la nueva pareja" al explicar que la primera tarde del "Fin de _Refresh_" solían quedarse en casa y tener una plática normal sobre los últimos días.

Normalmente la pasaban en pijama, bebiendo un poco de vino y sin mayores complicaciones. A veces Bella y Rosalie se turnaban para darse algún masaje en los hombros y comenzar a relajarse. Alice sólo los recibía porque era "demasiado salvaje" según palabras de sus amigas.

Como no hubo demasiada respuesta a su comentario, Alice comenzó a desesperarse y hacer pucheros. Jasper lo notó y en es momento colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Alice y comenzó a darle un ligero masaje, distrayéndola un poco.

Bella continuó explicando que habían decidido que el domingo sería el Día D. Ya les habían explicado un poco a los chicos e intentaban de mantener su postura de que no se trataba de un fin de semana de vacaciones o de tipo romántico (por más que sus actitudes parecían indicar todo lo contrario), pero decidieron detallar un poco más de qué se trataba.

El sábado sería libre porque debían darse un tiempo para pensar sobre lo que iban a platicar el domingo, así que podían tomarse todo el día, la mañana, la tarde, unos minutos o unas horas, dependiendo de cada uno. Y, dado que esta vez estarían en parejas, cada uno podía decidir si pasarlo solo o acompañado. La única condición era que por la noche se reunieran todos a cenar.

Antes de terminar de explicar escucharon llegar a Rosalie y Emmett. Entraron como si fueran los reyes de la fiesta. Era una pareja bastante imponente y si cada uno llamaba la atención solo, estando juntos eran explosivos.

—Hola, hola familia… ¿Se puede saber de quién es el coche que está afuera?

—Mío —Dijo Alice levantándose alegremente del piso.

—No. No me refiero a esa miniatura Alita.

Alice tenía un Fiat Gucci. Lo había comprado después de cerrar un trato con la firma de ropa italiana como recompensa a ella misma, por la buena negociación que había conseguido. No le gustaba soltarlo nunca, por eso había declinado ir en la SUV de Jasper y lo convenció de viajar en el pequeño auto.

—De Edward —intervino Bella que no se había movido un milímetro de donde estaba.

—¡Wow! Esperen… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó Rosalie al verlos en actitud romántica.

—Pues nada. Tenemos a la pareja que dejaría a Humphrey Bogart e Ingrid Bergman parecer un par de niñatos sin experiencia. —Respondió Alice burlándose de la actitud romántica de sus amigos.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Bella y Edward se mantenían en su sitio y se daban miradas divertidas y pequeños besos.

—No, no… Estos harían parecer el beso de Ryan Gosling y Rachel McAdams en The Notebook como dos piedras encontrándose en el camino. —Agregó Jasper.

—Pero si no has visto nada Jasper —contestó Edward mientras tomaba a Bella en un abrazo y se ponía en actitud de besarla, recargando su cabeza en su regazo.

Todos gritaron al unísono y comenzaron a reír.

—Bueno, bueno, par de tortolitos, no quiero empalagarme tan temprano, así que otro día graban su película y nos pasan una copia —dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Un momento, un momento. Pareces un novato Em. Yo sí quiero saber. Así que tú —señaló a Bella— y tú —señaló a Alice— vienen en este instante conmigo. —Concluyó con decisión Rosalie mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Alice ya estaba cerca de ella, así que al seguirla, pasó por un lado de Emmett e intentó darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—No vuelvas a burlarte de mi Fiat pequeño troll —y corrió detrás de Rosalie mientras Emmett le sacaba la lengua.

Bella se levantó del sofá seguida de Edward y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Ahora regreso —lo besó de nuevo—, no le hagas mucho caso a Emmett, está bastante loco.

Edward le sonrió y tomó su cara con ambas manos para acercarla y darle un beso más largo.

—Te amo. —Le dijo aún con su rostro pegado al de él.

—Yo también te amo. —Le dio un beso corto y caminó para alcanzar a las chicas. Le dio una mirada de advertencia a Emmett que sólo se limitó a guiñarle un ojo.

Antes de desaparecer por la escalera alcanzó gritar —: Les sugiero que salgan a ver el auto de Edward y a dar una vuelta, quizá tardemos un poco.

Y eso hicieron, Edward estaba un poco nervioso por Emmett. No los habían presentado formalmente pero sabía que era primo de Bella y novio de Rosalie. Jasper le había contado algo de él, pero había olvidado platicarle sobre la estatura y musculatura del hombre, así que aprovechó el interés en el auto para entablar conversación y tratar de relajarse un poco.

Los chicos salieron a ver el auto y salieron a dar una vuelta. Edward dejó que Emmett condujera de ida y vuelta con tal de no sentirse presionado por su presencia en el auto. Jasper lo miraba divertido porque actuaba un poco como el novio asustado por el hermano mayor de la chica y le hacía burla.

Mientras tanto las chicas se ponían al día sobre la relación de Bella y Edward. Ella les contó que lo habían decidido esa mañana pero que se sentía feliz.

—Rose, por favor. Lo único que te pido es que me rescates por un momento. —Le suplicó Alice.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó extrañada Bella.

—Bella, en serio. Si pudieran verse estarías igual de desesperada que yo… Es más, propongo que les demos el resto de la tarde para que… se liberen… y mañana espero que estén más… relajados.

Por supuesto Alice se refería a la carga sexual que había en el ambiente y todo el juego de coqueteo, sonrisas, roces y besos que habían presenciado Jasper y ella con sus amigos.

—¡Vaya, con que andas caliente Bella! —dijo Rose levantando las cejas.

—Rose… —Bella dudó—, ¿cómo no voy a estarlo? De hecho, lo estoy desde hace semanas.

Las tres comenzaron a reír y acordaron darles la tarde "libre" en la finca. Sabían que estaban rompiendo la regla de que no se trataba de un fin de semana romántico, pero Alice y Rose estaban felices de ver a Bella tan enamorada.

Cuando llegaron los chicos, parecían amigos de toda la vida. Al parecer habían congeniado muy bien y bromeaban con mucha confianza unos con otros.

Antes de que se sentaran o hicieran algo más, Alice tomó a Jasper y Rosalie a Emmett y los condujeron a la puerta.

—Tenemos que ir por las cosas que nos faltaron. Regresamos más tarde… ¡Ah! Y mucho gusto Edward! —gritó Rosalie desde la puerta mientras salían.

—¿Nosotros no vamos? —preguntó inocentemente a Bella.

—No. Nosotros tenemos cosas qué hacer. —Lo miró sugestivamente y se mordió el labio esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

Y lo hizo bastante bien. Edward se acercó a ella, tomó su cintura con un brazo y pasó el otro por sus rodillas para cargarla. Bella comenzó a reír y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Edward. Comenzó a llenarlo de besos mientras él subía rápidamente la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en regresar? —Preguntó antes de dejarla de pie en la habitación y empezar a quitarse los zapatos.

—No te preocupes. No vendrán a comer y seguramente regresarán bastante entrada la noche —Respondió mientras se quitaba sus Converse sin desabrochar.

Edward se acercó de nuevo, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con ternura mientras Bella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y lo afianzaba del cuello.

Por un momento, Edward se detuvo y fijó su vista en Bella. Ella se sumergió en su mirada, era como si se comunicaran sin palabras. Bella puso sus manos en el pecho de Edward y comenzó a moverlas lentamente haciendo que él cerrara sus ojos un momento y comenzara a respirar más acelerado.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, Edward tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su boca para besarla; Bella la movió lentamente hacia su rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo que él inclinara su cabeza en respuesta a su toque. Cuando él abrió los ojos vio a Bella humedecer sus labios y sonrió.

—Cierra los ojos —murmuró mientras se acercaba para darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

Bella no puso objeción alguna y los cerró permaneciendo inmóvil en su lugar.

—¿Tienes idea de lo abrumadoramente hermosa que eres?

_¡Mierda! ¡Lo amo!_

Bella no respondió, sentía su aliento sobre su boca y su aproximación la estaba matando. ¡Quería besarlo y hacerlo suyo, ya!

—Tus ojos, —dijo mientras rozaba sus párpados con sus dedos.

—Tu cabello, —se acercó a oler un mechón antes de ponerlo detrás de su hombro.

—Tu piel, —le provocó escalofríos cuando rozó su cuello con la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar a sus brazos.

—Esta pequeña nariz, —juntó la suya suavemente con la de ella.

—Tus labios, —sus pulgares pasaban de un lado a otro con lentitud y Bella no pudo evitar besarlos.

—Tu inteligencia, tu ingenio… tu corazón… —hizo una pausa y colocó su mano sobre su pecho.

Seguramente sentía lo acelerado que estaba, pero no le importaba. Como pudo, aún sin abrir los ojos, Bella colocó su mano sobre la suya y la oprimió con fuerza.

—Edward… —la voz de Bella era apenas un susurro pero su nombre sonó como una súplica.

—Te amo Bella —Le dijo antes de besarla, con más fuerza. Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por su mandíbula y cuello. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, puso sus manos en el borde de la camiseta para quitársela, pero Edward la detuvo.

—Déjame hacerlo —Bella retiró sus manos y él comenzó a subir la camiseta como si fuera descubriendo algo muy delicado. Para él lo era: el cuerpo de la mujer de la que está enamorado.

Cuando lo hizo, la tomó de la cintura y la llevó lentamente al borde de la cama mientras ella le llenaba el rostro de pequeños besos y le quitaba la camiseta para descubrir sus perfectos pectorales.

Bella bufó, sonrió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas este cuerpo?

—¿Te gustaba mi pancita? —dijo divertido.

—Me gusta todo de ti, Edward… —y bajando su mano al área de su abdomen—. También te habría querido con pancita.

Edward la besó y la acostó en la cama con mucha delicadeza. Quedó sobre ella y comenzó un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta el inicio de su pantalón. Acariciaba sus pechos, su cintura, sus muslos, parte de su trasero.

—Edward… me estoy muriendo… por favor…

Con decisión, Edward desabrochó el pantalón de Bella y lo jaló hasta quitárselo, arrojándolo a un lado. Volvió a la altura de su cara para besarla, y esta vez paso sus manos sobre sus pechos, notando sus pezones endurecer debajo de la tela de sus sostén.

Sin dejar de besarla pasó sus manos a su espalda para liberar sus pechos y fue bajando hasta detenerse en ellos. Los tocó y chupó juguetonamente mientras miraba a Bella respirar más agitada, y notaba cómo movía sus caderas buscando algo de fricción extra en la parte baja de sus cuerpos sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Edward.

Siguió besándola hacia abajo, por su abdomen, mientras él se desabrochaba el pantalón un poco desesperado y se lo quitaba con ayuda de sus pies, con todo y sus calcetines. Al llegar a su centro, volteó rápidamente hacia arriba y la vio mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tomó su pierna derecha y comenzó a besarla desde la rodilla hasta el interior de su muslo, inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con la izquierda.

De rodillas frente a ella y entre sus piernas, acercó sus manos y delineó suavemente el límite de sus bragas, las tomó de los extremos y comenzó a deslizarlas lentamente hasta quitarlas y descubrir el centro de Bella.

De nuevo subió a la altura de su cara y la besó, pero bajó una mano y comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre su entrada haciéndola jadear. Introdujo sus dedos y comenzó a moverlos más, mientras Bella comenzaba a decir con dificultad su nombre.

—Ed… Edwa… Edward… aaahh… ahhh…

Bella tuvo su primer orgasmo con Edward y tras su liberación lo abrazó fuertemente. Él no dejó de besarla y acariciarla.

—Te necesito Mi Amor… —Le dijo al oído y escucharla decir "Mi Amor" fue lo único que necesitó para quitarse los boxers y ubicarse cuidadosamente sobre ella para finalmente hacerle el amor.

Edward estaba desenvolviendo un preservativo cuando Bella se lo quitó y negó con la cabeza antes de decirle que tomaba la píldora.

—Bella… —Esperó a que ella lo mirara— esta, —tragó un poco de saliva— es la primera de muchas veces que haremos el amor. Nunca será sólo sexo para mí. —Y la besó sintiendo la respuesta posesiva de Bella al tomarlo de nuevo del cuello y morder su labio inferior.

—Te amo —Dijo ella antes de sentir a Edward dentro.

Las embestidas fueron suaves y constantes al principio, y poco después pasaron a más rápidas y fuertes. Gemidos, jadeos, caricias y besos. Edward comenzó a sentir que Bella estaba a punto de llegar y aceleró sus movimientos logrando su propio orgasmo segundos después.

Él intentó moverse un poco para no caer sobre ella, pero Bella lo mantuvo en el mismo lugar y lo abrazó, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho, acariciando su cabello alborotado mientras él correspondía el abrazo.

—Podría quedarme así siempre —murmuró sobre sus pechos.

—Estoy contando con eso —respondió ella provocando una sonrisa en Edward.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_

De 0 experiencia en lemmon a 0.0001 o_O


	16. Mi Amor - Sueño y realidad

_Hola!_

_1. Espero que esta sea la única nota que ponga. (No me gusta mucho porque cuando descargo los fics en PDF queda medio raro entre capítulos, así que es posible que la borre eventualmente)._

_2. GRACIAS MILES Y TOTALES a todos los que leen, escriben, ponen alertas, favoritos y pasan por este fic de alguna forma. Les aseguro que leo todos los comentarios y los tomo en cuenta (como algunos podrán haber notado). Además, les dedicaré un espacio al final del fic por acompañarme en esto._

_3. El capítulo anterior publiqué un mini-lemmon. No tengo mucha experiencia en escribirlos y aunque quise mantener la ternura de la pareja creo que me quedó bastante corto (como algunas incluso mencionaron), así que decidí incluir este capítulo adicional. Creo que un poco más equilibrado y que no afecta el rumbo original de la historia. Espero que les guste. Y cualquier cosa, sigo viendo sus comentarios._

_Gracias!_

* * *

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 16: Mi Amor - Sueño y realidad**

.

—¡Hola, hola familia! ¿Nos extrañaban? Finalmente llegó el ambiente a este lugar, pueden dejar de llorar. —La voz de Emmett irrumpió en el lugar.

_¿Quéééé? ¡Joder! ¡Me quedé dormida! Era un puto sueño...No, no, no… Era tan real. ¿Habré gemido o emitido algún ruido que me delatara? ¡Dios, estoy más que mojada! ¿Dónde jodidos se metió Edward?_

Bella se levantó rápidamente del sofá y miró por toda la habitación buscando a Edward. No estaba a su lado. En el sillón había una manta con la que al parecer la habían cubierto cuando se quedó dormida pero no veía ni a Alice, ni a Jasper ni mucho menos a Edward-causante-de-sus-fantasías-eróticas-Cullen.

—Hey primita, ¿cómo estás?... Te ves un poco… ¿acalorada? —le preguntó Emmett.

—Bella, ¿dónde están los demás? —se acercó Rosalie a saludar.

—Eeehh… este… no lo sé… —respondió un poco molesta por verse desorientada y sola.

—Uo, uo… tranquila pequeña… Noto aquí algo de… —Emmett entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Bella quién lo empujó ligeramente—, sí… noto un poco de frustración sexual. Eso es.

—¡Cállate Emmett! —lo regañó Bella mientras caminaba hacia Rosalie.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? Despertaste como fiera… ¿Algo que deba saber? —Le dijo Rose en un tono bajo para que solo la escuchara Bella.

—Rose… —la jaló hacia la cocina—, ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Por donde sea, pero cuéntame ya.

—Oigan, no me dejen aquí solo. Me voy a aburrir. Roseeee… —Gritó Emmett cuando las vio alejarse de la sala.

—Emmett no empieces. —le respondió con firmeza Rosalie y Emmett ya no dijo más—. ¿Entonces? —Se dirigió de nuevo a Bella.

—Ok. Edward y yo nos besamos al llegar aquí. Me dijo que me amaba, me pidió dormir conmigo y le dije que sí. Almorzamos y después, todo fue como entrar a la Dimensión Desconocida. Tuve un sueño con Edward haciéndome el amor y fue tan real que de no haber sido por ustedes seguramente habría terminado soñando que me casaba con él.

—Momento, momento, momento… vamos con calma porque estás un poco histérica. Ven y siéntate. Vamos por pasos.

Bella respiró profundamente y Rosalie le acercó un vaso de agua que bebió de un solo trago.

—Rose, tuve un sueño super real de Edward haciéndome el amor y cuando desperté… ¡Sorpresa! El maldito no deja ni rastro de dónde está, estoy super excitada y molesta porque el sueño era jodidamente perfecto y romántico.

—¿Romántico Bella?

—Sí, romántico Rose.

Rosalie soltó una pequeña risa. —Perdóname que me ría Bella, pero nunca has sido la persona más romántica de la vida. Mucho menos hablando de hombres. No digo que seas una perra, pero jamás en la vida has mezclado sexo y romanticismo.

—Gracias amiga. —dijo con sarcasmo—. Lo sé. Pero este hombre… ashh… me hace pensar y desde luego soñar cosas que normalmente no hago.

—Ok. Entonces, retomemos… Se besaron… ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Bueno? ¿Baboso? ¿Sin chiste? ¿Apasionado? ¿Es hábil con la lengua? ¿Te mordió?

—Rose… —Bella le dio una mirada de advertencia, pero Rosalie la ignoró.

—Debo saber todo para poder ayudarte amiga. Así que responde.

—Es bueno… muy bueno. Muy hábil con la lengua y sabe cómo y dónde tocar mientras lo hace. ¡Joder! No hagas que vuelva a ponerme caliente.

—Bella, no te voy a poner caliente... Creo que estás así desde que conociste a ese hombre. —Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, indicándole que debía aceptar que era verdad.

—Creo que sí. —Bufó con resignación.

—Ahora vamos a un punto medular que has pasado por alto en el rápido resumen de hechos que hiciste —Rosalie se puso frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros con un gesto serio—, ¿te dijo que te ama?

_¡Me quiero morir!_

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos recordando ese momento. Sí, se lo había dicho y ella había dudado, le preguntó si no era atracción física y después le dijo que se sentía "igual". ¿Qué demonios era eso? "Sentirse igual" Eso era lo mismo que evadir una respuesta clara. Ahora se daba cuenta. Lo peor era que sí, sentía lo mismo, estaba enamorada, pero no se lo había dicho así.

—Sí. —Dijo un poco preocupada.

—¡Amiga! Y, ¿por qué sufres?... El chico que te gusta y del que claramente estás enamorada te dijo que te ama. ¡Eso es perfecto!

—Rose... Si la primera vez que le dijiste a Emmett que lo amabas, él hubiera respondido "siento lo mismo", ¿habría estado bien? —preguntó un poco confundida.

—Bueeno, tu primo a veces es un poco despistado, así que... ¿Quééééé?... ¿Le respondiste eso? —Había levantado un poco su tono de voz, pero al darse cuenta se agachó un poco tratando de mantener la conversación privada que estaban teniendo sin que Emmett escuchara.

—¡Soy una estúpida! Lo sé. No sé por qué me cuesta tanto hacer tangible lo que siento por él.

Por un segundo Bella reconoció que debía enfrentar lo que pasó con Jacob para liberarse y poder aceptar que con Edward, por muy guapo y simpático que fuera, no tenía por qué volver a pasar algo malo. Es más, sabía que debía enfocarse en todas las diferencias que tenía con el resto de los tipos que había conocido. El era diferente. Era único. Y era suyo.

—Bella... ¿Él te dijo algo? ¿Cambió su actitud contigo? ¿Notaste que esperaba que le dijeras "Te amo"?

—Pueeees... no, supongo que no. Aunque ahora estoy tan confundida que ya no sé.

—Bien, bien. Entonces todavía podemos hacer algo. El chico es persistente y parece que te está dando tu tiempo para que se lo digas. Ahora, siguiente punto… —Rosalie no dejaba de sonreír mientras escuchaba a su amiga—. ¿Te pidió dormir contigo? ¿Así? ¿Cómo pidiéndote permiso? ¿De qué siglo es? ¿Por qué no mejor te tomó en ese momento, te hizo suya y se ahorró el paso de la pregunta haciendo obvio que dormiría contigo el resto del fin de semana?

Bella soltó aire. No lo había pensado así, pero Edward nunca se había mostrado de es manera. Era más bien tierno, así que le había parecido lindo que le preguntara. Además, cuando le respondió "Tengo miedo de dormir sin ti", Bella había comenzado a derretirse y flotar.

_¡Derretirme! ¡Flotar! ¡Mierda! ¡Estoy realmente jodida!_

—Rose. Desde que venía con él en el auto me está volviendo loca. Lo deseo, pero también me he vuelto demasiado cursi.

—Amiga, puedo burlarme de tu cursilería, pero te voy a confesar algo… Siempre lo has sido. Claro que con el idiota de Jacob ser cursi era como darle joyas a un neandertal. Además, no estarías tan loca ahora si nos hubieras contado antes de tu relación con tu "amigo" —marcó comillas al aire con sus manos, mostrándose un poco indignada por la falta de comunicación sobre el tema—.

Bella había querido guardarse la mayor parte de los avances de su relación con Edward porque, para empezar, no estaba segura de querer tener "una relación" con él. Había llegado justo cuando decidió no salir más con tipos guapos. Pero las cosas habían ido avanzando casi sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba completa y jodidamente enamorada de él.

Bella volvió a soltar aire y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

—Ok. Ahora pasemos a un punto interesante en todo esto… ¿Soñaste que te hacía el amor… cómo?

—Rosalie, no entraré en detalles de mi maldito sueño sexual con Edward.

—Está bien, pero dices que no fue precisamente un sueño sexual sino romántico, así que me puedes contar. —Dijo con aire de suficiencia mirando a su amiga.

—¡Mierda! Está bien, pero aún así, no te daré detalles.

—De acuerdo.

—Bueno… ustedes nos dejaban solos en la finca y él me llevaba a la habitación. Me tocaba con delicadeza, me decía lo hermosa que soy, lo mucho que me quiere, me daba un orgasmo con sus maravillosos y largos dedos mientras me besaba y me acariciaba, y luego me hacía el amor diciéndome que nunca sería sexo…¡Joder, Rose! Nunca pensé que amaría tanto eso. Realmente quería que el sueño fuera real. No me importa que sea un jodido cuento de hadas. Me encanta así.

—¡Hey!... Tranquila amiga. —Se acercó a Bella y la abrazó—. Eso no está mal. Querer amor dulce, fiel, romántico, está muy bien. No deberías estar sufriendo tanto. Sobre todo porque es algo que tienes en la vida real, no es solo un sueño de quinceañera. Piénsalo, Edward es así, un tipo romántico y bastante considerado, y por eso tu sueño con él no fue una noche de desenfreno y fantasías sexuales con juegos y roles, en un cuarto rojo… Aunque todavía hay que descubrir cómo es en la cama.

Bella abrazó a su amiga.

—Rose… Estoy perdida y estúpidamente enamorada de Edward. Esto no tenía que sentirse tan…así, tan intenso.

_¡No tenía que haberme enamorado de un guapo, mucho menos de Edward. Podía haber salido con él, ser amigos con derechos como le dije, incluso novios si le gustaba más esa palabra, podíamos haber tenido sexo increíble, pero ¿enamorarme?... Sí, ahora entiendo eso de perdidamente enamorado. Así me sentía. No se lo había dicho claramente a él, pero definitivamente estaba enamorada._

—Lo sé. Se te nota. —Bella la miró—. Sí, se te nota a kilómetros amiga. Pero por lo que me has contado el buen Edward está igual.

—Rose… Realmente quiero una relación con él, pero la sensación es tan extraña que tengo miedo.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la sala que daba al prado (la finca estaba rodeada de áreas verdes) y entraron Alice y Jasper tomados de las manos, seguidos por Edward.

—Vamos. Todo estará bien amiga. Relájate que hay muchas ventajas aquí; una, el tipo te quiere; dos, ambos se gustan; tres, están solteros y disponibles; cuatro, tienes un fin de semana para cerrar el trato…Solo trata de disfrutarlo. —Le aconsejó Rosalie sonriendo antes de llevarla con ella a la sala.

Rosalie fue a sentarse con Emmett al sillón, Alice y Jasper fueron a poner algo de música y Edward se acercó a Bella.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó muy bajo Bella.

—Salí con los chicos a dar una vuelta.

—Me dejaste sola aquí —le reprochó con un gesto de tristeza.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura—. Cuando te acababas de quedar dormida comenzaste a hacer unos pequeños gemidos y no quise que te escucharan, así que les propuse salir un momento.

_¡Mierda!_

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a presentar a Edward o qué? —interrumpió Emmett.

Bella sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejarse y tomó a Edward de la mano para caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

—Ehh… bueno… él es Edward. Ellos son mi primo Emmett y mi amiga Rosalie.

—¡Hola Acosador-Edward! —dijo Rosalie divertida.

—¡Rose! —la miró Bella con gesto amenazante.

—Bella, por favor. Si vamos a ser amigos esto sirve para romper el hielo. Es más, le podemos poner también un apodo a Jasper. Mmm… ¿qué tal "el Vaquero Cibernético? —Todos comenzaron a reír.

—¡Oye! —gritó Alice mientras se acercaba con Jasper para sentarse en otro sillón.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que yo nunca admitiré ser un acosador. Al menos no cien por ciento. —Dijo Edward mientras jalaba a Bella para sentarse en el sillón individual. Como no había suficiente espacio para que se sentara a su lado, la jaló para sentarla en sus piernas, entrando en contacto con su entrepierna. Bella se sobresaltó un poco al sentirlo y se puso nerviosa.

_¡Bella, tranquila! Ni siquiera está excitado y tu te pones nerviosa._

Notando la actitud de Bella, Edward la abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero no funcionó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado al oído mientras sus amigos comenzaban a platicar.

—No del todo. Pero no te preocupes… —se liberó de su abrazo—. De hecho, regreso en un momento. —Y se encaminó a las escaleras un poco agitada.

Edward se preocupó. No estaba poniendo atención a la conversación y se levantó para ir a buscarla.

Al llegar a la habitación tocó ligeramente pero no tuvo respuesta. Entró despacio esperando encontrar a Bella recostada o descansando pero tampoco estaba en la cama. Caminó un poco más y escuchó que la llave del agua en el baño estaba abierta. Al asomarse vio a Bella echándose agua en el rostro y cuello.

—¿Bella?

Ella dio un pequeño brinco del susto. Y lo miró interrogante.

—¿Qué pasa Edward?

—Eso me pregunto yo. ¿Qué tienes?

—No me… no me siento muy bien, venía por una pastilla. —Salió del baño tratando de evitarlo, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta por completo, Edward la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

—Bella… ¿Estás arrepentida de lo que me dijiste y de que duerma contigo? —Preguntó triste y preocupado, mirándola a los ojos.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Ni yo misma lo sé. —Y cerró los ojos por un instante.

—¿Quieres que me vaya y mejor platiquemos después de tu fin de semana? —Edward ya estaba bastante preocupado.

—¡No! —exclamó con determinación abriendo inmediatamente los ojos.

Edward acercó su mano al rostro de Bella y se inclinó para besarla. El beso comenzó tierno y suave, pero pronto se volvió salvaje y violento. Bella no puso resistencia mientras Edward acariciaba su rostro y pasaba su otra mano hacia su cintura y una de sus piernas.

La mano de Edward subía y bajaba por los costados de Bella, y se movió un poco más alcanzando a acariciar su trasero. Se detuvo ahí por un momento, sin dejar de besarla. Lo apretó un poco y lo presionó para acercarla más a él.

—En tu sueño… ¿estabas conmigo? —Preguntó mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

—Ss-sí… —respondió jadeante Bella mientras estiraba más su cuello para que Edward siguiera besándola.

Con un movimiento lento, Edward se colocó a sus espaldas. La mano que antes estaba en su cuello, paso a uno de sus pechos y la otra a su vientre, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en el hombro.

Lentamente comenzó a moverla hacia la cama, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo insistentemente desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el final de su cuello, sin dejar de masajear su pecho. Bella ya sentía su endurecido miembro en la espalda y cómo el calor seguía aumentando.

—¿Tienes idea… de lo excitado que estaba al escucharte gemir en la sala?

Bella comenzó a sentir como sus bragas se mojaban y se movió para poder besarlo. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, haciendo que Edward emitiera un pequeño gruñido de placer que llegó directo a la piel de Isabella.

—No. —Respondió con dificultad cuando sintió la mano de Edward acariciando su centro por encima de su jeans.

—¿Tienes idea… lo duro que estoy ahora y lo mucho que te deseo?

Bella instintivamente bajó su mano y la puso sobre el duro y enorme miembro de Edward acariciándolo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo sobre su pantalón haciendo que sus pantalones estuvieran a punto de estallar. Sintió que el calor comenzaba a invadirla y lentamente bajó el cierre del pantalón de Edward para meter su mano y continuar el movimiento, ganándose otro gruñido de excitación.

_¿De verdad tiene este tamaño? ¡Voy a morir!_

Bastante excitado, Edward comenzó a levantar la camiseta que traía puesta Bella, deslizándola suavemente por su cuerpo. Rozaba ligeramente su piel generando miles de descargas en ella que inmediatamente se giró para quitarle la suya.

_¡Qué cuerpo! ¡Muero por verla desnuda ya!_

Se miraron por un instante y sonrieron llenos de deseo.

Edward la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, pasaba su lengua por sus labios y los aprisionaba juguetonamente mientras se sostenía colocando sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, cuidando de no aplastarla, aunque no podía evitar el roce de caderas.

_¡Mmm… su…su cuerpo se siente taaan bien!_

Bella comenzó a jadear mientras pasaba sus manos por todo el pecho de Edward rodeándolo hasta que sus manos lo sujetaban con fuerza en la espalda.

Él se levantó un poco ante la mirada suplicante de Bella. Fue directo al botón de sus pantalones y ella sonrió. Edward se agachó para depositar suaves besos en el borde sus jeans mientras bajaba el cierre. Comenzó a subir por en medio de su vientre, en medio de sus pechos y llegó a su boca de nuevo. Bella lo tomó del cabello y profundizó el movimiento de sus lenguas.

_¡Sí, bésame así Bella! ¡No me dejes respirar!_

Edward volvió a incorporarse y suavemente deslizó los jeans de Bella hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior.

_¡Conjunto de encaje azul! ¡Me encanta! ¡Mírala… es perfecta! ¡Y está dispuesta para ti!_

Se acercó mirándola con una sonrisa perversa y se inclinó para besar su ya húmedo centro sobre la tela de sus bragas. Provocó un gemido y un fuerte escalofrío en ella.

_¡No juegues conmigo Cullen! ¡Date prisa!_

Subió respirando suavemente sobre su cuerpo, provocando que la piel de Isabella se erizara. Tomó sus brazos y los colocó arriba de su cabeza sujetándolos apenas con algo de fuerza y de nuevo devoró los labios de Bella. Con su otra mano rozó el borde del sostén de Bella pasando sus pulgares por encima de la tela que aún cubría sus pezones.

—Edward… —dijo en un respiro mientras él tomaba el broche delantero de la prenda para abrirlo. Le tomó menos de un segundo liberar los pechos de Bella y sonrió al mirarlos.

_¡Mira nada más! ¿Puede ser más perfecta?_

Sin pensarlo más fue directo a besar uno de ellos. Hacía círculos con su lengua alrededor del pezón y succionaba suavemente. Soltó las manos de Bella y con su mano fue directo a su otro pecho, masajeando el pezón con su pulgar.

¡_Ahhh… definitivamente besa muuuy bien!_

Bella se levantó un poco, se terminó de quitar el sostén y se recargó en sus antebrazos justo en el momento en el que Edward volvía a descender por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas. Él acarició suavemente sobre la tela justo en su centro, ante la sonrisa de Bella.

_¡Tan mojada y lista para mí! ¡Solo para mí!_

Tomó la ropa interior de Bella de los costados y las deslizó por todas sus piernas mientras ella las elevaba para facilitar la labor.

_¡Vamos Cullen! Ahora sé que sabes usar esa boca para mucho más que decirme palabras dulces._

Como si la hubiera escuchado, Edward se movió hasta dejar su cara a milímetros del centro de Bella. Con una mano comenzó a tocar su entrada, sus dedos se movían lentamente de arriba hacia abajo mientras daba un ligero soplido que la estaba llevando al borde.

Bella estaba a punto de gritarle algo cuando sintió su lengua en ella. Tan cálida y húmeda como se encontraba ella misma en ese momento, y la hizo jadear. Edward levantó su otra mano y apretó el pecho de Bella mientras saboreaba su sexo. Las oleadas de placer comenzaron a intensificarse y Bella levantó un poco sus caderas para incrementar el contacto sin dejar de gemir.

Antes de lo que ella hubiera querido, Edward levantó la cabeza y se relamió los labios provocativamente arqueando una ceja. Bella lo tomó del cabello y lo llevó a sus labios para besarlo. Colocó ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura provocando más roces entre su entrada y la excitación de Edward.

—Demasiada ropa Cullen —murmuró sobre su boca.

Él se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón bastante desesperado. Tanto que al tratar de quitárselo comenzó saltar en un pie por más tiempo del que esperaba, haciendo que Bella soltara una pequeña risita.

—Sí, me siento como un jodido adolescente a punto de perder su virginidad con la mujer más caliente de la preparatoria. —Dijo mientras se quitaba los calcetines.

—¿La mujer más caliente de la preparatoria? —Bella se mordió el labio.

—Estoy seguro de que lo eras. —Le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse los boxers.

—¡Hey… espera! —levantó la mano para indicarle que parara de desvestirse y se acercó a él gateando en medio de la cama hasta llegar al borde donde se encontraba.

_¡Dios!… ¿esta mujer puede ser más sensual? Espero aguantar lo suficiente y no correrme precisamente como un adolescente precoz._

Bella comenzó a acariciar su bien formado pecho, le dio pequeños besos empezando por su mandíbula, su cuello, pasando por su manzana de Adán, en sus pectorales, lamió sus pezones y comenzó a bajar por su marcado abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de sus boxers.

Se alejó un poco para ver al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Edward respiraba un poco agitado ansioso por tomarla.

_¡Definitivamente este es el hombre que amo!_

Se humedeció los labios y poco a poco comenzó a quitarle esos pequeños shorts que le estorbaban para ver de lleno a su hombre. Lo hizo con cuidado, sabía que Edward estaba extremadamente duro y podía notar el tamaño de su erección a través de la ropa. No quería lastimarlo con el roce de la ropa.

Una vez que liberó el pene de Edward no pudo evitar sorprenderse y excitarse más. Era bastante más grande de lo que había visto. No es que fuera una puta, pero digamos que había tenido suficientes encuentros para darse cuenta de que las proporciones de este hombre eran sobresalientes.

Lo miró sonriente y expectante. Edward le correspondió y la tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos para acercarla a su boca.

—¡Isabella Swan… te amo! —y le dio un beso profundo y fuerte.

Bella lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, disfrutando del momento, de sus palabras y de su hermoso cuerpo. Quería demostrarle que ella también lo amaba, aunque no fuera con palabras. Antes de que él soltara su boca, Bella tomó el miembro de Edward y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, desde la base hasta la punta.

Edward jadeó y dejó de besarla, pero mantuvo sus frentes unidas mientas acunaba el rostro de Bella con ambas manos. Aceleró el ritmo y pudo sentir el líquido pre-seminal en la punta de Edward. Cerró la poca distancia que había entre sus bocas y lo besó, suave y sensual, pasando su lengua delicadamente por todo su labio inferior.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el centro de la cama quedando recostada de espaldas con él encima apuntando su miembro directamente a su centro.

Ahora fue ella quien tomó su cabeza con ambas manos mientas sentía su aliento suave y cálido sobre su cara. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión indescifrable para ella.

—¡Edward Cullen… te amo! —dijo con vehemencia y Edward abrió instantáneamente los ojos acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

La besó, en la boca, en la nariz, en la frente, en los ojos…

—Edward… de vedad te amo, pero si siempre me vas a tener sufriendo por la anticipación, vas a tener un serio problema conmigo.

Edward soltó una pequeña risa y bajó su mano hasta llegar a su centro. No pudo más que comprobar que su chica permanecía lista para él, húmeda y caliente. Se removió un poco como buscando algo en el piso.

—¡Ven acá Cullen, si me dejas así te mataré!… —le advirtió Bella.

—Estoy buscando el preservativo amor, estaba en el pantalón. —Respondió un poco ansioso.

—No necesitamos preservativos. Tomo la píldora, así que déjate de juegos ya que, además, tenemos amigos en el piso de abajo. —Y lo jaló de nuevo del cuello.

Edward se volvió a posicionar sobre ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios volviendo a su sonrisa divertida. Comenzó a hacer un poco de fricción con sus caderas haciendo que su miembro paseara por todo el vientre de Bella.

Ella acarició su espalda y cerró los ojos sintiendo la excitación de Edward en su cuerpo hasta que él se detuvo y con ayuda de su mano ubicó su pene en la entrada de Bella. Ella jadeó de inmediato. Lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella, mientras sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse.

—¡Oh! ¡Mierda! —soltó Bella.

—¿Estás bien amor? —preguntó un poco preocupado, sin salir de ella pero haciendo una pausa.

—Se siente tan bien… Es tan… tan… grande… —sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios animándolo a continuar.

_¡Joder! Esto es mejor de lo que pensé. Vamos amor, haz mi sueño realidad._

Edward entró por completo en ella y respiró profundamente.

_¡Puto mundo! ¡Esto es lo único que necesito en mi vida!_

Comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento y suave, pero Bella enredó sus piernas en sus caderas haciendo que sus embistes se tornaran más fuertes.

—Más… máááss… amor… así…

Edward la besaba con deseo mientras continuaba sus movimientos. No sabía si embonaban perfectamente, no sabía si todo su cuerpo era a medida del otro, pero estaba seguro de que se correspondían, que no había más que ellos dos en ese momento, que él sería de ella y ella de él.

_¡Tan perfecta mi amor!_

Aceleró más sus movimientos al sentir que ella estaba a punto de llegar, contuvo sus gritos y gemidos con sus besos. Bella lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, pero él no sentía dolor, solo placer, placer por tenerla a ella.

—Ed…Edw…Edward… amor… sí, sí… —decía entrecortadamente sobre sus boca.

Besó su cuello, lo chupó y succionó haciendo algo que él no acostumbraba: le dejó un chupón, una marca. Nunca lo había hecho, pero con ella le resultó inevitable, ni siquiera se iba a poder explicar el impulso que había sentido al hacerlo.

Bella lo sintió pero sobrevino su orgasmo y todo quedó en segundo plano. Gritó sobre el hombro de Edward y lo mordió un poco tratando de contener el ruido. Estrechó sus paredes alrededor de su miembro mientras él mantenía sus embestidas. A los pocos segundos él sentía que estaba a punto de llegar e intentó salir de ella, pero no lo dejó, lo abrazó más fuerte (si fuera posible) y de inmediato sintió su interior llenarse de él.

—Bella… —fue lo único que pudo decir en un gruñido.

Ambos soltaron aire y se miraron. No podían hablar, tenían sus respiraciones aceleradas, estaban sudados y agitados. Edward volvió a hacer el intento de moverse para no desfallecer sobre ella, pero de nuevo lo inmovilizó.

—No. Quédate aquí… Solo un momento. —Y colocó la cabeza de Edward sobre su hombro, acariciando el cabello de su nuca, mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos y acompasaban su respiración.

_¿Sueños románticos? ¡Já! ¡No me importa, Edward es mío en mis sueños y en la realidad! Y es la mejor mezcla de pasión y romance que me podía encontrar. ¡Mierda! Ya hasta hago rimas en mis pensamientos._

Edward se soltó y la abrazó. Sabía que la estaba presionando con su peso, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse en ese momento.

—Te amo —susurró en su oído.

—Te amo —respondió él sin poder levantar la cabeza, pero sonriendo sobre la piel de Bella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente Edward pudo moverse y quedó a un lado de Bella. Delineó su cara con su dedo apenas tocándola.

—Tenemos que bajar —dijo Bella resignada.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí… —le dio un pequeño beso—, ¿recuerdas que el plan de este fin de semana no es del tipo romántico?

—Mmm… Creo que esa condición ha perdido validez el día de hoy. —Beso.

—Lo sé. Y ha valido la pena —sonrió y lo besó de nuevo—, pero no podemos desaparecernos todo el día así, por lo menos tenemos que platicar con ellos un rato.

—¡Pfff! Está bien —Edward hizo un puchero.

—¿Estás haciendo puchero, amor? —preguntó divertida.

—Me urge que hagamos un viaje solo tú y yo. Sin amigos, trabajo, ni nada que nos distraiga ni nos interrumpa, sin relojes ni teléfonos. Nada.

—Lo haremos, te lo prometo. —Dijo ella radiante y volvió a darle un beso.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse.

—Deberíamos bañarnos, ¿no crees? —sugirió él con un tono provocativo.

—¿Para no salir nunca de aquí?... No señor… Vamos un rato y después hacemos todo lo que quieras.

Estaban saliendo de la habitación para alcanzar a sus amigos en la sala cuando Edward se acercó a Bella y la abrazó por la espalda.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por esto… Eres lo mejor de mi vida Bella. —Respiró sobre su cuello y antes de poder darle un beso, Bella se detuvo, se giró y lo empujó hacia la pared.

—No eres el único que ha esperado Cullen… Y no solo me refiero a hacer el amor. He esperado por ti, aunque he sido un poco tonta en no verte a tiempo. —Lo besó y lo abrazó tiernamente.

—¡Ah! Ahí están… Ya nos estábamos preocupando por ustedes. Pensamos que se habían desmayado. —Alice comenzó a reírse mientras retomaba el camino hacia la sala en el piso de abajo.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién ganó? —Preguntó Emmett con mucho entusiasmo.

Bella frunció el ceño un poco extrañada.

—Alice no nos dirá, pero gané yo. —Dijo Rosalie levantando la cara con orgullo.

—Se puede saber, ¿de qué hablan? —Finalmente preguntó Bella.

—Nada, aquí tus amigos hicieron una apuesta de que Alice los encontraría en plena acción. Emmett estaba a favor y Rosalie dijo que tú eras más considerada y que bajarías a tiempo.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó Bella mirando a Rosalie y a Alice de manera desafiante.

—Estábamos aburridos prima. Y ustedes desaparecieron, si hubieran sido Alice y Jasper igual habríamos apostado. No te lo tomes personal. —Aclaró Emmett para evitar la molestia de Bella.

—Bien, ¿qué apostaron? —Edward la miró divertido y extrañado. Bella lo notó y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—: Si van a obtener un beneficio gracias a nosotros, me gustaría saber qué es.

—El que gana impone castigo a los demás. Así que… —Rosalie amenazó a todos con su simple mirada y comenzaron a reír.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con sus amigos y por la noche volvieron a hacer el amor. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que el cansancio de sus cuerpos se los impidió.

.

* * *

_Gracias! _


	17. Tiempo para nosotros ¿solos? (Parte 1)

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 17: Tiempo para nosotros...¿solos? (Parte 1)**

.

Bella abrió con bastante pesar sus ojos. Un brazo fuerte y velludo rodeaba su cintura mientras una pierna, igualmente velluda y algo pesada, descansaba sobre las de ella. Edward tenía la cara prácticamente recargada en su hombro con una expresión dulce y tranquila.

Normalmente ella se habría sofocado un poco ante ese gesto y más sintiendo la entrepierna de Edward sobre sus caderas. Se habría levantado para tomar una ducha y habría salido a caminar, pero esta vez no podía separarse de él, no quería, le gustaba sentirlo cerca, sentirlo suyo.

Se quedó mirándolo y acarició su brazo, a lo que Edward reaccionó apretando su agarre. Bella soltó una pequeña risa por el gesto posesivo y se giró un poco para darle un beso en la nariz. Estaba feliz…

Edward despertó y le sonrió con mucha ternura aún con los ojos medio cerrados, acarició la cintura de Bella donde la tenía abrazada y besó su hombro.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo con un tono aún adormilado.

—¡Buenos días! —respondió moviéndose un poco para verlo de frente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella tomó su brazo y lo giró lentamente hasta dejarlo acostado de espaldas. Comenzó a besarle el rostro ante su suave risa y poco a poco se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

—Amor, ¿quieres que empecemos ya? —preguntó él de manera seductora.

—No. Creo que no he comido suficiente para aguntar tanto. —Se agachó para recargarse en su pecho y él aprovechó para rodearla con sus brazos—. Es solo que… me encanta despertar contigo.

—A mí también. —Besó el tope de su cabeza aspirando el olor que emanaba Bella—. Hoy es día libre, ¿no?

—Sí, solo tenemos que vernos para cenar.

—Entonces, ¿podemos pasar el día juntos… solos… aquí?

—Sí… sí… y no.

—¿Cómo? —La soltó un poco esperando que se incorporara y le explicara su respuesta.

Bella volvió a quedar sentada sobre él y le explicó.

—Sí podemos pasar el día juntos, sí podemos pasar el día solos, pero… no podemos pasar el día aquí. —Le dijo mientras marcaba círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su firme abdomen.

—¿Por qué? —Edward tenía una expresión triste.

—Verás… normalmente cuando… —No pudo continuar porque de pronto se escuchó ruido en el pasillo… al parecer personas corriendo y riéndose… _"Nooo, Emm, osito…"_. Risas. _"No sabes lo que traje hoy Rosie… Grrr"_. La voz juguetona de Emmett en el pasillo.

Bella suspiró e hizo una seña con la mano como para mostrarle a lo que se refería.

—Por eso… Normalmente cuando viene Emmett, él y Rose se quedan en la casa todo el día y pues… digamos que no son nada discretos con sus actividades —Bella hizo una pequeña mueca de disculpa—. Como es día libre, no pierden oportunidad y francamente no quiero quedarme a escuchar sus gritos… —se agachó para rozar los labios de Edward— Los únicos gritos que quiero escuchar son los nuestros. —Y lo besó.

—Pensé que el plan no era un fin de semana romántico —dijo arqueando su ceja.

—No lo es. Pero según Rosalie estar con Emmett… así… le ayuda a reflexionar —dijo incrédula, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, amor. Mi reflexión es que he sido un idiota por esperar tanto tiempo para decirte lo que siento. —Le explicaba mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

—Mmm…Estoy de acuerdo. —Tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. Yo tengo muchas más cosas que pensar… —y se quedó callada mirando los largos dedos de Edward pero con una expresión más seria.

Edward se incorporó un poco, sin quitar a Bella de su regazo, así que quedaron aún más juntos y aprovechó para abrazarla. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello y juntaron sus frentes.

—Si quieres estar sola, solo dímelo. Te prometo que te daré tu espacio, aunque estaré cerca de ti. —Besó su nariz haciendo que Bella suspirara.

—Te amo —murmuró ella cerrando sus ojos.

—Te amo —respondió él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

_"¡McCarthy… mueve ese culo ahora mismo o no verás los juguetes que traje yo!" _se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Rosalie en el pasillo jugando con Emmett.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí —rió Bella mientras se bajaba del regazo de Edward para entrar al baño.

_¡Joder! ¿Por qué hace eso? ¡No puede andar desnuda si realmente quiere que salgamos de aquí! ¡Qué buen trasero! Repira Cullen, respira…_

Edward trataba de lidiar con la excitación que comenzaba a sentir cuando fue interrumpido por Bella recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño.

—Edward Cullen… —entrecerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos al frente cubriendo involuntariamente sus pechos— me dejaste un maldito chupón en el cuello… —inclinó su cabeza para mostrarle el lugar en donde estaba marcada, en la base del cuello, cerca de su clavícula.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Ah, sí?… ¿Te parece muy gracioso, eh? —dijo sonriendo mientras se abalanzaba hacia él tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama. Edward se dejó vencer. No paraba de reíse y abrazaba a Bella, mientras ella hacía como que luchaba con él. Comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas y rodaron en la cama un par de veces hasta que Edward se rindió quedando debajo de ella con las manos a un lado de su cabeza apenas sujetadas por las pequeñas manos de Bella.

La vista de Edward pasaba juguetonamente de sus ojos a sus pechos con una sonrisa sensual que inmediatamente notó Bella.

—Cullen, contigo no se puede. —Lo soltó de las manos para intentar taparle los ojos en un gesto infantil.

—Amor, no lo puedo evitar. —Le dijo con los ojos tapados y sonriendo mientras buscaba las caderas de Bella pasando por sus piernas.

Bella destapó sus ojos y se agachó hacia él. Dejó pequeños besos en sus ojos, en su nariz, en su mandíbula y fue a su cuello. Ahí se entretuvo más mientras Edward acariciaba su espalda. Besó, lamió su cuello, lo mordió y lo succionó con la intención de también dejar marcado a Edward con un chupón.

_¡Ay, este hombre maravilloso… Está dejando que le deje una marca en el cuello!_

Edward volvió a reír cuando notó las intenciones de Bella, pero la dejó hacer lo que quisiera con él. Ella terminó y soltó una risita aún a la altura de su cuello.

_¡Amo que se ponga así! ¡Con o sin chupón soy tuyo Bella!_

—Ahora sí, vamos a darnos una ducha y te mostraré el resto de la finca. Hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas. —Dijo como si nada mientras volvia a pararse y caminar rumbo al baño.

—¡Eres lo máximo Swan. Te amo! —gritó Edward divertido antes de incorporarse y alcanzarla en el baño.

Por supuesto la ducha tomó más tiempo del normal porque primero optaron por probar posiciones para hacer el amor en el baño.

Salieron algo cansados de la ducha y muy hambrientos.

—Edward, si seguimos con este ritmo voy a terminar hospitalizada por agotamiento —le dijo Bella juguetona mientras se ponía sus jeans.

—Amor, es cuestión de práctica —respondió soltando una risita mientras buscaba una camiseta en el armario donde habían puesto la ropa de ambos.

Bella llegó por detrás y rodeó su cintura.

—Practiquemos mucho. Voy a comprar algunas vitaminas si eso también ayuda. —Besó su espalda—. No creas que era un reclamo para dejar de hacerlo, más bien era para encontrar la forma de no terminar casi muerta en el camino.

Edward sonrió y se giró para verla correspondiendo el abrazo.

—No puedo creer la suerte que tengo.

—Muchísima Señor Cullen… Es más, deberías comprar un billete de lotería. —Se puso de puntitas sobre sus pies y besó su mandíbula antes de soltarse del abrazo—. Ahora vamos a desayunar algo porque te voy a llevar a caminar un rato.

—Lo que usted diga Señorita Swan. _¡Espero que próxima Señora Cullen!_

Desayunaron con calma. Al menos durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la cocina, no escucharon más ruidos de Rosalie y Emmett por lo que supusieron se habían quedado dormidos un momento. Alice había dejado una nota en el refigerador diciendo que ella y Jasper irían a hacer unas compras para la cena y pasarían todo el día fuera, así que se tomaron su tiempo para preparar y desayunar tranquilos.

—¿Sabes?... Nunca me ha sido fácil desayunar o cenar con alguien que no sea mi familia o mis amigos. —Confesó Bella mientras tomaban el café.

—¿Y con tu novio? —preguntó Edward sin pensar, tratando de bromear un poco.

—¡Tonto! Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Golpeó ligeramente su hombro—. Para mí es importante compartir los primeros momentos del día y los últimos, con las personas que quiero.

—¿Desayunarías conmigo todos los días?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—O mejor aún... ¿despertarías conmigo todos los días?

Pero Bella no pudo responder porque comenzaron a escuchar ruido en las escaleras, eran Rosalie y Emmett. Por experiencia, Bella sabía que corrían el riesgo de encontrarse a la pareja desnuda y en situaciones comprometedoras, así que tomó a Edward de la mano y le hizo señas de que guardara silencio mientras lo jalaba hacia la puerta que daba al prado.

—¿Tan grave es que no podemos ni saludarlos? —murmuró Edward mientras se alejaban de la casa.

—Te acabo de salvar de un trauma psicológico de dimensiones catastróficas. Ese par no solo es capaz de bajar desnudo, sino de bajar con todos sus disfraces y juguetes sexuales, creéme es mejor no verlos hasta la hora de la cena que estén vestidos.

Edward se rió y la abrazó mientras seguían alejándose de la casa.

—Yyyy... ¿a dónde me llevas amor? —levantó las cejas varias veces.

—Hay un pequeño lago por aquí, es tranquilo y podemos estar solos o... podemos regresar a la casa e intentar compartir el espacio con Rose y Emmett.

—Mmm... no, creo que prefiero tu Plan A.

Llegaron al lugar, no era muy extenso pero era muy agradable, el verde del paisaje era constante y, tal como había dicho Bella, muy tranquilo. Estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la casa para pasar bastante tiempo solos.

Bella se sentó en el pasto, cerca de un árbol, seguida de inmediato por Edward que se recargó en el tronco y la jaló para que quedara recostada sobre él. La abrazó y comenzó a oler su cuello haciendo que Bella temblara.

—Quiero saber todo de ti, Bella... Lo que te gusta, lo que odias, lo que te hace reír, lo que te gusta comer, a dónde te gusta viajar, tu postre favorito, el color que nunca te pondrías, tus manías, tus placeres culposos, qué shampoo usas... —una pequeña risa de Bella lo interrumpió.

—¿El shampoo que uso? —levantó la mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla y la acarició—. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Para tenerlo en mi apartamento y que te sientas como en casa cuando estés ahí.

_¡Dios! Este hombre me va a matar de ternura._

—Edward...

—¿Sí?

—Es imposible que seas real —bufó antes de girarse y quedar de rodillas frente a él que la miraba extrañado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Se tomaron de las manos y casi coordinados comenzaron a acariciar el dorso de sus manos.

—Eres demasiado bueno... en muchas cosas. Eres considerado, tierno, romántico, divertido, apasionado, inteligente...

—Guapo —Bromeó él mientras le tocaba ligeramente la nariz con el dedo índice.

—Sí, guapo, aunque no te lo creas demasiado, ¿eh? Trabajo con actores y modelos así que conozco bien ese mercado. —Bella trató de disimular una sonrisa.

_Por supuesto que les ganas a todos amor. Eres el más guapo de los guapos. ¡Qué mierda! Ahora soy la reina de lo cursi._

—Y sexy... —Se acercó a ella para rozar su nariz con la suya.

—Muuy sexy... —Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y rozó su boca con la suya.

—Y... con una jorobita...

Ambos se separaron soltaron la carcajada por un par de minutos hasa que finalmente recuperaron el aliento.

—¿Sabes? Perdiste la oportunidad de hacer el amor en este lugar. —Le dijo juguetona Bella.

—Ven aquí... —la jaló de nuevo para poder abrazarla como estaban unos instantes antes—. Todavía estamos a tiempo. —Besó su cuello y subió hasta morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bella se estremeció y giró su cabeza para poder besarlo. Pasó su lengua suavemente entre sus labios encontrándose con la de él antes de fundirse en un profundo y salvaje beso.

No les tomó mucho más cuando ya estaban recostados en el pasto. Él embistiendo aceleradamente, y ella gimiendo y gritando su nombre mientras enterraba las uñas en su espalda.

Tras disfrutar un par de orgasmos en el prado, estaban abrazados. Y comenzaron a hacerse preguntas de cualquier tipo. Realmente querían conocerse.

—¿Animal favorito? —preguntó Bella.

—Perro. No puedo serle desleal a mi querido Amigo.

—¿Hora del día favorita? —preguntó Edward.

—Mmm… Creo que antes de dormir, cuando ya estoy relajada en mi cama, después de leer un poco.

—¿Lugar favorito? —Fue el turno de Bella.

—¿Ahora? Aquí, contigo. —Sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu apartamento? —Preguntó después Edward.

—Definitivamente las fotografías de mi familia y mis amigos, un cuadro que me regalaron mis papás, mis libros y mi música…

—Me encanta como hablas de tu familia y tus amigos. —Apretó su abrazo y suspiró.

—Y no he mencionado a mi guapo, sexy y jorobado novio. —Besó su pecho y correspondió más fuerte el abrazo—. Tienes que darme algo para tenerlo en mi apartamento, ¡eh!

—¡Ya lo tengo listo! —dijo alegremente—. Solo que tendrás que alimentar dos bocas y mimarlos cuando llegues a casa, a uno más que otro, desde luego. Ellos te recibirían con gusto cuando llegues del trabajo, uno te prepararía la cena, te daría un masaje en el cuello y en los pies para que te relajes y escucharía lo que hiciste cada uno de los minutos del día que no estuviste con él… El otro… seguramente estaría haciendo compañía.

Bella sonrió porque sabía a lo que se refería Edward. Lo abrazó más fuerte y suspiró.

—Los alimentaría, los cuidaría y los querría mucho, pero uno de ellos deberá dormir conmigo para poder mimarlo más, tendrá que abrazarme antes de dormir, y darme un beso antes de salir a trabajar. Todos los días que sea posible deberá comer conmigo y decirme lo mucho que me extrañado durante la mañana. Y al llegar en la noche, además de la cena y los masajes, tendrá que recordarme cada día lo mucho que me quiere porque yo se lo diré siempre.

—Me encanta. Y creo que no tendrás ninguna queja. Estarán felices de hacerlo.

Bella volteó y observó la perfecta sonrisa de Edward que se movió para poder besarla.

—Te amo Bella.

—Te amo Edward.

Ambos suspiraron y cerraron los ojos. Se quedaron callados unos momentos, escuchando solo pájaros, viento y sus respiraciones.

—Ya te lo había preguntado antes, pero en ese entonces no respondiste con total sinceridad, así que va de nuevo: ¿Qué te haría feliz en este momento?

Bella se encogió de hombros. —En este momento soy feliz. No necesito nada más.

Siguieron platicando un par de horas más, caminaron un poco, arrojaron piedras al lago y volvieron a hacer el amor. Cuando estaba atardeciendo decidieron volver, con el riesgo de encontrar a Rosalie y a Emmett en situaciones embarazosas, pero estaba oscureciendo y no querían complicarse el regreso. Además, ya faltaba menos para la hora de la cena.

Cuando llegaron, Alice y Jasper ya estaban preparando algunas cosas: comida, bebida, música.

—¡Hola chicos! —dijo muy alegre Alice—. ¿Qué tal les fue?

—Hola Alice. Bien, gracias. Estuvimos en el lago evitando a Rose y a Emmett, ya sabes como se ponen.

—Bueno, pues ustedes no se quedan atrás... par de calientes —dijo Jasper golpeando amistosamente la espalda de Edward.

—¡Cállate Jasper! No seas desagradable —reclamó Edward mientras empujaba a su amigo.

—Es la verdad Ed. Si me sorprende que estén aquí y no haciendo el amor como locos en el bosque —agregó Alice antes de reír.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Bella—. Dejen de hablar de nuestra vida sexual y mejor vamos a preparar todo para la cena.

Ya anocheciendo, se acomodaron en la sala, habían encendido la chimenea, tenían ensalada, algo de pasta, bocadillos ligeros, quesos, vino tinto y blanco, cervezas, whisky, vodka, tequila, música, algunas mantas y todos estaban listos para una cena absolutamente informal.

Alice y Jasper estaban en el suelo programando la música en el ipod, Rosalie y Emmett bajaron en punto para la cena y ocuparon uno de los sillones, se sentaron tranquilos después de toda la actividad que habían tenido durante el día, solo abrazados sin mayores demostraciones de cariño que algunas miradas y caricias en las manos o los hombros.

Bella estaba en otro sillón y a sus pies, en el piso, se había sentado Edward para alcanzar mejor la comida que había en la mesa de centro (por estar toda la tarde en el lago, no habían comido, así que estaba desfalleciendo; Bella también, pero al llegar se había preparado un sándwich y estaba más tranquila). Ella lo tenía abrazado del cuello y él no le soltaba las manos más que para comer y tomar su cerveza.

Comenzaron a platicar de algunos conocidos de las chicas y un par de cosas de los negocios de los chicos mientras escuchaban música. Las cervezas y las copas de vino comenzaron a pasear por todos los lugares.

Emmett comenzó a bromear sobre el acoso de Edward y la investigación que le había mandado a hacer. Y para la cuarta ronda de bebidas, las chicas ya estaban un poco mareadas. Quizá era que ese día no habían comido muy bien, o que estaban demasiado relajadas, pero finalmente estaban sintiendo los estragos del alcohol.

Salió el tema de los modelos y los chicos no pudieron evitar las miradas amenazadoras hacia ellas que se reían a carcajadas por la muestra de celos de los tres.

—Creo que deberían invitarnos a su famosa "Tarde de Elección" —propuso Emmett mientras daba un trago a su whisky.

—¡Claro que no osito! Esas tardes son solo para nosotras... Por el trabajo, por supuesto. —Respondió Rosalie y de pronto las chicas comenzaron a reír.

Bella estaba algo borracha y a cada dos o tres minutos acariciaba la cara de Edward y lo hacía inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un beso. Por supuesto, él no se quejaba, por el contrario, disfrutaba cada uno de sus acercamientos.

Jasper y Alice eran los menos afectados por el alcohol y seguían en su plan de DJ's de la cena.

—Por cierto, Bella... ¿Ya no has sabido nada de James? —preguntó inocentemente Alice.

_¿James? ¿Qué jodidos tienen que hablar de ese idiota aquí?_

Bella se incomodó un poco ante la mención del chico pero se limitó a decir que no y que no merecía la pena hablar más de él, intentando tranquilizar un poco a Edward que había adoptado una postura más tensa.

—Te amo —susurró en su oído, esperando que esas palabras le reafirmaran que sólo pensaba y lo quería a él. Pero Edward había recordado el episodio del bar y luego la llamada estando en el apartamento de Bella y no pudo evitar molestarse.

—No te pongas celoso Mi Amor, no hay nadie más que tú y no lo habrá. —Le dijo Bella antes de besar su cuello.

En realidad Edward se había quedado con las ganas de partirle la cara al modelito ese por intentar insinuarle que él y Bella estaban en una situación amorosa cuando contestó su llamada, pero no le había dicho nada a Bella para no preocuparla. Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de ponerlo en su lugar.

Bella jaló a Edward para que se levantara del piso y se sentara con ella en el sillón, pero en el camino Edward la levantó y la tomó de la cintura, la alejó un poco del grupo y comenzó a moverse como si estuviera bailando con ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en su oído mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

—Bailo contigo.

—Eso parece. —Soltó una risita.

—La verdad tengo ganas de hacerte el amor ahora mismo, pero esta es la mejor manera que encontré de acercarme más a ti sin hacer un show frente a nuestros amigos. —Susurró en su oído.

Bella comenzó a sentir cómo Edward acercaba sus caderas a ella haciendo fricción entre sus cuerpos, especialmente su entrepierna.

—¿Y si nos vamos? —Le hacía una invitación con la mirada traviesa... y borracha.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Ustedes dos ahí!... —La voz de Rosalie los interrumpió—. No se hagan que nadie los ve que estamos en un espacio pequeño y nos damos cuenta de todo... Ni crean que se van a escapar par "sexosos".

_¿Qué? ¿Rosalie nos estaba llamando "sexosos"? Pero... si ella y Emmett eran... En fin, mi amiga es incorregible... Adiós plan de escape número uno._

—Vamos —dijo Bella y jaló a Edward al sillón, pero esta vez lo sentó primero y luego ella se puso junto a él subiendo una pierna sobre la suya y recargándose en su torso mientras él pasaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ed, hasta parece que no los hemos dejado suficiente tiempo solos —le dijo Jasper mientras bebía su cerveza.

—Cállate Jasper —respondió Edward mientras le lanzaba el corcho de una de las botellas de vino.

Empezó a sonar una canción que hizo que las chicas voltearan a verse con una sonrisa cómplice. Ellos no la identificaron de inicio, pero Alice levantó las cejas invitando a las chicas a "hacer algo".

—Alice, no vamos a bailar eso. Esa coreografía tiene mil años —advirtió Bella al notar las intenciones de sus amigas. Rosalie ya se había puesto de pie junto a Alice mientras la canción avanzaba y ambas le dedicaron una mirada amenazante a Bella para que se les uniera.

—Más te vale que vengas en este instante Swan —El tono firme de Rosalie no daba pie a ningún argumento de rechazo así que Bella tuvo que moverse.

No le dijo nada a Edward, sólo se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para unirse a sus amigas. La voz de _Beyonce_ cantando _Crazy Love_ se hizo reconocible. Podía no ser la mejor opción musical pero en su momento, las chicas habían montado su propia coreografía intentando verse muy sensuales. Desde luego, hace diez años no tenían la personalidad, ni los cuerpos de ahora ni la energía sexual que se había potenciado en estos días.

Las tres comenzaron a bailar, se movian lentamente hacia adelante, cada una frente a su chico, moviendo la cadera de izquierda a derecha de manera muy sensual y pasando las manos por su pecho, abdomen y luego a su trasero.

**_Got me lookin' so crazy right now _**

**_Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now _**

**_(Your love) _**

**_Got me lookin' so crazy right now your touch's _**

**_Got me lookin' so crazy right now _**

**_(Your touch) _**

**_Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's _**

**_Got me hoping you save me right now _**

**_Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin' _**

**_Got me lookin' so crazy your love_**

Por supuesto, los chicos dejaron de escuchar la canción y se concentraron en los movimientos de las chicas. Una mano en la cabeza que bajaba lentamente por su rostro y cuello, hombros y caderas moviéndose ritmicamente.

Edward estaba prácticamente babeando, la imagen de Bella bailando tan sensualmente solo se le había presentado en sueños y tenerla enfrente no solo bailando así, sino haciéndolo para él, estaba generando un grave problema en sus pantalones.

_¡Mierda! Me voy a correr en los pantalones. ¡Bella es tan sexy y moviéndose así me va a matar!_

De pronto Bella subió una pierna al sillón en donde estaba, puso su pie en medio de sus muslos, a centímetros de su entrepierna y Edward se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo que "su problema" cada vez se hacía más duro. Eso, acompañado de un gesto de Bella lamiendo la huella de su pulgar para deslizarlo lentamente por el centro de sus pechos para después mover los hombros acercándose a su cara, lo volvió loco.

Edward humedeció sus labios y sintió la garganta seca. No podía tragar saliva pero no dejaba de verla, aunque ella tampoco movía la vista de él con una sonrisa coqueta, una actitud especialmente sexy y un baile que estaba resultando extremadamente caliente y peligroso para los chicos.

Cuando finalmente terminó la canción, ellas estaban muy cerca de ellos y acabaron dándoles un beso salvaje y lleno de deseo.

—¡Joder, Bella! ¡Eso fue malditamente caliente, amor! —Edward tragó saliva con dificultad mientras le murmuraba al oído. Bella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él besando su cuello.

—Solo para ti, baby. Vámonos de aquí, ¿sí? Te necesito. —Bella gemía suavemente en su oído mientras se apretaba a él.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! No queremos ver espectáculos pornográficos... todavía... —Emmett les gritaba divertido desde el sillón donde ya estaba sentado con Rosalie a un lado.

—No estoy tan segura de que esta bola de aguafiestas sean nuestros amigos —decía Bella mientras se incorporaba en el sillón, en tanto Edward trataba de disimular su creciente erección.

_¡Cómo si yo fuera la de los espectáculos pornográficos, Emmett! Adiós plan de escape número dos._

Todos volvieron a sus lugares después del número de las chicas. Por supuesto el ambiente estaba más caliente, y todos trataban de bajar la temperatura bebiendo lo que había en la mesa (básicamente alcohol).

—¿Y si jugamos a algo? —Propuso Alice alegremente.

—Síííí, juego, juego... —Emmet la secundó moviéndose de su asiento.

—Momento, momento les advierto que no estoy dispuesta a besar a nadie que no seas tú osito. —Aclaró Rosalie mientras decidían el juego.

—¿Verdad o reto? O ¿Yo nunca? —Propuso Jasper.

—Awww, mi sexy vaquero... —dijo Alice dándole un beso a Jasper—. Podemos jugar una ronda de Verdad o Reto, y una ronda de Yo nunca, ¿qué les parece?

—Está bien —respondieron resignados Bella y Edward. Ellos ya querían terminar la convivencia e irse a la habitación, pero al parecer sus amigos estaban bastante entusiasmados con la velada.

—Bueno, yo empiezo... —exclamó efusivamente Emmett— y elijo aaaaaaaaa... ¡Edward!

Bella levantó las cejas en signo de advertencia, pero solo provocó la risa de Emmett.

—Tranquila prima, no le voy a pedir que bese a Jasper... —comenzó a reír más—. Está bien, está bien... ¿verdad o reto Ed?

—Reto —dijo sin dudar.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Tenemos a un chico valiente, ¡ehh! —Emmett lo miró divertido, pensando en qué le pediría a Edward hacer.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	18. Tiempo para nosotros ¿solos? (Parte 2)

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 18: Tiempo para nosotros... ¿solos? (Parte 2)**

...

—Emmett... —presionó Alice para que soltara el reto a Edward.

—Bien, bien... Solo quiero aclarar antes... La penalización puede ser de dos tipos. Una, que los hombres se queden en tanga el resto del juego y las chicas... también —soltó una carcajada que tuvo que parar ante la mirada de Rosalie—. Bueno, las chicas no —aclaró haciendo cara de niño bueno— ooooooooo, si no quieren pasar frío con la tanga, pues... un multa de... digamos... mmm... cinco mil dólares.

—¿Quééé?... ¡Cinco mil dólares! ¿Te has vuelto loco Em? Es un juego y ya estamos algo borrachos pero no tontos —dijo Alice alarmada.

—Sí, sí, es un juego pero siempre se les hace muy fácil decir verdades a medias o no cumplir el reto tomándose un poco de tequila o quitándose el suéter o los zapatos, y eso no es justo. Hay que pensar en algo para que la gente se anime a cumplir el reto, es un incentivo. —Argumentó Emmett.

—Eso no es incentivo, eso es coerción —dijo Bella mientras le daba otro trago al martini que se había preparado.

—¡Yo sí entro! Estoy de acuerdo contigo Emmett, siempre tienen una salida fácil y esto podría ser más interesante —dijo Jasper animado.

—Espero que sepas en lo que te metes hermano —le advirtió Edward desde el sillón donde tenía abrazada a una Bella ya un poco pasada de copas.

Entre el alcohol, el baile que les habían hecho a los chicos, el tiempo que se había estado aguantando desde que conoció a Edward y su deseo natural por estar con él, Bella estaba en una actitud bastante cariñosa. Le acariciaba la mejilla, le daba besos en la quijada, le susurraba cosas al oído y besaba o mordisqueaba su lóbulo, ponía sugestivamente su mano en el muslo de Edward y lo abrazaba constantemente. Y claro, Edward se dejaba querer.

—¡Estás loco, Emmett! —exclamó Alice reafirmando su punto antes de mirar a Jasper haciéndole saber que por extensión él también estaba loco. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que Jasper se acercara a abrazarla y darle un beso.

—No voy a quedarme con el dinero. Es más, lo que se junte... porque sé que no faltará el que no aguante el reto... lo donamos a alguna causa, asociación o algo así. —Insistía Emmett.

—¡Ay, eso me gusta! Estoy de acuerdo contigo osito... —dijo Rosalie y se acercó a darle un beso y sentarse en su regazo, mientras también llevaba su bebida en la mano.

—Bien —dijeron Alice y Jasper al unísono. Aunque Alice más resignada que otra cosa, pero reconfortada por el abrazo de Jasper.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el reto? —preguntó algo indiferente Edward mientras correspondía con algunas caricias en la espalda a Bella.

—Ok... Edward... —Emmett sonrió ampliamente— te reto a que... esto será jodidamente bueno —y rió un poco— a que... no toques ni beses a mi prima durante lo que queda de la noche.

—¿Quééé?... —Bella se incorporó un poco y replicó inmediatamente— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me involucras a mí?... ¡Eso es estúpido!

Todos, excepto Edward comenzaron a reírse ante la reacción de Bella y hacían burlas sobre el reto de Emmett.

—¿Les parece muy gracioso? —Bella estaba un poco obnibulada por el alcohol, así que no se le ocurrió ningún argumento fuerte para callarlos— ¡No es justo! —Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

_¡No es justo. ¿Por qué involucran nuestra relación en este juego? ¿Y qué si Edward quiere tocarme y besarme? ¡Malditos envidiosos!... Y sí, estoy borracha ¿y qué?_

—Amor —Edward se acercó y acarició sus brazos que se mantenían cruzados—, no te preocupes. —Se acercó y le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¡Vamos chicos!... Es más, se los haré más fácil, no será hasta que terminemos, solo falta una hora y ocho minutos para que termine el día y con eso es suficiente... ¿No pueden aguantar? ¿Qué dices Ed?

Bella seguía con cara molesta, no le gustaba la idea así fuera por una hora, por lo que el ajuste de Emmett no la hizo cambiar su postura.

_¿Aguantar?... Me la vas a pagar Emm... verás lo que es aguantar. No puedo creer que tenga lazos sanguíneos contigo._

—Bien —En ese momento Edward se levantó del sillón y caminó alejándose del lado de Bella ante su sorpresa.

—¿Quéééééé? —gritó Bella extendiendo sus brazos para enfatizar su sorpresa antes de lanzar un fuerte bufido— ¿Bien? ¿Te parece bien, Edward Cullen? ¿Hablas en serio?—exclamó realmente alterada mientras se levantaba con dificultad del sofá y se tambaleaba por el alcohol en sus sistema.

—Amor... —Edward se detuvo un momento y se dirigió a ella con cautela, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se detuviera.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Perfecto! No lo puedo creer, pero si es lo que quieres no me toques ni ahora... ni después... ¡Y no me digas amor! —espetó y se fue enojada hacia la cocina tropezando un poco con los muebles.

—Pero... Bella... —Edward volteó a ver a los demás con expresión de sorpresa—, yo... solo iba por mi cartera —y señaló con su mano hacia el piso de arriba pero Bella ya no estaba en la sala.

Emmett y Jasper soltaron la carcajada, casi se ahogan de la risa, mientras las chicas le sonrieron negando con la cabeza y se levantaron de sus sitios (también con dificultad por el alcohol) para alcanzar a Bella en la cocina.

—¡Ahora sí lo jodiste Ed! —dijo Jasper entre risas.

—Pero... —Edward estaba realmente confundido, no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado.

—Hubieras visto su cara cuando dijiste "bien", realmente se sorprendió... Pobre de mi prima... —Emmett seguía riéndose— Debes aprender a no hacer pausas extrañas con las chicas Ed.

Rosalie y Alice estaban con Bella. Había llegado tropezando con algunas cosas pero se sorprendieron cuando la vieron. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas con la cabeza hundida en sus manos y parecía estar sollozando.

—¿Bella? —Alice sonaba un poco preocupada.

—¡Hey, Bella! —Rosalie trató de animarla un poco.

—¡Soy una idiota!... Una completa idiota... borracha... caliente y... jodidamente enamorada del estúpido y encantador Edward Cullen... —trataba de decir entre sollozos al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que brotaban incontrolablemente.

Sus amigas trataron de contener unas risas aunque Bella las pudo escuchar claramente.

—Búrlense... ya sé que quedé como una loca porque Edward no me quiere tocar ni besar en una maldita hora... ¡una miserable e insignificante hora! Cuando me ha dado una de las mejores noches y mañanas de toda mi vida... —El alcohol la hacía más parlanchina, pero seguía llorando y sus amigas se acercaron a abrazarla.

—Tranquila amiga —le dijo Rosalie cuando se acercó a ella.

—¿Por qué no me quiere tocar Rose? Apenas llevamos un puto día de novios y ya no me quiere tocar... ¿Lo estoy abrumando?... Dime... Sé que estoy un poco encima, pero es tan... tan... estúpidamente caliente que solo de verlo...

Alice volvió a contener una risita mientras pasaba su mano por la espalada de su amiga tratando de confortarla.

—¡Alice! No ayudas... No sería gracioso que Jasper aceptara a la primera un estúpido reto de no tocarte, ¿o si? —le reclamó Bella.

—Bella... no es eso —aclaró su amiga.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó antes de limipiarse las lágrimas con su antebrazo.

—Bella... Edward se levantó del sillón porque iba a ir por su cartera... Iba a pagar la multa por no cumplir el reto de Emmett —explicó tranquilamente Rosalie.

—¿Qué?... ¿Quieres decir que...?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¡Maldita sea! —y volvió a hundir su cabeza en sus manos—. Realmente soy una estúpida... Seguramente lo asusté y ahora sí no querrá tocarme... Estúpido juego, lo odio... Edward va a pensar que estoy loca... o que soy una depravada que no puede estar sin que la toque... Y realmente quiero que me bese... Y además le dije que no me dijera amor cuando amo que me diga amor...

Bella no se había dado cuenta, pero sus amigas ya habían salido de la cocina cuando vieron a Edward asomarse buscando a Bella. Se acercó lentamente esperando no asustarla y se sentó en la silla de su lado. Con mucho cuidado puso una mano en su rodilla y con la otra acercó la cabeza agachada de Bella a su pecho.

Ella seguía llorando y diciendo algunas incoherencias. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la camiseta de Edward que no se movió ni un milímetro y permanecía en silencio abrazándola.

Cuando intentó tranquilizarse, Bella notó que el cuerpo que la envolvía no era de ninguna de sus amigas. En ese momento odió estar medio borracha porque consideró el hecho de estar alucinando, pero al dar una respiración percibió el aroma inconfundible y penetrante de Edward y se alejó un poco para comprobarlo.

—Edw... —No la dejó terminar de hablar. Colocó suavemente su mano en la pequeña mejilla de Bella y con su dedo pulgar presionó ligeramente su boca, comenzó a moverlo suavemente acariciando toda la extensión de sus labios mientras la miraba con ternura y deseo.

Acercó su frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos antes de emitir un profundo suspiro.

—No podría dejar de tocarte o besarte, amor... —colocó ambas manos en el rostro de Bella sin mover sus frentes y sin abrir los ojos—. No me importa si es un estúpido juego... —Su voz era suave y seductora. Levantó un poco el rostro de Bella, quien abrió sus ojos justo antes de darle un beso dulce y suave en los labios.

—¿Estoy siendo muy encimosa? —preguntó con ojos tristes.

—Amo que estés encima de mí —se acercó a su oído— sobre todo en la cama.

—Lo siento —le dijo en voz baja Bella y bajó su mirada— estoy muy borracha y... pensé... —No pudo terminar porque Edward volvió a besarla.

—Sí, veo que el alcohol no ha sido tu mejor amigo hoy, pero no te preocupes... No creo que estés loca ni nada por el estilo... Reconozco que me dejaste sorprendido por tu reacción, pero evitaré cualquier tipo de pausa dramática en nuestras futuras conversaciones para no tener este tipo de malos entendidos... A meeenoooossss queeee —levantó las cejas juguetonamente y se acercó a su oído— me prometas que tendremos un maravilloso sexo de reconciliación.

Bella lo tomó de la camiseta y lo jaló para besarlo con desesperación, pero instantes después se alejó.

—Tengo aliento de borracha, ¿verdad? —dijo algo avergonzada mientras hacía el intento de moverse para evitar que Edward se acercara, pero él no se lo permitió. La sostuvo con fuerza, abrazada a él.

—Y yo tengo aliento a nachos con queso... —trató de bromear— pero no tenemos tiempo de ir a lavarnos los dientes, así que por mí no hay ningún problema —y la besó de nuevo.

Comenzaron a tocarse más insistentemente, Edward levantó un poco la blusa de Bella y acarició la piel de su cintura subiendo hacia sus pechos, mientras ella envolvía su cuello y tomaba su cabello con fuerza acercándolo más a sus besos.

—Llévame a otro lado... —gimió Bella cuando sintió las caderas de Edward presionar sobre su cuerpo.

_—"¡Hey, allá adentro! Si ya arreglaron sus cosas, los estamos esperando..." —_gritó Jasper desde la sala.

—Definitivamente terminaremos el fin de semana sin amigos —gruñó Edward aún sobre la boca de Bella y se separaron para ir a la sala. Se tomaron de nuevo de la mano para regresar con sus amigos.

_Cero y van tres. La próxima vez tenemos que salir de aquí. No puede ser que nos corten así la inspiración..._

—¡Oh, por Dios! Ustedes deberían tener un poco de piedad. Nos va a dar un coma diabético si no dejan de derramar tanta miel —bromeó Jasper en cuanto los vio entrar de nuevo a la sala.

Edward entrecerró los ojos en advertencia a los comentarios de su amigo que solo comenzó a reírse.

—Bueno, bueno... arreglados los asuntos amorosos y sexuales de estos polluelos, sigamos —dijo sonriendo Emmett—. ¿A quién elijes Ed?

_Mmm... con que muy bromista, ¿no Jasper?_

—Elijo a... Alice —Dirigió a Jasper una sonrisa burlona que fue correspondida con una cara amenazante.

—Sí, sí... yo quiero... Verdad —respondió inmediatamente con mucha efusividad.

—Alice, conzco a mi amigo desde hace años, así que sabré si dices la verdad... —Hizo una breve pausa antes de preuntar— ¿Qué es lo que más te desagrada de Jasper en la cama?

—¿Qué? ¡Oye Ed, eso es una pregunta muy personal! —replicó Jasper desde su lugar— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Sí, sí... que nos cuente —gritó emocionado Emmett—. Cuéntanos Alice... ¿es de poco aguante? ¿lo tiene chiquito? ¿suelta flatulencias?...

—¡Emmett! —dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un codazo en el estómago.

—¿Qué? Tiene que decir la vedad... ¿O no quieres saber?

—Bueno, sí. Creo que en este momento el alcohol despierta mi morbo y reprime mi sensatez... ¿Y bien, Alice?

—Mmm... bueno... Lo que más me desagrada... es... —miró a Jasper con cariño antes de hacer una pequeña mueca de disculpa—, quizá es una tontería, pero odio que se queda con los calcetines puestos... ¡y son calcetines horribles!

Todos rieron, menos Jasper, que mejor le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

—No son calcetines horribles, son divertidos y me los dejó porque después hace frío —murmuró Jasper para sí mismo.

—Jas... ¡son horrendos! Dejarte los calcetines es lo menos sexy que puede haber, pero dejarte los calcetines con imágenes de tus jugadores favoritos de futbol, es espantoso... Y siempre que terminamos mueves los pies como si te estuvieran echando porras por haberme dado un orgasmo.

—Ok, ok... demasiada información... —interrumpió Rosalie la explicación que estaba dando Alice.

—En realidad sí me están echando porras por darte un orgasmo —le dijo al oído Jasper y Alice soltó una risita.

—Alice, Alice, es tu turno... —la animó Emmett.

—Bien, elijo a Rose... —dijo dedicando una amplia sonrisa a su amiga.

—Venga... Verdad.

—Mmm... ¡ah, ya sé!... ¿Con qué actor o cantante famoso has tenido una fantasía sexual?

—¿Qué? Momento, momento señoritas... ¿Estoy pintado o qué? —señaló un serio Emmett.

—Tranquilo Em, es una fantasía, no una aventura de la vida real —dijo Alice con un tono de indiferencia que acompañó con un gesto de la mano para enfatizar el hecho.

Todos soltaron unas risas, con excepción de Emmett que permaneció con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba la respuesta de Rosalie.

—Mmm... Pues han sido varios...

—¿Quééééé? —Emmett se levantó de un brinco del sillón en donde estaban. Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza pero Rosalie lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sentó de nuevo a su lado sin decir nada.

—Pero con el que más he fantaseado... Ha sido con... mmmm... Michael Fassbender —Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos como si estuviera recordando su fantasía.

—¡Joder! ¡Pero ese tipo ya está viejo! ¡No puedes tener una fantasía con él! —Emmett levantó la voz con molestia pero Rosalie evitaba discutir con él.

—¡Uyy, pero qué bien conservado está!... y después de verlo en Shame todo fue aún más... digamos... más...

—Bueno, bueno... suficiente... Alice no preguntó detalles... Mejor elige ya... —la interrumpió Emmett ante la mirada retadora de Rosalie. Emmett suavizó su gesto y agachó la cara al darse cuenta que se había alterado y casi le grita a Rose.

Hubo más risas del resto, aunque un poco contenidas por la posible reacción de Rosalie que se limitó a dirigirle diversas miradas a Emmett, que al parecer él conocía muy bien porque no se atrevió a abrir la boca de nuevo.

—Bien, elijo a Bella.

—Rose, aún estoy algo borracha, por favor.

—Tranquila amiga, ya sabes que nunca haré nada en tu contra... Así que... dime ¿Verdad o Reto?

_Evidentemente estaría loca si elijo Reto en estas condiciones. Aunque para mi estado de consciencia elegir Verdad es lo mismo. La diferencia es que no pondría en riesgo mi integridad física. Mmm..._

—¡Yuju!... Bella... —Alice la interrumpió en su análisis de opciones.

—Bien, elijo Verdad.

—¡Así me gusta!... Bella... mmm... ¿por qué terminaste con Jacob?

Rosalie pensó que diría "por idiota", "porque lo tenía chiquito", "porque usaba más productos de belleza que yo", "porque no era suficiente para ella", "por vanidoso", "porque le olían los pies"... en fin, la verdad no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, y no pensó muy bien lo que preguntaba hasta que vio cambiar la expresión de su amiga.

_Rose, de todas las preguntas que podías haber hecho... ¿tenía que ser esta?_

Bella cerró los ojos un momento antes de contestar. Hasta la borrachera se le estaba quitando. No esperaba esta pregunta en absoluto. Nadie sabía por qué había terminado con Jacob y tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer público. El ambiente se puso un poco tenso ante el silencio y la actitud de Bella.

_¿En qué momento esta noche se convirtió en una pesadilla? Primero preguntan por James, luego lo de mi ataque de locura contra Edward y ahora el idiota de Jacob..._

Bella tomó aire profundamente y con un gesto de tranquilidad y voz firme se dirigió a su primo. —Emmett, cuenta con cinco mil más para donar.

Edward se quedó extrañado por su reacción, la tenía abrazada y no se había movido un milímetro, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios un poco contrariado.

_Jacob... ¿Qué puede haber pasado para que ella no diga por qué terminó con él?_

Rosalie y Alice se miraron interrogantes porque tampoco sabían lo que había pasado y la reacción de Bella las puso en alerta.

Y antes de que alguien cuestionara su actitud en voz alta, Bella se apresuró a continuar el juego.

—Debería elegir a Jasper, pero elijo a Emmett... No es nada personal Jas, pero este chico me la debe.

—Prima, no... Yo... es un juego... Recuerda que es un juego Bellita... y somos primos... a Charlie no le gustaría saber que te pones violenta con alguien de tu misma sangre... —se defendía un poco nervioso.

—Así es Emm... —la actitud de Bella trataba de ser algo relajada y retadora con su primo, pero aún estaba tensa por la pregunta de Rose y su tono la delataba— será mejor que elijas.

—Elijo... ¿Reto?

—¿Estás dudando o estás decidiendo?

—Elijo... ¡Ay no sé!... Sí, Reto, Reto, elijo Reto.

—Bien, ¿te lo imaginas o quieres que te lo diga?

—Maldición Bells, no seas vengativa.

—Debería serlo, pero no... Lo haré fácil y mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Todos quedaron expectantes. No sabían hasta donde Bella podría estar jugando o se estaba tomando las cosas en serio. Su actitud no les ayudaba a identificar lo que pasaba, así que todos aguardaban en silencio a que Bella terminara.

—Te reto a que le des un beso en la boca a Jasper. Dos minutos. —Indicó con un tono seco y algo serio.

—¿Qué? Oye Bella... —replicó Jasper un poco dudoso.

Alice y Rosalie contuvieron algunas risas.

—No es personal Jas, es culpa de Emmett.

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué hago?... —Emmett se rascaba la nuca y se tronaba los dedos de la manos—. Bien... Total es un beso... Sin lengua ni nada, ¿no?

—Sin lengua, solo dos minutos con sus labios juntos —aclaró Bella.

—No, no, no... de ninguna manera —le advirtió Jasper a Emmett cuando se le quedó viendo por algunos segundos.

—No te va a gustar Jas... —le dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba del sillón.

De nuevo Alice y Rosalie estaban conteniendo más risas. Pero Edward estaba serio observando el comportamiento de Bella. Sabía que la pregunta de Rosalie la había afectado bastante, pero no le parecía adecuado preguntarle nada mientras estaban terminando el juego.

—Alice... ayuda —suplicó Jasper.

—Es divertido... Vamos, necesito una foto para chantajearte después —fue su respuesta mientras sostenía una vieja Polaroid en las manos dispuesta a capturar el momento.

Emmett se acercaba lentamente a él y Jasper se ponía más nervioso.

Sin pensarlo más, Emmett se abalanzó sobre Jasper. Debido a su tamaño y al movimiento inesperado, Jasper quedó inmovilizado mientras ambos apretaban sus ojos y mantenían pegadas sus bocas.

Alice y Rosalie contaban el tiempo y Bella trataba de sonreír, sin mucho éxito. Cuando pasaron los dos minutos, los chicos se separaron y se limpiaron los labios con sus camisetas, haciendo caras de asco y sonidos de querer vomitar.

Entre risas de las chicas que se acercaron a tratar de compensar el momento y hacerles olvidar el beso, Bella se levantó del sillón sin decirle nada a Edward, que de inmediato la imitó.

—Chicos, me siento bastante cansada, así que yo paso de la ronda de Yo Nunca —Comenzó a caminar ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas y Edward dio un paso para seguirla e irse juntos a la habitación. Ahí le preguntaría qué había pasado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Bella se detuvo y se giró hacia él colocando su mano al frente en señal de que no la siguiera.

—No, no te preocupes. Quédate a terminar con ellos. Voy a recostarme un poco, ¿sí?

—Bella... ¿qué tienes? —finalmente se animó a preguntar.

—Nada, pero necesito unos minutos. Por favor.

Edward no tuvo opción. Estaba desconcertado, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en la frente.

—Te amo.

—Yo a ti.

Edward dio un paso atrás y sintió como si un golpe en el estómago le quitara el aire.

_¡¿Yo a ti?! ¡¿Yo a ti?!... Esto está jodidamente mal. Estúpidos juegos que siempre arruinan todo. Nunca me había respondido un te amo con un "yo a ti"... bueno, tenemos un día de novios, pero no me lo había dicho! No sé si estoy exagerando pero esto apesta... ¿Qué jodidos significó ese Jacob para provocar esta actitud en Bella_?

Edward se enojó, se preocupó y se entristeció. Todo al mismo tiempo. Bella lo había bateado olímpicamente cuando minutos antes estaban que morían por estar solos.

Se quedó en la sala con los demás, no por gusto, sino porque la indicación de Bella había sido clara para que la dejara sola por un rato. Estaba realmente enfadado. Las chicas habían notado algo del intercambio entre Edward y Bella, pero decidieron darle tiempo y espacio por esa noche, al día siguiente la abordarían sin escapatoria para que después de tanto tiempo les contara lo que había pasado con Jacob. Al menos eso era lo que ellas esperaban.

Cuando la velada terminó, Edward se dirigió a la habitación pensando en qué le diría, no estaba seguro qué actitud debería tomar. Cuando entró, todo estaba oscuro y Bella estaba recostada en la cama, su cuerpo estaba de perfil hacia la ventana por lo que no podía ver su cara. No hizo ruido y se acercó un poco para ver si estaba durmiendo y le entristeció darse cuenta de que fingía estar dormida.

Bella había escuchado ruido y sí, estaba fingiendo estar dormida porque no sabía cómo enfrentar a Edward. Sabía que había notado su cambio de actitud durante el juego, pero no estaba segura de estar lista para hablar de lo sucedido con Jacob, mucho menos con Edward. Así que optó por la salida fácil y cuando escuchó que él entraba a la habitación se giró hacia la ventana para aparentar que estar dormida. Cerró los ojos y escuchó como Edward se acercaba a la cama, bufaba, se quitaba la ropa y se ponía el pantalón del pijama, entraba al baño, se lavaba la cara y los dientes, y como se detuvo un poco al salir del baño, posiblemente observándola.

Él esperaba que en algún momento Bella reconociera que estaba despierta y le dijera algo, pero nada. Cuando Edward se acostó, herido y enojado, adoptó la misma postura que ella pero viendo hacia el otro lado, cruzó los brazos en su pecho. Sus espaldas se encontraban y podían escuchar sus respiraciones sin decir palabra.

_No, no, no. Me niego a dormir así._

—Bella —susurró pero ella no respondió —Dudó un poco si continuar o no, pero al final lo hizo—. Bella... sé que estás despierta —Respiró profundo— Quiero que sepas que me siento frustrado de no poder hacer algo. No quiero que me cuentes nada si no quieres hacerlo. Tienes todo el derecho a reservarte cosas para ti —tomó aire mientras silenciosamente Bella aguantaba las ganas de llorar ante sus palabras.

Edward se giró un poco y quedó sobre sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza, mirando al techo por un segundo, antes de cerrarlos y continuar. —Solo... solo no me excluyas de tu vida. Si no quieres hablar me conformo con estar. No sé qué pasó, pero yo... —en ese momento se quedó callado porque sintió la mano de Bella en su pecho. Se había girado en un movimiento rápido e inmediatamente había depositado su mano en él.

—Pérdoname... Lo estoy jodiendo todo, ¿verdad?

Edward no respondió. Puso una mano sobre la de ella y presionó un poco sobre su pecho, sus manos estaban a la altura del corazón y Bella podía sentir los latidos de Edward entre el abrumador silencio de la habitación.

En ese momento, Bella supo que el silencio de Edward era más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa.

_¿Por qué no me dice nada?... Realmente lo estoy jodiendo... Pero, ¿qué le diría?... "Edward, Jacob me engañó con una anciana y yo misma los encontré follando casi a la puerta de mi apartamento"...o "Edward, Jacob jodió mi ego y me autoestima porque se acostaba con una abuela antes o después de salir de mi cama"... _

—Eres parte de mi vida Edward. Quiero contarte, pero... ahora no... no sé cómo.

Una vez más, ambos se quedaron en silencio y no se movieron, tan solo sus respiraciones hacían que sus pechos subieran y bajaran en una sincronía que no les daba la paz que necesitaban. No sabían qué más decirse.

_¡Qué mierda! Solo un día y medio de novios y tengo la sensación de que ya quiere terminar conmigo. Quizá no debí presionarla con esto de ser novios tan pronto y dormir con ella todo el fin de semana; ni siquiera la he invitado a una cita en plan romático, solo ella y yo... y esto no es precisamente el mejor plan para empezar, estamos rodeados de sus amigos y..._

—Bella... ¿Crees... crees que vamos muy rápido?... —Edward se animó a romper el silencio con cierto nerviosismo—. Si necesitas tiempo...

—No... No necesito tiempo para saber que te quiero... Es solo que... —resopló con cansancio— ¡Mierda!... Este fin de semana no debió ser así. No debimos jugar esa tontería adolescente de Verdad o Reto, teníamos que habernos escapado para estar más tiempo nosotros solos.

Edward pasó su otra mano por los hombros de Bella y la abrazó, aún sin decir palabra alguna. La amaba demasiado pero si esto interfería realmente entre ellos tendrían que hablarlo lo antes posible. No le gustaba la idea de que fuera un fantasma desde el inicio de su relación.

—Descansa —dijo suavemente y acarició un poco el brazo de Bella.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó un poco confusa. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y ella estaba boca abajo con la cabeza hacia la ventana. Sintió la necesidad de acurrucarse junto a Edward, pero al voltear y estirar su mano, encontró vacío el otro lado de la cama.

Inhaló con fuerza mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior y hundió su cara en la almohada. Sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Estaba abrumada. Odiaba profundamente no poder enfrentar lo que pasó con Jacob y odiaba más que interfiriera en su relación con Edward. Lo amaba profundamente y no iba a dejar que su noviazgo solo durara un jodido día, lo quería para siempre. Gritó sobre la almohada para evitar que la escucharan, pero necesitaba liberar lo mal que se sentía. Inevitablemente comenzó a llorar.

No sé dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó, en algún momento esperó que Edward entrara y la consolara, que la abrazara y le recordara lo mucho que la quería. Lo necesitaba... pero no pasó.

No se animaba a levantarse. No quería ver a nadie y enfrentar caras curiosas, cuestionamientos de sus amigas o bromas de su primo... Solo quería a Edward, pero ir a buscarlo implicaba rondar por la casa con todos por ahí.

_¿Dónde estás Edward? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola aquí? Te necesito. Perdóname por no hablarte claro. Jacob ni siquiera merece la pena para interferir en nuestra relación. Debí decírtelo todo ayer y no alejarte por una estupidez como esa._

Después de un rato, se incorporó un poco en la cama, aún no escuchaba ruido en la casa. No sabía si sus amigos estarían aún dormidos o quizá habrían salido a pasear, pero no iría a averiguar.

Volteó al buró buscando el reloj y se sorprendió con lo que estaba a un lado del aparato. No se había dado cuenta antes por estarse lamentando la ausencia de Edward, pero junto al reloj había una nota, y su emoción no se hizo esperar. Comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo desde el cuello hasta su estómago.

_¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que una nota me ponga así._

Tomó el papel y lo desdobló lentamente. Sabía que era de Edward, no podía ser de nadie más.

**Buenos días B.,**

**Me encanta estar contigo cuando despiertas, pero no quería abrumarte. Sé que necesitas tiempo y espacio.**

**Voy a salir a dar una vuelta porque no quiero estar tentado a verte dormir como un enfermo.**

**Te amo,**

**E.**

Bella se levantó a buscar su celular en la maleta —normalmente los mantenían apagados durante ese fin de semana o incluso, no los llevaban, pero Bella siempre era de la idea de llevarlo por cualquier emergencia—, lo encendió rápidamente y marcó su número, necesitaba verlo, pero la envió directamente al buzón. Edward había dejado su teléfono apagado y estaba en algún lugar de la finca. Si ella decidiera ir a buscarlo probablemente no coincidiría. Comenzó a ponerse ansiosa y fue rápidamente a darse una ducha.

_¡No puedo creer que esté saboteando esta relación! La mejor relación que he tenido en mi vida por no ser capaz de contarle de mi estúpido exnovio. Me lo voy a llevar inmediatamente de aquí, necesitamos tiempo, pero para nosotros solos, y ya. Adiós Fin de Refresh, amigos y todo. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. _

Terminó de vestirse y se disponía a salir para intentar buscar a Edward en las cercanías de la casa, cuando vio un auto acercarse. Eso era realmente extraño porque cuando ella avisaba que estaría ahí, los otros dueños no se aparecían y normalmente los vecinos no eran de hacer visitas sociales.

Se quedó en la puerta esperando a que el auto se acercara más para tratar de identificar quién podría ser. Cuando bajó de la habitación no escuchó ruidos en la casa y tampoco se preocupó de revisar si sus amigos estaban ahí, hasta ese momento en que se sintió un poco nerviosa. Instintivamente volteó al interior de la casa, pero todo estaba en silencio y no había indicios de que alguien más estuviera por ahí.

Finalmente alcanzó a ver las placas del auto, eran de Nueva York, pero aún no podía identificar quién estaba en el interior. Nerviosa y preocupada, cruzó sus brazos al frente como protegiéndose de quién quiera que estuviera llegando.

Avanzó lentamente un par de pasos mientras el auto se estacionaba junto a los de ellos y con algo de alivio pudo ver una figura conocida que descendía de la parte trasera. Sonrió y dio un par de pasos más con completa confianza. Liberó sus brazos y se acercó apresurada a saludar.

—¡Hey!... ¿Qué haces aquí?... No sabía que...

Pero en ese momento se detuvo. Algo estaba mal. No tenía por qué estar ahí. No tenía sentido.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	19. Esto no estaba planeado

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 19: Esto no estaba planeado**

—Bella...

Bella se había quedado congelada cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa como para recibir una visita social, que no tenía sentido ver a nadie ahí, y mucho menos ese fin de semana.

—Tía... ¿qué pasó? —dijo con voz temblorosa presintiendo una mala noticia.

—Bella... cariño... —se acercó para tomarla del brazo— Charlie se puso mal y tuvieron que internarlo en el hospital. No hubo forma de contactarte y Kate me dijo donde estabas. Parece que está mejor pero le están haciendo unos estudios...

_Blah, blah, blah..._

Bella dejó de escuchar lo que le explicaba su tía. Miraba al vacío. Charlie se había puesto mal... a miles de kilómetros de ahí... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería de nuevo... cáncer? ¿Por qué no había encendido su celular antes?...

Despertó ligeramente de su letargo cuando sintió unos brazos en su cintura. Era Edward. En algún momento había llegado a donde estaba, se presentó con Sue y le dijo que Bella tal vez querría viajar a Londres porque su papá se había puesto mal y, aunque al parecer se estaba mejor, aún se encontraba en el hospital.

Por más de tres horas Bella estuvo en _shock_. Mientras Rosalie y Alice guardaban su ropa y sus cosas en la maleta para regresar a Nueva York, Edward permaneció con ella. Estaba preocupado porque no reaccionaba. No había pronunciado palabra desde que la vio con su tía, tenía la mirada perdida y estaba pálida. La mantuvo abrazada todo el tiempo y ella se reclinaba sobre él. Al menos así permanecía tranquila.

Edward hizo algunos arreglos y consiguió un _jet_ privado que saliera a Londres ese mismo día. Iban en el auto, de regreso. Rosalie había insistido en ir con ellos y llevaba a Bella en el asiento trasero recostada en su regazo. Edward miraba constantemente por el retrovisor la expresión de Rosalie esperando alguna señal de que estaba reaccionando, pero nada.

Dejó a Rosalie un momento en el apartamento de Bella, para que pusiera lo necesario en la maleta, tomara pasaporte y demás documentos para el viaje. Había subido con Bella en brazos y la dejó recostada en su cama, por unos segundos ella no había querido soltar su cuello cuando trató de recostarla, lo miró con ojos tristes y una lágrima salió rodando por su mejilla. Edward casi se quiebra en ese momento, limpió su lágrima con el dedo pulgar, acarició sus mejillas y le dio un beso suave pero largo en los labios. Le dijo que regresaría por ella en una hora.

Todo pasaba como si fuera una película ajena a ellos. Trataban de mantenerse serenos y ecuánimes, sobre todo porque momentáneamente tenían una doble preocupación: Charlie... y Bella.

Alice llegó con Jasper al apartamento y ayudó a Rosalie a preparar todo. Minutos después lo hizo Emmett, que había pasado a su casa por algunas cosas porque también quería ir a ver a Charlie. Los cuatro se mantenían expectantes y evitaban hablar mucho del tema por temor a empeorar el ya afectado estado de ánimo de Bella.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de haberse ido, regresó Edward. Bella se había quedado dormida mientras sus amigas arreglaban sus cosas y todos esperaban en la sala. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a tomarla en brazos y ella se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazó de nuevo por el cuello. Seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

Subieron en dos autos, con Jasper iban Alice y Emmett y en el de Edward iban Rosalie y Bella. De nuevo recostada en Rose y aún adormilada.

—Esto no puede estar bien Edward. No puede irse en este estado. —Advirtió con gran preocupación Rosalie.

—Voy a ir con ella Rose... y ya conseguí una enfermera por si no reacciona de aquí a que lleguemos al aeropuerto. Si es necesario, vendrá con nosotros.

Rosalie se sorprendió, no sabía que Edward pensaba viajar con Bella. Había conseguido un jet que saliera ese mismo día a Londres, llevaría a Bella y a Emmett y por si fuera poco, había conseguido a una enfermera que cuidara de Bella durante el trayecto si su amiga seguía así.

—Gracias... En cuanto podamos, estaremos con ustedes allá.

Edward asintió y minutos después estaban en el aeropuerto. Una vez más la tomó en sus brazos y Bella lo abrazó.

—No me dejes —Fueron las primeras palabras en muchas horas. Lo dijo como un susurro, pero Edward no necesitó más.

—No lo haré, amor —La abrazó con fuerza y dejó un pequeño beso en su boca. La cargó y la subió al jet. La sentó y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Los había seguido la enfermera que de inmediato se acercó a tomar sus signos vitales y a revisar que estuviera, al menos en condiciones aceptables para viajar.

Emmett entró después y con unos ligeros golpes al hombro de Edward le agradeció lo que estaba haciendo, sobre todo por Bella.

A mitad del vuelo, Emmett y la enfermera ya estaban durmiendo. Era un vuelo largo y hacían bien en descansar un poco. Edward se había mantenido al pendiente de Bella, quien no había dado otros signos de reaccionar después de dirigirle esas palabras antes de subir al jet.

Se resistía a quedarse dormido. No quería que Bella se inquietara y él no se diera cuenta a tiempo para ayudarla, pero el cansancio lo venció y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Un poco después se removió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Bella sentarse en su regazo y recargarse en su torso. No dijo nada, solo la abrazó y se acomodó mejor para que estuviera más cómoda —dentro de lo que se podía—.

—No quiero perder a mi papá —Edward acarició su mejilla mientras ella comenzaba a hablar de nuevo—. No sabes lo que fue verlo enfermo todos esos meses, parecía un cadáver, y no solo a él, también a mi mamá... —cerró los ojos y tomó aire—. Que no sea cáncer, por favor.

Él no dijo nada, la abrazó más fuerte y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo un par de horas. Durmieron mal, por la tensión y por la postura, pero intentaron descansar. Bella despertó un momento, un poco más consciente que en las últimas horas y se sintió feliz de tener a Edward a su lado en esos momentos. No quería ser pesimista, pero existía una posibilidad real de que la salud de su papá fuera más delicada de lo que ella quería.

Movió su cara un poco para mirar a Edward que aún estaba dormitando. Pasó su mano por el contorno de su cara provocando que abriera un poco los ojos.

—Gracias... por estar conmigo y por todo lo que estás haciendo. —Edward movió un poco su cabeza y besó la palma de la mano de Bella que descansaba en su mejilla. El movimiento la hizo sonreír cuando su creciente barba le provocó algunas cosquillas—. No es la mejor manera de conocer a mis padres, ¿verdad? —dijo suavemente manteniendo una bien intencionada sonrisa.

_¡Jodida mierda! ¡Sus padres!...Es verdad, iba a conocer a mis suegros._

Edward sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Tenía escasos dos días de noviazgo con Bella. No habían hablado del tema de Jacob, su padre estaba enfermo en el hospital, traía una barba de náufrago porque no había podido rasurarse y ahora... conocería a sus padres.

.

Un par de horas más tarde estaban llegando a Londres. Bella no quiso hacer parada en ningún sitio antes del hospital, así que rentaron un auto y se dirigieron inmediatamente a ver sus padres.

.

—Hola, busco a Charles Swan.

—Un momento —respondió la enfermera detrás del mostrador y comenzó a buscar algo en la computadora.

—¡Bella, hija!

Una mujer alta, de tez clara y ojos azules la llamó desde el extremo de un pasillo. Tenía el cabello muy parecido al de Bella pero con un corte más... ¿alocado?. Ambas caminaron apresuradas a su encuentro. Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Emmett y Edward las miraban a unos pasos de distancia.

Renée sostenía a su hija como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Pasaron varios minutos así, sin decirse nada más con palabras sino con el simple contacto físico. Algo en el encuentro de Bella con su mamá, le hizo recordar a Edward la última vez que vio a Esme —cuando no había ido a visitar expresamente a sus padres, sino a perseguir a Bella— y se estremeció un poco.

Se veía como una persona agradable y cariñosa, pero su expresión cambió un poco cuando se alejó de Bella para detallar su rostro.

—¡Bella!... ¡Dios!... Mírate... Tomaste el primer vuelo que encontraste, ¿verdad?... Dios, te ves tan cansada... Hija, hubieras llamado y te habría puesto al tanto de cómo está Charlie. Lo que menos quiero es que tú termines enfermándote.

El miedo de encontrar a un Charlie recayendo por el cáncer había nublado el entendimiento de Bella y no pensó en llamar antes de hacer el viaje. Quería ver a sus padres y no estaba lista para oír malas noticias al teléfono desde otro continente. Además, el hecho de que Edward gestionara lo del jet hacía más rápido el traslado que si hubiera tratado de conseguir un boleto en cualquier línea comercial, así que tampoco había tenido oportunidad de plantearse una llamada. Es más, en ese momento no tenía idea en donde estaba su teléfono.

—Mamá... ¿Cómo está? —preguntó nerviosa dejando pasar el comentario de su madre.

—Está bien, cielo —dijo Renée mientras la llevaba del brazo hacia unos asientos.

—¿Qué pasó? La tía Sue fue a decirme que se había puesto mal pero... me imaginé lo peor... —Las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos, pero la mirada de su mamá la tranquilizó un poco.

—Ayer por la mañana, Charlie tuvo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, era tan fuerte que prácticamente quedó inmovilizado. Pensamos que podría ser un infarto, pero fuera del dolor no tenía las características de uno. Tuve que darle unas pastillas pero no funcionaron. Por un instante también pensamos que podía ser de nuevo cáncer.

Se miraron de forma cómplice recordando lo que ambas habían vivido años antes. Y Renée continuó su relato mientras abrazaba a Bella.

—Así que cuando se sintió un poco mejor para moverse, fuimos con el médico, pero estando ahí volvió a tener el dolor. Lo trajeron de inmediato al hospital y tras algunas revisiones nos informaron que se trataba un problema con la vesícula. Tenía tapados unos conductos con cálculos biliares y eso causaba el dolor tan fuerte. Se quedó para algunos estudios y finalmente entró hace un par de horas al quirófano... —Bella se sobresaltó—. Tranquila, le quitaron la vesícula, nos dijeron que es lo más recomendable y es una operación muy sencilla. Ahora está en recuperación para pasarlo a un cuarto y podrá salir mañana mismo.

Bella soltó aire aliviada. Abrazó de nuevo a su mamá y soltó un par de lágrimas mientras trataba de asimilar todo.

—Entonces, ¿está bien?

—Sí, tendrá que permanecer un par de semanas en reposo, pero estará como nuevo en poco tiempo. Y lo mejor es que no ha sido cáncer.

—Mamá, casi me muero cuando me dijeron que estaban en el hospital...

Renée la acercó más y la abrazó fuertemente. —Me lo imagino. Además, a la distancia... las cosas suelen verse en otra dimensión... Hablé con Sue después de que trajeron a tu padre. Le dije que le estaban haciendo estudios, pero no pensé que fuera a dejar que te montaras en un avión sin antes hablar para avisar si había buenas noticias.

—No fue su culpa mamá... todo... fue muy atropellado y ni siquiera sé donde dejé mi teléfono.

—Hola tía —Emmett se había acercado a saludar.

—Em... qué bueno que acompañaste a Bella. No me hubiera gustado que viajara sola en estas condiciones.

En ese momento, Bella volteó hacia la puerta buscando a Edward. Por supuesto que no había viajado sola. Agradecía mucho la presencia de su primo, pero se había sentido realmente acompañada y reconfortada, principalmente por Edward.

Lo vio recargado en una pared, mirándolos, como dando espacio a una conversación familiar en la que no quería parecer un intruso. Al mirarlo le sonrió y ella extendió el brazo haciendo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Estuvo con ellos en unos segundos y de inmediato tomó la mano de Bella.

—Buenas noches —saludó cortesmente.

—Mamá, te presento a Edward —apretó más fuerte su mano— mi novio —y sonrió.

—¡Oh!... —miró por unos instantes a Bella y después se enfocó en él— Mucho gusto Edward... —saludó Renée.

—Mucho gusto Señora Swan, Edward Cullen.

—Dime Renée —le guiñó un ojo—. Oye, ¿de casualidad tienes relación con los resorts Cullen-Platt?

—Así es... —No quería responder que era hijo de los dueños, eso sonaría muy presuntuoso de su parte y no quería que esa fuera la carta de presentación con los padres de su novia.

—Es hijo de los dueños y fue quien consiguió la forma más rápida de llegar aquí —agregó Bella sin mayor problema.

—¡Oh! Claro, estando en la industria del turismo es bueno tener contacto con gente en las aerolíneas. Espero que no hayan abusado en el precio de los asientos. Su viaje fue tan inesperado.

—No, tía. De hecho no tomamos un vuelo comercial, Edward consi...

—Es lo de menos Emmett, lo importante es que están aquí —interrumpió Edward. Bella notó que no había querido destacar el hecho de que consiguió un jet de último momento para llegar con sus padres y lo jaló un poco de la mano que tenían enlazadas.

—Es cierto. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias Edward —dijo una sonriente Renée y él asintió—. Charlie va a morir cuando sepa que tienes novio —le murmuró a Bella pero todos alcanzaron a oirla.

Bella solo sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

_¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Será que es un padre celoso que no quiere que su niña esté con nadie más? ¿Será que tenía que hablar con ellos primero? ¡No! Si no somos unos niños. ¡Mierda! Debo tener un aspecto terrible. ¿Me dará tiempo de ir a un hotel aunque sea para darme un baño y rasurarme?_

—Amor —Bella lo sacó de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh, sí... solo creo que estoy un poco cansado.

—Déjame perdirle las llaves de la casa a mi mamá y puedes ir a descansar un rato —Bella hizo el amago de ir a buscar a su mamá que estaba platicando con una enfermera.

—No, no. Me quedo contigo. Estoy bien. De verdad.

_Maldición yo preocupándome por mi barba y Bella esperando a que su papá salga del quirófano. ¿Qué me pasa?_

—Bueno, pero si quieres irte, está bien... y puedes quedarte en casa... —le aseguró con una sonrisa— Por cierto, ¿sabes donde puede estar mi teléfono?

—Aquí lo tengo —Sacó de su chamarra el teléfono de Bella.

—Tengo que llamar a mi tía, a Alice y a Rose para que no vengan. No tiene caso. Charlie estará mañana mismo en casa —sonrió como una niña al decir lo último.

—Amor, no te preocupes —Tomó su mano—. Yo le llamo a Jasper y le pido que les avise. Mejor ve con tu mamá.

—Gracias —dijo y se giró para ir con su mamá, pero se detuvo y volvió a donde estaba Edward para tomarlo del cuello con ambas manos y acercarlo para darle un beso. No fue un beso suave y caso, sino uno con fuerza y decisión—. Te amo, Edward... Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo —decía sobre sus labios mientras él trataba de reaccionar.

Cuando se separó de él comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, le dedicó una sonrisa y fue moviendo sus labios diciendo "te amo" hasta que llegó al lugar donde se encontraba su mamá y su primo, gesticuló un último "te amo" y se giró hacia ellos.

Edward estaba contento de ver regresar a una Bella alegre que no paraba de decirle "te amo". El fin de semana había sido bastante raro, con altas y bajas y muy agitado, inlcuyendo el viaje a Londres. Definitivamente no olvidaría su fecha de aniversario de novios con Bella, teniendo tantas acontecimientos que recordar a su alrededor.

Se alejó un poco para llamar a Jasper y avisarle que el papá de Bella, por lo menos, estaba fuera de peligro. Sabía que lo estaría despertando de madrugada, pero no quería dejar pasar tiempo sin que las amigas de Bella supieran cómo estaba la situación en Londres.

Bella se sentía más tranquila y comenzaba a unir todas las piezas, desde que vio a su tía bajando de ese coche en la finca, recordó a sus amigas guardando todo para regresar a Nueva York mientras Edward permanecía a su lado. Recordó cómo Edward la cargó hasta su apartamento y la recostó en su cama mientras Rosalie preparaba una nueva maleta para viajar a Londres. Recordó cómo la subió al jet en brazos y cómo la sostuvo gran parte del vuelo a pesar de la incomodidad del asiento. Recordó a Emmet y a una enfermera en el vuelo... ¡una enfermera! Había llevado a una enfermera con ellos durante el viaje. Recordó todo y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo observaba halando por teléfono tras la puerta de cristal por la que habían entrado.

—Hija... ¿esa sonrisa... es por tu novio?

—Mamá... Edward es... —suspiró— Edward es... increíble. Si supieras todo lo que ha hecho...

—Bueno, si supiéramos "algo" —enfatizó la palabra algo— de lo que ha hecho, estaríamos un poco preparados para verte llegar con un chico de la mano, al cual presentas como tu novio.

—Lo siento mamá. En realidad, Edward y yo tenemos apenas un par de días siendo novios.

—Pues te ves muy contenta hija. Me da gusto verte así. Y el chico se ve lindo.

_¿Lindo? Mamá, no tienes idea._

—Más que lindo, mamá. Créeme.

—Uy tía, no tienes idea... Este par es más empalagoso que una paleta de miel con azúcar y chocolate. Imagínate que todo el fin de semana... —Para fortuna de Bella que le dirigía una mirada nada amigable, no terminó de hablar porque fueron interrumpidos.

—Señora Swan —llamó un doctor y Renée se levantó acercándose a él. Detrás de ella iban Bella y Emmett.

—Sí, doctor.

—Ya están llevando al Señor Swan a su habitación. Todo salió muy bien. Así que en unos minutos podrán pasar a verlo. Les recomendamos que por esta noche no tenga demasiadas visitas porque aún tendrá algunos efectos de la anestesia, pero mañana lo verán como nuevo. Claro... con tres pequeñas incisiones nuevas, pero bien. —El doctor sonrió tratando de bromear y aligerar el ambiente, y se marchó.

A los poco minutos, una enfermera les indicó que podían pasar a ver a Charlie. Renée iba abrazada de Bella y Emmett iba atrás de ellas acompañado por un nervioso Edward.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás nervioso?

—¿Eh?... ¿Yo?... No. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? El papá de Bella está bien, ¿no?

_Si solo voy a conocer a mi suegro mientras tengo un aspecto de prófugo de la justicia._

Emmett le sonrió con un poco de burla. —Bueno, es que el tío Charlie es... mmm... digamos que es bastante protector con Bella... es como si fuera un policía cuidando la joya más importante de la Corona... Y un policía de esos de acción, no cualquier cosa, como un James Bond... Y estamos hablando de la Corona, en Inglaterra, así que... habría entendido si estuvieras nervioso, pero si no lo estás es que eres bastante temerario.

—Ah, ¿sí?... Mmm...

_¡Genial! Hablando de que parezco prófugo y su padre es como un policía. ¡Diablos! Le hubiera preguntado a Bella sobre sus padres. Tal vez me habría dado un tip para caerle bien... Bueno, al menos creo que a su mamá le agrado._

Llegaron a la habitación y la primera en entrar fue Renée. Bella se detuvo un momento. Al parecer quería darle una sorpresa a su papá.

—¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo se siente mi hombre de acero?

_¿Hombre de acero? ¿Policía? ¿James Bond? ¿Bella? ¿Joya de la Corona?... Respira Cullen, tranquilo..._

No alcanzaron a escuchar lo que Charlie decía. Aún estaba con los efectos de la anestesia y su voz no era suficientemente alta para saber lo que había respondido.

—¿Adivina qué te tengo para una pronta recuperación? —Escucharon que preguntaba Renée.

Y en ese momento entró Bella, sonriendo y abriendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo a su padre.

—¡Bella, mi pequeña!

—¡Papá!

Emmett y Edward entraron a la habitación después de ella y pudieron ver cómo la mirada del Señor Swan se iluminaba con la visita de Bella.

Era un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros, tenía aspecto de ser recio y exigente, más aún con el bigote que destacaba en su cara. Aunque estaba recostado, parecía alto y de complexión fuerte.

_Bueno, al menos si el Señor Swan aún está en cama no podrá golpearme cuando sepa que soy el que va a quedarse con la joya de la Corona._

Bella le daba besos a su papá en la frente mientras Charlie la rodeaba con el brazo que le quedaba libre. En el otro tenía una intravenosa que conectaba a un suero.

—Charlie, me diste un gran susto. Tienes que cuidar más tu salud —lo regañaba dulcemente.

—Pequeña, ya te extrañaba. Creo que tengo que enfermarme para verte más seguido.

—No, no. Nada de eso. No lo digas ni en broma Charles Swan.

—Está bien hija. Sabes que siempre hago lo que tú digas.

—Me alegra oír eso —le dio un beso más.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó mientras enfocaba su mirada en el primo de Bella.

—Hola tío.

—Muchacho, ven aquí —le hizo un gesto con la mano—. Te he dicho que los esteroides no son buenos. Mira nada más ese cuerpo, pronto vas a estar listo para lanzarte de Gobernador como Schwarzenegger.

—No tío, es que tengo que ejercitarme para que Rosalie no me maltrate tanto.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Emmett.

—¿Las chicas no vinieron? —Preguntó Charlie.

—No papá. Salimos muy de prisa y no hubo tiempo de organizar todo para que vinieran. Pero mañana les marcamos para que hablen contigo. —Le explicó Bella.

Charlie volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Edward. Trató de enfocarlo porque no le parecía familiar. Bella se separó de él y fue emocionada hasta donde se encontraba su novio. Lo tomó de la mano y notó que estaba sudando un poco.

—¿Estás bien Edward?

—Sí... sí amor. Todo bien —dijo muy bajo mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano libre.

—Ven. Te voy a presentar con Charlie —lo jaló de la mano hasta llegar a un costado de la cama.

—Papá... te presento a Edward Cullen... mi novio —al decir esto último pasó su brazo por la cintura de Edward y lo abrazó.

—¿Tu... qué?

—Mucho gusto Señor Swan... Edward Cullen.

_¡Idiota, eso fue lo que dijo ella! ¿Tienes que repetirlo?... Espero que no note mis manos sudorosas... Ni mi estúpida barba de leñador perdido en el bosque... Ni mis ojos diciendo que he tenido el mejor sexo con su hija... Ni mi jodido nerviosismo..._

—Mi novio —reiteró Bella levantando la cara con orgullo y dirigiendo una sonrisa a su papá.

En un par de segundos entre la frase de Bella y la respuesta de Charlie, Edward quiso observar las reacciones de los que estaban en la habitación para intentar prepararse a lo que venía.

Renée estaba a un lado de Charlie, le sonreía a Bella y tomaba la mano de su esposo.

_¿Lo estará calmando para que no vaya a atacarme?_

Emmett sonreía viendo toda la escena con los brazos cruzados al frente.

_¿Se está burlando de mí? ¿Le divertirá ver cómo terminan mis días en un hospital de Londres? ¿Se estará vengando del beso que Bella le hizo dar a Jasper en el juego ese? ¿No pensará defenderme un poco?_

Como Bella lo estaba abrazando, no pudo ver su rostro, pero sintió su fuerte abrazo en la cintura.

_¿Me estará queriendo proteger? ¿Se está poniendo de escudo anticipando una fuerte reacción de su papá? ¿Será el último abrazo que me dé?_

—¿Con que novio, eh? —Su expresión era indescifrable— Ven aquí muchacho. —Bella lo soltó de la cintura pero sostuvo su mano mientras se acercaba a su padre—. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Sí... sí Señor —Intentó sonar firme.

—Bella es mi única hija, es lo más hermoso que tengo y es una mujer maravillosa.

—Lo sé, Señor.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos y levantó su brazo libre sorprendiendo un poco a Edward.

_¿Me va a golpear? ¿Debo dejar que lo haga? Está convalesciente. Es mi suegro. Quiero a Bella..._

—Entonces... Dame un abrazo muchacho. Bienvenido a la familia —Y lo tomó del cuello dándole un efusivo abrazo.

_¿Qué? ¿Me está abrazando? ¿No me golpea? ¿Bienvenido a la familia? ¿Así? ¿Ni una sola mirada de odio?... Emmett, me la vas a pagar._

—Gracias Señor —alcanzó a responder Edward mientras se incorporaba.

—Edward... estás algo pálido, ¿estás bien? —preguntó un poco preocupada Renée.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias.

Emmett se reía silenciosamente en su lugar y Bella se dio cuenta. Lo miró tratando de adivinar lo que había pasado pero no estaba segura.

—Charlie es un poco efusivo porque la señorita aquí presente, nunca le ha presentado oficialmente a ningún chico como su novio. Aunque sabemos que ha tenido algunos —la miró levantando la ceja— para nosotros eres prácticamente el primero.

Edward respiró sorprendido y liberó la tensión que tenía desde antes de entrar a la habitación.

—Me da gusto conocerte muchacho. Sobre todo porque veo a Bella muy feliz.

—También me da gusto conocerlo Señor... conocerlos, a los dos —miró a Renée.

—Bueno, bueno... dejémonos de tantos formalismos. Yo soy Charlie y ella es Renée. De ninguna manera quiero que me llames Señor como si fuera un sargento.

—Con su permiso —entró una enfermera a la habitación—. Buenas noches. Lo siento, pero ya no es horario de visitas y deben salir de la habitación para que el paciente descanse. Solo puede permanecer una o dos personas durante la noche y mañana a partir de las diez pueden volver. —Explicó amablemente.

—Hija, ve a descansar. El vuelo debió ser mortal y ya viste que tu papá está muy bien, incluso con la noticia de tu novio —sonrió a la pareja—. Toma las llaves. Hay espacio para todos, así que no se preocupen. Mañana nos vemos aquí porque van a dar de alta a tu papá por la tarde.

—Está bien mamá —tomó las llaves que le ofrecía y volvió a abrazar a Charlie—. Descansa tu también papá. Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero —y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero, hija.

—Tío, mañana nos vemos y traeré la computadora para que puedas hablar con las chicas.

—Hasta mañana... Charlie —se despidió también Edward.

—Hasta mañana a todos. Vayan con cuidado y descansen.

Cuando salieron, Renée le platicó a Charlie algunos detalles que Emmett y Bella le habían dicho sobre Edward.

.

Afuera, Bella iba de la mano con Edward cuando se paró abruptamente a mitad del pasillo y detuvo a su primo que iba atrás de ellos.

—Emmett, ¿se puede saber qué era tan gracioso cuando presenté a Edward con Charlie?

—Me encantan sus caras chicos. Son super divertidos. —Respondió Emmett aún sonriendo.

—¿Quieres saber qué es divertido Em? Voy a llamar a Rosalie para decirle que has sido un tonto con nosotros. —Amenazó Bella.

—Tu primo me hizo creer que Charlie era algo así como un policía sanguinario que iba a cortarme la cabeza por salir contigo —explicó Edward con cierta molestia.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para su reacción. Emmett y Bella comenzaron a reír conteniendo un poco las carcajadas debido a que estaban en el hospital.

—¡Qué diablos!... ¿Bella?... Tú... Tú deberías estar de mi lado.

—Amor... es que... —intentaba recuperar el aire— no podría imaginarme a Charlie así... amenazándote con un arma o poniéndose violento, él es un dulce.

—¿Y cómo iba yo a saberlo? —Edward estaba haciendo un adorable puchero.

Bella se acercó y lo tomó de la mano, lo rodeó con su otro brazo y se puso de puntitas para hablarle al oído.

—Te ves adorable haciendo esa carita y con esta barba de tipo rudo y malo —le dio un beso en la mandíbula—. Si Charlie fuera un despiadado y celoso matón —otro beso— jamás te expondría a él —otro beso—. No debiste escuchar a Emmett —le dijo rozando sus labios—, y yo debí contarte algo de mis padres... pero no estaba consciente de todo esto —Besó suavemente sus labios y en ese momento Edward la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a una pared, comenzó a besarla más profundamente mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

—¡Hey, hey! Les recuerdo que están en un hospital no en un hotel —dijo Emmett logrando que se separaran.

—¡Cada día eres más insoportable Emmet! —le dijo bromeando Bella y le sacó la lengua.

Salieron del hospital rumbo a casa de los padres de Bella, quien le fue indicando el camino a Edward. Al llegar, salieron del auto y fueron a la parte trasera para sacar las maletas, pero en cuanto Emmett sacó la suya, Bella le extendió las llaves de la casa y puso un brazo impidiendo que Edward sacara las suyas.

—Toma Em...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?...

—Las llaves de la casa... Nosotros no nos vamos a quedar aquí. Pasamos mañana por ti para ir al hospital... Que descanses. —Bella no le dio tiempo de decir nada más a su primo que solo se quedó divertido en la puerta de la casa viendo cómo se alejaban.

Edward tampoco tuvo tiempo de decir algo o reaccionar y se limitó a seguir a Bella.

—No pensarás que íbamos a quedarnos en casa de mis padres con Emmett rondando por ahí, ¿verdad? —Le explicó Bella ante las miradas curiosas que le daba Edward.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la muñeca.

—Bueno, solo quiero que estemos solos, tranquilos, sin que nadie nos moleste.

—Bien, ya sé a dónde podemos ir —le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta.

—Tienen un hotel aquí, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Y te aseguro que nadie nos va a molestar.

.

Llegaron al hotel en una de las zonas londinenses más exclusivas y descendieron del auto. El valet parking tomó el auto mientras un joven sacaba las maletas para llevarlas al interior. Edward preguntó por Richard, el gerente, quien fue a recibirlos sorprendido.

—Señor Cullen, no sabíamos que vendría... Señorita, buenas noches —Dijo dirigiéndose a Bella, quien correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza—. Por favor, permítanos unos minutos y tendremos lista su suite. —Decía con su marcado acento británico y con un tono bastante ceremonioso que, no obstante no disimulaba su nerviosismo por tener al jefe visitando el hotel de improviso.

—Gracias Richard. Y, no vengo por trabajo, así que te voy a pedir que no me busquen para revisar nada de eso. Necesito tiempo a solas... con mi novia —dijo bastante relajado—. Así que vengo exclusivamente como huesped, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, Señor... ¿Les gustaría tomar algo mientras nos avisan que está todo listo?

Edward miró a Bella esperando su indicación, pero ella solo movió un poco la cabeza negando.

—No, gracias. Eso es todo Richard. Esperaremos aquí en la sala —dijo tomando a Bella de la mano para sentarse en uno de los sillones.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Bella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te ves muy sexy en plan de jefe, dando órdenes y todo —Murmuró cerca de su oído.

—Mmm... ¿Te parece sexy? —levantó las cejas y la miró con una sonrisa seductora— No sabes lo sexy que puedo ser.

—Me encantaría averiguarlo Señor Cullen —respondió Bella sintiendo la excitación en su cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos les informaron que la suite estaba lista. Edward le iba mostrando algo del hotel a Bella mientras llegaban. Al entrar dieron un vistazo por el lugar, parecía un pequeño apartamento más que la habitación de un hotel, y era bastante acogedor.

—Es tarde, amor. Será mejor que te pongas cómoda y vayamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir al hospital. —Le decía Edward mientras abría las maletas para acomodar la ropa.

Bella quería darle una "pequeña sorpresa" a Edward aprovechando que estarían solos. Lo tenía pensado desde la finca y quería aprovechar que no tenían presión de tiempo, que no debían cenar con nadie y que no habría alguien que los interrumpiera.

_Verás lo cómodos que podemos estar Cullen._

Después de cómo se había sentido el último par de días, sin disfrutar realmente de Edward, estaba con mucho ánimo. Quería hacer un pequeño strip tease para él y después complacerlo en la cama para demostrarle un poco cuánto lo amaba. Así que entró al baño para arreglarse un poco.

Con lo que no contaba era con el cansancio acumulado, así que cuando salió encontró a un Edward aún con su ropa y el pijama a un lado, recostado con el torso sobre la cabecera y un brazo extendido hacia su lado de la cama.

Se había quedado dormido en una posición en que esperaba a Bella para dormir. Ella solo pudo sonreír y se acercó para quitarle los zapatos.

_Debes estar muerto de cansancio. Pero te prometo que compensaremos estos días._

Edward se movió ligeramente cuando sintió sus pies liberados del calzado, pero no despertó. Con mucho cuidado e intentando no hacer ruido, Bella movió un poco la ropa de cama para cubrirlo y se recostó junto a él con la cabeza en su pecho y rodeando su cintura.

Al día siguiente Bella despertó esperando ver a su novio descansando a su lado, pero cuando abrió los ojos encontró la cara de Edward mirándola dulcemente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te observo.

—Eso veo. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué observas?

—A ti... Todo de ti.

—Estás loco.

—Te amo Bella —dijo provocando que ella se acurrucara más cerca de él.

—Y yo te amo Edward.

—¿Así que soy el primer novio que presentas en tu casa?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué nunca habías presentando a nadie en tu casa como tu novio?

—Supongo que nunca lo había tomado realmente en serio. Ninguno me había hecho considerarlo así... solo tú... Por eso Charlie se emocionó tanto.

—¿Y si no hubiéramos tenido que viajar ahora... ? —preguntó un poco dudoso.

—Habría organizado un viaje para que los conocieras.

—¿A los dos días de pedirte ser mi novia?

Ambos rieron.

—No, tal vez... al tercero o al cuarto.

Ambos se miraron por un instante y se dieron un beso ligero en los labios.

—¿Crees que sí somos muy empalagosos? —preguntó Bella.

—Mmm... bueno, considerando que queríamos estar juntos desde hace tiempo y no nos decidíamos y, sobre todo, considerando que apenas tenemos tres días con la mitad de las horas efectivas de noviazgo... yo diría... que es normal. —En ese momento se giró un poco para quedar encima de ella rozando su mandíbula con la nariz—. Deberías preguntarme en unos años si aún sigo estando así sobre ti todo el tiempo... —aspiró sobre su cuello—. Entonces te diré si somos o no empalagosos.

Bella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo acercó a su boca.

—Te amo así... empalagoso... sexy... tierno... con barba o sin ella —acarició su mandíbula—, con pancita o con este abdomen —bajó sus manos para abrazarlo y tocar su abdomen—, con joroba imaginaria —subió una de sus manos por su espalda—, con acné falso —de nuevo colocó sus manos en el rostro de Edward.

—Me alegra que no te gusten los guapos —le dirigió una sonrisa de lado y levantó la ceja—, creo que soy lo suficientemente feo para que seamos la pareja perfecta.

—Eres mi única excepción, Edward Cullen.

Se besaron por varios minutos hasta que decidieron que era momento de tomar una ducha y prepararse para ir al hospital.

—Espero que tus padres no se fijaran mucho en mi barba de prófugo de la justicia —dijo mirándose al espejo provocando que Bella soltara una risita.

—Me gusta tu barba de prófugo... Claro que termino con la piel irritada, pero vale la pena.

—Eres insaciable Swan.

—¿Solo yo? —lo retó.

—Mmm... creo que yo también, un poco... —respondió divertido.

Edward tomó la espuma de afeitar y se colocó frente al espejo.

—¿Me dejas hacerlo? —preguntó inocentemente Bella.

—¿Me quieres afeitar?

—Ajam... —Bella se puso junto a él y se miraban a través del reflejo del espejo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Mmm... La verdad... —tomó la espuma y le dedicó una mirada inocente— no sé cómo, pero se ve muy sensual cuando lo hacen en las películas.

_¡Se ve tan linda!_

—Ven —la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre la amplia superficie lavamanos. El quedó en medio de sus piernas y sus rostros quedaron casi a la misma altura.

Tomó su mano con un movimiento lento y colocó crema de afeitar en ella. La guió hasta su mandíbula y sin soltarla le indicó que debía cubrir toda esa parte de su rostro.

—¿Quieres hacerlo con un rastrillo comercial o con mi navaja de afeitar?

Bella se mordió el labio, estaba excitada por el simple movimiento de cubrir su barba con la crema y sabía que su fantasía incluía una navaja de afeitar, pero estaba nerviosa. Realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo y temía que pudiera lastimarlo.

—Yo... no...

—Tranquila amor. Yo te voy a decir cómo hacerlo. —Tomó su navaja y la colocó en la mano de Bella—. Tómala con cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes.

_Y yo no quiero lastimarte a ti... pero esto es jodidamente caliente._

—Voy a estirar mi cuello y debes colocar la navaja aquí —señaló con su dedo la base de su cuello donde empezaba su barba— para arrastrarla suavemente hacia arriba. No la presiones mucho, pueden ser movimientos cortos.

Volvió a tomar su mano, con la navaja y la colocó en la base de su cuello como le había indicado. Puso su otra mano en la cintura de Bella intentando darle más confianza.

—Confío en ti, amor... —Bella inició el movimiento con cierto nerviosismo—... Despacio... Respira... —Edward sintió la navaja rasurando una parte de su barba— Eso es amor... Así... —Bella continuó con movimientos cortos y suaves sobre un mismo lado.

Poco a poco adquirió más confianza aunque sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos. Edward movía su cabeza un poco para que ella pudiera pasar la navaja por toda la barba. Y en ningún momento la soltó de la cintura. La excitación los invadió a ambos.

—¿Sabes que te ves increíblemente sexy haciendo esto y me tienes con un grave problema ahí abajo? —Sin mover la cara bajó su mirada indicando que el problema estaba en su entrepierna.

Bella se detuvo un momento y lo miró. Su respiración estaba un poco inestable en su intento por no cortar a Edward y por lo que estaba provocando cumplir su fantasía con él.

—¿Y tú no sientes cómo estoy yo? —soltó la nava a un lado y aún con algunos residuos de crema de afeitar en su rostro, lo tomó firmemente para besarlo—. Esto sabe raro —dijo separándose un poco con los labios embarrados con un poco de la crema.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Edward tomó una toalla y limpió el rostro de Bella y después el suyo. Tomó con una mano su cuello para acercarla a él y envolvió su cintura con el otro brazo. Volvieron a besarse y a acariciarse por varios minutos y terminaron en la ducha haciendo el amor.

.

Dos horas después estaban en casa de Bella para recoger a Emmett e ir al hospital. Se les había hecho un poco tarde, pero estaban muy contentos y relajados después de haber tomado una ducha y desayunado en la suite.

—¡Hey! Buen día, mis tortolitos _pornstars_.

—¡Emmett... no! —dijo Bella con gesto serio.

—Está bien, está bien. Yo solo digo que Charlie se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que su niña no durmió en casa... sino con su novio... en un hotel. —Se burló Emmett.

—Emmett, agradece que te quiero porque sino en este momento estarías muriendo lentamente en manos de Rose. Y créeme que sé exactamente qué decirle para que eso suceda.

Todos rieron en el auto camino al hospital.

.

—¡Hola mamá!

—¡Hola Bella!... Chicos...

—Buenos días —respondieron al saludo de Renée.

—¿Cómo durmió?

—Bien, bien. Está mucho mejor. Le hizo mucho bien verte.

—¡Qué bueno! —Pero su plática fue interrumpida.

—¡Mira nada más!... Pero si tenemos aquí a la hermosísima y sensual, Isabella Swan.

Edward volteó extrañado y molesto hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz.

_¡Qué diablos! ¿Quién le dice así a mi novia?_

Bella, Emmett y Renée también se giraban para ver quién hablaba. Pero la mirada de Bella cambió al instante en que parecía haber reconocido a la persona que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¡Garrett! —corrió para abrazarlo.

_¿Garrett? ¿Quién jodidos es Garrett?_

_ ._

* * *

_Gracias!_


	20. Volviéndose loco

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos **

**Capítulo 20: Volviéndose loco**

—¡Oh, oh! —dijo Emmett al ver el encuentro entre Bella y Garrett.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Edward sin apartar la mirada de Bella.

—Eeee... bueno... él es... la mano derecha de Charlie.

—Y, ¿por qué dices "oh, oh"? —En ese momento los ojos de Edward se abrieron casi desorbitados cuando notó cómo el tal Garrett movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por toda la espalda de Bella y una de ellas bajaba peligrosamente a su trasero.

_¿Qué? ¡Ese imbécil está a punto de tocarle el trasero a MI novia! ¡Quítale las manos de encima o te voy a partir la cara!_

Estaba realmente molesto, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con el rostro adquiriendo un rojo intenso, pero Emmett lo detuvo.

—Ed... tranquilo —Le dijo sosteniendo uno de sus brazos—. Estás en un hospital.

Edward lo miró fijamente y tras algunos segundos en que intentaba pasar su furia, comprendió lo que decía Emmett. No podía irse a los golpes directamente, al menos no en ese momento. Tomó aire intentando calmarse mientras veía a Bella y al desconocido platicar muy alegremente.

_¿Por qué le sonríe tanto?... Oye, oye... deja de tocarla..._

—Emmett... —lo llamó muy serio—, ¿por qué dijiste "oh, oh"? No creo que haya sido porque el tipo es la mano derecha de Charlie, ¿cierto?

—Mmm... No... Pero, primero cálmate. Me agradas y no quiero que termines ingresado en el hospital porque te dio un ataque o algo.

—Estoy tranquilo —aseguró, aunque su actitud reflejaba todo lo contrario.

—Bien —soltó aire en señal de rendición—. Te aclaro que Garrett nunca fue novio de Bella.

_Claro, si nunca presentó a nadie como su novio, pero eso no quiere decir que no los haya tenido, ya lo dijo Renée._

—Esa no es una gran revelación después de saber qué Bella nunca ha presentado a nadie como su novio... —dijo enojado—. ¿Entonces?

—Bella y Garrett son... amigos... muy cercanos... desde pequeños. —Emmett hablaba pausadamente generando mayor enojo por parte de Edward—. Se distanciaron un poco cuando Bella se fue a Nueva York. Parece que sí hubo algo entre ellos, aunque nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

_No me agrada._

Emmett continuó su explicación. —Siempre ha sido muy cercano a la familia y desde muy joven comenzó a trabajar con Charlie, así que ahora es su mano derecha...

Edward volvió a abrir los ojos muy sorprendido cuando vio que "el famoso" Garrett abrazaba de nuevo a Bella pero además, enterraba su nariz en el cuello de su novia. Ella lo empujaba juguetona, pero no dejaba de reír.

—Ed...

—No te preocupes Emmett, no voy a hacer una escena en el hospital —dijo Edward tratando de tranquilizarlo pero lleno de rabia.

A los pocos minutos, Bella tomó de la mano a Garrett y lo acercó hacia donde estaban todos. Garrett era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos miel. Tenía el cabello ligeramente largo y aspecto de tipo rudo con la arrogancia de un inglés y parecía tener tatuada una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—¡Beb-Emmett! ¡Qué milagro! —exclamó Garrett dándole un abrazo.

—Garr-sshole pensé que algún día te harías hombre, pero veo que no —respondió jugando Emmett mientras correspondía el abrazo.

—Son unos tontos... Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya deberían dejar de usar esos apodos —agregó Bella mientras tomaba de la mano a Edward y lo acercaba para presentarlo.

—Lo haría nena, pero Emmett sigue siendo un bebé —respondió Garrett.

_¿Nena?... ¡Imbécil!_

—Y Garrett, pues sigue y seguirá siendo... lo que es —le guiñó un ojo a Bella.

—Ven —jaló a Edward y entrelazó sus dedos—. Edward, te presento a Garrett, un viejo amigo... de la vida —dijo sonriendo mientras ambos estiraban las manos para corresponder el saludo, pero antes de que terminara la presentación, Renée llamó a Bella.

—¡Hija!... Por favor, Bella, ven... necesito que me ayudes con unos datos —gritó desde el mostrador de enfermeras a unos cuantos metros.

—Ahora regreso —Alcanzó a decir rápidamente y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su mamá.

—Así que... ¿Edward? —Garrett continuó por sí mismo la presentación.

—Sí, mucho gusto —terminaron de estrecharse las manos.

—Y... ¿tú... eres? —levantó las cejas interrogante hacia Edward.

—Su novio.

—¡Oh!... su novio... Interesante.

—¿Interesante?

—Sí, bueno... tú sabes... Bella no es de ese tipo de chicas...

—No entiendo... —entrecerró los ojos y sacudió un poco su cabeza— ¿Qué tipo de chicas?

—Pues... de relaciones de largo plazo... Ya sabes... ella es más del tipo... salvaje... sin compromisos o títulos en las relaciones.

_¿Salvaje y sin compromisos? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Está en drogas?_

—Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices.

—Bueno, puede ser que me equivoque... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? —dijo retándolo un poco.

—Eso no es importante —No quería que tomara los pocos días que tenían de novios como argumento para su estúpida teoría sobre Bella.

Garrett comenzó a reír. —¿Qué?... No me digas que se lo acabas de pedir esta mañana? —Siguió riendo—. Ten cuidado, quizá todavía estaba dormida y no supo lo que decía.

_¡Si será un pedazo de imbécil!_

—No es gracioso. Y no... no fue esta mañana —respondió cortante.

—Oye, oye, no me lo tomes a mal Eddie... Creo que es un poco de envidia porque yo nunca tuve tanta suerte de llegar hasta ese título, pero como sea... Bella es simplemente de-li-cio-sa.

_¿Qué demonios está insinuando este tarado?_

—¿Perdona? —preguntó molesto y haciendo fuerza en sus puños a nada de soltarle un golpe. Pero entonces se acercó Emmett.

—Oye, Garsshole... necesito que me ayudes a conseguir algo para Rosalie.

—¡Wow! ¿Aún estás con la rubia?... Si el secreto era mudarse a Nueva York para conseguir una relación romántica y duradera, ¿eh? —comenzó a reír.

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar y aprovechó el momento para alejarse antes de perder el control y tirarle un puñetazo.

—Disculpen... —y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

.

—_"Hey, Ed... ¿cómo va todo? Les dije a las chicas que tu suegro estaba bien, pero creo que hablarán con él en un rato... "_

—Jasper... —lo interrumpió.

—_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojado?"_

—Jasper... necesito de tu ayuda.

—_"¿Otra vez? _—Trató de bromear, pero no hubo respuesta de Edward, así que lo tomó con más seriedad— _¿Qué pasa, viejo?"_

—Necesito que averigües cualquier cosa de un tal Garrett...

—_"Mmm... Ed... creo que el jet lag te afectó de más... "_

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—_"Yo también... Para empezar, quieres que averigüe cosas de un tal Garrett... ¿un tipo con nombre raro, sin apellido, profesión, dirección, algo?... Y segundo, ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerla de hacker, eso es ilegal... "_

—¡Jasper!... —levantó un poco la voz provocando que la gente alrededor volteara a verlo de forma extraña.

_¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora nadie se puede alterar en un hospital?!_

—Escucha... Es-cu-cha... el tal Garrett es un amigo de Bella, un amigo de la infancia o algo así... No tengo apellido, profesión ni nada, pero eso no me interesa... lo que quiero que averigüe es algo sobre... sobre la relación que tenía o tiene con Bella...

—_"¡Ahhhh!... ¿De nuevo de acosador Ed?"_

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—_"Sabes que sí... solo estoy bromeando."_

—No estoy para bromas, amigo.

—_"Y, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella?"_

—Lo voy a hacer, pero mientras logro hablar con ella, me gustaría saber algo y no pasar como tonto.

—_"¿Tan malo es?"_

—Espero que no.

—_"Los celos son malos, Ed."_

—¿Sí?... Quiero verte cuando un tipo abrace a Alice y quede a centímetros de tocarle el trasero...

—_"¿Qué?"_

—Sí, y otras cosas que después te cuento... Por favor, averigua algo, ¿sí?

—_"Bien, no sé por donde empezar, pero supongo que algo debe haber... ¿en Internet?"_

—Jas... ¿te estás haciendo el gracioso?... Préguntale a Alice...

—_"¡Ohhh! Claro... Alice... Perdona, estaba distraído."_

—Gracias amigo... Por favor, en cuánto sepas algo, llámame... no importa la hora que sea.

—_"Está bien, Ed."_

.

Cuando entró de nuevo al hospital, estaban todos platicando a punto de entrar a ver a Charlie. Bella le sonrió y fue directo a abrazarlo.

—¿Dónde estabas amor? —se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso suave en la boca.

—Hablando con Jasper.

—¿Todo bien? Te ves... tenso.

—Todo bien, no te...

—Bella, nena... —dijo Garrett acercándose a donde estaban ellos— No te he dicho, pero nuestro hijo aún está vivo...

_¡Esto es demasiado!_

Edward se tensó inmediatamente, cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos. Estaba harto de las insinuaciones y comentarios del amigo de Bella y quería ponerle un alto. Bella se incomodó ante el último comentario de Garrett, sobre todo porque notó la reacción de Edward.

—Amor —susurró a su oído— está hablando de un cachorro que queríamos adoptar cuando éramos niños.

—Es demasiado —respondió también en voz baja—. No puedo con él.

—Solo está bromeando. No le hagas caso.

Una enfermera los interrumpió para avisarles que ya podían entrar a ver a Charlie y que en un par de horas podría irse a su casa.

Edward quería irse de ahí, no para huír, sino para tratar de controlar la furia que sentía. Estaba a punto de explotar y temía que cualquier comentario del amigo de Bella lo pudiera detonar. No quería hacer una escena en el hospital y mucho menos con el padre de Bella a punto de irse a su casa. Pero tampoco quería dejarla sola, ahí, con su amigo, así que permaneció a su lado. Callado.

Charlie había platicado a la distancia, a través de la computadora, con las chicas. Rosalie y Alice se mostraron realmente emocionadas por verlo bien y hasta le hablaron de Jasper.

Renée, Bella preparaban todo para la salida de Charlie del hospital.

—Garrett, ¿ya viste que mi niña vino visitarme con su novio? —preguntó orgulloso Charlie.

Garrett hizo una pequeña mueca que solo Edward, que no lo perdía de vista, notó.

—Sí, Charlie... Creo que debo perder la esperanza de ser tu yerno —trató de decir en tono de broma, pero no lo logró y generó algo de tensión en la habitación.

—Bueno chico... Te quiero como a un hijo, pero el amor de pareja es otra cosa.

—Lo siento Garrett, debes superar nuestras conversaciones de juventud —agregó Bella tratando de aligerar el ambiente y se acercó a Edward para darle un beso.

_¡Esa es mi chica! Edward 1 – Garrett 0_

Charlie, Renée y Emmett se fueron con Bella y Edward. Iban un poco apretados en el auto porque el tamaño de Emmett no les dejaba tanto espacio en el asiento trasero. Afortunadamente Bella era delgada y pudieron acomodarse un poco más.

Emmett no había querido irse con Garrett que había llegado en una Vespa para evitar un poco el tránsito pesado de la avenida principal. Así que tuvieron que acomodarse todos en el auto.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Emmett cargó a Charlie para entrar. Detrás de ellos iba Renée y al final habían quedado Bella y Edward bajando la maleta. Edward había manejado lo más rápido que pudo para perder a Garrett, así que el amigo de Bella no había llegado con ellos.

—Ven, te voy a enseñar la casa de mis papás. —Bella jaló a Edward de la camiseta y entraron.

—...Por aquí está la sala de televisión... llena de películas y libros... como podrás ver... —Le explicaba cuando fueron interrumpidos por Renée.

—¿No le mostraste la casa ayer, hija?

—Eeee... no mamá... —Bella iba adquiriendo un pequeño tono rojizo en sus mejillas— Edward y yo no nos quedamos en la casa.

—¡Oh!... —Renée no supo cómo reaccionar y decidió salir de ahí— Bueno, voy a pedirle que preparen la comida.

Edward envolvió a Bella de la cintura y la acercó a él.

—Pensé que nos iban a regañar... —dijo juguetón y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Mmm... creo que están tan emocionados porque eres mi novio... que no saben cómo actuar.

_"¿Dónde están todos?" _se escuchó el grito de Garrett desde la puerta de entrada.

Edward suspiró y recargó su frente en el hombro de Bella que pasó su mano alrededor de su nuca.

—Amor... Garrett es muy bromista, por favor no le hagas caso, ¿sí?

Edward levantó la vista y tomó la cara de Bella en sus manos. —No es que sea bromista Bella... Emmett es bromista y lo aprecio... Tu amigo es... insoportable.

—Woooo... ¿interrumpo? —Garrett entró a la sala.

—Sí —respondió cortante Edward.

—Bueno, por mí no se detengan... quizá hagan algo que yo no haya visto... —Y comenzó a reír.

—¡Garrett! —levantó la voz Bella.

—Vamos nena, estoy jugando... Creo que Eddie está algo estresado y un poco de diversión no le vendría mal.

_¿Eddie? ¿Nena? ¿Diversión?_

—Será mejor que vayamos al comedor —Bella tomó a Edward de la mano y salieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

.

Durante la comida, Edward hizo gala de su autocontrol. Se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Respondía cortesmente las preguntas de Charlie y de Renée. Bella lo tenía tomado de la mano pero Garrett no dejaba de hacer plática con ella y de reírse. Emmett solo miraba preocupado sabiendo que Edward lo estaba pasando realmente mal; él era el único que había escuchado todos los comentarios de Garrett sobre Bella, las insinuaciones sobre su relación y las burlas sobre la relación de Bella y Edward.

—Nena... ¿Te acuerdas de Tyler?... Resulta que el hombre ahora es stripper. —Y ambos empezaron a reír.

_Sí, claro... Cuéntale sobre todos los amigos que no conozco imbécil._

— ¡Oh! Charlie, ¿te acuerdas cuando Bella y yo llegamos bañados en lodo por estar jugando a Los Miserables la primera vez que fuiste productor?

_Oh, Charlie... estúpido lamepoll... _

—Renée, debes convencer a Bella de que nos acompañe a la casa de verano de Christine, es justo el tipo de lugares que le encantan.

_Sí Renée, convence a Bella, yo sé en qué lugares le gusta estar... ¡idiota!_

—Bella... tienes que conocer mi apartamento... ¿apuesto a qué no te imaginas cómo es mi habitación?

_¡Pedazo de... !_

—Claro. Dudo que tengas el tobogán o la máquina de palomitas que querías cuando éramos niños. —Le respondió Bella.

—No, tengo cosas más divertidas.

_¿Quién se cree este tipo?_

—Por cierto, Bella... la última vez me quedaste a deber una buena tocada.

Edward casi se ahoga cuando escuchó lo último.

_¿Qué mierda?_

—¡Oye, Garrett, más respeto para mi niña! —dijo un Charlie un poco contrariado por el comentario.

Bella se había girado hacia Edward para ver si estaba bien ya que seguía tosiendo por el líquido que había pasado mal.

—¿Estás bien amor? —preguntaba preocupada en voz baja.

—Tranquilo Charlie, me refiero a una tocada de música... —y soltó una carcajada.

—Garrett, no es gracioso —apuntó Bella.

Su amigo sintió inmediatamente la molestia de Bella y se calmó. Normalmente habría aprovechado para burlarse más. Le gustaba hacer enojar a Bella, pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción ahora que involucraba en sus bromas a su novio.

—¿Me disculpan un momento? —Edward se levantó al baño. Estaba a punto de una combustión espontánea si el amigo de Bella no se callaba de una vez por todas.

Estaba haciendo respiraciones para calmarse, se echó agua en la cara y el cuello. A los pocos minutos escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—¿Amor?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Puedo entrar?

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y abrió lentamente la puerta para que Bella entrara. En cuanto se acercó, Bella acarició su rostro preocupada porque estuviera bien.

—Bella... estoy en el límite.

—Sé que el comentario de Garrett fue inapropiado pero...

—No, no... Nada de "pero"... Fue inapropiado, irrespetuoso, burlón... Ese tipo está fuera de mis límites de tolerancia.

—Edward... es solo un amigo de toda la vida... Sí, puede que tenga exceso de confianza, pero es como de la familia.

—¡Genial!... ¿Ahora resulta que lo tengo que soportar porque es como si fuera parte de tu familia? —levantó un poco el tono de voz.

—Edward, tranquilízate... Garrett es como mi hermano...

—No creo que él te vea como una hermana, Bella...

—¿Estás celoso de Garrett?

—¿Celoso?... ¡Pfff!... Por favor... ¡Estoy más que celoso Bella!...

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Bella parecía sorprendida— Es solo... Garrett.

—¿Solo Garrett?... Bien... ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no encajo con esa parte de tu familia.

—Edward...

—No, Bella. No quiero terminar a los golpes con tu amigo, así que mejor no arruino tu convivencia familiar.

—¿Qué?

—Me dio mucho gusto conocer a tus padres, de verdad que son muy agradables, pero no puedo compartir el espacio con un tipo que me dice lo "deliciosa que eres" —utilizó otro tono para enfatizar la frase.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Garrett te dijo eso?

—¡Oh! Crees que lo estoy inventando?...

—Edward... —Bella no sabía qué decir, estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Edward y por lo que le estaba diciendo sobre su amigo.

—Escucha Bella... puedes regresar y platicar con tu amigo de toooodo lo que se han perdido uno de otro, de sus amigos, de sus promesas de infancia o lo que sea... Simplemente no puedo seguir callado como idiota escuchando como el tipo se insinúa contigo.

—No... no... entiendo...

—Bella... dime... ¿tuviste algo que ver con él?

—Edward...

—Responde, por favor...

—Hace tiempo... pero... eso no viene al caso...

—Pues parece que para él quedó algo pendiente...

—No, no... esto es una locura...

—¿Sabes? Sé que parezco un novio celoso que se pone loco por un ex... Pero no es eso... el tipo se ha estado pasando de listo y no estoy dispuesto a escuchar una estupidez más de su parte. Me doy cuenta de que lo quieres mucho, así que mejor te doy tu espacio con él... Nos vemos después. —Dijo esto y comenzó a moverse para salir del baño.

—Edward... ¿te vas a ir?

—Es lo más conveniente si no quieres que termine golpeando a tu amigo... Nos vemos después... Voy a... —le costaba hablar, tenía la garganta seca— voy a aprovechar para revisar algunas cosas del trabajo en el hotel... —tomó aire—. Tomaré un taxi, pero si se te hace tarde, tal vez sea mejor que no te arriesgues... —pasó saliva con dificultad— y te quedes en casa de tus padres.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

—¿A mí si me preguntas y a tu amigo no?

—¡Diablos Edward! ¡Me importa un pepino lo que tenga que decir Garrett, te estoy preguntando a ti!

—Solo digo que... entenderé si estás molesta y no quieres estar conmigo hoy.

—¡No puedo creer que me digas eso! —dijo molesta y cruzó sus brazos mientras observaba a Edward.

Se quedaron en silencio. Observándose sin saber qué decir.

—Bien... como quieras —dijo Bella y segundos después salió hacia el comedor, donde estaban todos.

Edward se disculpó diciendo que debía salir a atender algo relacionado con el hotel, pero que los visitaría al día siguiente. Le dio a Bella las llaves del auto y se despidió con un beso en la frente.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	21. ¿Hablando se entiende la gente?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 21: ¿Hablando se entiende la gente?**

.

Edward tomó un taxi hasta el hotel. Estaba molesto, triste, enfadado. No llegó a la oficina a ver pendientes de trabajo, sino que fue directo al bar. Comenzó a beber pensando si había sobre reaccionado, no quería pensar en Bella enojada con él por culpa de "su amigo", pero estaba convencido que el tipo se había pasado de fresco.

Estuvo conteniéndose para no golpearlo y hacer una escena frente a los padres de Bella, pero definitivamente lo habría merecido. No era un busca pleitos o una persona violenta, pero sabía que alguien "como Garrett" difícilmente entendería con una plática.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería hablar con nadie, pero era tal la insistencia que finalmente lo sacó de su bolsillo. Dudó entre apagarlo y contestar, pero optó por lo segundo.

—Diga.

—_"Ed, ¿por qué no me contestas?"_

—¿Jasper?... ¿Qué pasa?

—_"Oye, viejo. Me dijiste que te marcara en cuanto supiera algo."_

—¡Ah! Sí.

—_"¿No puedes hablar?"_

—No, no. Dime.

—_"Bueno, pues le pregunté a Alice sobre el tipo este y a los veinte minutos la tenía en casa... junto con Rosalie.."_

—¿Rosalie?

—_"Sí."_

—¿Y?

—_"Bueno, no estás muy hablador ahora, pero en fin... nada, que las tengo ahora mismo en mi casa... así que te las paso... Te pongo en altavoz..."_

—No, Jas...

—_"¡Hola Ed!" _—saludaron ambas con mucho entusiasmo.

—Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están?

—_"Bien, bien... Pero vamos al punto..." _—Esa era Rosalie, sin rodeos.

—Claro, las escucho.

—_"Bueno, te diremos lo que sabemos pero hay dos cosas muy importantes en todo esto.."_

—Ok...

—_"Punto número uno... Garrett está perdidamente enamorado de Bella" _—le dijo Alice.

_Ya me lo imaginaba..._

—_"Punto número dos... Bella no está, ni estuvo, ni estará enamorada de él_" —agregó Rosalie.

—Ok...

—_"Ed, ¿estás bien?" _—intervino Jasper al notar la falta de respuestas de su amigo.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—_"No te oyes bien, viejo... Dime la verdad."_

—Tuve una pequeña discusión con Bella... por su amigo.

—_"¡Lo sabía!" _—Rosalie exclamó de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

—_"Ed... Garrett y Bella se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, él siempre ha sido encantador con ella y... digamos que... es peligroso."_

—¿Peligroso?

_—"Mmm... peligroso no en el sentido de que es un loco o un asesino, sino que conoce muchas cosas de Bella, sabe qué decirle y cómo. Tuvieron algo hace años y aunque para ella no pasó a más, Garrett está convencido de que son algo así como... almas gemelas... La va a esperar y va a insistir... No la dejes sola Ed..."_

_¡JA! Demasiado tarde Rose._

—Pues a mi no me pareció nada encantador... Ni con ella, ni con nadie... Es un patán, arrogante y entrometido... No me imagino a nadie que se sienta atraída por un tipo como él.

—_"Mueres de celos, viejo" _—dijo sorprendido Jasper.

—Sí.

—_"¿Dónde está Bella ahora?" _—preguntó Alice.

—En casa de sus padres.

—_"La dejaste con él, ¿cierto?" _—aseguró Jasper.

—Chicos, les agradezco la llamada y la información, pero Bella es lo suficientemente grande para decidir lo que quiere, ya le dejé claro mi punto, así que...

—_"¿Así que qué?... Edward, estoy de acuerdo en que Bella puede decidir, pero no puedes ser tan pasivo..." _—le reclamó Rosalie.

—Tengo que colgar.

—_"Será mejor que muevas tu lindo trasero Cullen, no pasé semanas viendo a mi amiga volviéndose loca, para que ahora termine con Garrett... Y mira que el tipo no me desagrada, ¡eh!" _—concluyó Rosalie.

.

_En casa de los padres de Bella_

—Oye nena, ¿y a qué se dedica Eddie?

—Garrett, necesito hablar contigo...

—Claro.

—Ahora.

Fueron hasta la sala de televisión y Garrett se sentó en uno de los sillones sin mayor preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa?

—Garrett... ¿qué te pasa a ti?

—¿Cómo?

—Te has comportado como un verdadero idiota...

—Nena...

—Por favor, no me digas nena... ni preciosa ni nada... Tengo novio Garrett... y espero que respetes eso.

—Claro que lo hago.

—No, no lo haces. Respetar el hecho de que tengo novio es respetarme a mí y respetarlo a él.

—Bella...

—Garrett... hemos sido amigos prácticamente desde... siempre... Y podíamos llevarnos con bromas pesadas y todo, pero las cosas cambian. No puedes hablar de "la tocada" o de "conocer tu habitación" esperando que MI NOVIO —dijo con un tono más fuerte— no te suelte un golpe.

—Bueno, Eddie no lo ha tomado a mal... ¿cuánto tiempo tienen de novios?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Bella...

—Te diré algo... Estoy enamorada de Edward, no me interesa si tengo un puto segundo o diez años de novios...

—Bella...

—No me interesa si vas a cuestionar mi relación, Garrett. Eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero tus bromas y comentarios han estado fuera de lugar. Al menos las que yo he escuchado, así que no necesito mucho más para imaginarme que has dicho otras idioteces.

—Bella... —Garrett se levantó del sillón y acercó a ella. La tomó de los hombros— escúchame...

—Dime...

—Me estoy muriendo de celos... Nunca pensé que volverías a casa con un NOVIO... Estoy enamorado de ti nena... desde hace años... y sí, hoy me he portado como un imbécil porque no he soportado verte con ese tal Edward...

.

_En el bar del hotel_

Tras la llamada de sus amigos, Edward había bebido dos vasos de whisky. No pensaba emborracharse, solo quería tomar un par de tragos para relajarse, aunque su expresión indicaba lo contrario.

—Hey, amigo...

Giró para ver quién le hablaba y encontró una cara familiar.

—Emmett... ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿ya terminó la reunión familiar?

—No debiste irte Ed... Garrett necesita aceptar que tú eres el novio de Bella.

—Sí, tal vez se lo haga entender a golpes la próxima vez.

—Yo te ayudaré si se pone tan imbécil como hoy.

—Pensé que era así de nacimiento. —Ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Emmett... ¿Sabes en dónde vive Garrett?

—Claro... ¿por qué? —preguntó un poco receloso.

—¿Me darías su dirección?

—Ed...

—He estado evitando confrontarme con él, pero creo que no tiene caso atrasarlo más. Necesito aclarar un par de cosas.

—Bien, creo que es lo mejor —respondió Emmett.

—¿La dirección?

.

_En casa de los padres de Bella_

—Garrett... ¡Para!

—Pero, Bella... lo nuestro...

—No hay un "lo nuestro" Garrett... Al menos no como pareja... Nos acostamos un par de veces, salimos y ya... Somos amigos.

—Bella... dime la verdad... Nos conocemos desde siempre, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos... ¿No sientes lo mismo por mí?

—No Garrett. Lo siento.

—Tal vez estás confundida porque no habías venido en un tiempo, pero cuando estamos juntos... hay magia.

—Garrett... ¿estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto, muñeca...

—No me digas muñeca... —aclaró enojada.

—Supongo que el tipo te llamó la atención y bueno... tú en Nueva York y yo en Londres, pues... no era fácil... pero... podría mudarme...

—Garrett, Garrett... esto se está poniendo raro... por favor...

En ese momento Bella cerró los ojos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando con su amigo, pero Garrett aprovechó para tomarla del cuello... y plantarle un beso. La reacción inmediata de Bella fue empujarlo, pero el tamaño de su amigo no le permitió moverlo, él aún la sostenía del cuello uniendo sus bocas, trataba de buscar una respuesta en ella, pero nada. Abría su boca y pasaba su lengua sobre los labios de Bella, pero ella los apretaba más y hacía el intento de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para liberarse de su agarre. Sus manos lo alejaban un poco, pero solo por la parte del pecho. Todo pasó en segundos, pero para Bella fue eterno.

Finalmente hubo un momento de flaqueza en Garrett y Bella logró separarse dando un paso hacia atrás. Miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y los labios aún apretados. De alguna manera tomó fuerza y cerrando su puño lo estampó en la mandíbula de Garrett, que se movió un poco ante el golpe.

Bella se dolió por su mano mientras la envolvía con la otra tratando de calmar las punzadas que empezaba a sentir en sus nudillos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Garrett?

—Bella...

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Bella, te amo...

—¿Y esto qué fue? ¿Tu manera de declararte? —preguntaba levantando la voz.

—Pues... algo así...

—¿No fui clara cuando dije que estaba enamorada de Edward?

Su amigo agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota. —Esto no debía terminar así...

—Exactamente... —agregó Bella con cierta tristeza en su voz.

.

_En las calles de Londres_

Edward había tocado la puerta de la que se suponía era casa de Garrett, pero nadie había respondido. Volvió al auto y respiró un poco frustrado esperando que el tipo apareciera pronto.

—¿Seguro que es aquí?

—Claro que sí... He venido un par de veces Ed.

—Lo siento. Estoy ansioso... Gracias por traerme Emmett.

—Tranquilo Ed... Eres de la familia... Solo espero que Bella no me mate por traerte aquí.

Terminó de decirlo cuando vieron a Garrett dando vuelta en la esquina. Edward hizo a Emmett una seña con la mano indicando que iría solo. Bajó del auto y se acercó a donde venía Garrett.

—¿Edw...? —Se extrañó de verlo ahí, pero intentó disimular— ¡Eddie! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?... Bella no está en mi casa, ¡eh!... Aún no la convenzo de que venga a conocer mi habitación —dijo en tono cínico, provocando el enojo de Edward.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó... En ese momento, Edward lo tomó de la camisa con sus dos manos y lo estrelló en una pared.

—No vuelvas a insinuar nada de mi novia... ¿entendiste?

—¡Suéltame! —dijo Garrett tomando de las muñecas a Edward.

—Vengo a aclararte algo... AMIGO... —acentuó la palabra para hacerle notar el sarcasmo— Bella es mi novia y no voy a dejar que hagas comentarios fuera de lugar, insinuando cosas que solo pasan en tu imaginación.

—No creas que no me puedo defender de un neandertal neoyorkino —dijo con su marcado acento inglés soltándose de Edward— Conozco a Bella mejor que tú... mucho mejor... así que...

Pero no terminó de hablar porque el puño de Edward se había estrellado en su estómago sacándole el aire. Garrett se dobló del dolor y trataba de recuperar el aire.

—Suficiente... No voy a repetir esta plática contigo... Espero que todo te haya quedado claro —le dijo mientras lo levantaba para empujarlo un poco contra la pared a fin de que pudiera verlo.

Cuando Edward se volteó para regresar al auto con Emmett, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo giraba y recibió un golpe en el ojo izquierdo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Por poco caía al suelo cuando vio que Garrett se acercaba de nuevo a él. Sin pensarlo más se incorporó y le soltó un puñetazo que prácticamente le volteó la cara. Antes de que perdiera el equilibrio, lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó, le dio otro golpe y lo fue llevando a jalones y empujones hasta la puerta de su casa. Iba a darle un golpe más pero vio que sangraba profusamente de la boca y que no reaccionaba mucho, así que solo lo arrojó hacia su entrada.

—Creo que ahora sí te quedó claro.

Emmett miraba sorprendido, divertido y nervioso toda la escena, y cuando Edward regresó al auto, soltó una carcajada al ver su ojo morado. Lo llevó a tomar unas cervezas para relajarse y platicarle el incidente desde su punto de vista.

.

Bella había llegado a buscar a Edward. No estaba en la suite así que imaginó que sí habría ido a atender cosas del trabajo. Bajó a la recepción preguntar por las oficinas, esperando encontrarlo ahí.

—Disculpe, estoy buscando al Señor Cullen.

—Un momento —respondió una joven que se encaminó hacia una mujer alta, pelirroja y de buena figura que se encontraba en uno de los escritorios del lugar.

_Mmm... esa chica podría ser modelo. ¿Le interesará? Podría proponerle una prueba... aunque le estaría quitando personal a Edward. No, mejor no._

—Buenas noches. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —la chica se había acercado amablemente.

—Buenas noches. Estoy buscando al Señor Cullen.

—¿A Edward? —preguntó extrañada, aunque más extrañada se quedó Bella cuando se refirió a él por su nombre.

_¿Edward? ¿Por qué se refiere a él con tanta familiaridad?_

—Sí —asintió tratando de controlarse—. Dijo que estaría en su oficina resolviendo algunos pendientes.

—¡Ah! Buscas trabajo...

_¿Qué? ¿Trabajo?_

—No —respondió cortante.

Ambas se miraron con recelo.

—Lo siento, pero no te puedo dar información. ¿Quieres dejarme tus datos?

_¿Dejarle mis datos? ¿Esta qué se cree?_

—No, gracias. Yo lo veo después. —Dijo tratando de sonar cortés.

—Te recomiendo que no insistas mucho en buscarlo a él personalmente. Es muy reservado, y no deja que cualquiera se entreviste con él.

_¿Cualquiera? ¿Cualquiera? ¿Qué quiso decir? Aquí la cualquiera eres tú..._

—Lo tendré en cuenta... ¿tú eres...?

—Victoria... su mano derecha... Bueno, creo que algo más que su mano derecha —dijo soriendo.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_

_Lamento la tardanza, he tenido bastante trabajo._

_¿Le tocará ahora a Bella volverse loca? ¿Cómo será la relación de Edward con Victoria que "es más que su mano derecha"?_

_¿Qué le habrían hecho a Garrett?_


	22. Celos vs reconciliación

_Sí. Lo sé. Mátenme por la tardanza. Lo merezco. Aquí va. Espero que les guste._

* * *

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 22: Celos vs reconciliación**

.

_¿Qué? ¿Esto es a lo que llaman karma? _

_¿De qué se trata, primero él se pone celoso de un amigo —que, por cierto, se ha vuelto loco—, y ahora me toca a mí... de esta... esta desconocida? _

_¿Dónde está Edward? Me siento como en una comedia boba de televisión...No puede ser que empecemos tan, tan, pero tan atropellada nuestra relación... ¡No es justo!_

Bella tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Edward, pero traía apagado su celular (después de platicar con sus amigos, no había querido hablar con nadie más). Regresó a la suite esperanzada de encontrarlo, pero no fue así.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que llegó al hotel y Bella estaba un poco ansiosa. Aún no tenía noticias de Edward, y lo peor, tampoco tenía idea de a donde podría ir a buscarlo. No quería ir a casa de sus padres para evitar cualquier tipo de interrogatorio, sabía que le preguntarían sin ninguna mala intención y con todo el ánimo de ayudar, pero ella no estaba de humor.

Además, ahora ya no podía ir con su amigo Garrett... Después del bizarro episodio que habían tenido, ni siquiera se atrevía a plantéarselo. Así que se quedó recostada en la cama, con las luces apagadas. Ni siquiera se cambió, solo se tumbó mirando la oscuridad del techo escuchando el abrumador silencio de la suite.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida, y fue en ese letargo que pensó en Emmett... su primo podría ayudarla... incluso escuchó su voz...

_—"Eso era todo... Estoy seguro de que Rosalie amará la historia..."_

Mientras trataba de incorporarse para llamar a Emmett, se escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Alguien tropezaba con alguna mesa en la entrada de la suite.

—Hey, ten cuidado. —De nuevo la voz de su primo.

—No veo bien, recuerda que me inhabilitaron un ojo... —decía Edward divertido.

—Y realmente se ve muy mal, viejo... Menos mal que no te inhabilitaron... "otras partes"... —y empezó a reírse.

—Idiota.

—¿Emmett? —Bella iba saliendo de la habitación, pero todo seguía a oscuras.

—¡Prima! —exclamó y se acercó a encender la luz.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward entusiasmado.

—Edward...

—Hola amor... Pensé que sí te quedarías en casa de tus padres —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No, llegué hace un rato pero... —y, de pronto abrió sus ojos de forma desorbitada llevándose las manos a la boca— ¡Oh, por Dios!... ¿Qué te pasó? —se acercó a Edward al notar su ojo golpeado— ¿Emmett? —miró a su primo con reproche pensando que él lo habría incitado a alguna pelea.

—¿Qué? —respondió levantando los hombros y con una expresión de inocencia en el rostro—Yo no lo hice... y tampoco tuve la culpa...

—Son marcas de guerra, amor —le dijo dulcemente Edward mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—¿Marcas de guerra?... No me gustan... Mira nada más... Tienes el ojo morado y del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol —le dijo preocupada acariciando con mucho cuidado su rostro.

—Pero valió la pena —respondió con tono suave y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Con quién te peleaste? ¿Qué pasó?... No los asaltaron o algo así, ¿verdad? —Bella seguía preocupada y miraba el golpe de Edward.

—No, no... —le respondía Emmett mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la estancia de la suite.

—¿Están borrachos? ¿Los drogaron? —Bella los notaba algo extraños en su actitud, y aunque tenían aliento a cerveza, sabía que no podían estar borrachos solo por eso.

—No amor... solo estamos... relajados —y le sonreía—, liberados...

—¡Y vengados! —gritó Emmett antes de echarse a reír.

—¿Vengados? —preguntó Bella mientras llevaba a Edward a otro de los sillones de la estancia.

—Bueno... no vengados. Creo que la palabra correcta podría ser... reivindicados. —Le aclaró mientras se sentaban.

—¿Reivindicados con qué o con quién?... ¿En qué se metieron?...

—Yo... en nada... —dijo Emmett al tiempo que se levantó y se acercaba a la puerta.

—¡Ah!... ¡Cobarde traidor! —lo acusaba Edward entre risas mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

—Supervivencia amigo, su-per-vi-ven-cia... —Emmett levantaba las cejas divertido—. Es más, yo los dejo solos... Nos vemos mañana chicos... No hagan muchos destrozos porque he escuchado que el dueño se pone muy loco. —Concluyó antes de salir de la suite riéndose a carcajadas.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Bella tomó a Edward de la mano y lo levantó del sillón. Lo llevaba a la habitación, despacio, sin decirle nada.

—Recuéstate... Déjame ponerte algo de hielo... —dijo en voz baja mientras iba hacia donde estaba el pequeño refrigerador.

Cuando regresó, llevaba un paño que envolvía algunos hielos. Edward la observó —con su ojo "bueno"— sentado en la cama con una tierna sonrisa. Bella dejó el envoltorio en el buró y se acercó a él.

—A ver... —Bella lo empujó un poco para que se recostara en la cama y Edward no puso mucha resistencia. Tomó sus zapatos y se los quitó acomodando sus pies de nuevo y se sentó a su lado retomando los hielos.

—¿Me vas a curar y me vas a cuidar? —preguntó entre tierno y seductor.

—Claro —le sonrió— no voy a dejarte así como estás. No soy un salvaje como Emmett que dejó que se te pusiera así el ojo —dijo negando con la cabeza mientras acercaba el hielo a la zona dañada.

—Y... ¿si te digo lo que pasó y no te gusta?... ¿Igual me vas a cuidar? —preguntaba un poco nervioso.

Bella acarició el rostro de Edward con mucha suavidad y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Si no me gusta... igual te voy a cuidar... Aunque tal vez después te diga si algo me ha parecido mal... Depende de lo que me digas. —Respondió con voz tranquila.

—Y... después... ¿Vamos a estar bien?

—Edward... ¿qué pasa?

—Eeee... mmm... bueno, lo que pasa es que... —Edward le tomó la mano que tenía libre— yooo... —soltó aire para darse valor— tuveunapeleacontuamigo.

Bella le dedicó una mueca divertida.

—¿Sabes que eres malísimo para eso?

—¿Eh?... ¿Para pelearme con tu amigo?... Deberías de ver cómo quedó...

Bella levantó las cejas sorprendida imaginando cómo podría haber quedado su amigo si Edward tenía el ojo prácticamente desfigurado.

—Me refería a qué eres malísimo para decir las cosas rápido intentando que no lo entienda o que pase desapercibido... Pero... explícame cómo es eso de que te peleaste con mi amigo... obviamente te refieres a Garrett...

—¡Ow!... Bueno, sí... La verdad... tu amigo me tenía harto y quería hablar con él...

—Y Emmett te dijo donde encontrarlo...

—Sí... Aunque como bien dijo, no hizo nada... —alzó los hombros sin darle importancia— más que reírse después de ver cómo quedamos...

—¿Y luego?

—Pues cuando lo vi llegar me acerqué a él... Créeme que solo quería aclararle que tú eres MI novia y que no iba a permitirle más burlas o comentarios fuera de lugar —Le hacía pequeñas caricias en la mano que tenía entre las suyas mientras le explicaba— Pero, el muy... infeliz... volvió a hacerlo y... le pegué...

—¿Y tu ojo?

—Ya me iba... pero me tomó desprevenido... Supongo que no debí haberme confiado...

—No debiste pelearte...

_¡Sabía que se iba a enojar! ¡No puede ser que siga defendiendo a su estúpido amigo!_

Bella colocó ligeramente el paño con hielos en su ojo.

—Aunque lo tenía muy bien merecido... no me gusta verte lastimado... —Edward la miró confundido —con su ojo "bueno"—. Además, yo también le di un golpe...

—¿Qué?

—Claro que me dolió más a mí que a él, pero se comportó como un idiota y no podía quedarme sin hacer nada...

—¿Lo golpeaste?

—Sí —respondió mientras le mostraba sus nudillos aún un poco rojos de la mano donde tenía los hielos.

—Amor... te lastimaste... —le tomó la mano preocupado y trató de observar qué tanto daño se había hecho.

—Tú también...

—Pero...

—Pero... tú quedaste casi desfigurado...

—Oye, no es para tanto... solo está morado e hinchado... En unos días se me pasará... Además, ahora sí estarás saliendo con un feo... jorobado y casi tuerto... —Dijo sonriéndole.

—Tonto.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta que haya golpeado a tu amigo?...

—Se portó como un... cretino... De hecho, creo que debimos golpearlo antes. —Se acercó para darle un beso.

—Te amo —dijo Edward aún con sus labios junto a los de ella.

—Yo también te amo.

Edward se movió un poco dejando espacio para que Bella se recostara junto a él. Ella dejó el hielo en el buró y se acomodó a su lado. Mientras Edward pasó un brazo por sus hombros, ella recargó la cabeza en su pecho rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

—Lamento que nuestra relación haya empezado más como un anecdotario de situaciones raras... nunca me habría imaginado que las cosas podrían ser tan... ¿extrañas?

—Yo también... No ha sido muy común que digamos, pero me gusta que estés aquí... conmigo... —y se apretó más a él.

—A mí también... —le acarició suavemente la espalda—. Estaría en cualquier lado contigo... y mira que me has hecho viajar bastante...

—¿Yo?

— Arizona, Seattle, Nueva York… y ahora, Londres…

—No, no... un momento... —Bella se movió un poco y giró su cabeza para mirar a Edward, recargó los brazos en su pecho y le sonrió— en Arizona y en Seattle me estabas acosando, eso no cuenta.

—¡Claro que cuenta! Viajé por ti... y no me estoy quejando, amor... Me encantó verte... Además, pienso llevarte a muchos más lugares. Tienes que conocer todos los resorts del Grupo...

—Por cierto... —Bella lo interrumpió—, conocí a Victoria.

—¿Victoria?... ¿Beckham? —preguntó contrariado, pero Bella solo levantó una ceja advirtiéndole que no era gracioso.

—No. Victoria... No sé su apellido, pero según ella es tu mano derech... no, no... ¿cómo dijo? —y colocó sus dedo pulgar e índice debajo de su mentón simulando recordar— ¡Ah!, sí... dijo que es MÁS que tu mano derecha.

—¡Ah!... ¡Vicky!

_¿Vicky? ¡Mierda esto es peor de lo que esperaba!_

—¿Vicky?

—Sí, ya sé de qué Victoria estás hablando.

—¿Y qué otra cosa es... además de tu mano derecha?... claro, si se puede saber... —cuestionó con mucha seriedad.

—Amor... ¿estás celosa de Vicky? —Edward trataba de contener una sonrisa.

—Tal vez... —trató de parecer orgullosa, pero su gesto se fue a la basura cuando Edward comenzó a reírse.

—¿Edward?

—Amor... Vicky... mmm... es como una hermana...

—¿Cómo una hermana?... Lo mismo te dije yo de Garrett, ¿cierto?... —trató de argumentar.

—Bueno, sí... pero, esto es distinto...

—¿Ah, sí?

—No quiero hablar de Garrett, Bella —dijo un poco molesto.

—Ok... yo tampoco... Dime quién es Vicky o... ¿por qué es "como tu hermana"?

—Somos buenos amigos, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y me ayuda bastante con algunas cosas de trabajo, no solo en Londres sino en algunos otros hoteles de Europa.

—¿Y es como tu hermana porque...?

—Porque nunca la he visto de una forma distinta, es casi como Jasper pero en mujer... —el agumento parecía no convencer mucho a Bella, la chica se había comportado extraña cuando le preguntó por Edward, así que estaba segura de que había algo más.

—No te entiendo...

—Sí... Mmm... es como tú con las chicas... digamos que Rosalie es Jasper y Alice es Vicky, solo grandes amigos.

Bella se incorporó un poco, cruzó las piernas y quedó sentada sobre la cama de frente a Edward.

—Amor, esa comparación es absurda... estás hablando de mis amigas mujeres... que no te generan celos y tú estás incluyendo a una chica como tu mejor amiga... Te recuerdo que yo voy a dormir a sus casas, incluso compartimos la misma cama, y les platico bastantes cosas personales... Espero que no sea tu caso... ¿o si?

—Bella... Victoria es gay.

—¡Ooo!...

Esta vez, Edward se levantó un poco y quedó recargado contra la cabecera mientras tomaba la mano de Bella.

—Probablemente el que debería estar preocupado soy yo... —le sonreía con picardía—. No dudo que haya querido coquetear contigo... ¿Le dijiste que eres mi novia?

—Eeee... no... —lo miró con gesto de disculpa por su pequeño arranque de celos y él soltó una pequeña risita.

—Ven aquí... —la jaló suavemente y puso una mano en su cuello—. Ya sé lo que estás tramando...

—¿Yo? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí... —sonrió de manera aún más amplia y levantó las cejas— quieres sexo de reconciliación.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y se dieron un beso.

—No suena mal... —dijo mientas lo empujaba hacia la cabecera y se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él—. Debería haberlo planeado mejor —comenzó a desabotonar su camisa—. Al menos no te habrían golpeado —acarició la parte del pecho de Edward que ya estaba descubierta.

—Tendrás que compensarme... —reclamó juguetón Edward mientras acariciaba las piernas de Bella sobre los jeans que aún traía puestos. Bella se agachó y estampó sus labios con fuerza sobre los de él. Comenzó a besarlo con pasión, mientras se movía sobre la ya notable erección de Edward. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero firmes rozando sus sexos y el calor empezaba a fluir entre sus cuerpos.

Bella comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Edward, sin dejar de besarlo y jadear sobre su boca intentando no quedarse sin aire, pero él la tomó de la cintura para incorporarse un poco. Logró sentarse aún con Bella sobre él y lentamente levantó su blusa para deslizarla por su cuerpo rozando los costados de sus pechos.

Bella levantó los brazos y se alejó un instante de sus labios para poder liberarse de la prenda. La blusa salió volando hacia algún lugar de la habitación y ambos sonrieron. Bella aprovechó el momento para deslizar la camisa de Edward por sus bien formados brazos mientras se mordía el labio de manera provocativa. Lentamente, acariciando su piel, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran ante el contacto. Y la camisa también salió volando.

Edward fue directo a su boca con un beso salvaje y apasionado, sus lenguas paseaban de un lado a otro siendo aprisionadas ocasionalmente por los labios del otro. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Bella, bajando desde el lóbulo de su oreja con pequeños mordiscos hasta su clavícula, provocando algunas risitas en Bella.

Dejó un camino de besos húmedos hasta que llegó a sus pechos, los besaba por encima del sostén, con un brazo rodeando su cintura y el otro bajando el tirante y la tela que los cubría. Bella tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello cobrizo de Edward presionándolo contra ella mientras arqueaba su espalda para darle mayor acceso.

—Ed-ward... —susurraba con dificultad mientras él desabrochaba su sostén.

La recostó de nuevo en la cama, esta vez quedando él sobre ella.

—Aún con un solo ojo, puedo ver lo hermosa que eres... —dijo antes de volver a sus labios y bajar lentamente hasta sus pechos, ahora desnudos. Los delineó lentamente con su lengua, los succionó y los mordió ligeramente haciendo que se endurecieran casi de inmediato por la excitación.

Fue bajando por su abdomen en un camino de pequeños besos y respiraciones suaves. Desabrochó su pantalón mientras se miraban con deseo y volvió a besarla, esta vez en la cintura y en su vientre. Acarició su trasero mientras tomaba los jeans para quitárselos y Bella levantó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea.

Edward se levantó un momento y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y a quitarse los zapatos pero Bella se hincó en la cama y adquiriendo una pose demasiado sensual para la salud de Edward, con una mano en la cadera, estiró el otro brazo en su dirección y movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro señalándole que no continuara, inmediatamente giró su muñeca y con el mismo índice lo llamó al centro de la cama donde estaba ella.

Y eso hizo, se subió de rodillas a la cama y llegó hasta Bella que comenzó a besar su pecho mientras terminaba de desabrochar su pantalón.

Con algo de dificultad pero sin dejar de besarlo, y él de acariciar sus pechos, lograron deshacerse del pantalón y de los calcetines. Bella levantó la mirada hacia Edward y le sonrió seductoramente, se acercó a su oído y le susurró: —Es una lástima que no vas a poder ver bien esto hoy —y besó su oreja—, pero te prometo que no será la última vez.

Terminó de decirlo cuando Edward sintió una mano bajando su bóxer y otra tomando su ya bastante erecto miembro.

No pudo evitar jadear y cerrar los ojos. Bella hizo un movimiento para acercarse y logró tirarlo rápidamente de espaldas en la cama sin soltarlo. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo logrando que Edward comenzara a respirar con cierta dificultad.

_Bien. Aquí vamos... En la película se veía muy sencillo... Claro, eran estrellas porno, pero no debe ser tan complicado, ¿cierto?... Aunque... ¡Joder!... Ya sabía que era grande, pero no es lo mismo cuando debo pensar en el tamaño de mi boca... ¡Mierda Bella... ya! _

En un instante se detuvo y cuando Edward intentaba abrir su ojo "bueno" para ver lo que había pasado, se encontró con la imagen de Bella agachándose hacia su miembro.

—¡Oh, mierda! —soltó una vez que sintió la lengua de Bella lamiendo la punta de su miembro mientras sus pequeñas manos lo rodeaban.

_¿Será un mierda bueno o un mierda malo?_

Bella comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, pero estaba dudosa y bastante nerviosa porque nunca le había hecho sexo oral a nadie, ni siquiera era algo que le había pasado por la cabeza, pero con Edward era distinto. Desde luego tenía experiencia sexual, pero esto era algo que no había tenido la confianza de hacer con ninguno (y nadie se lo había pedido. Tal vez la personalidad de Bella tampoco se prestaba a que surgiera la oportunidad de que un chico le pidiera sexo oral).

—Be-lla... ammmoor... —gemía Edward.

Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza mientras lo hacía por primera vez: _¿Lo estaré haciendo bien? ¿Le estará gustando? ¡Está muy duro! ¡Y caliente! ¿O seré yo la que está caliente? ¿En qué momento debo parar? Mmm... Creo que hasta es divertido... Y escucharlo jadear y gemir, ¡qué cosa más sexy!..._

De pronto sintió las manos de Edward tomando sus brazos y después sus muñecas, con un ligero jalón le indicó que se acercara a él y ella lo hizo, dejando su erección deseando por más.

Una vez que la tuvo frente a él, recostada sobre su pecho, rozando sus sexos y abrazándola por la cintura le dio un beso en la nariz y le sonrió. Bella se sintió avergonzada y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Edward tapándose los ojos con las manos.

_¡Estúpida! ¡Lo notó! Seguramente fui pésima... Claro, solo yo tomo una película porno como si fueran clases para darle sexo oral a mi novio._

—Amor... —Edward se giró para que Bella quedara recostada de espaldas y él sobre ella. Con una mano despejó los ojos de Bella para que lo mirara. Presentía que Bella estaba nerviosa, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacía y le había encantado, tenía esa mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad que por sí solo lo excitaba cada vez que la tenía así de cerca—. Bella... si no te hubiera detenido me habría venido en ti y aún falta mi parte. —Levantó las cejas de manera seductora y atacó su cuello con un beso mordelón.

Inmediatamente Bella comenzó a reír y lo abrazó. Entendía perfectamente que se había dado cuenta de su inexperiencia pero confiaba en sus palabras y estaba feliz de haberle dado placer a pesar de ello. Edward bajó su mano sin dejar de besarla y llegó a su entrepierna. Primero presionó un poco sobre sus bragas, pero después, con un movimiento lento, metió su mano y empezó a acariciar el borde de sus labios mientras Bella lo apretaba contra ella y movía su cadera buscando mayor contacto con sus dedos.

—Ed... Ed-Edward... —Bella no podía dejar de moverse por la sensación.

—Mmm... —seguía besándola en el cuello y en el pecho sin dejar de mover su mano.

—Edward... por favor... —y ante esa súplica introdujo dos dedos en ella, moviéndolos cada vez más rápido haciendo que Bella gimiera aún más—. Edward... amor... te necesito a ti... por favor... —dijo casi chillando.

Él sacó sus dedos y se separó de ella. Le sonrió y se hincó en medio de sus piernas. Suavemente deslizó sus bragas por lo largo de sus piernas, levantándolas frente a él. Besó sus pies antes de bajarlos y en actitud felina se acercó de nuevo a ella dándole besos desde su vientre hasta llegar a su boca. Se ubicó en su entrada y sin dejar de mirarse introdujo su miembro en ella. Por un instante ambos contuvieron el aliento.

Edward comenzó a moverse, primero unas embestidas lentas mientras Bella tomaba su rostro y lo acercaba para besarlo, rodeaba su cuello aprovechando para jalar un poco su cabello, y pasaba las manos por su espalda tratando de mantener la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Cuando aceleró las embestidas Bella tomó la sábana en sus puños en cada costado de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar gritar.

—¡Aaahhh!... Edward... sí... amor... sí... ahí... sí... sí... ¡ohhh!... sííí... ¡aaahhh!... —Bella llegó al clímax, un increíble orgasmo que solo era capaz de sentir en esa magnitud con Edward, y unas embestidas después lo hizo él.

Se besaron sin moverse, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

—No me gustó tu plan, pero me encanta el resultado... —susurró en su oído antes de recostarse a su lado.

—¿Mi plan? —preguntó Bella confundida.

—Para llegar al sexo de reconciliación. —Ambos rieron.

Bella se giró un poco para mirarlo. —¿Cómo sientes tu ojo? —Preguntó preocupada mientras le acariciaba suavemente alrededor.

—Está algo resentido...

—¿Cómo? ¿Te duele?

—Está resentido con el otro ojo porque no pudo ver lo mismo —dijo sonriendo.

—Tonto... Se lo compensaremos —Se acercó para besarlo con mucho cuidado en su ojo golpeado.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados. Les gustaba acurrucarse durante la noche y amanecían con el brazo en la cintura de uno y la pierna sobre la del otro, casi enredados.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Bella, que se removió ligeramente sobre el pecho de Edward y en un instante se sintió nerviosa y avergonzada, abrió sus ojos asustada y tensó un poco sus dientes. Se había dado cuenta de que babeó un poco por la noche... ¡en el pecho de Edward!

_¡Oh, por Dios!... No puede ser cierto... Afortunadamente no es una laguna de baba, pero qué pena... _

Con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Edward, movió lentamente su brazo hacia la sábana que cubría la cintura de ambos. Apretaba los labios intentando contener la respiración para que el movimiento de su pecho fuera imperceptible. Alcanzó la orilla de la sábana, y comenzó a jalarla hacia ella, quería secar los rastros de saliva que aún reposaban en el pecho de su novio.

—¿Qué haces? —La voz adormilada de Edward la asustó y hasta dio un pequeño saltito que provocó la risa de ambos.

—Eeehh... nada... —Giró su cabeza para mirarlo con ojos de inocencia.

—Mientes... ¿Querías abusar de mí mientras estaba dormido? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Eso quisieras... —respondió coqueta.

—Mmm... creo que podríamos tener una plática sobre fantasías sexuales, ¿no crees?

—¿Te vestirías de Robin Hood? —preguntó divertida.

—¡Ouch! —Edward llevó su mano a la frente y cerró los ojos—. Eso sería un golpe bajo, pero créeme que podría.

—Mmm... suena bien... pero estoy segura de que me pedirías que me disfrazara de algo a cambio, así que lo descartaré... por el momento.

—¿Y qué hacías?

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué le digo?_

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué hacías antes de empezar a platicar de lo que quieres hacer conmigo?

—Bien... —Bella suspiró frustrada y se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas—. Iba a limpiar tu pecho.

Edward movió un poco su cabeza tratando de ver qué quería limpiar... ¿chocolate? ¿labial? ¿sudor?... Y la miró extrañado.

Bella cerró los ojos con cierta fuerza y se puso roja antes de decir—: Creo que dejé algo de saliva en tu pecho... Aquí. —Señaló el lugar con su dedo mientras tomaba la sábana para intentar limpiarlo.

Edward la miraba sin decir nada pero con una gran sonrisa y cuando terminó se sentó recargado en la cabecera.

—¿Sabes? Esto es terrible... —dijo serio y Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos apenada—. Pero creo que hay algo que podemos hacer. —Bella abrió con duda un ojo esperando que continuara y en ese momento vio como se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola de los hombros para acostarla. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y a lamer su cuello, dándole algunos besos y succionando algunas partes. Bella no podía parar de reír y aunque intentaba defenderse le gustaban estos momento con él.

—Te voy a llenar de baba... —decía Edward entre besos y lamidas.

—Eso es asqueroso, Edward. —Le decía entre risas.

—No me importa... —seguía su camino con la lengua a través de su cuello—. Me gusta tu sabor... Mmm...

Bella tomó aire y jaló su rostro para dejarlo frente a ella.

—Te amo Edward Cullen —sonrió.

—Te amo Isabella Swan —le dio un beso.

—¿Y si no nos movemos de aquí... nunca? —preguntó ella antes de suspirar.

—Bueno. No tengo ninguna objeción Señorita Swan. —Y se recostó a su lado girando su cabeza para verla. Sin decir nada más, se tomaron de la mano y se quedaron acostados viendo el techo de la habitación por unos instantes.

—Vamos. Esta vez creo que Charlie estará sin los efectos de la anestesia y lo conocerás mejor. —Lo jaló de la mano mientras se levantaba para indicarle que debían ducharse y prepararse para visitar a sus padres.

—Perfecto. Estoy listo para visitar a mis suegros —exclamó mientras la cargaba para llevarla a la ducha.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	23. ¡Awww, qué tiernos!

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 23: ¡Awww, qué tiernos!**

.

Después de darse un baño, más relajante de lo esperado, y almorzar algo. Edward le pidió a Bella que lo acompañara un momento a la oficina del hotel porque tenía que firmar unos papeles. Sin embargo, después del malentendido que había tenido el día anterior, también quería aprovechar para ver la reacción de Victoria al presentarla como su novia.

—Señor Cullen... —lo saludaban algunos empleados haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mientras otros se animaban a estrechar su mano.

—¿Sabes? —Se acercó para susurrar en su oído—. No sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero me encantas en tu papel de jefe... —y sopló un poco en su oreja haciendo que Edward se estremeciera un poco.

—Siempre puede ser una de nuestras fantasías —respondió igualmente acercándose a su oído—. Yo puedo ser el jefe y tú mi sexy secretaria. —Y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Nada de sexys secretarias en la vida real, ¡eh! —Le advirtió seria.

—Solo tú. —Ambos sonrieron.

Edward llevaba a Bella de la mano mientras caminaban por un pasillo que ella supuso, conducía a su oficina.

—¿Edward? —Finalmente se escuchó la voz de Victoria en alguna parte del pasillo, detrás de ellos, y sin que Bella lo notara, sonrió por lo que estaba por venir. Se giró y fingió sorpresa.

—¡Vicky! ¡Qué gusto verte! —Se acercó para saludarla sin soltar a Bella, que había apretado un poco su agarre y empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda.

—Pensé que era una broma cuando dijeron que estabas aquí —también dirigía algunas miradas con poco disimulo a Bella—, como no te has dignado a venir a saludarme...

—He estado ocupado... De hecho, te presento a Isabella Swan. —Extendió su mano libre hacia ella—. Creo que la conociste ayer...

—Ho-Hola... —Victoria extendió dudosa su mano hacia Bella, quien correspondió el gesto—. Sí, la recuerdo. —Le sonrió y sostuvo su mano un poco más del tiempo normal.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Bella y trató de jalar su mano para soltarla del saludo, pero solo consiguió una sonrisa por parte de Victoria.

_¡Maldición! ¡Ahora sí creo que quiere algo conmigo y no con Edward!_

—Isabella es mi novia, Vicky... —dijo Edward y de inmediato la chica soltó la mano de su novia. Miró a su amigo algo apenada y le sonrió nerviosa.

—Haberlo dicho antes. —Y de inmediato se acercó para darle un abrazo a Bella, que se sorprendió bastante.

Edward miraba divertido la escena, se había dado cuenta de que a Victoria le había gustado Bella, y eso no cambiaría a pesar de que él le dijera que era su novia. Sin necesidad de decirse alguna palabra, el abrazo era entendido por ambos amigos como el único contacto permitido dada la evidente atracción hacia Bella.

Era algo así como debút y despedida porque conocía a Victoria y sabía que no era el tipo de amiga que podía ser amiga de su novia si la encontraba atractiva, así que lo mejor era poner distancia.

—Eee... —Bella no sabía qué responder y miró a Edward interrogante mientras se separaban del abrazo.

—Me lo hubieras dicho ayer, linda. Nos hubiéramos tomado algo y aprovechado el tiempo mientras esperábamos al caballero. —Le dijo en tono sugerente.

—No me pareció necesario —reaccionó Bella.

—Es una lástima... me habría encantado tener más tiempo para conocerte, pero creo que no podrá ser. —Le sonrió a ambos—. Edward es muy afortunado, se ve que eres... encantadora.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Bella cortesmente.

—Bueno, una vez hechas las presentaciones para evitar futuras confusiones, te dejamos, tengo que firmar algunos papeles —dijo Edward al tiempo que tomó a Bella de la cintura y retomó el camino por el pasillo—. Nos vemos después Vicky.

—¡Chao! Espero verlos pronto... —se despidió—. Y fue un verdadero placer conocerte Isabella —dijo con un tono más alto cuando la pareja se iba alejando de ella.

_Es una lástima, realmente era mi tipo_. Pensó Victoria.

Cuando entraron a la oficina, Edward volteó a ver a Bella, quien le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—¿Tu amiga siempre es así?

—Sí, sabía que no perdería oportunidad para tratar de coquetear contigo... —él se encaminó al escritorio y le señaló a Bella un sillón que estaba en la oficina—. Ponte cómoda, no me tomará mucho tiempo.

—O sea que... me expusiste... —dijo poniendo sus manos en jarra.

—No, amor. Lo que quería era salir de la presentación lo más pronto posible. Victoria no me hubiera dejado tranquilo y, además, quería dejarle claro que eres mi novia.

—Mmm... pues no parece haberle importado mucho —se acercó al escritorio donde Edward ya estaba revisando unos papeles—. Me sentí rara cuando me abrazó.

—Lo sé, pero créeme, no pasará de eso... Ya no tiene razón alguna para volver a hacerlo y con en estas circunstancias lo mejor será poner distancia.

—No quiero alejarte de tus amigos... —Edward la miró incrédulo e hizo una mueca—. De acuerdo... confieso que me refiero a tus amigos... hombres... específicamente a Jasper —añadió divertida—, no a tus amigas mujeres espectaculares, que parecen modelos y coquetean con tu novia.

.

Treinta minutos después iban en camino a casa de los padres de Bella. Cuando llegaron, ella lo notó algo nervioso.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Bien.

—Ya los conoces, solo vamos a una visita... más real, no en el hospital ni con Charlie en estado de semi-inconsciencia.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás nervioso?

—Bueno... traigo el ojo morado porque golpeé a la mano derecha de tu papá, mejor amigo de su hija y supongo que casi hijo adoptivo de tu mamá.

Bella comenzó a reír. Se veía realmente asustado y era adorable.

—No te diré nada. Quiero que tú mismo te sorprendas de lo que te dirán al respecto. Vamos. —Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta.

—¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!... —Renée los recibió con un beso y un abrazo a cada uno. Adicionalmente, a Edward solo le dio un vistazo al ojo y tocó su piel alrededor como verificando si el golpe iba desapareciendo, pero nada más—. Charlie está como loco preguntando por ustedes. No sabíamos si vendrían hoy y no queríamos llamarlos para no parecer tan encimosos. —Sin parar de hablar, Renée los encaminaba hacia la sala donde Charlie veía por televisión un documental sobre Broadway en la BBC.

—¡Uff, mamá! Y se va a poner aún más loco cuando vea a Edward.

—Lo sé, cariño —respondió comprensiva Renée.

_¿Qué? ¿Cuando me vea? ¿Por qué? ¿Me engañó y su papá no es un pan de Dios y se volverá un monstruo vengador del idiota ese que tiene como mano derecha?_

Al llegar a la sala, Bella se abalanzó hasta donde estaba recostado Charlie.

—¡Papá! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Bella! —Abrazó a su hija—. ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! No pensaban abandonarnos tan pronto, ¿verdad?... Le dije a Renée que los llamara, pero ya sabes que tu madre se pone un poco terca... Ni que fueran una pareja de recién casados que no quiere salir de su habitación. —Comenzó a reír mientras Edward trataba de desviar la vista como apreciando los adornos del lugar.

—No papá... es aún peor —dijo un poco en broma, pero con toda la intención de que su novio la escuchara. Y todos, menos Edward, rieron en la habitación.

—¡Hey, Edward! Ven. —Lo llamó Charlie.

—Señor... —Charlie lo miró con advertencia— Charlie, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, bien... —cuando vio el ojo de Edward casi se salen sus propios ojos de sus órbitas, abrió la boca sin ningún disimulo y miró intermitentemente a Bella y a Renée que sonreían... ¿felices?— Ven, ven... acércate. Déjame ver eso —dijo entusiasmado provocando aún más confusión en Edward.

_¿Qué nunca habrán visto un ojo morado en su vida? ¿Me estará tendiendo una trampa y me quiere cerca para ahorcarme?_

—Sí...

—¡Wow! —Miró con detenimiento el golpe, casi como si fuera un médico tratando de dar su diagnóstico experto—. Esto es... ¡wow!... ¡Es increíble!... ¡Maravilloso!... ¡Me encanta!

_¡Qué diablos! ¿Le gusta verme golpeado? ¿En serio, nunca ha visto un ojo morado?_

—Te lo dije, Charles —agregó Renée.

—Bueno, ya... suficiente. —Bella se acercó a Edward y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó al sillón.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa? —preguntó muy confundido Edward.

—Claro, claro... siéntate —dijo Charlie—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—¿Té?

—¡Qué simpático! —Sonrió Charlie—. Aún no son las cinco... Que nos traigan unas bebidas y bocadillos por favor, Renée.

—Ahora regreso.

—Bueno, te explico. Primero, ya te he dicho lo emocionado que estoy porque mi niña nos ha presentado formalmente a su primer novio... —miró a Bella con ternura—. Sí, sí... bastante tarde para mi gusto, pero me alegra ver cómo eres. —Miró a Edward con aceptación—.

—Papá... —intervino Bella negando un poco con la cabeza.

—Segundo, aunque ayer estaba medio drogado por la anestesia, pude darme cuenta de lo imbécil que se portó Garrett. —Edward no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escucharlo. _¡Oh! Bien, bien... ¡Ese es mi suegro! Creo que ya lo quiero._

—Esperen, esperen... quiero escucharlo todo —Entró Renée apresurada y se sentó a un lado de Charlie.

—El punto es... ¡Me encanta que hayas puesto en su lugar a ese muchacho! Ya lo merecía. Lo quiero mucho, pero se estaba excediendo contigo y con Bella, y eso no me agrada, sea quien sea. No quise meterme porque no me correspondía y en mi estado lo habrían tomado como consejo de borracho —rio un poco ante su propia broma—. Pero, por favor, cuéntanos cómo fue...

—¡Charlie! Disimula un poco que estamos ansiosos por saber... —lo regañó en broma Renée.

_Creo que los padres de Bella están tan locos como los míos._

Edward se dispuso a contarles cómo había sido la pelea con Garrett. Le divertía contarles porque además se habían mostrado muy solidarios con él. Todos habían notado la nefasta actitud del amigo de Bella y, a pesar de conocerlo de toda la vida, no le habían dado la razón por ello.

—Estoy seguro de que no veré a ese chico, por lo menos en una semana —aseguró Charlie cuando Edward terminó de decirles lo que pasó.

—O más... —agregó Bella.

—¿Por qué, cariño? —Renée sonaba sorprendida por el comentario de Bella.

—Digamos que... no sé si aún podamos ser amigos.

_Mmm... eso no lo sabía. Pero digamos que no me entristece mucho. ¡Esa es mi chica!_

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar y se disculpó para poder contestar al darse cuenta quién lo llamaba.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?

—_"Edward Desconsiderado Hijo Cullen..."_

—Mamá... ¿qué dices? —Aunque le pareció un poco gracioso el modo en que lo llamó, evitó hacer algún ruido porque sabía que Esme se podía enojar y escuchó.

—_"Gracias corazón, por avisarme que te ibas de viaje de EMERGENCIA —levantó más su voz al decir la palabra para hacerle notar la relevancia de su comentario—, con Bella, a Londres."_

—Mamá...

—_"Jovencito... tuve que enterarme por Jasper... ¡por Jasper! Que es tan despistado."_

—Mamá...

—_"No. Nada de mamá... Ni siquiera pude expresarle a Bella que estábamos con ella, que contaba con nosotros... Incluso hubiéramos viajado con ustedes."_

—Mamá, ¿te puedo explicar? —dijo con mucha precaución.

—_"No."_

_¿Qué? Me llama para reclamarme y ¿ahora no me quiere escuchar?_

—Pero...

—_"Quiero hablar con la madre de Bella."_

—¿Qué?

—_"Quiero hablar con la madre de Bella —repitió con toda tranquilidad."_

—Mamá, por favor... Somos adultos.

—_"¿Me pasas a la madre de Bella o le hablo a Jasper para que me consiga su número?"_

—¡Esto es vergonzoso! Es peor que cuando era adolescente.

—_"Cuando eras adolescente no te fuiste de viaje de emergencia con tu novia para ver a su padre enfermo sin decirnos algo."_

—No, pero...

—_"Uno..."_

—Mamá, en serio... ¿puedo hablar con papá?

—_"Dos..."_

_Arrggg... Empezó con su cuenta regresiva... ¿Por qué? _

—_"Tr..."_

—Está bien, está bien... —Edward soltó aire resignado—. Dame un segundo, voy con ellos.

—_"Gracias corazón. Te quiero."_

_¿Gracias? ¿Me está amedrentando con sus maquiavélicas estrategias maternales y ahora me lo agradece? Esto va a ser desastroso... Claro, voy a llegar con mis suegros después de contar mi anécdota de hombre fuerte a decir que mi madre quiere hablar con Renée... ¿Y de qué querrá hablar?_

—¡Hola viejo! ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No hubo sexo de reconciliación? ¿No me digas que mi prima se puso del lado de Garrett?

—¿Eh?... No, no... —Edward miró a Emmett que se iba acercando a donde él estaba—. Es algo peor que eso.

—¿Peor que eso? ¿Peor que no tener sexo o peor que mi prima se ponga del lado de Garrett?

—Mmm... bueno, bueno... pensándolo bien, no peor que eso... pero casi.

—¿Qué pasa?

Edward tomó su teléfono y lo cubrió intentando que no lo escuchara su mamá. Se acercó a Emmett y en voz muy baja, casi a gestos, le dijo—: Mi mamá.

Emmett no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada mientras golpeaba amistosamente la espalda de Edward, que solo lo miró mal y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación por su falta de apoyo.

Cuando llegó a la sala de nuevo, miró a Bella y ella le respondió con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato cambió a preocupación cuando notó la expresión de su cara.

—¿Quién era? ¿Pasa algo?

Edward hizo una mueca, entre resignación y disculpa, y le extendió el teléfono a Renée, quien tomó el teléfono sonriente y sin preguntar.

—Es mi madre... Quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Oh! —Y de inmediato se dispuso a hablar—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Esmerald... Esme —Renée le sonrió y gesticuló gracias antes de colocarse bien el teléfono para hablar.

—¿Esme?... Sííí... —pausa—. ¡Hola!... —escuchando—. ¡Claro!... Sí, sí. Lo sé... —escuchaba y sonreía, demasiado—. No, todo bien... ¡Oh! ¿De verdad?... —escuchaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Mmm... No, no me dijeron...

Esme y Renée seguían al teléfono. Charlie miraba divertido a su esposa y se acercaba a donde tenía el auricular para escuchar lo que hablaban. Edward se había ido a sentar a un lado de Bella con el rostro preocupado.

—Tranquilo, amor. Es solo tu mamá hablando con mi mamá. —Intentaba calmarlo mientras acariciaba su nuca.

—Bella. Tú conoces a mi madre.

—Sí... y por eso creo que se llevarán muy bien. —Le dijo sonriente. Ahora rascaba un poco su mandíbula donde le estaba creciendo de nuevo la barba. Intentaba distraerlo, así que se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y luego le dio otro en el cuello haciendo que se estremeciera.

—Amor...

—¿Mmm...? —Volvió a darle otro beso en el cuello.

—Tus padres...

—Ajá...

—Están enfrente de nosotros...

—Lo sé. —Se separó y lo miró sonriendo inocentemente—. ¿Qué pensabas qué iba a hacer? —preguntó divertida.

—¡Por supuesto!... —exclamó entusiasmada Renée y Charlie asintió como si hubiera escuchado lo que las mujeres decían al teléfono—. Dame un segundo —Y salió de la sala, con rumbo desconocido... para Edward. Sin embargo, regresó a los pocos minutos, algo apresurada, para devolverle su teléfono—. Gracias, gracias... Regreso en un momento. —Y salió de nuevo de la sala.

—Bueno, pues mientras las señoras arreglan sus asuntos, ¿qué me dicen? ¿Tienen planes para hoy? —les preguntó Charlie.

—No, pero tengo que hablar a con las chicas y a la oficina para ver cómo va todo. Quisiera quedarme por lo menos esta semana, pero tengo que ver que todo vaya bien. —Se giró hacia Edward y, con un gesto triste y en voz baja, le preguntó—: ¿Tú cuando tienes que regresar, amor?

—En realidad también tengo que ver eso. ¿Te parece que regresando al hotel pida un par de oficinas para que veamos lo necesario?

—Sí, gracias. —Sonrió resignada. Sabía que posiblemente él no iba a poder permanecer con ella en Londres toda la semana —por mucho que lo deseaba—. Edward tenía responsabilidades que atender y no quería verse tan egoísta.

—Si quieren, pueden ocupar el despacho... —Les ofreció Charlie.

—Gracias papá. Te tomaré la palabra. Voy a mandar un par de correos para que me tengan toda la información más tarde. ¿Vienes, amor?

—Hago un par de llamadas y te alcanzo, ¿sí? —Le dio un beso en los labios y Bella asintió.

—¡Aaawww... son tan tiernos! —La voz grave de su primo irrumpió en la sala.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó Charlie— ¿Verdad que sí? —Le sonrió a su sobrino.

—Papá... no eches a andar al simpático de mi primo.

—Oigan, tranquilos. Lo digo en serio. Son tan tiernos como... dos pajarillos en primavera —forzó un tono de voz más suave—, como dos gatitos ronroneando, como dos cachorritos jugando en el parque o como dos bebés...

—Eres un idiota... —le dijo Edward antes de salir de la sala para hacer sus llamadas y Emmett se comenzó a reír.

—Tío. En verdad me agrada Ed. —Se dirigió a Charlie.

—Sí. A mí también. Lástima que tenga que estar en reposo estos días porque sino...

—Síííí... hay que organizar el Pub's Tour para cuando estés recuperado, esa es una buena forma de acercarte a tu yerno.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Papá... de verdad que tienes actitud de un Rolling Stone... no dudaría que fueras amigo de Mick Jagger o de Keith Richards.

—Oye... no soy taaan viejo...

—Bueno, la próxima vez te diré que eres amigo de los chicos de One Direction, seguramente sí son contemporáneos... —le dijo Bella divertida mientras salía de la sala.

Charlie y Emmett se quedaron riendo en la sala mientras Bella y Edward iban a hacer sus llamadas y a enviar mails, y Renée aún no regresaba de hablar con Esme.

.

Bella estaba en el despacho de Charlie mandando correos para solicitar información y llamó a sus amigas.

—_"Oyéme ingrata... ¿cómo te atreves a llamar hasta ahora?... ¡Emmett me contó todo...!"_ —Rosalie le reclamaba por teléfono a Bella.

—Rose...

—_"Sí, sí... ya sé que debes estar muuuuy ocupada con tu hombre... "_—comenzó a reír—. _"Aquí viene Alice, también te va a matar por no contarnos."_

—_"Bella... quiero fotos de ambos... ¡ya!"_ —dijo muy entusiasmada Alice.

—¿De Edward conmigo? —preguntó extrañada.

—_"¡Noooo!... De Edward y Garrett... la historia no puede estar completa si no hay evidencia, y esa será la única forma en que podremos perdonarte no contarnos antes."_ —sentenció su amiga.

—Bueno, puede ser que le tome una foto a Edward... —sonrió tan solo al pensarlo—, pero de Garrett, lo dudo mucho... Y aunque también muera por ver cómo quedó, no pienso ir a buscarlo para pedirle una foto, así que deben conformarse con el relato de Emmett que fue el único testigo de la pelea.

—_"Arrrggg... habría sido genial ver eso. Yo también habría acompañado a Edward y lo habría alentado a poner en su lugar a Garrett, se lo dije..."_ —Rosalie sonaba emocionada.

—¿Se lo dijiste? ¿A quién?

—_"¿Qué?"_

—Acabas de decir "se lo dije"... ¿A quién le dijiste qué?

—_"¿De qué hablas Bella? Estás delirando."_

—Rose, sé lo que escuché, solo quiero que me aclares qué le dijiste a quién.

—_"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A Ed, por supuesto. Sé que lo quería hacer, pero necesitaba saber que no se metería en muchos problemas por golpear a Garrett, así que..."_

—¿Edward habló con ustedes?

—_"Sí, estaba preocupado... No te vayas a enojar con él. Estaba celoso y la verdad es muy lindo."_ —Alice trataba de suavizar la situación. —_"Además, en realidad buscó a Jasper, y pues luego nosotras nos sumamos para ayudar."_

—No, no me enojo Alice. No te preocupes, solo que no sabía que Edward había hablado con ustedes, pero qué puedo esperar si tu ayudaste a filtrar información cuando me acosaba. —Comenzó a reír.

—_"Te aseguro que ahora me lo agradeces" _—dijo con orgullo su amiga.

—Mucho... A las dos.

En ese momento se escuchó un ligero toque en la puerta y Edward asomó su cabeza. Bella le hizo señas con la mano de que pasara y sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta del despacho y se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano que tenía libre.

—_"Te queremos, amiga. Y nos gusta lo bien que te ves con Edward."_

—A mí también me gusta como me veo con él —le sonrió al decirlo y se recargó en su pecho.

—_"Awww... son tan tiernos que me recuerdan a dos cachorritos jugando en el parque..."_

—Rose, será mejor que dejes de hablar con Emmett de mi relación con Edward —advirtió divertida Bella a su amiga.

—_"Está bien, está bien... por lo menos seremos más cuidadosos de lo que les digamos a ustedes" _—Y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Bueno chicas, las dejo. Por favor, les encargo que me manden la información que le pedí a Kate porque estaré aquí toda la semana. Les llamo después...

—_"Sí, claro... seguramente vas a tirártelo en alguna de las habitaciones de casa de tus papás, ¿no?... ¿Ya le enseñaste tu habitación?... ¿Y el ático?... Mmm... la casita de herramientas del jardín está bastante escondida... y en el despacho de Charlie... ¡ufff!"_

—Rose, no quiero pensar en la razón por la que enlistas todos esos lugares de mi casa, solo te advierto que si me entero de que tú y Emmett estuvieron en mi habitación voy a ir a tu casa a destrozar cada cosa que encuentre en ella. —Amenazó a su amiga sin perder el tono divertido.

—_"No Bells, mejor le dices a Edward y también hacen una visita a su habitación..."_ —sugirió Alice, e instantes después se escuchó un golpe— _"¡Auch! Era solo una broma, Rose... Tu amiga es demasiado violenta, Bella... ten cuidado..."_ —Y las tres rieron.

—Lo sé. Las quiero chicas. Les llamo después.

—_"Cuídate Bella. Saludos a Charlie, a Renée y a Ed... recuerda las fotos, ¡eh!" _—dijeron ambas— _"... y a Emmett..."_ —agregó Rosalie— _"Como si no hablaras con él todos los días..."_ —intervino Alice— _"Auch... deja de pegarme..."_

Bella terminó la llamada y miró a Edward.

—Quieren una foto tuya para ver el golpe. —Dijo sonriendo con un poco de pena.

—Dame un beso —respondió tomándola de la cintura.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a cobrar la foto con un beso?

—Mmm... Sí, algo así...

—¡Qué mal, Edward Cullen! ¿No puedes regalarle una foto a tu novia? —Hizo un puchero.

—Dicho de esa forma... —Le dedicó una mueca seductura—. Regálame un beso y puedes tomarme fotos desnudo.

—No me provoques Cullen... —Trató de responder en el mismo tono seductor.

—No lo hago... —Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarla.

—¿Ah, no?...

—Mmhh, mmhh... —Hizo un sonido negando sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

—Mmm... ¿crees que el escritorio de papá sea suficientemente resistente? —Quiso jugar un poco. Y de inmediato Edward levantó su cara para mirarla y descifrar si era en serio lo que preguntaba. Al ver su sonrisa supo que estaba bromeando y negó con su cabeza riendo un poco.

—Me vas a matar, Swan... —juntó su frente con la de ella—. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que la broma se me salga de las manos.

—Vamos —dijo Bella, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y lo tomó de la mano para salir del despacho de Charlie, abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y se giró hacia Edward—. ¿Ya sabes cuándo tienes que regresar a Nueva York? —preguntó tratando de evitar que se notara su tristeza, pero sus ojos la delataron.

—No. —Acarició la mejilla de Bella—. Apenas me van a mandar la información y la agenda, lo sabré más tarde... Pero trataré de estar contigo todo el tiempo que sea posible. Si no hay nada urgente, me tendrás contigo toooda la semana. —Trató de animarla, sin mucho éxito.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa triste y salieron del despacho.

—¡Hey, Edward!... tu mamá es un encanto. Hicimos click en el primer "hola" —Renée los interceptó en el pasillo.

—Sí... me alegra que se cayeran tan bien.

—No tienes idea... ¿Se quedan a comer?

—Hoy no —dijo un poco apenado—. ¿Podría ser mañana? —respondió Edward y Bella lo miró extrañada, no tenía idea de por qué se había negado, hasta donde sabía, no tenía ninguna cita o compromiso.

—¡Claro que sí! No se preocupen... —se acercó a ellos—. La verdad yo soy un poco menos encimosa que Charlie, pero no le digan...

—Mamá...

—Es la verdad... tu padre podría haber sido un buen guardaespaldas o policía... en otra vida, claro. No suelta a la gente... Si no fuera porque es demasiado bueno y no sería capaz de golpear o amedrentar a alguien, creo que esa habría sido su vocación, pero mejor no, así está bien.

Bella y Edward se despidieron de Charlie, Renée y Emmett y aseguraron regresarían al día siguiente para pasar más tiempo y comer con ellos. Bella aún desconocía porqué Edward no había aceptado la invitación de su mamá esa tarde, pero no dijo nada. No quería pensar que podría ser algo relacionado con el trabajo y alguna noticia de que tenía que irse pronto y por eso estaba aprovechando el tiempo con ella.

_¡Dios! Qué paranoica ando... Tranquilízate... Además, si tiene que irse, solo dejarás de verlo unos días. No es para siempre._

—¿Qué tienes, amor? —le preguntó Edward cuando ya estaban en el auto.

—Nada. Estoy pensando de más. No me hagas caso. —Trató de restarle importancia y mejor disfrutar el tiempo con él—. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer?

—¿Me vas a invitar a algún lado?

—Podría ser... Aunque... en realidad, me llamó la atención que no aceptaras la invitación a comer de Renée.

—¡Ah! Eso... No te preocupes... ¿Te parece si vamos a caminar un rato?

—Claro.

.

Llegaron a Hyde Park. El día no estaba tan nublado así que se animaron a caminar sin problema. Iban tomados de las manos. Bella quería preguntarle más sobre su negativa a comer con sus padres, y notaba a Edward un poco nervioso.

—Amor... —Finalmente Edward se animó a hablar.

—¿Sí?

—Te debo una declaración en forma.

—¿Una declaración?... _¿No querrá decir explicación?_

—Sí.

—No entiendo.

—Hace unos días —se rascaba la nuca con la mano libre—, en la cabaña, te pedí que fueras mi novia en... digamos... no en la mejor forma... —pasó saliva con algo de dificultad—. Incluso me dijiste que no te considerarías mi novia hasta que no me declarara decentemente.

—¿Piensas hacerlo ahora?

—Pues...

—Amor, no es necesario. Créeme que con esa declaración o no, me considero cien por ciento tu novia. —Se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura con sus dos brazos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso... pero, ya tengo algo preparado.

—¿Preparado? —sonrió divertida y levantó las cejas en sorpresa—. Bueno, si ya está preparado, no me puedo negar... —Y se separó de él para mirar de un lado a otro por el parque, pero no vio nada.

—Ok. Era una sorpresa, pero te vi preocupada porque no nos quedamos a comer con tus papás y...

—Olvida la comida con mis papás —hizo un gesto con su mano y se mordió el labio—. ¿Qué tengo qué hacer? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Mmm... creo que... ¿actuar normal y no como si fuera tu cumpleaños y te hubiera dicho que te hice una fiesta sorpresa? —le sonrió.

Bella soltó aire y trató de calmar su respiración. —Bien, actuar normal... —respiró profundo—, actuar normal... —Cerró los ojos un momento mientras seguía haciendo algunas respiraciones—. Estoy lista. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos. —Edward volvió a tomar su mano y empezaron a caminar, esta vez Bella más sonriente, y él más nervioso.

—Como sea, te amo —Bella le dijo en voz baja mientras lo miraba de reojo. Edward la miró y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Amor... ¿Qué opinas de los clichés?

—Mmm... pues... No sé... supongo que depende.

—¿De qué?

—De qué estemos hablando...

—Mmm... ¿podrías ser más clara, por favor?

—Depende de qué tipo de cliché sea y en qué contexto esté...

—Mmm...

—¿Piensas darme una rosa y ponerte de rodillas para pedirme que sea tu novia?

—No.

—¿Estamos esperando a que pase una avioneta con un letrero enorme que diga "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"?

—Eeehhh... No.

—Creo que esas son más cosas para pedir matrimonio, ¿verdad? —Soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Te confieso que quería algo más novedoso, quería sorprenderte... No sé... Quizá convencer a la reina de que lo anunciara en Buckingham, pero al mujer es bastante fea como para pedirle que entregue un mensaje romántico —Rio nervioso—.

—Pero habríamos tenido oportunidad de saludar a William y a Kate —trató de bromear Bella para tranquilizarlo.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez lo reconsidere para alguna otra noticia.

—¿Entonces?

—Mmm... digamos que te pido que cierres los ojos. —Bella sonrió ante la petición y lo hizo de inmediato.

—Ya.

—Ok. Digamos que ahora te pido que te detengas un momento. Sin abrir los ojos.

—Ok. —En ese momento, Edward se paró detrás de ella, la abrazó por la cintura, y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Ahora, digamos que empiezas a escuchar a lo lejos una canción.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar música de alguna parte del parque y su corazón empezó a acelerarse de la emoción. Identificó la canción, "Baby I'm yours" y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo enorme formándose en su garganta. Era la versión de los "Arctic Monkeys"...

**_Baby, I'm yours_**

**_And I'll be yours_**

**_until the stars fall from the sky_**

**_Yours until the rivers all run dry_**

**_In other words, until I die._**

—Digamos que... ahora te pido que abras los ojos —Susurró en su oído y Bella lo hizo lentamente. Tomando aire ante la sorpresa. Frente a ella había poco más de cincuenta o sesenta personas haciendo una coreografía con la letra de la canción.

**_Baby, I'm yours _**

**_And I'll be yours _**

**_until the sun no longer shines, _**

**_Yours until the poets run out of rhyme. _**

**_ In other words, until the end of time. _**

Estaban algunos en pareja y otros solos. Señalaban el sol, decían que no con el dedo, hacían como que escribían, y como que arrojaban papeles al aire, señalaban su corazón y hacían un ademán de entregarlo a quien tenían enfrente. En ese momento, Edward se puso frente a ella y... ¡comenzó a cantar!

**_ I'm gonna stay right here by your side. _**

**_ Do my best to keep you satisfied _**

**_Nothing in the world could drive me away. _**

**_Everyday, you'll hear me say _**

**_"Baby, I'm yours"_**

**_And I'll be yours until two and two is three. _**

**_Yours until the mountains crumble to the sea _**

**_ In other words, until eternity._**

**_Baby I'm yours..._**

Bella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, decir que estaba emocionada era poco. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella.

—¿Por... por qué haces esto? —Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, pensó que había algo malo.

_¿No le gustará la canción? ¡Mierda! ¿Le recordará a su ex?_

—Bella...

—Te amo Edward... Te amo demasiado y... —No pudo evitarlo y la besó. Un beso profundo y fuerte.

Se alejó un poco de ella y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. —Te amo Bella. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¡Claro que sí! —Y se abalanzó de nuevo a su boca para besarlo apasionadamente. Enroscó sus manos en su cuello mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	24. Momentos

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 24: Momentos**

.

Edward y Bella se besaron por un buen rato. Parecía que estaban solos y que participaban en un concurso donde el beso que durara más ganaría un increíble premio o como si de eso dependiera la supervivencia humana. No se soltaron ni un segundo. Incluso, milagrosa o mágicamente, habían mejorado su capacidad pulmonar y poco necesitaban separarse para tomar aire.

Con algo de pesar Bella se separó un poco de Edward pero no se soltaron del abrazo, ella mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él de su cintura.

A Bella se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—No llores, amor —Le dijo preocupado.

—Es que esto fue... fue increíble... no sé cómo se te ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —sonrió—, pero no quería esperar más tiempo para pedírtelo bien.

—¿Pedírmelo bien? Esto es mucho más que pedírmelo bien... —Se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso—. ¿Cómo hiciste esto? ¿Cuándo lo planeaste?

—Bueno, algunas llamadas, a algunos conocidos... Entonces, ¿te gustó?

— ¿Hablas en serio?... ¡Me encantó!... No imagino qué cara habré puesto, pero te aseguro que estuve a punto de desmayarme de la emoción.

—¿Te gustaría verla?

—¿Qué?

—Tu reacción... Está todo grabado.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, si no quieres, podemos deshacernos de ella.

—No, no... Sí, quiero verla, pero... ¿cómo?

—Uno de los chicos me lo ofreció... Por cierto... —En ese momento recordó que debía agradecer a los que le ayudaron a montar todo, así que se volteó hacia la gente que aún permanecía ahí aunque platicando entre ellos.

—¡Hey... chicos! ¡Hola! ¡Hey!... —Gritó Edward y la gente comenzó a voltear hacia donde estaba él— Como verán, lo que hicieron fue magnífico y la hermosa chica que está a mi lado aceptó ser mi novia.

Todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron. Se escucharon aplausos, gritos y chiflidos. Bella se abrazó a él bastante ruborizada.

—Les agradezco mucho toda su ayuda. Sé que fue con muy poco tiempo, pero el resultado no pudo ser mejor. —Besó la frente de Bella y volvieron a escucharse algunos gritos—. Por favor, mañana llamen o pasen por el hotel y pidan una cortesía para el lugar que ustedes quieran, en donde sea, ellos tendrán sus datos... Y de nuevo, gracias.

De nuevo algunos aplausos y chiflidos, y poco a poco la gente comenzó a dispersarse.

—¿Vas a darles cortesías a todos ellos?

—Sí.

—Son bastantes, ¿no?

—En realidad no tantos como tenía pensado, pero no tuve mucho tiempo... Ni siquiera pude aprenderme la coreografía.

—¿Ibas a bailar?

—Mmm... bailar es... demasiado. Creo que sería mejor decir que me iba a mover. —Se separó un poco de ella y comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro sin mucho ritmo pero con mucha gracia provocando una pequeña risa en Bella.

—Aún puedes... moverte para mí... en privado —Le propuso coqueta.

—Me gusta la idea.

—Por cierto, amor... ¡Cantas terrible!

—¡Ouuu! —Puso sus manos en su pecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás exagerando el movimiento como si lo hubieran herido en el corazón.

—Edward...

—Me ofendes Bella... He vivido con la idea de que soy el heredero de la voz de Frank Sinatra. —Ambos rieron.

—Siempre puedes practicar y cantarme para mejorar.

—Mmm... ¿Quieres que baile y cante para ti... en privado?

—Sí —le sonrió provocativamente.

—Te advierto que puedo ser irresistible —dijo jugando.

—Tu advertencia llega muy tarde. —Levantó la ceja—. Pero la mía no... así que te advierto que solo quiero que cantes y bailes para mí.

—¡Qué posesiva! —Le sonrió encantado.

— Tú lo dijiste... eres mío —señaló haciendo alusión a la canción con la que acababa de pedirle que fuera su novia.

—Completito... y para siempre —le respondió sonriendo tiernamente.

_¡Mi vida! ¡Completito! ¡Claro que sí!_

—Entonces, ¿puedo hacer esto? —Se acercó coqueta y besó su cuello.

—Sí —respondió casi suspirando.

—¿Y esto? —Se estiró y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ajá... —Con mucho trabajo pudo responder, se estaba excitando con la actitud de Bella.

—Y... ¿esto? —Bajó sus manos lentamente por su pecho, rodeó su cintura y descendió hasta llegar a su trasero, dándole un rápido apretón.

— ¡Hey!... Estás jugando sucio... Me estás haciendo olvidar que estamos en un lugar público —amenazó dulcemente a Bella.

—Lo siento... Estoy realmente emocionada.

—Y todavía no terminamos.

—¿No?

—No. ¿No habrás pensado que después de pedirte que seas mi novia nos íbamos a ir a trabajar, o sí?

—No pensé nada... De hecho, creo que nublas mi entendimiento.

—Mientras eso no afecte nuestra relación, no tengo problema... —La tomó de la mano y se encaminaron hacia uno de los extremos del parque—. Vamos a comer.

—¿A dónde?

—Te dije que no tuve mucho tiempo para organizar bien esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió un poco sarcástica.

—Eeeemm... —se detuvo un momento y se giró a ver a Bella—. ¿No te importa que no te invite a un caro y lujoso restaurante en nuestra primera comida oficial de novios?

—No, para nada —le sonrió—, de hecho podemos comparar algo y comer aquí.

— ¡Excelente! No necesitamos comprar nada, pero... sí vamos a comer aquí... —y volvió a encaminarse jalando ligeramente de la mano a Bella para que lo siguiera. Y unos pasos después se detuvo nuevamente provocando que Bella se estrellara en su espalda.

— !Auch!... ¿qué pasa? —preguntó cuando se recompuso del pequeño choque.

— ¿Cerrarías los ojos otra vez?... —la miró suplicante—. Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa.

_¡Eres un encanto! Haría lo que sea que me pidieras..._

—Pero cuida que no me caiga. —Y cerró los ojos.

—Por supuesto —dijo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por su espalda y otro detrás de sus rodillas para cargarla.

— ¡Edward!... —exclamó sorprendida y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para mirarlo y abrazarlo.

—No hagas trampa —dijo antes de caminar y Bella le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Edward comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos mientras Bella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, abrazando su cuello y con una sonrisa que parecía tatuada desde el momento en que Edward había entrado a su vida.

—¿Peso mucho? —preguntó con un tono juguetón.

—No —respondió tranquilo, y aunque Bella no podía verlo, le sonrió.

—¿Está muy lejos?

—No.

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

—No.

—¿Quieres que deje de preguntar?

—No.

—¿Siempre vas a responder que no?

—No.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó, esta vez acercándose a su cuello.

—Te amo —respondió y apretó el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura.

—Yo también te amo —Y una vez más, aunque ella no lo veía, la miró y sonrió.

Unos metros más adelante, Edward se detuvo y bajó lentamente a Bella.

—Aún no abras los ojos —le advirtió mientras daba un par de indicaciones con la cabeza al chef y al mesero que los acompañarían en la comida.

—Ok.

—Como te dije —susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se ponía atrás de ella—, no es nada glamoroso, el lugar y el menú es muy sencillo, pero quiero que sepas, que no importa el país en el que estemos, el lugar o la hora... siempre... —respiró suavemente en su cuello aspirando su aroma, mientras Bella se estremecía—, siempre tendremos oportunidad de festejar cada año que pasemos juntos... y sé que serán muchos —besó su cuello—. Ahora sí, puedes abrir los ojos... Espero que te guste.

Bella soltó un pequeño suspiro pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Lentamente se volteó hacia él, y cuando sintió que lo tenía enfrente, abrió lentamente los ojos. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo—: También sé que serán muchos años y no me importará nada más que verte a ti junto a mí —se dieron un tierno beso y juntaron sus frentes. Permanecieron así algunos segundos hasta que el estómago de Edward los interrumpió lanzando un pequeño gruñido y ambos soltaron una risa.

—Vamos a comer —Bella lo tomó de la mano y se giró para encontrarse con una linda escena. Una pequeña mesa circular montada con un sencillo mantel blanco, un par de platos, dos copas, un arreglo de flores al centro y dos personas sonriendo hacia ella, uno vestido de chef y otro con uniforme de mesero. Todo en medio de Hyde Park, con la vista al Lago Serpentine—. ¡Me encanta!

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa. El mesero les sirvió un poco de vino y el chef se acercó para ofrecerles el menú.

—Buenas tardes... Señorita —hizo una reverencia—, Señor —asintió en su dirección—. Soy el chef Riley Biers y estaré a cargo de sus alimentos esta tarde. Espero que todo sea de su agrado. —Y se alejó hasta una mesa que se encontraba a algunos metros donde parecía tenía todo listo para el servicio.

—¿Un chef?

—La verdad... —miró hacia ambos lados y se inclinó en la mesa para hablarle un poco en secreto—. Es un amigo de Alice. Ella me pidió el favor porque el chico está buscando trabajo, así que si todo sale bien, le daremos una oportunidad en alguno de los hoteles.

Bella cerró los ojos tratando de entender lo que le había dicho. Vamos no era complicado, pero algo le había llamado la atención.

—¿Un amigo de Alice? —finalmente pudo decir.

—Sí —respondió un poco nervioso—. ¿Hubieras preferido un chef reconocido?... No te preocupes, no pensé que...

—No, no. No es eso. Es que... me llamó la atención que conocieras a un amigo de Alice...

—Mmm... bueno, no lo conozco precisamente, la verdad es que... —puso su mano sobre la de ella que estaba en la mesa—. Llamé a Jasper para pedirle un poco de ayuda con esto... Y Alice estaba con él, así que se enteró y quiso ayudar con algo... No dudo que a estas alturas también lo sepa Rosalie, y por lo tanto Emmett, así que probablemente tengamos a tu primo molestándonos mañana.

—Debí imaginarlo... Y con Emmett... que ni se atreva a molestarme con nada de esto porque esta vez estoy dispuesta a reducir sus posibilidades de formar una familia con Rosalie... —hizo un mohín—, y no me refiero precisamente a impedir su boda...

Ciertamente la comida fue sencilla, el chef —amigo de Alice—, había preparado una comida en tres tiempos (inicialmente le había propuesto a Edward una comida _gourmet_, pero él se había negado porque quería mantener la idea de no montar algo demasiado elegante, ya tendría oportunidad de llevar a Bella a ese tipo de lugares pero quería algo sencillo, quería "hacer de algo ordinario un recuerdo extraordinario"). El mesero estaba al pendiente de que no les faltara nada y ellos disfrutaban también de la vista.

Estaban compartiendo el postre, un helado de macadamia. Bella comía un poco y gemía un poco mientras lo degustaba, después tomaba un poco y se lo daba en la boca a Edward mientras ella pasaba la lengua por sus labios como si ella misma lo estuviera comiendo.

En un momento, Bella se quedó mirando fijamente su boca, pasó su dedo por la comisura de los labios de Edward y en un movimiento que intentaba provocarlo, lamió el exceso de helado que le había quitado y dejó su dedo unos segundos dentro de su boca. Él le sonrió y tomó su mano, lentamente la acercó a su boca y metió el mismo dedo a su boca para chuparlo y morderlo un poco antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Eres incorregible Swan... —le dijo antes de tomar su mano y besar su dorso.

Terminaron el postre con algunos coqueteos por parte de ambos, cierta excitación por la que Edward decidió permanecer un poco más de tiempo en la sobremesa y unas bragas mojadas por parte de Bella que deseaba casi con urgencia regresar al hotel, no precisamente para quitarse la incomodidad con un cambio de ropa, sino para disfrutar de Edward.

Platicaron de alguna cosas de sus familias, de sus amigos, de ellos. Seguían queriendo saber más del otro.

—Edward...

—¿Sí?

—No quiero arruinar el momento, pero...

—Dime... —le sonrió para darle confianza a hablar—. Te aseguro que teniendo un padre escritor sé que las historias siempre tienen esos momentos que rompen otros momentos —trató de bromear, pero Bella se veía inquieta.

—Es una tontería, pero... tengo un poco de curiosidad...

—¿Sobre qué?

Bella resopló tratando de darse valor. Cerró los ojos y Edward la miró preocupado.

—Sobre... ¿cómo le pediste a Jessica que fuera tu novia? —Edward no se movió, su expresión cambió un poco y se puso... ¿serio?—. Si no quieres responder... —pero él comenzó a hablar mirando hacia el lago, antes de que Bella terminara...

—Como te dije, éramos muy chicos entonces —suavizó su expresión—, así que se lo pedí de la manera más tradicional —estaba más relajado y miró a Bella para contarle—. Un día salimos, le pregunté y me dijo que sí —levantó los hombros de manera indiferente—. Teníamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y de ser amigos, así que supongo que lo tomamos como algo natural, algo que tenía que pasar. Era el siguiente paso.

—¿Te habrías casado con ella?

—Sí —respondió seco. Aunque Jessica ya era parte de su pasado, no iba a mentirle.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero... no sé cómo pudo haberte dejado.

—De lo que se lo perdió, ¿cierto? —preguntó juguetón.

—Así es.

—Estoy bromeando, amor.

—Yo no... —tomó aire—. Se va a escuchar terrible pero... me alegro... ¿un poco? —trató de disimular que estaba avergonzada, pero Edward la miró animándola a continuar—. Bien... mealegromuchodequeyanoestécontigo —dijo rápidamente y sin tomar aire, intentando que Edward lo dejara pasar, pero desde luego, él lo notó y rio un poco.

—Debo confesarte que aunque mi reacción inicial fue sentirme profundamente herido y decepcionado, ahora también me alegro de que me dejara... Porque de lo contrario, no estaría aquí, contigo... Con el amor de mi vida.

—¿Soy el amor de tu vida?

—¿Lo dudas?

—No, pero es lindo que lo digas.

—Pues lo eres. Te lo dije desde hace tiempo, pero nunca aceptaste que te llamara Amor de mi vida.

—Mmm... Te di mis razones por las que no podríamos tener esos nombres... No me imagino a Victoria llamándote Mi Amor... —Edward rio— o a Garrett diciéndome Mi Vida... —la sonrisa de le borró de inmediato—. Lo ves. Es mejor decirnos así solo entre nosotros. La única excepción es Amigo. —Ambos volvieron a reir—. De verdad estás loco.

—Loco y patológicamente cursi... Definitivamente me has vuelto un tipo muy empalagoso.

—¿Yooo?

—Claro, me provocas querer abrazarte —se acercó a ella—, besarte —tomó su mano y la besó—, acariciarte —pasó sus dedos lentamente por su brazo—, cuidarte... todo.

—No quiero pensar a qué te refieres con ese "todo".

—Pues... todo-todo —bromeó con ella.

— ¡Ahhh! Pensé que podría ser un solo todo, así, a secas.

—Noooooo... para nada. Tratándose de ti nunca sería un todo, así, sin más...

—Bueno, tú ya has dicho que eres toooodo mio, así que yo también soy toooda tuya...

.

Un par de horas después estaban en la suite del hotel. Habían caminado un poco después de la comida y tras un pequeño juego de coqueteos y seducción decidieron regresar para pasar a la acción. Después de haber hecho el amor, como novios ya formales —según le había dicho Edward sonriendo cuando teminaron—, estaban abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando sus respiraciones y preguntándose o diciéndose cosas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Sabes? Me molesta que hagas esto... —dijo en un momento Isabella.

—¿Qué hice?

—Me acostumbras a ti... A dormir contigo... A abrazarte en las noches... A despertar con tu cuerpo como la mejor almohada del mundo... —Apretó más su brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Me vas a provocar insomnio cuando regresemos a Nueva York... Tendrás que ser paciente y soportar que te llame todas las noches para poder conciliar el sueño... Y soportar que te llame todas la mañanas para no empezar de mal humor el día por no verte a primera hora...

—Espero que lo cumplas Swan.

Bella comenzó a acariciar su torso desnudo y peludo, muy lentamente, pasaba sus dedos por cada milímetro queriendo cubrir toda su extensión y encontró una marca, una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su clavícula derecha.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿De qué es esta cicatriz? —preguntó curiosa.

—¿La versión real? ¿O la que me dejaría una mejor reputación?

—La real, por supuesto. —Soltó una pequeña risita.

—Fui a supervisar las remodelaciones en uno de los resorts y uno de los trabajadores estaba acomodando unos tablones, pero no podía maniobrar muy bien. Los demás estaban en otro piso así que me ofrecí a ayudar. Recargué el tablón entre mi pecho y la pared pero no me di cuenta de que estaba mal y terminé enterrándome un pedazo de madera... Eso fue todo… —Sonrió travieso y continuó—: Te confieso que grité como un loco, casi me tiro al piso y me pongo a llorar como un niño, pero recordé que Esme no estaba ahí, así que hice lo que cualquier otro en mi lugar… Desgarré mi playera, tomé mi navaja de bolsillo, abrí la herida y saqué el pedazo de madera que tenía enterrado, hice un amarre con la tela y después de terminar de ayudar al trabajador a colocar el tablón fui a la enfermería para que me pusieran una curación…

—¿Estás seguro de que esa es la versión real?... —preguntó divertida.

—Es lo que recuerdo, tal vez no traía una playera sino una camisa… —Le sonrió.

—Ahora tengo curiosidad por saber lo que recuerdas de la historia de tu ojo morado… —lo miró levantando la ceja.

—Esa es buena… te la contaré algún día… hay una chica linda involucrada, un imbécil con la boca muy grande y un galán en busca de venganza.

—Definitivamente eres hijo de Carlisle… —negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

—No le digas nunca eso o no me lo quitaré de encima para que le ayude a escribir una novela.

—Y, entonces, ¿cuál es la otra historia?

— ¡Ah! Bueno, la otra versión es que me vi envuelto en una balacera y por tratar de salvar a una persona me arrojé hacia ella recibiendo algunas esquirlas de los disparos. —Soltó una carcajada y no pudo continuar.

—Definitivamente, me gusta más la versión original. Es más… tú. Sobre todo la parte en que rompiste tu playera y abriste tu herida con la navaja… Es muy… salvaje.

—Lo sé, lo sé… soy toda una bestia salvaje e indomable —dijo fingiendo un tono de voz más grave.

Bella comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo para dejar besos suaves y cortos en donde estaba la cicatriz.

—Ow… me gusta eso —dijo Edward cerrando los ojos—. Si voy a recibir esto, creo que de ahora en adelante iré más a las remodelaciones para tener algunas marcas adicionales.

— ¡De ninguna manera Edward Cullen! No quiero que te arriesgues y salgas lastimado. No importa que tengas o no cicatrices… yo puedo darte muchos besitos. —Agregó tiernamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Ah, sí?... Mmmm… —Se giró un poco para quedar casi sobre ella—. Yo también puedo darte muchos besitos en todas partes.

—Mmmm… y, ¿qué esperas?

Edward comenzó a llenarla de besos por todas partes mientras ella soltaba una risita… La frente, las mejillas, la nariz, los labios, su cuello, su mandíbula... De pronto hizo una pausa y miró a Bella.

—¿Sabes que es la primera vez, en toda mi vida, que uso la palabra "besitos"?

—Yo también. —Ambos comenzaron a reír.

.

Al día siguiente, despertaron muy animados. Habían acordado que revisarían temprano sus pendientes de trabajo para poder seguir tranquilos el resto del día y finalmente ir a comer a casa de los padres de Bella. Así que se encontraban en las oficinas del hotel, después de haber desayunado juntos. Edward había pedido un espacio acondicionado con todo lo que requería para sus llamadas, una computadora y demás artículos, mientras le dejaba la que era su oficina a Bella.

Desde luego no había sido fácil convencerla de quedarse ahí, pero después de una intensa sesión de besos y caricias, llegaron a un acuerdo.

Dos horas y un par de toquidos después, la cabeza de Bella se asomó por la puerta del lugar en donde se encontraba Edward.

—Pasa amor... Ya casi termino —le dijo, pero su tono y expresión no le gustaron mucho—. Dame unos minutos y nos vamos.

Bella lo vio muy concentrado y prefirió no acercarse, se puso a ver lo poco que había en la habitación. Al parecer era una oficina que actualmente no estaba en uso porque solo estaba el escritorio donde Edward se encontraba trabajando, un archivero y un librero.

Se puso a ver los libros que estaban ahí y encontró un par de Mister Wellington. _¡Claro, no podían faltar libros Carlisle!_ Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Siguió viendo los tomos y encontró algo que parecía un álbum fotográfico. Lo tomó y al abrirlo encontró fotografías de Edward… con Jessica. Se veían muy jóvenes, pero ambos aparecían muy sonrientes, tomados de la mano, abrazados, dándose un beso. Regresó a la primera página y encontró que el álbum tenía un título: "Nuestra vida por el mundo: Londres". No pudo evitarlo y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Bella?... ¿Bella?... —Edward se fue acercando hasta que ella reaccionó.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. ¿Qué decías? —Cerró rápidamente el álbum y lo dejó en el librero, un poco mal acomodado, pero no quería que Edward notara que se había incomodado por esa razón. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue en vano porque Edward alcanzó a ver lo que dejó en el mueble y de inmediato lo reconoció.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó tratando de no darle importancia al álbum.

—Sí, claro. ¿Resolviste todos tus pendientes?

—Sí —suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esta noche tengo que viajar a Grecia.

—¡Oh! —exclamó con tristeza mientras salían por el pasillo. _¡Lo que me faltaba!_

—Estaré un par de días y después tengo que regresar a Nueva York.

—¡Ah!... Ok —No sabía qué más decir.

—¡Hola, Bella!... ¡Ed! —saludó Victoria desde otra oficina, pero Edward se limitó a voltear y hacer un movimiento de cabeza para responder el saludo sin detenerse en su camino.

—¿A qué hora te vas?

—A las siete.

—Mejor me llevo de una vez mi maleta a casa de Charlie. No tiene caso que me quede aquí.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte, ¿cierto?

—Prefiero irme a casa.

—Amor…

—No te preocupes. Te entiendo. Sé que tienes que atender tus cosas del trabajo… _¿Tendrá también un álbum de fotos allá? ¿"Nuestra vida por el mundo: Grecia"?_

—Solo serán unos días…

—Edward… —trató de tranquilizarlo, aunque en realidad estaba muy triste— Está bien. Tampoco es que tengas que estar todo el tiempo conmigo. Tenemos nuestras cosas, nuestros trabajos, nuestros espacios… Así que no te preocupes… Nos veremos en algunos días en Nueva York y listo.

.

_¡Y una mierda!… pero no puedo hacer un drama. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo es posible que no quiera que se vaya?... Podría irme con él, pero… quiero estar con Charlie aunque sea un par de días, casi no vengo a visitarlos…_

_¿Así? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Cómo si nada? ¿Nos vemos en unos días y ya?... ¿Ni siquiera me va a pedir que me quede? ¿Qué tanto habrá visto en el álbum? ¡Qué idiota soy! Debí tirar eso en cuánto terminé con Jessica… Tengo que encargar que tiren todos los demás._

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	25. ¿Voy contigo?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 25: ¿Voy contigo?**

.

Desde luego, Bella trataba de convencerse de la idea que los días pasarían rápido, pero en realidad, le sería muy difícil estar separados. No podía explicarlo, pero pensar que estaría lejos de ella le generaba un vacío en el pecho.

Edward se había quedado un poco extrañado por la actitud de Bella. Aunque parecía tranquila, la notaba rara. Por un lado, pensaba que sería el viaje y, por otro lado, pensaba que también podría estar relacionado con el álbum que había encontrado. Además, no podía negar que en el fondo esperaba "una pequeña" escenita pidiéndole que se quedara.

Estuvieron muy callados de camino a casa de los padres de Bella. Ella había preparado su maleta para quedarse desde esa noche con sus padres en vista de que Edward se iría antes.

Bajaron del auto y Edward se encaminó a sacar la maleta con cierto pesar. A punto de entrar en casa de Charlie y Renée, Bella lo detuvo.

—Edward… —lo jaló de la camisa, pasó su otra mano a su nuca y lo acercó para darle un beso fuerte y apasionado—. Te voy a extrañar. —Se separó un poco de él, sin soltarlo—. No quiero que te vayas, pero sé que es parte de tu trabajo.

—Bella… —la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te dije que iba a tener insomnio en Nueva York, pero creo que lo tendré antes… Así que llámame cada vez que puedas, ¿sí?

—Todos los días…

—Sé que estoy haciendo un drama… Como si te fueras de intercambio escolar por un semestre o un año, pero… estábamos tan bien.

—Lo sé… pero es un viaje que no puedo evitar. Me gustaría que fueras conmigo —le dio un beso suave en los labios—, pero debes prometerme que en cuanto estemos en Nueva York haremos algo con nuestras agendas —le sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

—Vamos. Tus padres deben estar escuchando del otro lado de la puerta —dijo bromeando, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Parece que los conoces de toda la vida.

—Son mis suegros, tengo que conocerlos —le hizo un guiño antes de entrar.

—¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Para variar Charlie no ha dejado de preguntar a qué hora llegarían —Renée comenzó a hablar—. Por cierto, Emmett se fue hoy de madrugada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella preocupada.

—Bueno, al parecer Rosalie se enojó bastante con él por algo que dijo al teléfono… No sé qué habrá sido, ya sabes como es… pero no hubo forma de hacer que ella tomara una de sus llamadas para explicarle… Así que se fue en el primer vuelo que consiguió. Supongo que después te llamará.

—Eso espero… De cualquier forma, llamaré a Rose para ver si me dice algo de lo que pasó… No me imagino qué puede ser tan grave como para hacer que Emmett viaje de madrugada.

—Sí, háblale y después me cuentas —agregó Renée guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? Ya sabes que me preocupo por todos ustedes —y se acercó a abrazar a Bella—. Por cierto, ¿ustedes ya saben cuándo se regresan?

—Sí, yo me quedó el resto de la semana… —agachó un poco la cabeza antes de continuar—, pero Edward debe irse esta tarde a Grecia y de ahí regresar a Nueva York.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué pena, Edward! Charlie ya estaba organizando cómo tenerlos en casa todo el día viendo musicales.

—Mmm… mamá, con esos planes no creo que sea muy atractivo para Edward quedarse… Piénsalo, ¿Grecia versus musicales?…

Renée soltó una pequeña risa. —Tienes razón… Edward, no tienes idea de lo intenso que puede ponerse Charlie viendo un musical…

—Me imagino que es toda una experiencia… Espero vivirlo algún día, por lo menos para tener una historia que contarle a nuestros hijos —dijo mirando a Bella.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahhh! Mis nietos… No me alborotes, Edward… Te aseguro que soy mil veces más intensa hablando de mis futuros nietos que Charlie con los musicales. —Se acercó y lo tomó del brazo para seguir camino a donde estaba el papá de Bella—. Espero que convenzas a Bella de tener por lo menos cuatro.

—¡Cuatro! ¡Mamá! Te recuerdo que estoy aquí, caminando a un lado de ustedes.

Edward le sonrió y tomó su mano más fuerte.

—Dime, Edward… ¿te gustan las familias grandes?

—¡Mamá!

—Bueno, debo confesarle que anteriormente no. —Se acercó a su oído como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto—. Pero me encantaría tener varios hijos con Bella.

_¡Dios! ¡Ya está hablando de hijos! ¿Es en serio?_

—Sí, quiero muchos, muchos nietos… a los cuales, por supuesto, voy a consentir hasta morir… De una vez se los advierto.

—Para eso están las abuelas —agregó sonriendo Edward, mientras Bella permanecía callada ante la conversación.

_No puedo creerlo… Esto es demasiado bizarro… Mi madre hablando con mi novio sobre nuestros futuros hijos… ¡Mierda! ¿Nuestros futuros hijos? Apenas somos novios y ya estoy hasta saltándome el matrimonio para llegar directamente a los hijos… Estoy mal._

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaba Charlie. Aún tenía que estar un par de días más en reposo, así que estaba en la sala dando algunos pasitos lentos para ejercitar las piernas y no entumirse de tanto estar sentado o acostado.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahí está mi pareja favorita de todo el mundo!

—¡Papá! ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, hija. Ya quiero salir y comer de todo, pero Renée es peor que mi madre para cuidarme los alimentos… ¿Puedes creer que no dejó que me comiera un chocolate… un pequeño e insignificante chocolatito que podría hacer revivir este espíritu debilitado?

—Eres un exagerado Charlie, espera por lo menos un par de días. Ya sé que no seguirás la dieta ni las recomendaciones del doctor, pero estoy de acuerdo con mamá en cuidarte un poco más. —Lo reprendió Bella.

—Como verás, lo más probable es que termines haciendo lo que estas hermosas… y tercas mujeres de digan, Edward. —Le comentó Charlie.

—No hay forma de negarse, Charlie —respondió Edward mientras se acercaba a Bella para abrazarla.

—Bien dicho, Edward… Querido, deberías recordar más a menudo cómo eras cuando empezamos a ser novios —agregó Renée bastante risueña.

—Estoy seguro que no éramos como ellos… Tus padres jamás te habrían dejado quedarte en un hotel conmigo si íbamos a visitarlos. —En ese momento Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario.

—Nunca me lo propusiste… Tal vez te hubiera sorprendido mi respuesta —continuó Renée.

—Estoy seguro que esa sorpresa me habría durado menos de un minuto, en que tu padre habría sacado una pistola con la firme intención de deshacerse de mí.

Ambos comenzaron a reír recordando la época en que eran novios. Con algunos comentarios hacían sonrojar a Bella, pero Edward la miraba divertido, le hacía algunas caricias y la abrazaba.

Platicaron muy animados toda la tarde, comieron, discutieron sobre algunos actores, Charlie le propuso a Edward asociarse en algunos negocios "para diversificarse", habían hablado de nuevo sobre los nietos —incomodando un poco a Bella que fingía levantarse por algo a la cocina—, contaron algunas anécdotas de Bella adolescente en Londres y en general, estuvieron conviviendo bastante a gusto por algunas horas.

Se comenzaba a hacer tarde, así que Edward —aunque no quería—, tuvo que despedirse para ir por sus cosas al hotel y dirigirse al aeropuerto para viajar a Grecia.

—Debo irme —dijo Edward mientras se levantaba del sofá, mirando a Bella con cierta tristeza.

—Es una lástima Edward, pero espero que no pase mucho tiempo para verte de nuevo —dijo Charlie—. Tú ya sin ese ojo morado y yo sin estos agujeros a medio cerrar —bromeó con él sobre las heridas de ambos.

—Heridas de guerra, Charlie… heridas de guerra… —agregó mientras se acercaba a despedirse—. Gracias por todo y, también espero verlos pronto.

—Edward… buen viaje —dijo Renée—, cuídate y pórtate bien.

Bella soltó una risita al escucharla. —Mamá, esas recomendaciones me las decías cuando tenía 15 años.

—Pues son recomendaciones que no tienen caducidad… Además, ¿no quieres que se porte bien?... Y sabes a que me refiero, ¿verdad Edward? —agregó en tono de advertencia.

—No te preocupes Renée. Te entiendo y te aseguro que me portaré muy bien —respondió risueño ante el comentario.

—Ya ves, hija. Solo tienes que dejarles claro, de manera implícita, que si se portan mal no volverán a tener una vida sexual sana, en el mejor de los casos.

—¡Mamá! Por favor… —Bella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos tras escuchar a su madre, antes de acercarse a Edward—. Será mejor que ya no los escuches, no quiero que te vayan a asustar y después decidas quedarte en Grecia —lo abrazó.

—Tranquila amor. Ya conoces a mis padres y son iguales, así que creo que podremos sobrevivir.

—Eso espero —le sonrió y apretó más su abrazo.

—Bueno, me voy porque todavía tengo que pasar al hotel por la maleta y algunos documentos.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —dijo resignada, y se encaminaron a la salida.

—Bien… —suspiró—. Espero que me extrañes —acarició suavemente el rostro de Bella.

—Mucho —dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

—Y espero que te cuides y te portes bien —agregó en broma haciendo referencia al comentario de Renée.

—Tú también… —Bella le sonrió, con cierta tristeza—. ¿Me llamas cuando llegues?... No importa la hora.

—Claro que sí, amor… Nos vemos en uno días, pero te estaré llamando. —Se acercó más a ella, la tomó de la nuca, con otra mano envolvió su cintura y la besó.

Se besaron de manera lenta, pero con fuerza. Era como si quisieran que el beso durara el tiempo que no estarían cerca.

—Te amo —dijo Bella cuando al fin se separaron.

—Te amo —respondió Edward y se fue al auto.

Cuando Bella entró a su casa, sus padres la esperaban con cara de extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Y bien? —preguntaron ambos al unísono.

—¿Y bien… qué?... ¿Qué pasa?

—Te debo una Charlie —exclamó Renée rodando los ojos.

—Lo sabía. La conozco mejor.

—¡Oh! Sabes que eso no es verdad.

—Pues en esta ocasión sí.

—¡Hey! Les recuerdo que estoy aquí… —dijo Bella levantando un poco la voz—. ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa?

.

_¡Esto es una mierda! Debería odiar mi trabajo por tener que viajar tanto… Bueno, no. Debería odiar mi trabajo por no poder viajar con Bella todo el tiempo… Soy un cerdo egoísta, lo sé…_

—¿Señor?...

_No quiero ni pensar cómo estaré el día en que ambos tengamos que hacer viajes en extremos opuestos del país o del mundo. ¡Es una mierda!_

—¿Señor?...

—¡Oh! Sí, diga…

—Llegamos al aeropuerto, señor.

—Ah, sí… gracias.

Edward fue todo el camino al aeropuerto considerando si podía quedarse o no, reprochando que justo debía viajar en ese momento, decidiendo qué tanto debía llamar a Bella porque no quería atosigarla o hartarla.

—Señor, buenas noches. Ya está todo listo, despegaremos en unos veinte minutos de acuerdo con el plan de vuelo. No sé si quiere pasar a abordar de una vez o prefiere esperar unos minutos en una de las salas del hangar. —Le informaba un miembro de la tripulación.

—Abordaré, gracias.

—De acuerdo, señor. Pase, por favor.

Se encaminaron al jet en el que habían viajado de Nueva York a Londres.

—¿Quién es el piloto?

—Thomson, señor. Ya ha viajado con usted en varias ocasiones.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Gracias.

Al entrar al avión, Edward hizo una pausa recordando que unos días atrás había subido a ese avión con Bella en brazos. Le alegraba saber que ya no estaba en las condiciones en las que viajó por el susto de lo que había pasado con Charlie, pero definitivamente extrañaba el que no estuviera con él y que no harían juntos el viaje de regreso a Nueva York.

Soltó un poco de aire y entró completamente para ubicarse en su lugar. Ese asiento en donde también había estado cargando a Bella por un rato, bastante incómodos, por cierto.

Se acomodó en el asiento y después de mirar unos segundos por la ventanilla, se recostó un poco y cerró los ojos. Esperaba poder dormir todo el camino y así evitar seguir pensando en que dejaba a Bella, después de lo que había estado esperando para que fuera su novia.

—¿Te molesta si voy contigo? —escuchó al mismo tiempo en que sentía un peso en sus piernas. Al abrir los ojos vio a Bella que estaba sentada a horcajadas en su regazo sosteniéndose un poco en los brazos del asiento.

—¡Amor! —soltó Edward sorprendido—. ¡Claro que...! ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo?... ¡Es increíble!... ¿En serio me vas a acompañar?... ¿Y Charlie? ¿Tus papás?...

Bella soltó una pequeña risita ante el ataque de nervios que había generado la sorpresa en Edward.

—¡Shhh!... Mis papás estarán bien; de hecho, mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo. Y sí te voy a acompañar… si tu quieres, claro —trató de explicarle y colocó las manos en sus hombros.

—¿Si yo quiero?... ¡Claro que quiero!... ¡Amor! —la abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su cuello depositando un fuerte beso ahí mientras Bella enredaba sus manos en su cabello.

—Señor, estamos a punto de…

—Ehh… —Edward se separó pero no quitó a Bella de encima, movió un poco su cabeza para alcanzar a ver a la azafata— sí, está bien.

_¡Ashh!… estúpida azafata, claro que estábamos a punto de… hasta que interrumpiste…Solo espero que no lo haya hecho a propósito al vernos._

—Voy a mi lugar… —Le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—No… quédate aquí. —Le respondió con otro beso abrazándola más fuerte.

—Edward, no podemos despegar así.

—Sí podemos… Puedo ponerme pesado, con actitud de jefe dictador y ordenar que nos dejen como estamos. — Le sonrió y le dio otro beso.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no es seguro despegar así… y créeme que te quiero lo más a salvo posible por mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo… Ese argumento me convenció un poco… solo para el despegue… Promete que después viajarás aquí conmigo.

—Lo prometo. —Comenzó a levantarse de su regazo.

—Me encanta que estés aquí, que viajemos juntos.

—Yo también… No sé por qué dudaba en hacerlo… —confesó mientras se ubicaba en su lugar para abrocharse el cinturón.

—¿Cómo lo decidiste?

—Bueno, mis padres tuvieron bastante que ver… Tienes muchos aliados, ¿sabes?...

—¿Sí?

—Alice filtraba información con Jasper, Rosalie te aconsejó sobre Garrett, Emmett te acompañó y fue tu cómplice en la pelea, y ahora mis padres me hacen ver lo estúpida que estaba actuando al dejarte ir solo.

—Mmm... creo que eso es bueno, ¿cierto? —Estiró el brazo para alcanzar la mano de Bella quien respondió a su gesto estirando el brazo también.

—Muy bueno... Es que eres encantador...

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué ya despeguen este avión! —exclamó mirando hacia la cabina, demostrando la frustración que sentía al no poder pararse a besar a Bella.

Por supuesto, durante el vuelo, un par de encuentros les hicieron ganar su membresía en el _Mile High Club_. Ninguno lo había hecho antes así que lo disfrutaron enormemente y se aseguraron que no sería la última vez.

Al llegar a Atenas, muchos se referían a Bella como Señora Cullen, cosa que Edward no desmintió ni aclaró, y por supuesto, a ella no le incomodaba. Francamente parecían una pareja de recién casados.

Edward tenía una cena esa misma noche, así que iban con el tiempo justo para llegar al hotel, cambiarse y salir al lugar de la reunión.

Acordaron que él se ducharía primero y se alistaría para poder ir a conseguirle un vestido mientras ella se duchaba y se arreglaba para la cena. Y eso hicieron, Edward se alistó rápidamente.

Era una cena casual con unos socios con los que tendría una reunión al día siguiente, por lo que no era necesario nada de gala o demasiado especial, lo que agradecían porque iban algo cansados como para tener que buscar algo más.

Salió de la suite y regresó treinta minutos después con un sencillo vestido de cóctel para Bella. Solo a ella se le podía ver espectacular un simple vestido color marfil y unas sandalias a tono.

—Te ves hermosa, amor —le dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a besarla.

—Y tu te ves demasiado guapo para mi tranquilidad —respondió tomándolo de la camisa para besarlo con fuerza—. Qué bueno que decidí acompañarte, no quiero pensar que estando en Atenas cualquiera te pudiera confundir con un dios griego y se te eche encima.

—Exageras, amor. Te recuerdo que tu no sales con guapos, así que soy un simple mortal saliendo con una hermosa mujer.

.

Se dirigieron a la cena, no iba a ser en un restaurante sino en la casa de uno de los socios. La casa era impresionante, desde luego, cien por ciento estilo griego, pero muy moderna.

Los recibió una señorita que los condujo hasta el pequeño salón en donde estaban reunidas algunas personas. En el marco de la puerta, Edward le explicó quién estaba ahí: el tipo que está en el centro de ese grupo —dijo señalando al fondo de la habitación— es Nikos Vikelas, el hijo mayor de la familia, y con la que estoy haciendo negocios; cerca de la barra está Demetrius Vikelas, el menor —se acercó y le susurró al oído— es buena gente aunque un poco junior; la chica que está cerca de aquella ventana es Helena Vikelas, la hermana de en medio; su padre está sentado en aquel sillón, es Nicholas Vikelas y su mujer es la de la izquierda, se llama Ingrid Lindberg, creo que es sueca... una modelo, volvió a casarse hace un año, después de guardar luto a su mujer por veinte.

—¡Wow!

—El resto deben ser familiares cercanos que no conozco bien, reconozco a algún tío o primo de la familia, pero básicamente con los que hago negocios son con los que te mencioné. —Terminaba de decir esto cuando la chica, a quién había identificado como Helena, se acercó.

—¡Eddie!

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Otra vez celos? No, no... Tranquilízate Bella. Solo es una chica amigable._

—Hola, Helena... —apenas dijo esto, la chica se acercó y le dio un fuerte beso y lo abrazó—. ¿Con quién vienes ahora? —preguntó sonriente mirando a Bella.

_¿Ahora?... Bueno, por lo menos no me ignora. _

—Helena, te presento a Isabella Swan, mi novia. Bella, ella es Helena, una amiga.

—¿Isabella o Bella?

—Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella —estiró la mano para saludar.

—Pues bienvenida, Bella —pero no correspondió a su mano, sino que se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de manera efusiva—. Eddie y yo somos amigos más allá de los negocios que tiene con mis hermanos... No sé si te ha contado por qué, pero si no lo ha hecho, yo te pondré al tanto —y le dedicó un guiñó.

—¡Edward! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —se acercó Nikos Vikelas—. Veo que muy bien acompañado —dedicó una mirada seductora a Bella quien no pudo evitar incomodarse un poco.

—Así es...

—Es su prometida, Nikos... —agregó Helena—, ¿no te parece maravilloso?

Bella se sorprendió un poco por el comentario y la actitud de la chica, pero dejó que Edward guiara el encuentro, no quería entorpecer sus negocios de alguna manera, propiciando fricciones personales entre nadie.

—¿Maravilloso?... Sí, por supuesto... —sonrió forzadamente—. Francamente pensé que te casarías con la otra chica con la que te vi hace unos años... Jessica, ¿cierto? —El comentario iba con toda la intención de crear tensión entre Edward y Bella, pero ambos lo percibieron y lo tomaron con calma.

—Me alegra que no hayas apostado por eso Nikos... —dijo Edward tratando de relajar el ambiente, pero el griego aún seguía mirando a Bella.

—¿Y qué tal si apuesto ahora, pero en contra? —Edward se enojó por el comentario y le iba a responder mandando todo al demonio, pero alguien los interrumpió.

—Mejor que no lo hagas hijo... No quiero perder mi fortuna por una apuesta que a todas luces se ve que perderías. —El patriarca de la familia se había acercado a saludar a Edward y había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación.

—Nicholas, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Edward.

—Cada vez más viejo, pero más sabio y feliz... Y te preguntaría lo mismo, pero te he visto llegar y parece que, con excepción de lo viejo, estás igual que yo.

—Y creo que también con excepción de lo sabio... —aclaró Edward.

—Bueno, si eres feliz puedes sobrevivir... y creo que la señorita puede ser la causa de ese estado... ¿cierto?

—Completamente, Nicholas. Te presento a Isabella Swan... mi prometida. —Mantuvo el comentario de Helena ya que Nikos no se había movido de su lugar.

—Mucho gusto, hermosa. —Tomó su mano y besó su dorso.

—Igualmente, muchas gracias —respondió Bella con cautela.

—Ven conmigo Bella, dejemos a estos caballeros un momento, ya nos uniremos con ellos después... No te preocupes Eddie, te la regreso más tarde en una pieza —dijo Helena jalando a Bella hacia otro lugar de la sala.

—Eso espero... —alcanzó a decir Edward y le guiñó un ojo en señal de que podía confiar en ella. Bella no pudo decir nada porque la chica la jaló con prisa y solo le dedicó una sonrisa a Edward.

—Bien, pasemos de este lado —indicó Nikos mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana y a Bella que se alejaban de donde estaban ellos.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_

No he podido actualizar con la frecuencia que me gustaría por cuestiones de trabajo, pero les aseguro que no dejaré que pase más de una semana para hacerlo.

Por favor, cualquier comentario de lo que les gusta o no es bien recibido. De verdad agradezco que lo hagan. Me ayuda a calibrar la historia. Gracias a quienes ya lo hacen (les dedicaré un espacio un poco más adelante para agradecerles).


	26. Viaje a Grecia (Parte 1)

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 26: Viaje a Grecia (Parte 1)**

.

Normalmente Bella se hubiera puesto a la defensiva con la actitud del tal Nikos, pero había estado tan ocupada besando y acariciando a Edward durante el viaje, que no le preguntó de qué se trataba o con quién se iba a reunir. Así que estaba un poco a ciegas sobre la situación, salvo las personas que le había ayudado a identificar Edward al llegar, y no quería poner en riesgo los negocios que él pudiera tener con esas personas.

—Y dime Bella... —la interrumpió en sus pensamientos Helena—, ¿desde cuándo sales con Eddie?

—Ahhmm... no mucho, en realidad.

—Perdona que me metiera y que inventara que eres su prometida... pero... conozco a mi hermano y me di cuenta cómo te veía desde que se pararon en la puerta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ven, vamos a la terraza para platicar más tranquilas. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Sí, por favor. Un vodka estaría bien. —Y las dos chicas salieron a la terraza donde había una vista espectacular.

—Ahora, no me tomes a mal mi relación con Eddie. Nos conocemos desde hace algunos años. Él empezó a hacer negocios con mi padre para unos resorts en Mykonos y en Santorini, y ahí lo conocí. Yo estaba pasándola bastante mal por un novio que me había dejado, estaba deprimida y cuando él venía a ver a mi padre, siempre se portaba muy amigable conmigo. Te confieso que comencé a enamorarme de él...

Bella tomó un poco de aire ante la confesión y dio un largo trago a su bebida... Confiaba en Edward y él no le había dicho nada de que hubiera tenido algo con ella. No quería hacerse historias de lo que podía haber pasado, así que contó hasta diez y se tranquilizó. Quería saber más y la chica, de alguna manera, le inspiraba confianza.

—¿No estaba con Jessica, entonces?

—Claro que sí... Pero eso no me importaba. Casi no viajaba con ella. Al menos no cuando venía aquí... Un día salimos con mi hermano Demetrius y un par de amigos más y me encontré con mi ex. Estaba con una chica y me sentí fatal... pero ahí estaba él, trató de animarme y hasta bailó conmigo... Creo que ese día se convirtió en mi príncipe azul.

_Respira Bella, tranquila... Hay que escuchar toda la historia. Además, no puedes culparla por pensar en Edward así, sabes que es un gran tipo y peligrosamente encantador._

—¡Oh!...

—Bueno, qué te puedo decir yo de Eddie que tú no sepas, ¿verdad? —y soltó una pequeña risita—. ¡Es increíble!

—Sí, lo es —respondió un poco incómoda.

—Y la verdad es que... acabas de arruinar mi plan...

—¿Cómo?... _¿De qué demonios habla?_

—Si Eddie hubiera cruzado esa puerta del brazo de Jessica... habría puesto en marcha mi plan para enamorarlo...

—¿Perdona?

_¿Soy yo o esta chica está un poco loca?_

—Conocí a Eddie cuando él tenía veintidós años... y yo trece —le sonrió a Bella—. Definitivamente era un amor platónico, ¿no crees?... Hoy la diferencia no se nota tanto, así que pensé que podría tener una oportunidad pero... —hizo una pausa y se giró a donde estaba su padre con su hermano y Edward— las veces que Eddie ha venido, desde que lo conozco, no lo he visto así, como hoy que llegó contigo... Te aseguro que mi padre también lo notó y por eso se acercó a detener a Nikos.

—Escucha... la verdad no quise responderle nada a tu hermano porque no quiero arruinar las relaciones o negocios de Edward, pero francamente los comentarios de tu hermano no me parecieron muy apropiados.

—Lo sé, como ya te dije, noté la forma en que te miraba desde que llegaron, pero te aseguro que Eddie y mi padre se encargarán. Nikos siempre ha estado un poco... o bastante celoso de Eddie, ya te imaginarás, así que no dudo que se hubiera planteado la idea de robarle la cita o la novia... Por eso dije que eras su prometida... Pensé que de alguna manera eso lo detendría un poco. Y, afortunadamente también llegó mi padre, así que relájate, Bella. Te aseguro que, aunque sea por fuerza de una orden de mi padre, se mantendrá a distancia.

Mientras tanto, los socios se ponían al tanto de la situación en los negocios y en sus familias.

—Mi querido Edward... finalmente vas a casarte. —El padre de Helena encabezaba la conversación.

—Así es, Nicholas. —Sonrió y miró hacia donde se encontraba Bella platicando con Helena. Se veía hermosa.

_Realmente espero que sea pronto... Espero que no se haya molestado por la idea de que todos aquí crean que es mi prometida._

—Te felicito, se ven realmente enamorados... De hecho, he de suponer que el golpe que traes en el ojo ha sido por defender el honor de tu novia.

—Algo parecido.

—No quiero imaginarme cómo quedó la otra persona... —se acercó para hablarle en tono más confidente—. Antes de casarme con la madre de mis hijos tuve varios enfrentamientos, en una ocasión hasta terminé en la cárcel por unas horas, pero los idiotas no dejaban de insinuarse y uno no se puede quedar así como si nada —y soltó una carcajada—. ¡Salud, Edward! Por tu felicidad con esa hermosa chica...

—Gracias... —miró de nuevo hacia Bella y al cruzar sus miradas, sonrió y levantó su copa haciendo un gesto de brindar con ella. Bella correspondió y ambos bebieron.

.

Dos horas después se retiraban de la casa de los Vikelas. La cena había transcurrido tranquila e incluso divertida, gracias a las continuas intervenciones del patriarca que, contaba distintas anécdotas de su juventud. Helena también se había comportado muy amigable con Bella, al parecer la chica realmente consideraba a Edward un amor platónico, y nadie la podría culpar. El tal Nikos se había tranquilizado tras un par de miradas de su padre e incluso trató de evitar mirar o cruzarse con Bella durante la velada.

Estaban cansados, apenas llegar a Atenas habían tenido que alistarse para la cena, así que a estas horas, eran un par de zombies. Edward había mandado a llamar a un chofer del hotel para que los recogiera y los llevara de regreso porque no estaban ni siquiera con ánimos de conducir.

En el auto, Bella se recostó en su hombro, tomó su brazo entre los de ella y cerró los ojos. Iba un poco adormilada en el camino.

—Amor... —habló suavemente Edward.

—Mmm...

—¿Te... —se aclaró la garganta— Te molestó que te presentaran como mi prometida? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—Mh, mh... —respondió Bella negando con un sonido gutural ya que el cansancio la estaba venciendo.

—¿Te gustaría serlo algún día?

—¿Eh?

—¿Mi prometida?

—Edward, ¿estás preguntándome esto a propósito en este momento? —Bella se incorporó un poco en el asiento y con una mano giró la cara de Edward para que la mirara.

—Lo siento... No quiero asustarte, solo que... se dio la oportunidad y... me gustaría saber.

Bella acarició su mejilla y su mandíbula, depositó un beso corto en sus labios y le sonrió.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho. —Finalmente respondió.

—A mí también. —Correspondió su sonrisa—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Volvió a tomar su brazo entre los suyos, esta vez con más fuerza y suspiró antes de quedarse dormida.

Al llegar al hotel, Edward no quiso despertarla, así que la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó. Bella, muy adormilada, trató de despertar, pero él la tranquilizó para que no lo hiciera.

—Tranquila, amor. Ya llegamos. Shhh...

Sin poder abrir los ojos, lo abrazó del cuello y se acomodó en su pecho antes de decir: —Me mal acostumbras, Cullen.

—Y lo que falta. Te voy a consentir más de lo que crees —murmuró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Al día siguiente Bella seguía siendo un bulto de cansancio, no había despertado ni cuando Edward se levantó a bañarse y prepararse para su reunión. Además, claro, él no había querido molestarla y tuvo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido o movimiento para que continuara descansando.

Mientras se abotonaba la camisa, Edward escuchó un ligero gemido de Bella que se giraba en la cama, volteó a verla y se quedó mirando su figura por unos segundos. Estaba volteada sobre su costado derecho, con las sábanas envueltas en su cuerpo de una manera extraña que dejaba al descubierto parte de su trasero, su muslo y poco abajo de su rodilla.

—¿Edward? —preguntó adormilada mientras palpaba el lugar a su lado.

—Buenos días, amor.

—¿Qué haces? —se giró un poco tallándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

—Me preparo para ir a una junta —se acercó a donde estaba recostada y se inclinó para besarla—. No te levantes. —Se sentó a un lado de ella—. Pedí que trajeran algo para desayunar, ¿está bien o quieres bajar al restaurante?

—¿Desayunarás conmigo? —preguntó con cara de súplica mientras estiraba sus brazos en señal de que quería un abrazo.

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió y se agachó para abrazarla, tal como ella quería.

—Entonces, mejor desayunamos aquí... En la cama, ¿sí?

—¿En la cama? —preguntó Edward mientras se alejaba un poco para verla y levantaba la ceja de manera sugerente.

—Ajá. —Bella se mordió el labio.

—No sé si hablamos de lo mismo, Bella.

—Probablemente no.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la suite y Edward se inclinó a darle un beso en la nariz antes de levantarse a abrir.

—No te muevas. — Y salió de la habitación para recibir el desayuno.

Pero Bella lo ignoró y se puso de rodillas en la cama, avanzando sobre ellas hasta la orilla de la cama.

Un par de minutos después, Edward entraba en la habitación con un carrito lleno de charolas y bandejas de fruta, comida, vasos con jugo, café y demás alimentos. Al verla se detuvo y puso sus manos en la cintura.

—Amor, no me provoques.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Bella con falsa inocencia. Solo llevaba puesta una pequeña camiseta que apenas cubría abajo de su trasero.

—Sí... tú... —Edward se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba ella que estiró sus brazos en su dirección al ver su movimiento.

—Sé que tienes que desayunar... Pero te propongo algo... —Edward había llegado hasta donde estaba ella y lo había abrazado por la cintura mientras él tomaba su rostro y cuello con ambas manos.

—Dime...

—Puedo prepararte algo para llevar comiendo en el camino y... mientras... aprovechamos un poco los minutos que te quedan antes de irte. —Al decir esto Bella se movía sugerentemente contra él haciendo que sus pechos rozaran el torso de Edward.

Sin decir palabra, Edward le sonrió y se inclinó un poco para besarla.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó ella entre beso y beso.

—Eso es un... te amo y me encanta que estés aquí... haré lo que quieras así tenga que morirme de hambre —y besó su cuello provocando unas pequeñas risitas en Bella.

—Nunca dejaría que te murieras de hambre... ni de nada —Y al decir esto lo jaló de la camisa hacia ella, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama riendo. Él quedó sobre ella y ella se acomodó para poder abrazarlo y recibir sus caricias.

.

Casi treinta y cinco minutos después, Edward trataba de aplacar su cabello mientras caminaba con prisa de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Lo siento. No debería haber venido a interrumpir tu trabajo. —Dijo Bella un poco apenada mientras buscaba en el carrito del desayuno algo que prepararle a Edward y que pudiera comer en el camino.

—Amor. No me interrumpes. No voy muy lejos. Además, bien valen las prisas antes de salir a trabajar si despertamos de esta forma siempre. —Se acercó a besarla mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—Te prometo que nos despertaremos con más tiempo. —Le sonrió juguetona.

—Excelente solución. Estoy dispuesto a adelantar mi despertador. —Terminaba de acomodarse la camisa dentro de los pantalones y de ajustarse el cinturón.

—Toma. —Bella le estiró una especie de _croissaint_ improvisado que había logrado preparar con lo que había en el carrito—. Para que comas algo en el camino.

—Me encanta... —Estiró la mano para tomar lo que había preparado, y se movió para también tomar su celular—. Puedes pedir lo que necesites al _concierge_, tiene instrucciones especiales de atender todo lo que le pidas.

—¿Este hotel también es de ustedes?

—Todavía... —Bella lo miró interrogante—. Los Vikelas quieren comprarlo y estamos negociando.

—¡Ah! Entonces, ¿la cena de anoche...?

—Sí, era un poco para relajar el ambiente y ganar confianza. Si por mi fuera, ayer mismo se lo hubiera negado a Nikos... odié la forma en que te miraba y lo que dijo... Pero bueno, el padre es otra cosa. —Negó con la cabeza, reafirmando las diferencias en esa familia—. En fin, espero negociar con él y no con el hijo...

—Yo también. La verdad es que fuera de ese hombre, el tal Nikos, el resto de la familia es bastante agradable, incluso la nueva esposa.

—Tienes razón. El único problema es él... —Se volteó hacia ella pensando en todo el episodio de la noche anterior en que hasta había resultado su prometida y sonrió, más para él mismo—. Regresaré para comer contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó antes de volver a intentar peinarse.

—De acuerdo —respondió Bella que aún se encontraba parada a un lado del carrito del desayuno comiendo un pedazo de pan dulce.

—Te amo. —Se acercó a ella para darle un fuerte y largo beso antes de irse.

—También te amo —respondió—. Que tengas un buen día —agregó mientras Edward se alejaba hacia la puerta.

—No pudo haber empezado mejor... —le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Gracias!

Una vez Edward salió de la suite, Bella suspiró, se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

_¡Dios! Este hombre me mata._

—Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo... —repitió en voz alta y de un brinco se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Alcanzó a ver a Edward que se dirigía a un auto blanco en donde le esperaban con la puerta abierta. Él iba comiendo el _crossaint_ que Bella le había preparado—. ¡Te amo Edward Cullen! —gritó desde la ventana provocando que Edward y la poca gente que se encontraba en la calle se volteara a verla, aunque ella no miró a ningún otro lado más que a la sonrisa que le dedicó él desde la ventana del auto.

Se quedó un par de minutos viendo cómo se alejaba sin cambiar su expresión, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Pensó que era Edward marcándole para decirle algo de su impulsivo grito, pero la pantalla del celular tenía otro nombre.

—_"Isabella Marie Swan... ¿se puede saber en donde demonios estás ahora? ¿por qué jodidos no eres capaz de hacer una insignificante llamada y contarme de tu estúpida luna de miel anticipada?"_

Esa no era otra más que Rosalie reclamándole a Bella el no contarle los avances de su historia romántica con Edward.

—Rose... ¡estoy feliz! Estoy en Atenas con mi propio dios griego. Es tan perfecto, tan lindo, tan apasionado... Me cuida y me consiente... Y es tan...

—_"Basta, basta... No te llamé para que me hicieras una lista de la virtudes de tu amado mi querida y desconsiderada Isabella..."_

—Lo siento Rose... ¿Me llamaste Isabella?... ¿Tan molesta estás?

—_"Bella... Que quede claro algo... Estoy realmente feliz por ti, amiga. Me encantan ustedes dos juntos y todo... Lo que me molesta es que te desaparezcas..."_

En ese momento Bella reaccionó y recordó que Renée le había dicho que el regreso repentino de Emmett a Nueva York había sido por una fuerte discusión con Rosalie.

—Rose... ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien?

—_"Bella... Terminé con Emmett... " _—Y su amiga comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente a través de la línea.

—Rose... por favor... Tranquilízate. Dime... ¿qué pasó?

—_"Que tu primo... es... "_ —Más llanto.

—Rose... ¿dónde está Alice?

—_"Alice también está pasándola de lo lindo con Jasper...Se fueron unos días a Miami... Soy la única amargada... Perdóname por llamarte... Debo estar interrumpiéndolos en algo, ¿verdad?"_

—No, Rose... Tranquila. No interrumpes nada, pero tienes que hablarme claro. ¿Qué pasó? —Bella estaba preocupada, Rosalie no era de llamar y hacer dramas por cualquier cosa.

—_"Bella... Emmett tiene una amante..."_

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? Rose... Emmett está loco por tí... No creo que...

—_"Bella... quiero que seas objetiva... Te lo voy a contar..."_

—Bien, te escucho.

—_"Normalmente cuando Emmett sale de viaje suelo darle algunas vueltas a su apartamento para revisar que todo esté en orden. Cuando se fueron a Londres lo asumí como tal y un par de días después fui a revisar que todo estuviera bien. Lo primero que me encontré, aunque en ese momento no le puse mucha atención fue una nota con el nombre de una tal Leah y un número telefónico... Pero en la siguiente visita... ay, Bella..."_

—¿Qué pasó?

—_"Cuando volví al apartamento, Emmett tenía un mensaje en su contestadora... Normalmente los apunto por si es algo urgente... Y..."_

—¿Y?

—_"Aún lo recuerdo Bella... El mensaje decía... 'Emmett, cariño, te he estado esperando donde siempre, pero no he sabido de ti desde hace un par de días. Llámame. Necesito que me digas si vamos a seguir con esto o ya no'..."_ —Y Rosalie comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

_¡Mierda! ¿Emmett? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Será que...?_

—Rose... el mensaje... bueno, pues... no es muy claro que digamos...

—_"¿Qué? Bella, ¿de verdad crees que no es muy claro? Y, ¿si hubieras escuchado un mensaje así en el teléfono de Edward?... Además, lo peor fue cuando hablé con Emmett..."_

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Le preguntaste directamente?

—_"¡Claro que lo hice! Ya sabes que odio darle vuelta a las cosas, así que cuando hablamos le pregunté quién era Leah y de inmediato se puso nervioso... y a la defensiva... Me pidió que ya no tomara los mensajes y por supuesto comencé a cuestionarlo, hasta que me dijo que mejor ya no fuera a su apartamento mientras él estaba en Londres, así que... nos peleamos, nos gritamos y... terminamos."_

—Amiga... ¿no deberías dejar que te explique?

—_"¿Explicarme? ¿Tú dejarías que el hombre que has descubierto con una amante se acerque siquiera a explicarte algo?"_

En ese momento, Bella se acordó de lo que había pasado con Jacob y pensó que su amiga tenía razón. Sin embargo, no podía creer que Emmett actuara así. Debía hablar con él.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	27. Viaje a Grecia (Parte 2)

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 27: Viaje a Grecia (Parte 2)**

.

Después de hablar con Rosalie, Bella trató de localizar a Emmett para preguntarle su versión de los hechos e indagar la verdad sobre su supuesta amante, pero le fue imposible, no le respondió. Incluso llamó a sus padres para preguntar si su primo se había comunicado con ellos, pero tampoco tenían noticia. Lo cierto es que aprovecharon para sonrojarla involuntariamente cuando le hicieron algunas preguntas de su viaje con Edward.

Tampoco quiso buscar a Alice porque según lo que comentó Rose, debía estar disfrutando algunos días con Jasper. Así que decidió esperar a Edward para contarle y pedirle algún consejo.

Mientras esperaba, solicitó una laptop, tomó un baño, desayunó y se puso a trabajar a la distancia en las cosas que tenía pendientes aunque, por más que quiso, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Si no fuera por esos momentos de trabajo realmente sería como dijo Rosalie, una luna de miel anticipada, y francamente la idea no le desagradaba nada.

También se puso a pensar en que la idea de ser su prometida, le gustaba. Sonreía al recordar que sus socios pensaban que se iban a casar y cuando la gente del hotel la llamaba Señora Cullen. Definitivamente se consideraba "de Edward" y, por supuesto, consideraba la posibilidad de ser su esposa.

_¡Estoy loca! Ya estoy pensando en casarme con él... Aunque claro, si estamos en nuestra luna de miel anticipada, como dice Rose, el siguiente paso debería ser... ¡Bella! Tranquila... Respira..._

Un mensaje entrante en su celular la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Al ver la pantalla no pudo evitar sonreír y de inmediato lo abrió.

**Amor:**

**Hay alguien aquí que te extraña.**

**Foto.**

**AV**

_¿AV?... ¿Ahora qué se le habrá ocurrido?..._ Sonrió y abrió la foto. Era Edward haciendo un puchero y carita de niño triste. Antes de poder escribirle una respuesta, recibió otro mensaje.

**Por cierto, te veías hermosa gritando que me amas desde la ventana.**

**En realidad, te ves hermosa gritan...**

Y ahí se cortaba el mensaje. Esperó un poco, pero no recibió nada más así que decidió responderle...

**¿AV? ¿Alguien Velludo? ¿Algún Vegetariano?...**

**Por favor, dime quién para poder firmar apropiadamente.**

**Aquí también hay alguien que te extraña... mucho.**

**Cuidado con la foto.**

**¡Ah! Y puedo gritar que te amo en cualquier lugar, ya sabes ;)**

**(Sin firma, por el momento)**

Por supuesto, aprovechando que se encontraba sola en la habitación, se tomó una foto recostada boca abajo en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y los tobillos al aire, mientras fingía una cara de inocencia y se mordía el labio. No estaba segura del resultado, pero le pareció divertido provocarlo. Desde luego, tardó varios minutos en tanto encontraba una buena ubicación para que el teléfono no se moviera mientras tomaba la foto, pero al fin la mandó.

No tuvo mensaje de regreso, cosa que la entristeció un poco, aunque sabía que debía estar trabajando, seguramente en su reunión con los famosos Vikelas, así que imaginó que no había podido ver su mensaje y la foto. Lo único que hizo ella fue revisar que los hubiera enviado al destinatario correcto, no quería arriesgarse a haberse equivocado y haberle mandando el mensaje a otra persona.

Siguió trabajando por un rato, hasta que se aburrió. Normalmente no le pasaba, pero el pensar que estaba en ese lugar con Edward la ponía algo ansiosa y distraída, así que, con la idea de comprar un bikini para nadar un poco, salió rumbo a un centro comercial.

Se estaba comprando el traje de baño cuando finalmente recibió un mensaje de Edward.

**AV = Amor de tu Vida**

**Me matas. No puedo responder.**

**Te amo. Te necesito ya.**

**No voy a dejarte ir nunca.**

Ese mensaje telegráfico le provocó una enorme sonrisa y un escalofrío de emoción que no podía comparar con nada. Le decía tantas cosas en esas líneas que tuvo otra idea.

—Oficialmente, estoy loca, pero me voy a arriesgar... —se dijo a sí misma mirando su reflejo en uno de los aparadores del centro comercial.

.

Para desgracia y enojo de Edward, la reunión con los Vikelas se estaba alargando más de lo esperado y no le iba a dar tiempo de ir a comer con Bella. El colmo era que tampoco iba a poder "compensarla" ni con una cena porque al atardecer debían salir rumbo a Santorini y seguramente para la hora de llegada, otra vez estarían muertos de cansancio.

.

Sin saber aún esto, Bella estaba emocionada planeando una sorpresa para Edward. O al menos esperaba que realmente fuera una sorpresa... buena, para él. Se sentía realmente nerviosa porque haría algo que en su vida había soñado hacer. Se planteaba escenarios, frases, movimientos, todo. Ahora, más que nunca, entendía el valor que se requería y la dificultad que implicaba.

Estaba tan nerviosa que el sonido de su celular la asustó y la hizo saltar en su lugar. Ella misma se rio de su reacción y se acercó a contestar.

—Hola, amor —respondió cuando vio el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

—Hola... —sonrió al escucharla—. ¿Qué haces?

—Esperándote... ¿ya vienes? —preguntó emocionada.

—Ahm... Bella...

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno... aún no terminamos las negociaciones... y probablemente no me de tiempo de llegar a la comida contigo.

—¡Oh!... —Bella no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco, pero entendía que no estaban en Grecia de Luna de Miel, por más que así pareciera, así que trató de tomarlo con calma—. No te preocupes... Como cualquier bocadillo y te espero para cenar, ¿sí?

—Es que... más tarde... tendríamos que salir rumbo a Santorini... —dijo en tono apenado—. Lamento el ajetreo, amor.

_Mmm... ¡mierda! Tendré que hacer ajustes a mi plan..._

—No te preocupes, Edward. Vine a acompañarte en tu viaje de trabajo, ¿cierto? El día que salgamos de viaje para estar nosotros solos entonces no dejaré que te alejes un solo instante de mí.

—Eso me gusta.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si cada uno come algo, tú terminas tu junta, yo preparo nuestras cosas, y nos vemos en... ¿cómo nos iremos a Santorini?

Edward estuvo en silencio un par de minutos antes de contestar.

—Mmm... Creo que sí podremos cenar juntos, amor. No comas demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?... —Se podía percibir su ánimo a través de la línea—. Mandaré a un chofer más tarde... yo arreglo lo del traslado a Santorini.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro. No te preocupes. Te llamo después, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo... Te mando un beso... Espero que todo salga bien en tu reunión.

—Gracias, amor. Por cierto, debes estar aburriéndote en el hotel...

—Mmm... bueno, he aprovechado para revisar cosas del trabajo, pero también fui a hacer algunas compras...

—¿Compras?

—Ajá... ya las verás... las hice pensando en ti.

—Mmm... te pediría un adelanto, pero necesito terminar los asuntos en esta reunión y estoy seguro de que si me dices algo más, lo mandaría todo al diablo para estar ahí contigo en menos de cinco minutos.

—Está bien, todo será una sorpresa... Espero que te guste.

—Si tú estás en esa sorpresa es garantía de que me gustará.

Bella sonrió. Seguía nerviosa por lo que había planeado. Aunque ahora tendría que ajustar algunas cosas de su plan original, la "sorpresa principal" la tenía bastante ansiosa, nerviosa y preocupada. En el fondo de la llamada se escuchó que le hablaban a Edward para regresar a su junta.

—Debo regresar a la sala... Por favor, come algo. Distráete un poco y en cuanto salga de esto nos vemos para irnos a Santorini.

—Perfecto... Te amo.

—Te amo... Estaré pensando en ti... Nos vemos más tarde.

Al colgar, Bella fue directo a tirarse a la cama. En realidad no tenía mucha hambre, su nerviosismo estaba haciendo travesuras con su estómago y no quería arriesgarse a que algo le cayera mal. Le había alegrado saber que podría cenar con Edward, así que pensó que su mejor alternativa a la espera era dormir un poco, y así lo hizo.

.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, Bella estaba alistando las maletas para esperar al chofer que había dicho Edward. Desde que habló con él no volvió a recibir llamadas ni mensajes de ningún tipo, así que confiaba en que todo seguía como habían acordado.

Pasados unos minutos de las cinco, recibió una llamada del _concierge_ indicándole que un chofer la esperaba y que subirían por su equipaje.

A las cinco y media estaba llegando a un pequeño puerto en donde se alcanzaban a ver tres yates. Bella se emocionó, estaba segura que Edward habría planeado llegar a Santorini en yate, y no solo eso, sino que cenarían con una hermosa vista de las islas griegas.

—Hola, amor —La voz de Edward la hizo girarse hacia donde iba llegando como todo un galán de película.

—Amor... —dijo emocionada Bella y se lanzó a sus brazos. Edward la recibió tomándola de la cintura, dándole un abrazo apretado y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

—Te extrañé, hermosa —dijo contra su cuello antes de besarlo.

—Y yo a tí, guapo —Y poniéndose un poco de puntitas alcanzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No sé qué va a pasar cuando regresemos a Nueva York y...

—Shhh... no pensemos ahora en eso Edward... —dijo Bella haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo, pero sin soltarlo ni soltarse de su abrazo.

—Tienes razón —Le sonrió y le dio un beso—. Además —Beso—, ahora —Beso— tenemos —Beso— cosas más importantes —Beso— qué hacer —Beso.

—Definitivamente —respondió Bella, pero al mismo tiempo, su estómago rugió. No había tomado alimento por los nervios, por dormir y después por estar entretenida preparando las cosas.

—Como comer, al parecer... —se rio un poco y la tomó de la cintura para llevarla al yate que estaba a unos metros—. Te dije que no comieras mucho amor, no que no comieras.

—Lo siento. No tenía hambre... —Lo miró apenada.

—Ven. Vamos a solucionar eso... —Le ayudó a subir mientras el chofer bajaba del yate después de haber dejado su equipaje dentro. Solo los acompañaría el piloto del yate y un asistente que estaría al pendiente de la cena y de lo que necesitaran durante las horas de viaje.

Después de mostrarle el yate y de ponerse más cómodos, Edward le indicó al piloto que podían irse. Estaba atardeciendo así que llevó a Bella a un extremo en donde tenía preparada la cena y podían disfrutar del hermoso paisaje.

—Quiero brindar contigo, amor, pero sin algún alimento en tu sistema, podemos correr el riesgo de que te emborraches...

—No importa.. Brindemos... ¿sí?

—¿Te quieres emborrachar? —preguntó divertido.

—No, pero quiero brindar contigo... —le sonrió traviesa.

—Mmm... Te propongo algo... Comemos algunos bocadillos y brindamos.

Bella hizo un pequeño puchero, que cambió a una sonrisa al acercarse más a él para besarlo.

—Como usted diga, señor Cullen.

—Señorita Swan... si continua diciendo eso me voy a creer que puedo convencerla de muchas cosas, cuando en realidad la que manda en esta relación es usted —dijo continuando con su juego.

—Mmm... tiene razón, no quiero que se ilusione pensando que usted tiene el control.

—En absoluto. Estoy a su merced desde el primer día en que la vi.

En ese momento, Bella tuvo curiosidad y cambió su expresión juguetona a curiosa jalando a Edward hacia los asientos que estaban frente a la comida.

—¿Cuándo fue? —preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—¿Qué? ¿El primer día que te vi?

—Ajá... —respondió mientras comenzaba a comer algunos bocadillos que estaban servidos frente a ellos—. ¿Fue en el bar?

—No, fue mucho antes.

—¿Me acosabas desde antes de hablarme?

Edward rio por el comentario.

—No, no te acosaba... Debí hacerlo... Tal vez para estas alturas estaríamos celebrando nuestro aniversario.

—¿Entonces?

—Te vi en Central Park... corriendo...

—¿Me hablaste?... Estoy segura de que te habría recordado... o te hubiera ofrecido trabajo... —dijo bromeando—. Si fue antes del bar, en ese entonces no vivía con mi política de no salir con guapos, así que...

—Bueno, creo que si me hubiera acercado en ese momento, esa política me habría resultado beneficiosa... Digamos que mi aspecto se acercaba más al que me hubiera ayudado en el bar... Fue mal _timing_ en ambos casos. —Sonrió al terminar de decir esto.

—¿Cómo?

—Jessica me había dejado y estaba en un estado físico bastante deplorable... Sucio, con la barba crecida, aliento a borracho, sin bañar... bastante parecido a un indigente.

—¿Sabes que cuando le dije a Rose de mi idea de no salir con guapos, puso en mi computadora una imagen mía junto a un indigente dentro de un corazón?

—¿No era yo? —levantó las cejas.

—Por desgracia no. Tal vez... y solo tal vez... —Lo miró advirtiéndole divertida—, tú habrías sido el único indigente que me habría hecho realmente seguir con mi política de no salir con guapos... pero mírate...

—¿Qué? —Sabía a lo que se refería, pero le gustaba que Bella hablara de él.

—Eres particularmente apuesto.

—¿Apuesto?

—Sí, algo guapo y carismático —dijo tratando de fingir indiferencia y de contener una sonrisa.

—¿Algo? —Se acercó seductoramente a ella.

—Sí... tal vez... como un jodido modelo... o peor aún... el personaje perfecto de una novela romántica.

—¿Peor?

—Claro... recuerda que si no fueras tan guapo, habríamos salido mucho antes... Además, no solo eres guapo, sino peligrosamente encantador... y yo he descubierto que soy peligrosamente celosa.

—¿Peligrosamente celosa?

—Así es, pero más te vale que no me pongas a prueba, Cullen.

—Claro que no, amor. Eres y serás la única —dijo provocando una amplia sonrisa en Bella.

—Y tú eres y serás el único para mí —Se acercó a darle un fuerte beso en los labios—. ¿Brindamos? —preguntó al separarse de él.

—Claro... —Edward se levantó a servir dos copas de la champaña que estaba enfriándose junto a ellos.

—Por ti —le dijo extendiendo una copa hacia Bella.

—Por nosotros —dijo ella cuando la tomó y se levantó para abrazarlo.

Edward sonrió y puso su mano libre en el cuello de Bella acariciando suavemente con el pulgar su mejilla.

—Por nosotros —agregó antes de subir su copa y chocar ligeramente con la de ella para brindar.

Cenaron, más por insistencia de Edward a que Bella se alimentara debidamente que por tener mucha hambre. Disfrutaron de la vista que les daba la iluminación del yate por la noche y, después se dirigieron a la lujosa suite de la embarcación donde hicieron el amor... más de una vez.

Se encontraban abrazados, ella recostada sobre su pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura, y él acariciando su espalda suavemente mientras mantenía su otro brazo bajo su cabeza.

—Edward...

—¿Sí?

—¿Habría forma de que… —se aclaró la garganta— en algún momento… encontraras atractiva a una mujer de setenta años?

—¿Qué?... —Pensó que no había entendido o escuchado bien la pregunta, así que dudó un poco en contestar—. Amor, si lo que me quieres preguntar es si me vas a gustar cuando tengas setenta años y estés viejita, con arrugas en tus ojos, uses lentes y camines lento —le decía sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cara—, te diré que sí, sí me seguirás pareciendo hermosa y te seguiré amando igual o incluso más que ahora, que espero estar contigo compartiendo esa vejez y lo que nos falte de vida.

Bella se movió un poco para mirarlo, acarició su cara e inevitablemente soltó una lágrima.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó Edward preocupado mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—Eres… increíble, ¿sabes? Pero no me refería a eso. De verdad te quería preguntar si puedes encontrar atractiva a una mujer de setenta años en este momento de tu vida.

—Mmm… —Edward frunció el ceño, estaba preocupado por la reacción de Bella pero sabía que ella realmente quería que respondiera—. Bueno, no quiero sonar grosero, pero creo que hay un tal para cual y normalmente corresponden en edad. Me parece difícil que experiencias de vida tan distintas sean compatibles, no es como si hubiera diferencia de algunos años, no sé, ¿diez? Por mucho… Además de que… físicamente también hay cambios.

—No le des tantas vueltas y dime, por favor…

—No —Respondió tajante—. No lo haría. Sin ofender a las mujeres de edad avanzada. —Soltó un poco de aire antes de continuar—. Además, me haces una pregunta así cuando te tengo a mi lado… ¿sabes lo que es eso?

Bella lo miró confundida. Pero Edward pudo percibir también cierta tristeza en su mirada. Sabía que debía ser algo relacionado con sus relaciones anteriores y no quería que eso siguiera lastimándola. Bella aún no le contaba lo que había pasado con su ex, pero intuía que algo tendría que ver con él.

—Amor… Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, para qué querría buscarle el lado atractivo a una mujer, de la edad que sea, si estás tú… y mejor aún, si estás conmigo.

Bella cerró los ojos y lloró un poco más ante las palabras de Edward, quien se levantó para quedar sentado en la cama con Bella llorando en su pecho.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado—. Dije algo que…

—No, no. —Trató de recuperarse para responder—. Al contrario… Edward, ¿por qué eres así?

—Así… ¿cómo?

—Tan lindo, tan perfecto.

—No soy perfecto, amor. —Acarició su mejilla.

—Para mí, lo eres...

—Te entiendo, porque tú eres perfecta para mí. —La abrazó con fuerza.

—Edward…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo… —Levantó su cara para mirarlo—. No me preguntes más y bésame, ¿sí?

Después de besarse por unos minutos y dormitar abrazados por un rato, Bella finalmente le contó lo que había pasado con Jacob. Era la primera vez que se desahogaba bien sobre lo que había vivido. Sin duda no había estado enamorada, pero la había lastimado todo lo que sucedió.

Hablarlo con Edward la liberó y se sintió mucho mejor. Él entendió entonces que su idea de no salir con guapos había salido de alguna manera de esa experiencia y sintió unas enormes ganas de salir a buscar a Jacob y golpearlo por lo que le había hecho a Bella, pero no había por qué perder el tiempo con alguien más cuando estaban ellos dos, juntos, solos, en medio de las islas griegas.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	28. Confesiones y soluciones

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 28: Confesiones y soluciones**

Después de contarle a Edward lo que pasó con Jacob, Bella había descansado como no lo hacía desde varios meses atrás. Él la había escuchado con mucha atención y paciencia en cada detalle que le dijo, había puesto su mano sobre la de ella demostrándole su apoyo, la había abrazado cuando soltó algunas lágrimas, le había reiterado el hecho de que para él no había ni habría nadie, de ninguna edad, por quién pudiera existir alguna posibilidad de dejar de pensar en ella y quererla.

Además, aunque realmente se había puesto furioso por el hecho de que Jacob hiriera a Bella, en el fondo sabía que eso le había permitido en algún punto acercarse a ella, así que prefirió ver el lado positivo, aunque estaba seguro de que el día que viera al _tipo_, lo pondría en su lugar.

Antes de quedarse dormidos, Edward necesitaba asegurarse de que Bella se sintiera bien al desahogarse con él.

—Amor... —susurró mientras la mantenía abrazada a él.

—Mmm...

—Gracias por contarme lo que pasó. Por tenerme la confianza de hacerlo cuando no se lo has dicho ni siquiera a tus amigas —Bella apretaba su abrazo ante sus palabras—. Y no te digo esto para compensar lo sucedido, sino porque realmente lo siento así... Eres una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, simpática, hermosa, sexy... Eres todo lo que podría soñar para mi vida —Bella no levantaba la cabeza, seguía apretando el abrazo de Edward y algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero esta vez, acompañadas de una sonrisa—. Me hubiera gustado que no te lastimaran engañándote ni de cualquier manera, pero estoy seguro de que será la única y la última vez que te pase... Ahora estás conmigo, y créeme que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz... siempre.

—¡Dios! Edward... —suspiró aún sin levantar la cabeza—. Te amo —en ese momento giró su cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras él le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y con su mano libre comenzaba a secar suavemente sus mejillas.

—Y yo te amo... desde ese día en el parque... o quizás de antes de conocerte... Te amo porque lo sentí en mi cuerpo, mi alma es tuya desde siempre... y, aunque no las conozca, sé que cualquier teoría del tiempo y espacio me traerán a este momento contigo y a lo que nos falta... Y te amo porque mi razón también lo ha decidido... Y te amo porque me amas.

Antes de hablar, Bella soltó un suspiro y apretó a Edward entre sus pequeños brazos.

—Ojalá pudiera decirte cosas tan hermosas como tú lo haces... Me siento igual pero no tengo esa habilidad para expresarme... así. No es algo sencillo para mí. Todo lo que siento contigo es... nuevo... y muy intenso...

—Te diría que no tienes que decir nada, pero sí hay algo que me encanta escuchar de ti y de lo que nunca me cansaré... —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Qué eres guapo?

—Mmm... entonces, son dos cosas... —soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Que te quiero como nunca a nadie y que eres el amor de mi vida?

—Oh, entonces son tres cosas... —volvió a sonreirle y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿No quieres que te diga eso? —preguntó extrañada.

—Claro que lo quiero amor... Me encanta que lo grites a través de las ventanas del hotel, que me lo digas mientras estamos a punto de dormir o cuando acabamos de despertar, cuando estamos abrazados o cuando simplemente estamos platicando, pero hay otra cosa que me gustaría escuchar de ti, y es que eres... —hizo una pausa— feliz... conmigo.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y rápidamente se levantó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre un Edward que se había quedado paralizado su lugar ante la reacción de ella. Lo miró a los ojos, le sonrió, se agachó para darle un beso tierno en los labios y acariciar su torso al tiempo que se levantaba.

—Soy feliz... —acariciaba su pecho con las llemas de sus dedos mientras lo decía— soy muy, muy, muy feliz contigo... —se mordía el labio—. Más que feliz. No sé si exista una palabra para eso, pero lo soy.

Edward se levantó y sin quitarla de su regazo, la abrazó con fuerza mientras hundía la cara sobre el pecho de Bella.

—Te quiero para siempre, Bella.

—Yo también, amor... para siempre.

_¡Diablos! ¿Será este el mejor momento? ¿Qué más da si lo tenía planeado de otra forma?... No, mejor me espero... No quiero que piense que es un impulso por el momento... Aunque bueno, sí es un impulso, pero... Arggg... ¿qué hago?_

Y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera pasar, Edward se recostó dejando a Isabella sobre su cuerpo, respirando acompasados y al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos.

.

Al día siguiente, Bella despertó muy temprano, sabía que probablemente Edward de nuevo intentaría no hacer ruido para no despertarla y dejarla descansar, pero ella tenía otros planes. Había dormido tan plácidamente tras desahogarse con él y estar a su lado, que se sentía renovada y cargada de energía.

Despertó antes que Edward, pero no se movió, se quedó contemplando unos minutos la expresión de paz que él tenía al dormir. Ella estaba de costado con una mano debajo de su cara, así que tenía una muy buena vista.

Edward estaba recostado boca arriba, con la sábana a la altura de la cintura... un poco más arriba para desgracia de Bella. Respiraba tranquilamente con la boca apenas abierta, y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia donde estaba ella, como si inconscientemente estuviera velando su sueño. Una mano estaba recargada en el estómago de Bella y la otra estaba estirada en el otro extremo. Definitivamente había estado cansado.

_Es increíble que seas real Edward Cullen... y que estés conmigo._

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al admirarlo y con mucha suavidad enlazó su mano con la que él tenía recargada en ella, provocando que Edward se removiera ligeramente pero sin despertarlo.

En ese momento recordó lo que tenía planeado hacer y se puso nerviosa y ansiosa. Estaba decidida, y esperaba que todo saliera bien y que Edward no saliera huyendo asustado.

Se inclinó con suavidad hacia él y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su hombro, su pecho, su mandíbula, su mejilla, su nariz, sus ojos...

—¿Qué haces despierta, amor? —la voz adormilada de Edward no la detuvo.

—Me aseguro de que vayamos a tener tiempo para desayunar.

—Mmmhhh... —gimió él y pasó el brazo que tenía al extremo hacia la cintura de Bella girándose un poco en el proceso— Definitivamente prefiero despertar así que con la estúpida alarma del celular... Me mal acostumbras, amor.

—Me encanta tu voz sexy cuando acabas de despertar.

—¿Voz sexy? —levantó una ceja aún con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Ajá...

—¿Esta voz sexy? —dijo fingiendo aún más la voz, provocando que ambos soltaran una pequeña risa. Cuando pararon de reír, Edward se quedó viendo a Bella con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella.

—Que todo tiene sentido en este momento...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nosotros... aquí... ahora... juntos...

_¡Oh, Dios! No, no, no, no, no... no viene lo que yo creo, ¿o sí?... No, no, no, no... Edward no... no, por favor... _

—Aaaammm... —Bella no fue capaz de decir algo más y se sentó en la cama recargada en la cabecera.

—Bella... —la expresión de Edward cambió, se acomodó para sentarse en la cama quedando frente a ella y la miró fijamente.

Pero el timbre de un celular los interrumpió.

_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias... quién quiera que sea, gracias!_

—¿No vas a contestar? —trató de distraerlo.

—No —respondió tajante sin despegar la vista de ella.

—¿No? —lo miró preocupada por la actitud que estaba tomando.

_¡Mierda! No, no, no... Edward, por favor..._

—No —reafirmó mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

—¿Sabes? Ayer hablé con Rosalie y...

—No... —dijo con un tono que le extrañó a Bella.

—¿No?... ¿No, qué?

—No sé... dime... —empezó a actuar algo nervioso y evasivo.

—Edward... ¿qué pasa? ¿sabes algo que yo no?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tú sabes sobre qué... Dime...

—No, yo no sé nada...

—Ah, ¿no?... ¿No me ocultas nada?

—¿Yo?

—Sí...

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿Por qué? Será porque apenas mencioné la llamada de Rosalie dijiste "no".

—Bella...

—Dime qué sabes, Edward.

—Bien... —soltó aire resignado—. Seguramente me quedaré sin amigo, pero...

—Bueno, siempre tendrás la libertad de elegir entre conservar a tu amigo y hacer enojar a tu novia...

—Amor... —le dijo preoucupado.

—Estoy bromeando... —Tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo por el comentario—. Pero dime... realmente me preocupan esos dos...

—Bien. —Edward resopló resignado—. Ayer me llamó Emmett...

**_Flashback_**

—_"Viejo... necesito tu ayuda... es importante."_

—Emmett... ¿qué pasa? Estoy en una reunión, ¿necesitas que regresemos a Nueva York?

—_"No, no... Llámame en cuanto te desocupes... No importa la hora."_

—Emmett... —dijo Edward, pero ya había colgado.

Dos horas después...

—_"Edward... Qué bueno que llamas."_

—Emmett... tranquilo. Explícame con calma qué sucede.

—_"Rosalie... bueno, ella enfureció y dice que terminó conmigo..."_

—¿"Dice"?

—_"Sí, eso no es verdad. Está confundida."_

—Emmett... a ver... cuéntame qué pasó.

—_"Montó en cólera por un el teléfono de una chica y un mensaje que dejaron en mi contestadora."_

—¿Qué decía?

—_"Que si iba a continuar o no."_

—¿Qué si ibas a continuar qué?

—_"Nada, no decía nada."_

—Y, ¿por eso se enojó?

—_"Digamos que sí."_

—Emmett... me estás desesperando. No eres nada claro. Vamos por pasos, ¿de acuerdo?

—_"De acuerdo."_

—Bien. Solo responde sí o no... Primero: Rosalie se enojó y terminó contigo por un mensaje que escuchó en tu contestadora.

—_"Sí... Bueno, a medias."_

—Solo sí o no.

—_"Mmmm... ssssí..."_ —respondió dudoso.

—Segundo: El mensaje de la contestadora decía que si querías continuar con algo... y supongo que era una mujer la que lo dejó...

—_"Mmmm... ssssí..."_

—Tecero: Necesitas ayuda... —Hizo una pausa para ver si Emmett intervenía aclaraba este punto, pero solo hubo silencio y él continuó— para ver como te reconcilias con Rosalie...

—_"Sí, sí... exacto."_

—Ok. Entonces, ¿estás en tu casa?

—_"Mmmm... sssssí... pero, ¿eso que tiene qué ver?"_

—Silencio. Quiero que pongas el mensaje para escucharlo.

—_"¡Ahhhh! Claro, chico listo... Aquí va... _"Emmett, cariño, te he estado esperando donde siempre, pero no he sabido de ti desde hace un par de días. Llámame. Necesito que me digas si vamos a seguir con esto o ya no'."

—Emmett...

—_"¿Sí?"_

—¿A qué se refiere la chica?

—_"¿Eh?"_

—¿De qué está hablando la chica que te dejó el mensaje?

—_"Pues, de una cita que tenía."_

—¿Una cita?

—_"Sí."_

—Emmett... Piensa... Si tu llegaras a casa de Rosalie y escucharas un mensaje de un tipo diciéndole que la ha estado esperando donde siempre y que quiere saber si saban a seguir o no... ¿Qué pensarías?

—_"¡Mierda!"_

—Exacto... Así que dime... ¿Qué estás haciendo con esta chica?

—_"No es lo que tu crees, Ed."_

—No. Yo no creo nada, Emmett... Es Rosalie. Así que dime...

—_"Ed..."_

—Tranquilo Emmett... No voy a juzgarte... Quiero ayudarte.

—_"Bien. No te burles, ¿sí?"_

—No me burlo.

—_"Estoy tomando... unas clases..."_

—De... —dijo tratando de incentivarlo a completar la frase.

—_"De..."_

—¿Cocina?

—_"No."_

—¿Baile?

—_"No."_

—¿Canto?

—_"No."_

—¿Francés?

—_"No."_

—¡Emmett! —exclamó un poco alterado.

—_"¡Estoy tomando clases de respiración tántrica para ser multiorgásmico como Rose!"_ —respondió sin parar.

Silencio.

—_"¿Ed?... ¿Sigues ahí?"_

—Eeehh... sí, sí. Claro.

—_"Viejo..."_

—Tranquilo Emm... Es solo que ni siquiera sabía que había clases de... eso...

—_"Bueno, yo tampoco, pero las encontré y... realmente son muuuuy buenas... Deberías haber visto la primera vez que estuve con Rose después de... "_

—Hey, hey, hey, hey... suficiente, suficiente... no tengo que saber eso...

—_"¡Oh! Lo siento."_

—Y... en tus clases... ¿tienes... sexo con alguien?

—_"Noooo... Por Dios, claro que no. Es solo respiración."_

—Y... ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Rose?

—_"Ed... ¿Qué le voy a decir?... "Rose, estoy en clases de respiración multiorgásmica, no es que sea el semental que tu crees"..."_

—Emm... ¡Dios!... Me estás traumando, deja de decir esas cosas, ¿sí?

—_"Lo siento, lo siento... Solo es para que quede claro el punto."_

—Me queda claro, creéme.

—_"¿Qué hago, Ed? Rose no quiere ni hablarme."_

—Emm... ¿Te das cuenta de que estás haciendo algo por ella y que no decirle provocó que terminara contigo?

—_"Sí, lo sé. Pero no es fácil... ¿tú se lo dirías a Bella?"_

—¿Qué?

—_"Vamos... no me digas que son de los aburridos que solo lo hacen..."_

—Emmett, Emmett... estamos hablando de ti, no de mi relación con Bella... Estás mal si crees que te diré algo al respecto.

—_"Bueno, bueno... aguafiestas... Yo solo quería nuevas ideas."_

—Estás loco... Regresemos al punto... porque sino no tendrás ni siquiera con quien ser aburrido.

—_"Tienes razón... Dime, ¿qué hago?"_

—Definitivamente tienes que decirle.

—_"Pero no me quiere hablar. No me recibe... Incluso ha cambiado sus horarios para que no la encuentre en la calle antes de ir a la oficina o antes de llegar a su casa."_

—Tendrás que pedirle ayuda a Alice.

—_"¿Alice?... ¡No! No le voy a decir de mis clases."_

—No, no tienes que hacerlo, pero tienes que pedirle ayuda para que puedan emboscar a Rosalie en algún lugar y así logres hablar con ella.

—_"Emboscar... mmm... me gusta, me gusta..."_

—Mira, lo que voy a hacer es decirle a Jasper que te peleaste con Rosalie, pero que fue un mal entendido, que eres inocente... aunque un poco bruto... Así, él le dirá a Alice y cuando tú le pidas el favor, todo será más fácil.

—_"¡Oh! Genial, hermano. Eso es perfecto... Claro, no sé cómo se lo diré a mi Rose, pero al menos podré intentarlo."_

—Házlo Emmett. No solo lo intentes. Si no aprovechas, no creo que tengas muchas más oportunidades.

—_"Cierto, cierto. Te debo una, viejo... Recuérdame felicitar a mi prima por haber aceptado andar contigo."_

—Idiota.

**Fin del flashback**

—¿Y, bien? —preguntó Edward al terminar el relato.

—Amor...

—¿Sí?

—Eres increíble... Te amo... ¿Te das cuenta de lo has hecho?

—¿Enviar a tu primo directo a la boca del lobo?

—Acabas de ayudarlos... Eso es tan dulce... Lo escuchaste, lo aconsejaste... Y me lo contaste...

—Era eso o tener a mi novia enojada... —bromeó con ella.

—Te amo... —se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Yo a ti... Te amo.

—Emmett es un idiota.

—Supongo que Rosalie sigue pensando que tiene un amante.

—Sí, pobre. Está tan triste. Voy a animarla para que lo escuche.

—Espero que hable con ella y aclaren todo. En realidad es una tontería.

—Totalmente.

—Además, esas clases suenan muy raras.

—Pero a tí no te hacen falta. —Le dijo coqueteando.

—No, ¿verdad? —respondió juguetón.

—No, pero podemos hacer un chequeo... frecuente.

—¿Me das un beso? —le pidió mirándola como un chiquillo.

—¿Uno?

—Para empezar...

—¿Tenemos tiempo?

—Mi hermosa novia ha cuidado de eso... —le sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su rostro—. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para que me beses... mucho —dijo tocando sus labios—, para que yo te bese... aún más —pasó la mano suavemente por su cuello—, para que hagamos el amor... como locos —comenzó a acariciar su pecho—, para que nos abracemos después y tomemos aire —se agachó para besar su cuello—, para darnos un baño y para desayunar... ¿qué dices?

—¿Qué esperamos?

.

* * *

_Perdonen la demora. Y gracias por seguir!_


	29. ¡Sorpresa! ¿Estás loca?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 29: ¡Sorpresa!... ¿Estás loca?**

Verdaderamente parecía que Bella y Edward se encontraban de Luna de Miel. No perdían oportunidad para estar juntos, y le habían tomado gusto a encontrar espacio para hacer el amor por la mañana.

Así que, así fue, les dio tiempo de hacer todo, claro, con cierta medida, no como locos, como había dicho Edward. Se besaron, hicieron el amor, se abrazaron, se ducharon y desayunaron. Así que, poco más de una hora después, Edward ya se preparaba para irse, mientras Bella se arreglaba con más calma.

—Edward... —lo llamó mientras se calzaba unas sandalias.

—¿Sí?

—Mmmm... ¿A qué hora vas a llegar?

—Espero que no estés tratando de deshacerte de mí. —La miró con la ceja levantada.

—Claro que no. —Se acercó a él y le dio un beso mientras lo tomaba de la camisa—. ¿Recuerdas que te tengo una sorpresa? —agregó con un tono de voz seductor.

—¡Ah! Cierto... quiero mi sorpresa —exclamó Edward emulando a un niño.

—Después de trabajar.

Edward hizo un puchero. —¿No se puede ahora?... —Bella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Un adelanto?... —Volvió a negar—. ¿Chiquito? —Dijo mientras casi juntaba su dedo índice y pulgar frente a los ojos de Bella y él entrecerraba los ojos.

—No señor. Por más adorable que te veas no hay adelanto. Tienes que ir a trabajar y a tu regreso tendrás tu sorpresa.

—Mejor no voy a trabajar —sonrió divertido.

—¿Te das cuenta que me estás haciendo actuar como mamá regañona? —Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Mamá regañona... —seguía riendo.

—No te burles —le sonrió de vuelta—. De verdad me siento así... Obligándote a ir a la escuela para que cuando llegues a casa tengas tu postre favorito.

—Amor, preferiría pensar que no eres la mamá, sino la esposa; que no voy a la escuela sino al trabajo... —Bella ya estaba sonrojada— y que al llegar... —se detuvo unos segundos para meditar sobre el siguiente punto—. Sí, lo del postre sí me gusta, aunque estoy pensando en mi postre favorito —la miró indicándole que "ella" era su postre favorito.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo... Mucho más —agregó él.

—No. Yo más. — Lo retó.

—Mmm... No sé... Yo creo que... —la tomó de la cintura y la hizo caminar de espaldas lentamente hacia la cama, donde la recostó muy despacio— yo más.

—Tal vez me puedas convencer...

—Mmm... lo voy a intentar —se agachó para dejar pequeños besos en su cuello y pecho mientras acariciaba su cintura y sus caderas.

—Me rindo —dijo Bella después de soltar un gemido—. Si sigues así, no te dejaré salir de aquí.

—Haré lo que tú me digas —dijo Edward levantándose un poco para mirar qué respondía.

Bella dudó, verlo así siempre le provocaba querer tomarlo y no soltarlo, pero sabía que debía dejarlo ir a trabajar. De hecho, pensarlo así le ilusionó un poco y más después del comentario anterior de Edward. Funcionaban como un nuevo matrimonio que despertaba en casa, hacía el amor, se preparaba para ir a trabajar y se esperaba con ansias a su regreso.

—Ve a trabajar —sonrió mientras lo empujaba despacio para levantarse de la cama—. No es que quiera, pero así me darás tiempo de preparar todo, ¿sí?

Edward se levantó con pesar y sacó aire mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—De acuerdo —dijo resignado.

—No te enojes.

—No. No estoy enojado, es solo que... —se quedó callado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

—Es solo que... quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo y a veces...

—Amor —se acercó a él que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama—, estamos aprovechando y vamos a seguir haciéndolo —se paró entre sus piernas haciendo que el colocara sus manos en sus caderas—, pero tampoco puedes dejar tus responsabilidades de trabajo — lo abrazó por el cuello haciendo que él levantara un poco la cabeza para verla—. Me sentiría terrible si lo haces.

Edward suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el estómago de Bella abrazándola más fuerte. Sentía el latido de su corazón mientras pensaba: —_¡Quédate siempre conmigo, Bella! Sé que tú eres el más importante "para siempre" en mi vida._

Bella acariciaba el cabello rojizo y despeinado de Edward también pensando en el futuro de ambos. Habían tenido un inicio de noviazgo muy acelerado, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz como con él.

De pronto, el timbre de un celular los sacó del momento.

—Estúpido celular... —dijo Edward antes de deshacer el abrazo y levantarse para responder, no sin antes dejar un beso rápido en los labios de Bella.

No respondió la llamada, pero miró la pantalla e hizo una mueca antes de regresar a donde estaba Bella.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Debo irme. Hasta parece que lo hacen a propósito —de nuevo una mueca y una respiración profunda—. Voy a ver a los contratistas que están a cargo de unas modificaciones en unas villas cerca de aquí —puso una mano en la cintura de Bella y tomó su barbilla con la otra, levantándola ligeramente mientras ella colocaba las manos en su pecho—. Posiblemente tarde un par de horas, y después tengo que hacer una conferencia telefónica que me tomará unos cuarenta y cinco minutos... Después de eso, voy a estar muy ocupado...

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —Bella lo miró con gran tristeza en los ojos.

—Sí... Ocupado cien por ciento atendiendo a mi novia —sonrió y Bella le dio un beso en la mandíbula mientras relajaba su expresión y lo abrazaba más fuerte.

—Entonces... —se separó un poco de ella—. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Ya lo verás... Ahora, anda que parece que te están buscando.

—Sí, son un fastidio, pero bueno... —Comenzó a buscar sus cosas para irse a su reunión—. Lo que necesites, puedes decirle al capitán o al otro chico, yo estaré de regreso en poco tiempo, así que será mejor que no te demores en preparar mi sorpresa porque estaré de vuelta antes de lo que imaginas —se acercó de nuevo a ella y le dio un beso para despedirse—. Te amo.

—También te amo... Que te vaya bien.

—Gracias —y salió del yate hacia su reunión mientras Bella se tiraba boca arriba en la cama.

—Muy bien, Swan. Llegó el momento de la verdad... —se dijo a sí misma con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y se levantó rápidamente de la cama para empezar.

.

Hora y media después de haber salido a su reunión, Edward seguía con el contratista revisando las modificaciones que le había solicitado cuando recibió un mensaje. Dudó en tomar el celular y revisarlo porque estaba casi seguro que era de Bella y temía tener una reacción poco apropiada frente al hombre con el que estaba hablando, así que esperó a poder alejarse un momento.

Veinte minutos después, terminó de dar indicaciones y se alejó para poder revisar su celular, parecía que le picaba en el bolsillo, pero había podido aguantar y concentrarse un poco en lo que tenía que pedirle al contratista.

Abrió el teléfono y vio 4 mensajes de Bella...

**Amor,**

**Perdona que te interrumpa :)**

**Solo quiero decirte que...**

**Te amo!**

**B.**

Edward sonrió, pero antes de responder decidió revisar el resto de los mensajes.

**Amor,**

**Por favor, cuando llegues,**

**sigue las instrucciones que te voy a dejar, ¿sí?**

**"Besitos por todos lados" ;)**

**B.**

Sonrió aún más y siguió leyendo...

**No me contestas :(**

**¿Estoy siendo imprudente?**

**¿Tienes mucho trabajo?**

**No tienes idea de lo que te estoy preparando :)**

**Solo mándame un beso, ¿sí?**

**B.**

Edward negó con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca y leyó el último mensaje.

**Amor,**

**Perdóname. Estoy algo... nerviosa.**

**No hagas caso a los mensajes.**

**Fue un ataque de ansiedad,**

**pero todo está bien.**

**Trabaja con calma.**

**Que todo te salga bien y**

**nos vemos más tarde.**

**Te amo.**

**FSEC**

_¿FSEC? ¿Qué será eso? ¿Fff... Faa... Fe... Feliz... Ssss... ¿Sonrojada?... Ssss... Señorita... Eeeee... Entusiasmada... Cccc... en la Cubierta... del yate?... _—se rio él mismo de lo que había intentado descifrar que eran las iniciales con las que había firmado Bella—. _¡Qué estupidez!... No sé ni lo que digo..._

Y, esta vez sí respondió el mensaje...

**Amor,**

**Puedes escribirme**

**lo que quieras, cuando quieras.**

**Me alegras y me hace sentir que estás a mi lado**

**mientras tengo que escuchar a un griego**

**hablándome de acabados en una remodelación.**

**Por eso no podía responderte.**

**Seguiré todas tus instrucciones.**

**Estoy ansioso por regresar y verte**

**para darte en persona **

**todos estos besitos que te mando ahora.**

**¡TE AMO!**

**E.**

**P.D. No tengo la menor idea de lo que es FSEC,**

**¿alguna pista?**

Después de ver al contratista, Edward tenía que hacer su llamada, así que todavía le daría a Bella tiempo para terminar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Una hora después, finalmente terminó su reunión telefónica y se dispuso a regresar al yate. Estaba ansioso por ver a Bella, independientemente de la sorpresa que le tuviera, ya quería platicar con ella.

Al llegar al yate, todo parecía muy tranquilo. No había movimiento. Parecía que estuviera desierto. Se acercó reduciendo la velocidad de su paso y antes de subir encontró un sobre con su nombre.

Sonrió y lo abrió.

**Amor,**

**Me alegra que hayas llegado.**

**Ahora, tienes que relajarte.**

**Ve a la habitación **

**y ponte la ropa que está en la cama.**

**Ahí encontrarás otro sobre.**

**B.**

_¿Ropa? Mmm... ¿Qué habrá tramado?... Bien, vayamos._

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Edward dejó sus papeles y otras cosas sobre el mueble de la entrada, caminó mirando a todos lados, esperando ver algo más que le diera pistas sobre la sorpresa de Bella, hasta que llegó a la cama. Ahí estaba puesto un pantalón de lino color marfil y una camisa también de lino en color azul, acompañados de unos zapatos bajos de lona, del mismo tono de la camisa.

No estaba seguro si tenía tiempo, pero aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida. Se afeitó, se puso loción, y se vistió con el atuendo que le había dejado Bella. Al ponerse la camisa, vio en la cama el sobre que le había indicado y lo abrió.

**Seguramente te ves más guapo de lo que ya eres.**

**(Menos mal que solo estaremos tú y yo)**

**Al salir de la habitación encontrarás una copa de champaña **

**y una mascada de seda azul.**

**Toma la copa y ponte de pie casi para salir a cubierta,**

**cierra los ojos y espera ahí un momento.**

**B.**

Edward hizo lo que decía. Salió y efectivamente ahí estaba la copa. No la había visto cuando llegó, incluso, era probable que no estuviera y que Bella la hubiera colocado mientras él se duchaba. Tomó la copa, la mascada y caminó hacia la puerta que daba a cubierta. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward alcanzó a percibir el aroma de Bella y aspiró con más fuerza.

—Amor. Ya sé que estás ahí. ¿Qué me vas a hacer? —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios esperando que Bella le dijera algo.

—Shhhh... —respondió Bella colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Edward mientras lo rodeaba para quedar detrás de él.

—Esto me está excitando Bella —dijo con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal.

Bella tomó la mascada que tenía en la mano con mucha suavidad y le vendó los ojos.

—Dame tu mano —susurró apenas en su oído.

—Amor... De verdad... Me estás matando —dijo con dificultad.

Bella se detuvo un momento y se paró frente a él. Metió un poco su dedo índice en la copa que él tenía en la mano y después lo pasó lentamente por los labios de Edward, provocando un gemido de él antes de besar su dedo y tomar su mano con la que él tenía libre. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, aunque no lo profundizó porque inmediatamente se alejó y lo jaló de la mano.

—Ven —le dijo mientras lo guiaba hacia cubierta con mucho cuidado.

—¿Estás segura de que es sorpresa y no tortura? —preguntó mientras terminaban de subir a cubierta.

—Si sigues así puedo cambiar de opinión y mejor torturarte —respondió divertida.

—No, no... Solo decía... ¡Ouch! —Y tropezó ligeramente derramando un poco de su champaña en el piso.

—Te cuidado con el escalón —dijo Bella mientras lo encaminaba—. Dame tu copa.

—No, no. Está bien. Sí puedo.

Finalmente se detuvieron.

—Espero que te guste lo que te preparé —dijo antes de ponerse detrás de él para quitarle la mascada de los ojos.

—Estoy seguro que sí —sonrió aunque ella no lo podía ver.

—Bien. Esta es solo la primera parte. Hay dos más. —Y le quitó la tela de los ojos.

Al descubrirlo, Edward abrió lentamente los ojos y vio lo que le tenía preparado... Una cena a la luz de las velas, con vista al mar. Era la típica escena de película romántica, pero era de él, su propia película romántica con el amor de su vida. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bella que estaba expectante de su reacción.

Bella usaba un vestido vaporoso color marfil, con tirantes que hacían relucir sus hombros y el cabello suelto sobre ellos. Combinaba con el pantalón que usaba Edward, así que supo de inmediato que había coordinado todo para la ocasión.

—Amor, estas cosas debería hacerlas yo para ti. —Rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la besó, esta vez más apasionadamente. Bella enredó sus manos en su cabello dejando que el beso fuera más largo y profundo.

Separándose para tomar aire juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos para aspirar el aroma del otro y disfrutar el momento.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Edward Cullen —dijo en voz baja sin separarse de él ni abrir los ojos.

—Y tú para mí, Isabella Swan... ¿Brindamos? —al decir esto abrió los ojos invitándola a celebrar el momento.

—Sí —respondió y se alejó hacia la mesa para tomar su copa. A un lado se encontraban unas pequeñas bocinas donde había colocado su iphone para amenizar con algo de música y lo encendió.

—Realmente pensaste en todo —sonrió al escuchar la música.

—Eso creo —se acercó a él para brindar.

—Por nosotros —dijo Edward chocando su copa con la de ella.

—Por nosotros —respondió. Y bebieron.

—¿Y dices que esta es la primera parte? —preguntó Edward mientras tomaba ambas copas y las dejaba en la mesa.

—Ajá —contestó nerviosa.

—Muero por saber cuáles son las otras dos —dijo al acercarse lentamente a ella para tomarla de la cintura. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música como si estuvieran bailando.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Bien. Aburrido hasta que vi tus mensajes —sonrió divertido. Bella inmediatamente escondió su cara en el pecho de Edward avergonzada por los mensajes que le había mandado.

—Estaba muy nerviosa. Lo siento —dijo aún escondida en su pecho.

—No te preocupes, amor. De verdad me encanta recibir mensajes tuyos... Además, no sé por qué estabas nerviosa... Todo esto es... ¡perfecto!

_Si supieras._

—Ya lo verás —murmuró sobre su pecho y, aunque Edward la escuchó, no dijo nada.

Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos. Pasaron algunas canciones, en las que a veces hacían como que bailaban, en realidad solo moviéndose de un lado a otro. Platicaron sobre la reunión de Edward, sobre lo que le faltaba por hacer en Grecia y algunas otras anécdotas de cada uno en su adolescencia.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó él cuando escuchó rugir su estómago mientras Bella reía por eso mismo.

—Por supuesto. Ven —lo tomó de la mano y fueron a sentarse a la mesa—. Yo preparé algunas cosas.

—Mmmhhh... Tenemos asegurado no morir de hambre, amor. Yo puedo hacer los desayunos y tú las cenas. —Levantó las cejas varias veces esperando aprobación, pero Bella solo soltó una pequeña risa.

—Por cierto, tus empleados me ayudaron bastante.

—Mmm... eso me suena a que quieres que les de una gratificación, ¿cierto?

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Un poquito? —preguntó tímida.

—Si tu dices que te ayudaron bastante, les compensaré como se debe, no te preocupes, amor.

Comenzaron a cenar, tomaron un par de botellas de vino tinto y la botella de champaña, por lo que Bella ya estaba algo achispada y Edward ligeramente mareado. Estaban sentados muy cerca, Edward rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y Bella acariciaba su muslo con la mano.

Platicaban animadamente de cualquier cosa, besándose continuamente y riendo. Habían ideado un juego en que cada uno elegía una palabra y cada vez que el otro la dijera, debían darle un beso. Fue muy fácil para Edward, eligió la palabra "que", y aunque Bella le dijo que era un tramposo, no le molestó cuando empezó a repartirle besos cada vez que hablaba. En cambio Bella, ligeramente borracha, fue un poco más complicado, había pensado en "si", después quiso cambiarla por "no" y terminó eligiendo "tú"... Desde luego, Edward también hacía trampa en favor de ella e intentaba hablar incluyendo "que's" y "tú's" a diestra y siniestra.

Se hacía tarde, así que Edward tomó a Bella en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Ella no se quejó en lo absoluto y rodeó su cuello, aspirando profundamente su aroma mientras se acomodaba para mordisquear su oreja.

—Amor, me vas a dejar sin oreja —jugueteaba Edward con ella.

—Y eso no es nada —respondía coqueta.

Llegaron a la habitación y Edward recostó con suavidad a Bella sobre la cama, pero ella no soltó su cuello.

—Edward...

—¿Sí, amor?

—¿Estás listo para la segunda parte de tu sorpresa?

—Yo sí, pero... ¿estás segura de que no prefieres dejarla para mañana?

—¡No! —gritó Bella provocando sorpresa en él.

—Ok, ok... como tú quieras, amor.

—Lo siento... pero, quiero que sea hoy. Estoy ligeramente borracha, pero sé lo que hago y créeme... lo haré bien —sonrió al final.

—Está bien. Dime, ¿necesitas algo?

—Sip... Necesito que te pongas cómodo y te recuestes en la cama... —dijo mientras lo soltaba y se levantaba ella. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cama, volteando de un lado a otro como buscando algo.

—¿Buscas algo, amor? —preguntó Edward divertido, que ya estaba acostado como le había indicado ella.

—Sip... —seguía mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Qué buscas? ¿Te ayudo?

—No, no... —comenzó a dar vueltas y de pronto cayó en la cama riendo por lo que le había pasado.

—Amor —se rio también él y se acercó a ella—. Dime qué necesitas y te ayudo.

Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó.

—Necesito mi teléfono.

—Bien, voy por él. Se quedó arriba. No tardo.

—Gracias, mi amor.

—No tardo.

Y mientras Edward iba por el teléfono, Bella aprovechó para entrar al baño. Se miró al espejo y comenzó a hablar con ella misma.

—Bien, Isabella. No puedes estar borracha ahora, así que haz algo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —se respondió ella misma frente al espejo.

—Agua... sí, agua en la cara.

Y se agachó para refrescarse un poco. Se secó y volvió a mirarse.

—¿Lista?

—Sí, muy lista —se dijo y tomó aire profundamente antes de salir.

—Amor, ¿con quién hablabas? —preguntó Edward divertido.

—Con... conmigo —respondió un poco avergonzada y se acercó por su teléfono—. Ve de nuevo a tu lugar —señaló con el dedo la cama y se encaminó hacia un mueble que estaba en uno de los costados donde había otro pequeño juego de bocinas para colocar su iphone.

—Lo que usted diga —respondió Edward aventándose a la cama para acomodarse.

—Zapatos... —dijo Isabella cuando se giró para verlo.

Edward levantó ligeramente su pierna y con la punta del zapato presionó el talón del otro para quitárselo y arrojarlo a un lado. Repitió la acción con el otro y en seguida estaba descalzo recostado en la cama.

—Bien... ¿estás listo? —lo miró con advertencia.

—Completamente.

Bella encendió la música y comenzó a sonar una música lenta, sensual... Comenzó a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro ante la mirada atónita de Edward.

_¡Joder! ¿¡Qué hice para ser tan afortunado!?_

La música seguía y Edward se acomodaba en la cama, el alcohol se le había pasado ante tal visión de Bella. Ahora estaba más despierto que nunca mirando a su novia.

Bella se bajó un tirante del vestido mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música y le sonreía a Edward, que pasaba saliva con cierta dificultad. Se bajó el otro tirante y comenzó a bajar su vestido con lentitud.

Se deshizo de él dejando ver su diminuta y llena de encaje, ropa interior, provocando que Edward volviera a acomodarse en la cama humedeciéndose los labios. Ella se acercó a la cama y comenzó a gatear hacia Edward. Poco a poco subió hasta quedar cara a cara y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Te ves hermosa, amor.

—¿Te gusta la segunda parte?

—Me encanta —la tomó de las caderas mientras ella generaba fricción entre sus cuerpos.

De pronto, ella se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó preocupado.

Bella sacó aire y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Edward...

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez lo planeé todo mal... —seguía sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, amor? Todo ha sido maravilloso... Tú, la cena, la música, el paisaje, tú de nuevo con esta sexy ropa interior... no sé qué puede estar mal.

—El orden en que lo estoy haciendo...

—¿Por qué? —estaba confundido.

Bella se bajó de él y se sentó a un lado mientras él se incorporaba y tomaba sus manos.

—Amor...

—Bien... —soltó aire y abrió los ojos—. No quiero que lo siguiente que tenía pensado se vea influenciado por tener una asombrosa y maratónica sesión de sexo.

—¿Asombrosa y maratónica? Eso no me molesta... —dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Edward.

—Bien, bien —acarició sus manos—. ¿Te parece si primero me dices esa última parte que tenías planeada y después seguimos con esto?

—Creo que sí —respondió Bella haciendo una mueca de disculpa.

Edward se quitó la camisa sin desabrochar y se la pasó a Bella para que se la pusiera ya que estaba en ropa interior y pensó que podría inhibirse para hablar. Bella sonrió ante el gesto y ante la vista de los bíceps y pectorales de Edward, y se la puso de inmediato.

—¿Y, bien? —trató de animarla a hablar.

—Bueno... yo... lo que quiero... —comenzó a jugar con los puños de la camisa de Edward.

—Bella... solo soy yo... Puedes decirme lo que sea. —Se agachó para que ella pudiera mirarlo.

—¡Mierda! Esto realmente es difícil... No sé cómo lo hacen... —decía más para ella misma.

—¿Cómo lo hacen quienes? —cada vez estaba más confundido. No entendía el por qué Bella estaba tan nervioso por una "sorpresa".

—Ok. Voy a decirlo, pero... no me interrumpas hasta que termine, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien... Edward Cullen —cerró los ojos un momento para tomar valor, dio otra respiración y al abrirlos se concentró en los ojos de Edward que la miraban atentos, con amor—. Edward, te amo. Estoy segura de que te amo y te amaré siempre. Voy a decirte algo y necesito que respondas con toda la sinceridad posible... No te sientas obligado a nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok.

—Entenderé si dices 'no' y tu reacción es salir corriendo. —Trató de bromear, pero estaba tan nerviosa que más bien causó más extrañeza en Edward.

—¿Estás embarazada?

—¡No! —exclamó. Lo miró por unos segundos—. ¿Eso te asustaría?

—No, en absoluto —sonrió de inmediato—. Eso me haría inmensamente feliz, pero... supongo que podrías pensar que sería algo que me asustaría o que te pondría tan nerviosa como ahora. —La tomó fuerte de ambas manos—. A mí me encantaría tener muchos hijos contigo —levantó sus manos y besó su dorso generando un sonrojo en ella.

—No, no es eso.

—Ok... A ver... respira —trataba de calmarla—. Eso es...

—Edward... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Finalmente lo soltó. Había estado pensando en eso desde hace varios días. Sabía que podría parecer precipitado, pero estaba segura de que él era el amor de su vida y no importaba si tenían horas, días, semanas o años de relación, lo que esperaba era tener todo un futuro con él.

En nanosegundos se quedó mirándolo para ver su reacción... Él abrió sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro como despejándose de lo que pasaba por su mente y la miró de nuevo.

—No, no, no... —fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

—¡Mierda! Lo sé... Tal vez primero debí pedirte que te mudaras conmigo... Sé que es un poco apresurado... Quizás primero necesitamos regresar a Nueva York y establecernos para pensar en lo siguiente... No quiero presionarte, de verdad... —comenzó a decir a una velocidad jamás vista, pero Edward no la dejó terminar, puso su dedo índice, medio y anular sobre los labios de Bella y la miró pidiéndole una pausa.

—Bella... —ella asintió y apretó los labios indicando que se quedaría callada—. Amor... Perdona mi estupidez —Bella frunció el ceño extrañada por lo que decía—. Lo primero que dije fue "no", pero me refería al hecho de que me habías ganado. No podía creer que tú me estuvieras pidiendo esto cuando ha estado en mi mente desde... desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces?... —murmuró ella.

—¡Dios!... ¡Por supuesto que me caso contigo, amor! No esperaba que me lo pidieras tú, quería hacerlo yo, pero... ¡Diablos! Es... increíble... —se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura y la abrazó.

—¿Sí te casas conmigo?

—Sí, sí, sí, sí... me caso contigo, mi amor... Te amo —decía mientras besaba su cuello, su mejilla, sus ojos y ella rodeaba su cuello respondiendo algunos de sus alocados besos.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Te amo, Isabella... —sonreía como un tonto y no dejaba de besarla y abrazarla—. No sé que jodidos hacer ahora... —levantó los hombros como preguntándose qué seguía.

—Yo tampoco —reía tímidamente.

—Bueno, una opción es que sigamos con la segunda parte que quedó a la mitad —levantó la ceja sugerentemente provocando otra pequeña risa en Bella.

—Creo que podemos hacer eso.

—¿Puedo comenzar a llamarme Edward, futuro señor de Swan?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es eso?... —Bella se reía.

—Bueno, si me has pedido que me case contigo, es justo que comience a llamarme con tu apellido, así todos sabrán que estoy comprometido... —sonrió de nuevo ampliamente y se abalanzó sobre Bella recostándola en la cama para llenarla de nuevo de besos.

—¡Ah! Espera, espera... —trataba de detener, sin mucho esfuerzo, su ataque de besos.

—¿Qué pasa?... —preguntó sin desatender su tarea—. No sabes lo que has hecho, amor... Has creado un monstruo empalagoso... Sí, más empalagoso de lo que era siendo tu novio.

Bella comenzó a reír y se dejaba atacar a besos por parte de Edward.

—Edward, dame un minuto, ¿sí? —dijo con dificultad en medio de los besos y caricias de Edward.

—Ok. Solo uno. —Se detuvo y la miró expectante.

—Tengo... tengo un anillo.

—¡Wow! ¿Dónde está? También usarás uno, ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

—No te burles, Edward —le advirtió cariñosamente.

—¿Burlarme?... ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo me casaría contigo... mañana mismo, aquí, en Santorini. Te juro que no me burlo, estoy realmente emocionado... Creo que jamás me había sentido tan feliz como en este momento... Y sé que solo será superado por algunas cosas más adelante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosas?

—Casarme contigo... y cada una de las veces que me digas que seremos padres.

—Estás loco.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Me volviste loco al saber que quieres que nos casemos... Por un momento yo también pensé que podría asustarte si te lo pedía tan pronto, pero... ¡Pfff! Cuando uno sabe que está en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta... pues, no hay más.

—Tienes razón. —Acarició su mandíbula—. Espera... —Se estiró hasta el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama, abrió el cajón y sacó un pequeño costalito color negro—. No estaba segura si querías usarlo en la mano porque nunca te he visto con nada, así que lo puse en una delgada cadena... —sacó el contenido del costalito en la palma de su mano—. Ambos son de platino —aclaró mientras se lo mostraba.

—Me encanta, amor... Pero me gustaría que tú también usaras uno... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí.

—Bien, ponme ese en el cuello. Aprovechemos que ya viene listo... Pero te aseguro que la argolla de casados no se moverá de mi dedo.

—Eso espero, Cullen... —le advirtió jugando.

—Ahora sí... ¿En qué estábamos?... ¿Podemos terminar con mi super sorpresa?

—Por supuesto, amor...

.

* * *

Gracias!

Ahora sí... Se viene el final.


	30. Futuro Señor Swan

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 30: Futuro Señor Swan**

Edward despertó primero que Bella pero no se levantó. Estaba sobre su costado recargado en su brazo. Se quedó observándola por unos momentos. Sabía que así quería despertar siempre, con ella a su lado, así que sonrió, miró el anillo que traía colgado al cuello y lo sujetó con fuerza en su puño. Bella se removió un poco pero no abrió los ojos.

—¿Me estás viendo dormir? —murmuró tras unos segundos con la voz claramente adormilada.

—Sí —asintió divertido.

—Debe ser aburrido —seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Para nada... Me gusta —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Mientras no me ponga a babear o a roncar, voy a creerte.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio tras los cuales Edward se acercó lentamente al oído de Bella.

—Nos vamos a casar —susurró y besó el lóbulo de su oreja provocando el estremecimiento y la sonrisa de Bella que, finalmente, abrió un poco los ojos.

—Y para siempre... —agregó girándose hacia su costado para ver mejor a Edward.

Bella se mordía el labio mientras Edward pasaba suavemente sus dedos por su brazo desnudo.

—Soy más feliz que un niño conociendo a Santa Claus —dijo cuando sus dedos pasaron hacia su boca liberando su labio y acariciando sus labios.

—Eres un lindo, ¿sabes?

—¿Lindo? ¿Como cachorrito? —preguntó jugando.

—No. Lindo como dulce y tierno... como solo tú puedes ser.

—¿Dulce?

—Ajá... y me gusta mucho el _dulce_.

Edward sonrió y se recostó en su espalda exhalando aire. Respiró profundo, estiró los brazos y provocando un pequeño susto a Bella, gritó.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...!

—¡Edward! —Bella se incorporó en menos de dos segundos tomando la sábana con una mano para cubrirse el pecho y posando la otra en su hombro al tiempo que lo observaba—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó asustada y él se giró para mirarla.

—¿Bien?... Bien es insuficiente para describir cómo estoy... Muy bien, increíblemente bien, extraordinariamente bien... ¡Joder! Estoy emocionado, excitado, ansioso, nervioso, feliz —le dijo mientras se incorporaba para tomarla de los hombros—. ¡Nos vamos a casar!... Quiero decírselo a todo el mundo. Amo todo lo que hiciste ayer y amo más que me lo hayas pedido —hizo una pausa y la miró con preocupación—. Espero que no te hayas arrepentido, amor.

—Claro que no —tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso rápido en los labios—. Y la verdad, nunca pensé que pedir matrimonio fuera tan difícil.

—¿Puedo hacerlo?

—¿Qué?... ¿Pedírmelo?

Edward asintió.

—Estarías haciendo trampa... Ya sabes la respuesta.

—¿Tú dudaste que te diría que sí? —preguntó con cierta extrañeza.

—Bueno, pues... tal vez... No lo sé... Ya sabes... Tenemos poco tiempo y... no quería asustarte —respondió tímida.

—Bella... yo me... —hizo una pausa y la miró detenidamente— Cásate conmigo ahora...

—¿Qué? Si yo estoy loca, creo que tú lo estás aún más... —bromeó con él, pero Edward se levantó de la cama casi de un solo salto. No se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo hasta que Bella levantó las cejas y movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia sus caderas indicándole que debía verse.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. —Se apresuró a recoger sus boxers que estaban en el piso y se los puso rápidamente. Después se acercó hacia donde estaba Bella y se sentó a su lado tomándola de las manos. —Amor, hablo en serio. Cásate conmigo... ahora.

—Edward... No me voy a arrepentir, te lo prometo... Además, ni siquiera sabemos qué documentación necesitamos para casarnos en Grecia...

—Amor... —intentó continuar pero Bella puso sus dedos en sus labios y lo miró con ternura.

—Edward... Te amo. Veo que estás ansioso, pero ¿de verdad quieres que nos casemos en Grecia?... No es como si estuviéramos esperando la noche de bodas para hacer el amor y entonces buscáramos donde casarnos de inmediato... —Edward la miraba pacientemente mientras hablaba y su ansiedad bajaba ligeramente—. Sería como irnos a Las Vegas y buscar un Elvis que nos declarara marido y mujer en una ceremonia de 15 minutos.

—No tiene que ser un Elvis... aquí podríamos buscar a alguien vestido de gladiador —bromeó con ella y le sonrió entendiendo que debía calmarse.

—¿Quieres que nos case alguien medio desnudo y corpulento?

—Mmm... —funció el ceño pensando en alguien del tipo Rey Leónidas en 300 o de Brad Pitt como Aquiles frente a Bella—. No, mejor no. Creo que es una mala idea.

—Eso sí, tenemos que pensar en la fecha.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó juguetón mientras se inclinaba sobre ella tomando su cintura y besaba su cuello.

—Edward...

—¿Pasado mañana? —la recostó de nuevo y comenzó a besar su piel del cuello hacia uno de sus pechos.

—Creo que puedes ser muy persuasivo —respondió con los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos se adentraban en el cabello de Edward.

—Eso espero —se movió un poco para besar su otro pecho mientras se recostaba a un lado de ella—. ¿Sabes? Me gusta este lunar —dijo mientras besaba una parte debajo de su seno derecho.

—¿Sólo ese?... Creo que tengo varios —sonrió porque Edward seguía dejando pequeños besos sobre el lunar.

—Lo sé, pero este... es especial... —lo acaricibaba suavemente con su dedo índice.

—¿Especial? ¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí... porque es mío —y lo besó de nuevo, generando algunas cosquillas en Bella.

—Amor, no hay algo en esta cama que no sea tuyo.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo con un tono un poco serio.

—¿Qué? —Bella estaba confundida.

—¿Ves por qué quiero casarme contigo ya?

—¿Por mis lunares? —jugueteó con él.

—Entre otras cosas —comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

—Edward... —dijo con dificultad.

—Mmhh... —respondió Edward sin abandonar su labor de besar el cuerpo de Bella.

—Tu... celular...

—Mmhh...

—Está... sonando...

—¡Mierda! —murmuró sobre su piel—. Lo odio. Deberíamos vender todo y dedicarnos a hacer el amor por todo el mundo.

El celular volvió a sonar y Edward se levantó molesto a contestar. No tardó mucho en hablar y regresó resignado a sentarse a un lado de Bella.

—¿Tienes que hacer muchas cosas hoy?

—No —Edward tomó una respiración para tranquilizarse—. En realidad, sólo tengo que firmar unos documentos que debían corregir ayer. ¿Vienes conmigo? —le sonrió como un niño.

—Claro —Bella se incorporó de inmediato.

Se bañaron, se cambiaron y salieron del yate hacia el hotel donde Edward tenía su reunión. Iban tomados de las manos desde que salieron hasta que llegaron. Unos hombres ya esperaban a Edward en el lobby del exclusivo hotel.

—Buenos días Señor Cullen —inclinaron su cabeza a manera de saludo—, Señora.

—Futuro Señor Swan, por favor —aclaró Edward mientras los dos hombres quedaban con cara de extrañeza y Bella soltaba una pequeña risita ahogándola en el fuerte brazo de Edward.

—¡Oh! Perdone... Señor... Sw... Swan... —trataron de corregir sin entender mucho por qué se estaba cambiando el apellido.

—Estoy comprometido —sonrió ampliamente y besó el dorso de la mano de Bella que no había soltado prácticamente en todo el camino—. Ella es mi futura esposa, así que mientras firmamos los documentos le pido que la atiendan como es debido —agregó con el tono de jefe que le encantaba a Bella.

—Edward, no es necesario —susurró en su oído para que sólo él pudiera escuchar—. Daré una vuelta por el lugar y ya.

—Déjame consentirte, amor.

—No quiero imaginar lo consentidor que serás cuando tengamos hijos.

—Señorita Swan, ¿me está proponiendo algo más? —levantó la ceja insinuante mientras Bella se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de su comentario, y terminó por darle un suave beso.

El intercambio se había dado en murmullos, en su reducido y exclusivo espacio mientras los otros dos hombres se incomodaban al sentirse ajenos a lo que pasaba.

—Bien. Atiéndanla mejor que a mí, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Bella y se dirigía hacia uno de los hombres con los que iba a revisar los papeles, mientras el otro buscaba a alguien para encargarle la atención personalizada de la prometida del jefe.

Edward se detuvo y regresó de una zancada hasta donde estaba Bella, para tomar su rostro con su mano.

—Ahora regreso, amor. Te amo —beso sus labios suavemente y se alejó sonriendo.

—Te amo —respondió Bella y también sonrió.

—Señorita... —el hombre dudó en la forma de llamarla, no sabía si decirle Señora Cullen, Señora Swan, Señorita...

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el nerviosismo de aquel hombre, pero no dijo nada. Lo siguió hasta una terraza que parecía exclusiva. Todo, desde luego, en tonos blancos y azules, como todo en Santorini. Había una alberca, cuyo borde se perdía con el azul del mar y del cielo que enmarcaban todo el paisaje.

—Señorita —llamó de nuevo el hombre al que había seguido. A su lado se encontraba un joven que parecía ser quien se encargaría de atenderla—. Él es Philipp —el muchacho hizo una reverencia sin emitir palabra—, y se encargará de atender todo lo que usted necesite. Si usted desea puede permanecer aquí, ninguna otra persona tiene acceso en este momento.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Bella dirigiéndose a ambos.

—¿Le traigo algo de beber, señorita? —preguntó muy formal el muchacho.

—Agua mineral, por favor.

—En seguida —y se retiró dejándola mirando el paisaje.

Cuando Edward salió de revisar y firmar los documentos, cuarenta minutos después, fue a buscar a Bella. Le habían informado en donde se encontraba y se complació de saber que le habían dispuesto uno de los mejores espacios del hotel.

Ahí estaba, simplemente parada, viendo el paisaje. El aire movía su cabello hacia el lado derecho mostrando un poco su espalda descubierta por el vestido que usaba. Tenía ambos brazos recargados sobre una pequeña baranda y podía ver su respiración lenta y tranquila con el ligero movimiento de sus hombros.

—Podría admirarte siempre, pero prefiero el contacto físico —Edward se había acercado lentamente hasta su espalda, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y recargando suavemente la barbilla en el cuello de Bella.

Ella sonrió, puso sus brazos sobre los de él, que la envolvían, y cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de Edward.

—Yo también —dijo tras unos segundos.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nosotros.

—Eso me gusta —dejó un pequeño beso en su cuello—. ¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo hice un viaje a las islas griegas con mis papás —comenzó a contarle sin soltarse—. Era un crucero, Charlie necesitaba ideas para una obra y aprovechamos para vacacionar —hizo una pausa—. Lo cierto es que, en ese entonces el lugar me pareció hermoso, pero ahora... es como si mis ojos tuvieran un filtro que potencia la belleza del lugar... los colores, los sonidos, los aromas... todo —se giró y miró a Edward que aún la abrazaba—. ¿Y sabes por qué es? —pasó los brazos por su cuello—. Por ti.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo Edward Cullen —suspiró y se recargó en su pecho—. Pensaba en si aquella vez que visité Santorini tú podrías haber estado aquí... Si en alguno de los viajes que he hecho en los últimos años, tú podrías haber estado en la misma ciudad... Si podríamos habernos encontrado antes y si me habrías hecho caso entonces.

—Estoy seguro de que siempre estuvimos cerca... —se separó para mirarla a los ojos y se inclinó para acariciar la nariz de Bella con la suya recargando su frente en la de ella— pero nuestro tiempo y espacio es perfecto. Me hubiera odiado si entonces no hubiera sido capaz de verte como ahora.

—Tienes razón —acarició su mandíbula—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien —abrió los ojos pero mantenía su frente pegada a la de ella—. Podemos regresar a Nueva York... si tú quieres —dijo esto último tratando de insinuar que él no quería.

—Amor... Sé que estamos muy bien aquí, pero eventualmente tengo que regresar a trabajar si no quiero que Rose y Alice hagan una fiesta de todo en la oficina.

—Eso no estaría tan mal, ¿no?

—¿No?... No te imaginas cómo son. A estas alturas deben tener a más de uno vuelto loco con sus ideas y su desorganización... De hecho, me extraña que no me hayan buscado. Espero que todo vaya bien.

—¿De verdad no crees que sería buena idea vender todo y dedicarnos a nosotros?

—Si no mal recuerdo el plan inicial era más específico... vender todo y dedicarnos a hacer el amor por todo el mundo.

Ambos rieron y se besaron.

—Isabella Swan... —la tomó de ambas manos.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy desesperado porque llegue la fecha en que nos casemos, pero quiero proponerte algo...

—¿Quieres adelantar la "noche de bodas"? —preguntó con picardía.

—Mmm... también —le sonrió en respuesta—. Cásate conmigo en cada lugar al que vayamos y empecemos aquí.

Bella levantó la ceja extrañada por la proposición y cerró los ojos tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho.

—Ed... Edward... —intentó hablar.

—Amor...

—¿De qué hablas? —lo interrumpió confundida.

—Escuchame... —le dijo con cariño—. Quiero que tengamos nuestra boda con nuestros padres y amigos en el lugar que tú decidas, que firmemos papeles legales y hagamos una ceremonia formal, que nos tomemos fotos, que Jasper o Emmett se emborrachen y bromeen con nosotros, que Rosalie y Alice me adviertan que debo hacerte feliz si no quiero meterme en problemas con ellas, que nuestros padres nos avergüencen con comentarios sobre nuestra niñez, que brindemos y bailemos como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor, quiero todo eso contigo... —Bella lo escuchaba con atención— Pero, también quiero algo que sea sólo de nosotros, que nos pertenezca en cada lugar en que estemos juntos... Ambos tenemos que viajar constantemente y si tú lo quieres, haré todo lo que pueda por coordinarnos para que no nos separemos tanto... Pienso en una especie de votos en cada lugar en el que estemos, que tengamos oportunidad de reafirmar lo que sentimos en donde sea que nos toque estar.

—No puedo creerlo, Edward Cullen —dijo Bella muy seria y Edward la miró asustado—. Si no te amara tanto, te golpearía en este momento —Edward se puso más nervioso aún—. ¿Cómo es posible que hagas sonar esto más lindo esto que una propuesta de matrimonio?

—Y...yo... yo...

—No digas más si no quieres que de verdad me enoje —lo jaló de la camisa y lo besó. Era un beso fuerte, apasionado, demandante.

—Tu propuesta de matrimonio es la mejor en la historia de todas las propuestas de matrimonio... ¿sabes por qué? —Bella negó ligeramente con la cabeza— Por ti... El amor de mi vida pidiéndome que me case con ella... ¡Es simplemente perfecto! Por eso quiero que me digan Futuro Señor Swan, para que todos sepan que estoy comprometido contigo y que no seré de nadie más.

—Eso te lo puedo asegurar —le advirtió—. Pero, tengo sólo una condición para lo que propones...

—La que quieras... bueno, no —corrigió inmediatamente— sólo si no tiene que ver con sexo —sonrió.

—Edward... claro que no.

—Entonces, sí... La que quieras.

—Quiero que en alguna de esas ocasiones me dejes creer que lo que yo te digo es tan perfecto como lo que tú me dices siempre.

—Amor, pero... —Bella le dedicó una mirada firme que lo dejó callado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero... Yo no tengo esa facilidad para expresarme como tú y tampoco para organizar grandes sorpresas o detalles... me gustaría hacerlo y lo voy a intentar, pero no quiero llegar a sentirme mal por eso.

—Amor... —Edward quería decirle que no era necesario, que él la amaba así como era, con o sin detalles, con o sin palabras, la quería a ella tal cual, amaba lo que tenía, lo que le sobraba y lo que le faltaba, pero trató de entender la postura de Bella— así será.

—Gracias.

Decidieron tomar un par de días más y regresar a Nueva York para coordinar todo lo necesario y definir lo antes posible la fecha de la boda. Al día siguiente, de regreso en Atenas, Edward y Bella hicieron su primer declaración de votos, y un día después, dejaron Grecia haciendo una escala necesaria en el camino. Aunque no imaginaron lo que iban a encontrar.

* * *

_Gracias!_


	31. Formalismos

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 31: Formalismos**

—Edward, ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco pálido.

—¿Puedes creer que estoy nervioso?

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

—No, no es eso. Claro que quiero, es sólo que... no sé... me suda todo.

—Tranquilo, amor. Son sólo Charlie y Renée, no son unos matones.

—Amor, no me pongas más nervioso.

—Edward, mis padres te adoran. Te recuerdo que ellos fueron los que me abrieron los ojos para ir contigo a Grecia.

—Sí, lo sé, pero esto...

—Además, yo debería estar más nerviosa. Al final, fui yo la que te pidió matrimonio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero... quiero hacerlo bien.

—No creo que tengas problema alguno, amor.

Edward y Bella habían decidido pasar a Londres para darle la noticia de la próxima boda a los padres de Bella, habían incluso pensado en hacer una video conferencia con los padres de Edward en Forks, aunque dependía del horario en que llegaran y de la recuperación de Charlie.

No habían avisado, querían darles una sorpresa, así que llegaron, alquilaron un auto y se dirigieron a casa de los padres de Bella. En el camino, Edward se había ido tensando un poco, incluso tomaba respiraciones profundas intentando tranquilizarse.

Llegaron a la casa. No se iban a quedar, así que no bajaron equipaje ni nada. Sería una visita, un poco de cortesía, para medir el ánimo y posiblemente darles la noticia ese día o al siguiente.

Estaban afuera de la casa Swan esperando a que Edward se tranquilizara. Bella acomodaba su camisa, acariciaba su pecho y le daba pequeños besos intentando bajar su nerviosismo, pero nada parecía funcionar.

—Bella, te juro que no sé por qué estoy tan nervioso.

—¿Prefieres que nos vayamos? De verdad, no tengo problema. Si crees que aún no estás listo, está bien.

—No, no. De verdad, quiero hacerlo —respiró profundo y tomó la cara de Bella entre sus manos—. Si digo alguna estupidez, me detienes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Edward...

—Por favor —insistió suplicante.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Vamos. —Tomó la mano de Bella y se giró hacia la puerta para tocar el timbre—. ¿Sabes? Creo que sería más fácil si te hubieras embarazado.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó divertida Bella—. ¿Más fácil?

—Claro. Tengo miedo de que nos digan que debemos esperar más tiempo —dijo pasando saliva con dificultad sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

—¿Es eso?

—¿Eh? —volteó a mirarla.

—¿Estás nervioso porque crees que no nos apoyarán en la idea de casarnos tan pronto?

—Supongo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta provocando más confusión en Edward.

—¿Papá?

—¡Ed! ¡Bella! ¿Cómo están?

—¿Papá, qué haces aquí?

—¡Oh, Edward! A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, hijo.

—Carlisle, hola —agregó Bella al notar que Edward estaba paralizado en la entrada. También estaba sorprendida, pero no le extrañaba mucho encontrar visitas en casa de sus padres.

—Bella, pasen, pasen... —se hizo a un lado para invitarlos a pasar.

—Gracias —respondió y jaló a Edward que aún tenía el ceño fruncido y no sabía cómo actuar.

—Papá, no... no entiendo...

—_¿Quién es, Carlisle? _—se escuchó el grito de Charlie al fondo de la casa.

—¡Oh, vamos chicos! No los esperábamos, pero a todos les alegrará verlos.

_¿A todos? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué abrió mi papá en la casa de los padres de Bella?_

Carlisle se adentró en la casa y Bella se detuvo frente a Edward para ver qué le pasaba.

—¿Amor? —tomó su cara y la inclinó para que la mirara.

—Bella... mi papá...

—_Les tengo una sorpresa..._ —se escuchó la voz de Carlisle en otra habitación.

—Edward... está bien... Podemos aprovechar y decirle de una vez también a él.

—Amor, si nos quieren convencer de esperar más tiempo... ¿tú?...

—Yo les diré que no quiero esperar. Que es una decisión que hemos tomado y lo queremos hacer ya. Que estamos seguros de lo que estamos haciendo y que te amo.

—_¡Hey! ¡Pasen ya! _—gritó Carlisle desde la otra habitación.

—Te amo —le dijo Edward—. Vamos.

De la mano, Edward guió a Bella hacia donde habían escuchado la voz de Carlisle. Se repetía que no importaba quién estuviera ahí, Bella tenía razón, estaban seguros de su decisión y aunque fueran sus padres y los quisieran mucho, no dudaban de lo que querían hacer, así que les comunicarían su decisión lo antes posible.

—¡Corazón! ¡Cariño! ¡Hija! —los gritos de Esme, Renée y Charlie no se hicieron esperar en cuanto entraron a la habitación.

—Mamá... ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Edward dirigiéndose a sus padres.

—Cariño, ¿estás celoso de que fraternicemos con la familia de Bella? —respondió Esme con tono cariñoso.

—No, no es eso mamá.

—Bueno, la verdad es que Esme y yo somos muy buenas amigas... Carlisle y yo teníamos pensado tomar algunos días de vacaciones y los padres de Bella nos ofrecieron venir, así que... aquí estamos. La hemos pasado muy bien, pero no los esperábamos por aquí en bastante tiempo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?

—Todo bien, Esme —intervino Bella al notar aún consternado a Edward—. El viaje, aunque era de trabajo para Edward, fue realmente maravilloso, ¿verdad, amor?

—Sí.

—Y dime hija, alguna señal o algo sobre un nietecito por ahí... —dijo Renée sonriente señalando el vientre de Bella.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? Es lo más normal. Somos adultos, hija. Ninguno en esta habitación espera que duerman en habitaciones separadas o que sólo se la pasen tomados de la mano y comiendo helados.

—¡Dios! Esto es vergonzoso... ¿Podríamos evitar hablar de nuestra vida sexual?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, hija —dijo Charlie un poco incómodo en su lugar.

—¿Cómo sigues papá? —aprovechó Bella para cambiar de tema y se acercó para darle un beso.

—Mejor, mucho mejor, pequeña. Sigo odiando no poder moverme demasiado, pero la visita de los Cullen nos ha venido muy bien.

Esme y Renée se secreteaban algo, mientras Carlisle trataba de destrabar el estado de ánimo de Edward y Bella le hacía cariños a su papá.

—Hija... más tarde viene Garrett a dejarme unos guiones que debo revisar —comentaba Charlie en voz baja con Bella—. No sé si les vaya a incomodar.

—¡Oh! Bueno... supongo que sí... ¿Va a quedarse a cenar?

—No dijimos nada, pero ya sabes que el muchacho llega y se siente como en su casa. No lo sé.

—Mmm... Creo que se lo comentaré a Edward. Al menos para que esté enterado.

Bella se acercó hacia donde estaba Carlisle platicándole algo a Edward, y en cuanto la vio, le sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

—Bella, espero que Edward te haya mostrado las instalaciones de los hoteles que tenemos en Grecia.

—Sí, gracias Carlisle. De verdad que todo estuvo increíble.

—Me da gusto. A Edward le encanta viajar y tomar fotos a todos los lugares a los que va. ¿Se tomaron fotos? Sería bueno que nos las mostraran...

_¿Fotos? Sí, recuerdo que a Edward le gusta... pero no nos tomamos fotos... aunque también recuerdo un álbum con fotografías de él con Jessica. "Nuestra vida por el mundo" o no sé qué diablos decía el título... ¿Se referirá a eso?... ¿Por qué diablos no nos tomamos ni una estúpida foto? Le pedí que se casara conmigo, hicimos nuestros votos y ni siquiera insinuó tomar una foto con el estúpido celular... Argg, mejor no le doy tantas vueltas..._

—Papá... no nos tomamos fotos esta vez. No íbamos de vacaciones así que no traía la cámara —intervino Edward apresurado.

Carlisle notó cierta tensión tras su comentario y prefirió regresar a donde estaba Esme.

—Mmmm, tal vez en el próximo viaje, ¿cierto?... Bueno, chicos, los dejo un momento que voy con Esme.

—Edward... ¿puedo hablar contigo?

_¡Mierda! Sabía que lo de las fotos iba a generar algo. Debí abordar el tema antes. Y justo ahora que estoy muriendo de los nervios con todos aquí, la noticia, sin haberle dado el anillo y aterrado por la posibilidad de que no nos apoyen._

—Claro, amor.

—Ven —Bella caminó por el pasillo hacia una habitación alejada de sus padres.

Nada más entrar a la habitación Edward comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, y tomó una fuerte respiración antes de hablar sin dejar que Bella dijera algo más.

—Bella, sé que viste el álbum de fotos en Grecia —_¿Qué?... El álbum... ¿Por qué lo menciona ahora? ¿Por lo que dijo Carlisle? ¿Y si no hubiera dicho nada?_—, pero te aseguro que ya pedí que se deshicieran de todos ellos —_¿Todos ellos? Entonces, había muchos más_— Lo de Jessica, bueno... pensé que era para toda la vida —_¡Mierda!_—, pero no es que no haya querido tomarme fotos contigo, lo de nosotros es más trascendente que una foto...

—Edward... —lo detuvo Bella— francamente creo que estás muy nervioso y estresado. No te niego que sí vi el álbum, pero no quería hablar de eso contigo. No entiendo por qué, pero tus nervios están fuera de proporción... Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—No, Bella...

Pero Bella lo ignoró y salió de la habitación sin decir más. Estaba muy desconcertada por la actitud de Edward, no podía creer que después de los días que habían pasado, de demostrar que estaba feliz porque se iban a casar e incluso hacerse promesas un par de días antes, ahora se estuviera comportando así. Más aún, cuando ya conocía a sus papás, sabía que lo adoraban e incluso la habían arrojado a ese viaje a Grecia.

—Papá, mamá, señores Cullen... nos vamos —llegó diciendo Bella a la sala.

—Pero... ¿por qué? ¿No se quedan a cenar? —preguntó Renée mientras todos mostraban confusión.

—No. En realidad aterrizamos y venimos directo, pero estamos cansados y mañana o pasado mañana regresamos a Nueva York, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar un poco y mañana pasamos a despedirnos, ¿sí? —Edward ya estaba a su espalda y cuando terminó de hablar puso su mano en el hombro de Bella, pero ella de inmediato se movió con el pretexto de ir a despedirse de su papá que estaba en el otro extremo.

—Ed... ¿todo bien? —preguntó Carlisle cuando se estaban despidiendo.

—Sí... bueno, eso creo. Los veo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, hijo.

—¿En dónde se están quedando? ¿Quieren que los llevemos? —agregó Edward mientras le daba un abrazo.

—No, corazón. Nos estamos quedando aquí —se acercó Esme a despedirse de él—, así que no te preocupes —le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró— mejor arregla lo que tengas que arreglar con ella —movió los ojos en dirección de Bella que estaba con Charlie—, no me trago el cuento de que están cansados.

—Nos vemos, mamá. —Se inclinó y besó su frente, mostrándose evasivo ante su comentario.

Durante todo el camino fueron en silencio. Edward no sabía qué decir y Bella estaba molesta y muy confundida mirando por la ventana del auto. Llegaron al hotel, el mismo gerente de la vez anterior los recibió, aunque notando cierta tensión los atendió con más distancia.

—Señor Cullen... aquí tiene su llave. ¿Su equipaje está en el auto?

—Sí.

—Me encargaré de que esté en seguida en su suite. Señor... Seño...rita. —Dudó en la forma de dirigirse a Bella pero ninguno habló. Hizo una inclinación hacia ambos en señal de despedida y se retiró.

Bella caminó en silencio hacia el elevador y Edward la siguió.

—Edward —finalmente habló Bella— creo que necesitas un poco de tiempo a solas, ¿quieres ir a la habitación y te alcanzo después? ¿o prefieres que yo me adelante e ir a otro lado?

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué? ¿Distancia?... Debe creer que ya no quiero casarme con ella. ¡Idiota!_

—Bella...

—Por favor, Edward.

—Amor... yo...

—No sé qué te pasa y no quiero inventarme historias, pero creo que tampoco lo sabes tú, así que dime... ¿vas a la habitación tú o voy yo?

—Tú.

—Bien. Te veo más tarde. —Entró al elevador y cerró la puerta.

Tras las puertas, Bella comenzó a llorar mientras subía hasta donde se encontraba la suite. Edward se había quedado frente al elevador tratando de poner en claro su mente.

—¡Soy un idiota! ¿Qué me pasa? —murmuró para sí mientras se dirigía al bar.

.

—Jasper...

—_"¡Vaya! Viejo... Qué milagro que llamas... Pensamos que habían sido abducidos por extraterrestres _—risa—_, bueno eso lo pensé yo, Alice dijo que seguramente se habían ido a una isla desierta a tener sexo desenfrenado en la playa _—más risas—_. ¿En donde están?_

—Londres.

—_"¿Londres? ¿No fuiste a Grecia a cerrar el trato con los Vikelas?"_

—Sí, eso ya está resuelto.

—_"¿Qué pasa?"_

—Soy un imbécil.

—_"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?... No me digas que engañaste a Bella."_

—No, claro que no.

—_"¿Entonces?"_

—¿Está Alice contigo?

—_"No."_

—No puedo decirte mucho todavía pero, ¿alguna vez has sentido pánico de no ser suficiente para ella?

—_"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Ed? Bella y tú son el uno para el otro. ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Terminó contigo?"_

—No.

—_"¿Entonces?"_

—La amo.

—_"Eso lo sé, Ed."_

—Quiero lo mejor para ella.

—_"Ok."_

—La amo tanto que tengo miedo.

—_"¿Miedo a qué o de qué?"_

—A no hacerla feliz.

—_"Viejo, ¿a qué viene esta reflexión?"_

—Hoy hablaría con sus padres...

—_"¿Vas a pedirle que se case contigo?"_

—No precisamente.

—_"¿Entonces? ¿Qué se mude contigo? ¿Está embarazada?"_

—¡Jasper!

—_"¡Joder, Ed! No hablas claro. ¿Qué jodidos pasa? ¿Estás enfermo de algo?"_

—Quiero casarme con ella, tener una familia, hacerla feliz...

—_"¿Y qué te lo impide?"_

—Jasper... si no fui suficiente para Jessica... ¿cómo puedo ser suficiente para Isabella?

—_"¡No me jodas! ¿Estás hablando en serio?"_

Pero no pudo terminar la llamada, una mano suave tomó el teléfono y él se giró ante el contacto.

—No te preocupes Jasper. Yo hablo con él —dijo suave y tranquilamente Bella antes de colgar.

Bella había ido por él al bar, se había desesperado en la suite por no saber lo que le pasaba a Edward, quería ayudarlo, aún cuando eso podría implicar posponer los planes de boda. Lo amaba, y estaba dispuesta a esperar si él lo consideraba necesario, pero no quería perderlo, así que fue por él. Imaginó que podría estar en el bar, y cuando lo vio en la barra, se acercó lentamente y alcanzó a escuchar lo último que dijo.

Edward la miró con ojos tristes, estaba sentado y Bella se colocó entre sus piernas sin dejar de mirarlo con ternura.

—_Mi Amor_ —tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y enfatizó ambas palabras—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo mejor por entre todas las cosas, personas, lugares, amigos, todo. Te amo. Y no se trata de ser suficiente o no. Simplemente eres para mí y yo soy para ti. _Ellos_ no lo eran ni lo serán. No pienso dejarte ni alejarme, jamás. Eres mi corazón. —Tomó la mano de Edward y la colocó en su pecho, a la altura del corazón—. Sé que sonó muy cursi y te aseguro que no lo voy a repetir —le sonrió—. Eres maravilloso y también quiero hacerte feliz, así que compartimos el mismo objetivo. Si no te quieres casar, no lo haremos, pero me encantaría que compartiéramos nuestra vida juntos...

—Sí me quiero casar contigo —gimió Edward y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Bella como un niño— eso jamás lo dudé —rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Bella—. Te amo —sollozó ligeramente— te amo, te amo, te amo... Perdóname.

Isabella lo abrazaba por el cuello y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al escuchar a Edward llorar.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor. Supongo que son nervios normales del paso que vamos a dar... Sólo me gustaría que los hablaras conmigo... Te aseguro que lo podemos resolver mejor y más rápido. —Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y él permanecía abrazado y con la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Crees que es muy tarde para que vayamos a tu casa?

—¿Seguro que quieres ir ahora?

—Sí —se incorporó y levantó la cara para mirarla—. Completamente seguro. Quiero que todos lo sepan para fijar la fecha lo antes posible.

—¿Te parece si mejor nos quedamos a descansar y vamos mañana?

—De acuerdo —se levantó y tomó a Bella de la cara para besarla—. Esa es una de mis actividades favoritas.

—¿Cuál?

—Dormir contigo.

.

—¿Sabes? Aún no entiendo cómo es que mis padres son tan amigos de los tuyos en tan poco tiempo y hasta han venido a quedarse en su casa.

—Bueno, no te ofendas, pero creo que están igual de locos y por eso se llevan tan bien —respondió Bella mientras arreglaba la camisa de Edward a la puerta de la casa Swan al día siguiente.

—¡Hey, chicos! Buenos días. —Una alegre Renée salió a recibirlos—. Pasen, pasen. Esta vez sí los estábamos esperando.

Edward y Bella se miraron extrañados.

—¡Ya llegaron, ya llegaron... shhh! —se escuchó la voz de Esme en la habitación a la que estaban por llegar.

—¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Descansaron? —Carlisle se acercó a saludarlos con mucha efusividad.

—Bien, sí, gracias —contestaron ambos aún confundido por la actitud de sus padres.

—Hija, ¡qué guapa!

—Gracias, Charlie.

—¿Quieren algo de tomar? —preguntó Renée.

—No, gracias —respondió Edward—. En realidad venimos a hablar con ustedes aprovechando que todos están aquí.

Renée, Esme, Carlisle y Charlie sonrieron y se acomodaron en sus lugares como si estuvieran a punto de recibir un regalo.

—Ustedes están muy extraños —señaló Bella mientras tomaba de la mano a Edward.

—¿Extraños? ¿Por qué? —trató de disimular Charlie.

—Papá... te conozco —lo miró Bella con gesto de advertencia.

—Bueno, bueno... ya hablen —los apuró Esme.

—Bien... —Edward tomó aire y besó la mano de Bella antes de dirigirse a los demás—. Pues, como ustedes sabrán, Bella y yo estamos muy enamorados... el viaje que hicimos a Grecia nos sirvió para reafirmarlo...

—¡Ay, ya! ¡Díganlo! —exclamaron Renée y Esme.

—¿Mamá? —dijeron soprendidos Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos, chicos... ya díganlo o volverán locas a estas mujeres —añadió Carlisle.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué esperan que digamos? —preguntó Bella.

—Pues ya saben... lo que tienen que decir —respondió Charlie.

—Te dije que estaban igual de locos —susurró Bella al oído de Edward.

—Bueno... como les decía... nuestro viaje a Grecia nos permitió darnos cuenta de que...

—¡Yaaa! —gritó Esme— Edward dilo ya, por favor.

—Pero... mamá...

—Bella, dilo —amenazó Renée.

—Con ustedes no se puede —dijo resignada Bella—. Nos vamos a casar.

—¡Síííííííí!... ¡Lo sabía!... ¡Ay, niños! Cómo les gusta hacernos sufrir, deberían escribir una novela de suspenso... Pero... vengan acá... —ambas madres abrieron sus brazos ampliamente esperando recibir a sus hijos para felicitarlos.

—¿Sabían lo que íbamos a decir? —preguntó Bella mientras Renée le daba un muy fuerte abrazo que casi la deja sin aliento.

—Por supuesto. Hasta se tardaron. Ya estábamos desesperados.

—Sobre todo ayer —agregó Esme—. Pensamos que nos lo dirían y cuando se fueron nos pusimos a decir teorías.

—¿Teorías? ¡Mamá! No lo puedo creer —dijo Edward mientras se separaba del abrazo de Esme.

—Corazón, yo pensé que le pedirías matrimonio desde aquél viaje a Forks, ¿o no Carlisle?

—Así es. Ya te imaginarás que se volvió loca pensando en su pequeño bebé casado y formando su propia familia —explicó Carlisle.

—Y Renée no se quedó atrás. Incluso pensó que regresarían casados de su viaje a Grecia —agregó Charlie mientras Bella y Edward se dirigían miradas cómplices.

Todos brindaron por el acontecimiento ya esperado. Se quedaron todo el día platicando y proponiendo ideas, muchas locas por parte de Esme y Renée principalmente, y al llegar la noche Edward y Bella se despidieron, ya que a la mañana siguiente regresarían a Nueva York.

* * *

Gracias!


	32. Cajita Feliz

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 32: Cajita Feliz**

—¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡Estás completamente loca! Pero, ¡si no tienen ni un mes de novios!

—Rose...

—Con todo cariño... de Charlie y Renée no me extraña que ni siquiera te detuvieran a reflexionar un poco. Siempre han querido que te cases y tengas hijos cuanto antes. Parece que sienten que se les va el tren de ser abuelos o algo así... Y por lo que me imagino, los padres de Edward deben ser muy parecidos a ellos.

—Rose...

—No, no, no niña... no sé si es el sexo o qué te estará dando Edward, pero te está obnubilando la razón.

—Rose, de verdad, no te preocupes.

—Es muy pronto, amiga. Y no me mal entiendas, Edward me agrada, pero... ¿Casarse? Alguien aquí debe tener un poco de cordura y parece que esa seré yo.

—Amiga, de verdad.

—No, no... Seguramente te deslumbró con una asombrosa propuesta de matrimonio y con la emoción no pudiste negarte... Dime, ¿cómo te lo pidió?

—Rose... no me lo pidió.

—¡Ahhhhh! —Rosalie soltó aire—. Menos mal, entonces todo es un supuesto, no es que se vayan a casar ya... Claro, ni siquiera traes anillo, cómo no lo pensé antes.

—Yo se lo pedí.

—Hiciste bien, amiga... Pídele un anillo de compromiso, nada que sólo palabras.

—No, Rose... Yo le pedí que se casara conmigo.

—¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Síííííí! Ingrata, mala amiga, debiste decirnos antes, pero no importa... No lo puedo creer... ¡Qué maravilla! Dame un abrazo. Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar... porque vamos a ser tus damas de honor, ¿cierto? —Alice entró a la oficina de Bella como torbellino y no paró de hablar hasta que notó la expresión de Rosalie—. ¿Qué pasa, Rose?

—Ustedes dos me van a provocar un infarto... No puedo creer que no le digas nada, Alice —le reclamó.

—Sí le estoy diciendo... Muchas cosas, de hecho... Pero más que hablar, hay mucho qué hacer... ¿Ya tienen fecha?

—Alice... en serio, ¿te parece bien que se casen tan pronto?

—Bueno... —se sentó en el sillón de la oficina y suspiró—. Sí. Es taaaan romántico.

—¡Alice! No estás ayudando aquí.

—Rose... ven —le dijo Bella mientras se sentaban en el sofá donde estaba Alice, quién de inmediato pasó el brazo por su hombro—. Sabes que eres prácticamente mi hermana... mayor —sonrió.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Rosalie aún molesta pero tratando de evitar una sonrisa.

—En serio, Rose... eres mi hermana, te quiero igual o más que si lleváramos la misma sangre. Sé que hemos compartido mil cosas, que me has aconsejado y me has regañado, pero también sé que confías en mí, y te aseguro que es esta es una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida.

—Bella, sabes que te quiero —Rosalie agachó la mirada—. No sé, de alguna manera yo te animé a que vivieras con Jacob y, aunque no sé exactamente lo que pasó, mira cómo resultó todo... No me gustaría que sufrieras si pasa esta etapa de enamoramiento y después te das cuenta de que las cosas no son tan rosas como parece.

—Lo de Jacob no importa, Rose. Gracias a Dios terminé con él y encontré a Edward. Sé muy bien que las cosas no siempre serán color de rosa, que posiblemente vayamos a pelear, a discutir, a enojarnos, que habrá cosas que no me gusten... como ese sonidito que hace con la boca cuando termina de tomarse una cerveza... !ashh! ¡Cómo lo odio!... Algún día se lo diré —se interrumpió ella misma recordando cuando lo escuchó por primera vez—. Y seguramente también por parte de él habrá cosas que no le gusten, tal vez que cuando cocino me pongo a cantar como loca, que me gusta tener mis discos ordenados alfabéticamente, o que no me gusta la ropa de cama de colores oscuros... No lo sé Rose, pero sé que es parte de la vida... de la vida que quiero vivir con él.

—Bella... Me gusta escucharte enamorada, de verdad. Nunca te había visto así antes... y sé que mucho es por Edward, es sólo que... todo es tan inesperado.

—Lo sé... Y también me muero de nervios por todo, pero me emociona saber que pasaré el resto de mi vida con él, y estoy tan segura de eso que no quiero perder tiempo dándole vueltas a algo que definitivamente quiero hacer.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡Ya ves... es súper romántico! —intervino Alice tras un suspiro.

—Las quiero a las dos. Y estoy feliz de poder compartir esto con ustedes. —Bella abrió sus brazos para apretarse en un gran abrazo con sus amigas. Tenían muchas cosas que platicar y planear.

—Por cierto, Rosalie Hale... —dijo en tono serio Bella— ¿Me puedes explicar qué ha pasado con Emmett?

—¡Ahh! Eeeesoo... Tu primo es un idiota, pero lo amo... Si yo te contara —suspiró sonoramente— Tienen que mandar a sus hombres a eso que está tomando Emmett, definitivamente lo van a agradecer. El otro día comenzó a toc...

—¡Rosalie! No es necesario que detalles nada... —gritó Alice antes de que su amiga comenzara a contarles su episodio con Emmett.

.

—¡Maldito, hijo de puta! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo lograste hacer el puto movimiento tan rápido y con buenos resultados sin cagarte de miedo?

—Jasper...

—No, no... Un momento... Me hablas un día, a no sé que maldita hora para casi decirme que eres un imbécil, y apareces días después para decirme que te casas con ella... ¡Eres un jodido cabrón!

—Gracias, amigo —respondió con ironía mientras le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Definitivamente había extrañado a Jasper con su peculiar vocabulario.

—¡Mierda, Cullen! ¿Estás seguro?... Digo... ¡Casarse es muy serio! Es... tener a una sola mujer... para siempre... —Edward sonrió. Era lo que quería—. La misma mujer con la que despertarás, a quién verás cuando llegues a casa, con quien estarás los fines de semana, con quién dormirás y puede o no que tengas sexo, lo cual te limita completamente a buscar una alternativa para desahogarte de las ganas... La misma mujer que posiblemente te reclamará siempre las mismas cosas que descubra que no le gustan de ti ahora... La misma mujer que prácticamente será la dueña de tu perro, de tu coche, de tu dinero, de tu pene, de tu jodido cuerpo ahora que eres joven y también cuando estés viejo, bofo y calvo... La misma mujer que será la madre de tus hijos, quienes seguramente serán una banda de chicos o chicas escandalosos que te pondrán nervioso con sus preguntas y sus acciones, sobre todo en la adolescencia... Y mientras tanto... seguirás con esa misma mujer, de quién seguramente ya habrás memorizado lunares, arrugas, gestos, tics, reacciones, expresiones, movimientos, todo... —dijo soltando aire mientras veía con asombro como su amigo sonreía.

—Exactamente, esa es la idea, Jasper —ensanchó más su sonrisa—. Eso quiero con Bella.

—¡Puta madre, Ed! ¡Estás frito! Tu cerebro se ha hecho así de chiquito —juntó su dedo índice con el pulgar señalando un espacio muy pequeño entre ellos—, y tu pene y tu corazón han hecho un equipo muy peligroso para cualquier hombre. Pasaste mil años con Jessica y nunca le pediste matrimonio hasta que la mujer decidió que quería otra cosa, es más, hasta pensé que habrías optado por relaciones más abiertas... y ahora, ¡joder! ¡Pasas de 10 años a 10 días para pedirle matrimonio a Bella!

—Te equivocas en dos cosas, hermano... —palmeó la espalda de su amigo—. Uno, mi cerebro, mi pene y mi corazón mantienen su tamaño normal... que debo decir es bastante grande para cada uno de los tres —añadió divertido mientras Jasper le mostraba el dedo medio—. No entraré en más detalles pero los tres queremos a Bella, y segundo, no esperé 10 días para pedírselo, lo habría hecho a los 10 minutos de estar con ella, pero no quería asustarla... Ella me lo pidió.

—¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Muerto! Estás muerto viejo... Quiero decir, me gusta Bella... bueno, no me gusta para mí, evidentemente... Me gusta para ti, es una chica agradable, inteligente y está muy buena, pero estás en otro planeta desde que estás con ella.

—¡Estoy jodidamente enamorado, Jas! Y me encanta. No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy. Estoy seguro de que algún día te sentirás como yo y no querrás dejar un sólo instante para estar con ella, sólo que eres un completo idiota y te engañas pensando que te gusta la vida fácil y con muchas mujeres. De hecho, me llama la atención tu relación con Alice...

—¡Hey, hey!... Momento... no se te ocurra insinuar nada de matrimonio. La amo, y le he sido fiel, pero no quiero que se ponga ansiosa tan pronto. Estamos disfrutando lo que tenemos y vamos muy bien, no alborotes el panal...

—¡Eres un idiota, Jasper!

—Un idiota con un amigo aún más idiota... —ambos comenzaron a reír—. ¡Estás loco! Pero estaremos ahí para burlarnos de ti. Me agrada que seas feliz, Ed. Te lo mereces y francamente, espero que una vez casado recuperes un poco la razón, por el bien de Bella, claro. De lo contrario tendré a Alice preocupada todo el tiempo.. —Edward abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero Jasper levantó la mano y lo miró amenazante para que se callara.

.

Bella estaba con sus amigas platicando de cómo les había ido estos días, desde lo que había pasado con Charlie, hasta el enfrentamiento de Edward con Garrett, pasando por el viaje a Grecia, sin detalles, y la parada en Londres para dar el aviso de la boda. Habían brindado por la próxima boda y platicaban sobre algunas ideas para la ceremonia, el vestido, el banquete y todo lo demás, cuando Bella recibió un mensaje.

**Amor,**

**Ya te extraño :'(**

**No debimos regresar.**

**Piensa en la idea de vender todo, ¿sí?**

**Te amo,**

**FSS**

Bella sonrió y suspiró al leerlo, respondiendo de inmediato.

**Futuro Señor Swan,**

**Es usted muy desesperado.**

**Apenas hace unas horas que nos vimos,**

**pero también te extraño.**

**No venderemos nada... aún ;)**

**¿Comemos?**

**Te amo.**

**FSC**

—Deja de sonreír como idiota y cuéntanos qué pasó —dijo Alice molesta por la distracción de Bella.

—Pues, hoy hablaremos sobre la mudanza.

**_Flashback_**

Nada más llegar al aeropuerto de Nueva York, la expresión de ambos cambió. No habían querido mencionar nada, pero sabían que al pisar suelo neoyorquino cada uno se dirigiría a su respectivo apartamento, por lo menos mientras se casaban, y eso los entristeció un poco.

El chofer de Edward, que ya los esperaba en el hangar, los ayudó con su equipaje y subieron al auto.

—¿Vas a ir a trabajar mañana? —preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio para tratar de hacer conversación.

—Sí, he estado fuera más días de los que había planeado y quiero ver si Alice y Rose no han hecho un desastre —trató de sonar tranquila, pero había un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

—Señor... —el chofer entró al auto solicitando indicaciones sobre el lugar al que debían dirigirse.

—A casa de la señorita de Swan, por favor —dijo con voz fría mientras Bella se giraba para verlo.

—Me encantó el viaje, amor —pudo articular con cierta dificultad—. Gracias.

—Empezó un poco raro, ¿verdad? Pero también me gustó... —pasó un brazo por sus hombros y tomó su barbilla con la mano libre— sobre todo porque regreso con mi futura esposa.

Bella sonrió y se acurrucó en él. No dijeron nada más durante el camino. Bella incluso dormitó un poco sobre su pecho, mientras Edward pensaba en la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera con él a su apartamento.

—Llegamos, amor —susurró Edward en su oído.

—Aaahhhmmm... —respondió Bella mientras trataba de espabilarse y reaccionaba al hecho de que ya estaban en Nueva York... en su apartamento.

—Vamos, te acompaño —le dijo mientras ella bajaba del auto y él se iba a tomar sus maletas para dirigirse al ascensor.

Cuando entraron al apartamento, Bella comenzó a sentir un vacío por el hecho de pensar que en minutos la dejaría ahí, sola, pero pensaba que era injusto no dejarlo descansar, que llegara a su apartamento, arreglara sus cosas y demás.

—Bueno... —dijo Edward.

—Gracias, amor —se acercó Bella para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

_¿Le digo que se quede? No lo quiero asfixiar. Ya le pedí que se case conmigo, no quiero abrumarlo._

—Descansa, amor —suspiró—. Mañana te llamo para vernos, ¿sí? —dijo resignado.

_¿Le pregunto si me puedo quedar? ¡Qué encimoso! No, mejor le doy un poco de espacio._

—De acuerdo... —acarició su mandíbula—. También descansa.

Edward se giró rumbo a la puerta y salió a regañadientes. Quería quedarse o llevársela, pero consideraba la opción de que ella necesitaba descansar un poco en su propia cama, en su apartamento.

Al llegar Edward a su apartamento se sintió desolado, el espacio, el silencio, el aroma de Bella impregnado en su ropa, el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, el recuerdo del viaje... Todo le llegó en ese instante y olvidó la idea de dormir.

Se puso cómodo pensando que eso podría ayudar. Con un pantalón de deporte, sin camisa y descalzo, fue por un vaso de agua y tomó un libro para recostarse en su cama e intentar conciliar el sueño.

Pero era inútil, sólo pensaba en Bella, se la imaginaba en su apartamento, medio desnuda, sonriendo, jugueteando con él, recostada a su lado leyendo su libro favorito o rascando su pecho mientras conciliaban el sueño.

_¡Dios, Bella!... Te necesito pronto aquí. O donde sea, pero me gusta verte antes de dormir._

No pudo más y le escribió un mensaje:

**No puedo dormir.**

**Te necesito.**

No saludó, ni firmó. Estaba desesperado y guardaba la esperanza de que ella pudiera escuchar su celular y despertase a responder o incluso, que ella no estuviera dormida y también pensara en él.

**Yo tampoco.**

**¿Vienes?**

El mensaje de respuesta de Bella llegó en segundos, reflejaba la misma urgencia y lo invitaba a ir, por lo que Edward se levantó como resorte de la cama. Se puso una chamarra, unos tenis y salió disparado hacia el apartamento de Bella.

Ella estaba esperando la respuesta de Edward. Sabía que era una locura preguntarle si quería ir a su apartamento... ¡eran las dos de la mañana! Al no recibir mensaje de su parte se entristeció, pensó que ya se habría quedado dormido y tendría que esperar al día siguiente para verlo y explicarle su desesperación al preguntarle si quería ir con ella en ese momento.

Se levantó por un poco de agua porque había decidido tomarse una pastilla para dormir. Sabía que no conciliaría el sueño fácilmente, así que por esa noche necesitaba ayuda.

Estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó un ligero toque en su puerta. Se extrañó y se alarmó. ¿Alguien tocando en su puerta? ¿A esa hora? ¿Por qué no habrían tocado el timbre?... Tal vez era un vecino que al ver luz después de algunos días sin estar ahí, quería cerciorarse de que era Bella quien había regresado, así que con cautela se acercó a su puerta, cuando de nuevo escuchó algunos golpecitos.

—Bella... —un susurró a través de la puerta, pero alcanzó a reconocer esa voz. No necesitaba nada más y corrió a abrir.

—¡Edward! —exclamó al abrir la puerta y lanzarse a sus brazos—. ¡Estás aquí!

—Tú... me invitaste... ¿cierto? —preguntó un poco apenado porque no quería importunar su sueño.

—Sí, sí... como no respondiste, pensé que ya te habías quedado dormido... —le dijo con voz acelerada sin soltar su agarre.

—No podía dormir. Pensaba en ti.

—Yo también —comenzó a besar toda su cara, sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente, su boca.

—¿Podemos entrar?

—¡Oh! Sí... —lo soltó finalmente y tomó su mano—. Ven —volteó de nuevo a verlo— ¿no trajiste nada?

Bella esperaba ver alguna mochila o una maleta, eso le daría la sensación de permanencia, pero no había nada. Claro, no sabía que el apuro de Edward por llegar junto a ella, le había impedido pensar en nada más que agarrar su coche y salir a su apartamento.

—No —respondió rascándose la nuca.

_¡Qué idiota! Hubiera traído ropa y así podría quedarme más tiempo. Mañana tendré que salir temprano para ir a mi apartamento a cambiarme._

—Bueno, no importa. Ahora no necesitas nada más que lo que traes... Hasta menos —le guiñó un ojo provocando la sonrisa de Edward.

Bella lo condujo a su habitación y se subió a la cama para ubicarse en su lugar mientras Edward se deshacía de los tenis y la chamarra. Levantó las cobijas y dio unos golpecitos a su lado indicándole a Edward que se acercara y se metió también a la cama.

En cuanto él estuvo a su lado, Bella suspiró y se puso de lado, y Edward la abrazó aspirando su aroma.

—Tenemos que solucionar esto —dijo él y le dio un beso en el hombro.

—Sí, no quiero tener insomnio todas las noches —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba la mano de Edward en su cintura.

**_Fin del flashback_**

.

—¡Joder, Bella! Definitivamente están locos —exclamó Rosalie—. Primero se van a una especie de luna de miel adelantada a Grecia, después se comprometen antes de cumplir siquiera un mes de aniversario de novios y ahora se van a mudar a vivir juntos para después casarse.

—¡Es loco, pero es genial! —intervino Alice—. ¡Me encanta! Podrían escribir una historia de ello.

—Sé que no estamos siendo precisamente convencionales, pero... —Bella comenzó a decir cuando se interrumpió sola al recibir un mensaje.

**No puedo desocuparme para la hora de comer :'(**

**De nuevo creo que deberíamos vender todo :)**

**Te amo y te extraño.**

**¿Te veo en la noche? **

**¿En casa? (por ahora, tu apartamento)**

Bella hizo una mueca al leerlo porque no podría comer con él, pero le gustó leer que la amaba, que la extrañaba y que la vería "en casa". De inmediato le respondió:

**Futuro Señor Swan,**

**Me encanta que hables de "casa".**

**Te amo y te extraño más.**

**Ya estoy considerando la idea de vender todo**

**si te mantiene tan alejado de mí.**

**Te prepararé una deliciosa cena,**

**así que llega temprano ;)**

—¡Dios Santo! Amiga, pones una cara de tonta que de inmediato sabemos que era un mensaje de Edward —se burló Rosalie.

—¡Cállate! —respondió Bella dándole un golpe en el brazo.

.

Esa noche Bella y Edward acordaron quedarse en el apartamento de Bella, frente a Central Park. Edward estuvo de acuerdo porque, en realidad él no tenía demasiado apego por su apartamento actual, además de que no le importaba mucho el lugar mientras Bella estuviera feliz.

Por supuesto, preguntaron si no habría problema con llevar a Amigo, ya que si les ponían la condición de no tener mascotas, se irían al apartamento de Edward.

Durante la semana, Edward llevó una pequeña maleta con ropa para unos días porque le parecía demasiado acelerado llevar sus cosas tan pronto. Lo cierto es que no necesitaban demasiado y se acoplaron bastante bien.

Bella se levantaba temprano para ir a correr todos los días a Central Park, y pronto se acostumbró a aprovechar la salida para llevar a Amigo a pasear. Edward la acompañaba tres días a la semana y dos se iba a nadar.

Cuando regresaban, tomaban una ducha, si es que no tenían una sesión de sexo mañanero y preparaban el desayuno. Habían pensado en contratar a alguien para que les facilitara esa tarea ya que sus "sesiones matutinas" a veces se extendían y terminaban corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Quince días después de haberlo acordado, terminaron la mudanza. En realidad no había demasiadas cosas que llevar de Edward, el problema había sido que entre acomodo de ropa, libros y discos, habían hecho el amor varias veces, interrumpiendo las demás actividades.

En el acomodo también había aparecido el pedazo de camiseta de Guns n' Roses que Edward le había dado hace tiempo y, por supuesto, fue pretexto para hacer el amor.

Una noche, estaban recostados en el futón que había llevado Edward. Bella estaba recargada en el pecho de Edward mientras leía el primer libro de "En busca del tiempo perdido" de Proust y él la abrazaba mientras leía "Las uvas de la ira" de Steinbeck. El primero lo había llevado Edward y el segundo era parte de la colección de Bella. Habían iniciado la costumbre de intercambiar o recomendarse libros y disfrutaban recostarse con música tranquila y vino, a leer uno a lado del otro.

—Amor... —interrumpió Edward.

—Mmm... dame un segundo... —alcanzó a decir Bella mientras terminaba de leer la página.

Edward esperó unos momentos mientras hundía suavemente su nariz en el cabello de Bella.

—Ya... ¿Qué pasa? —se incorporó un poco para voltear a verlo sin levantarse de su pecho.

—Amor, ¿recuerdas la cajita que te dejé aquel día en Forks?

—Sí, claro... la tengo en mi caja fuerte. No he querido que sea una tentación para abrirla... —se detuvo en ese instante— ¡¿Ya puedo abrirla?! —se levantó del futón brincando como una niña. Le emocionaba pensar que finalmente se quitaría la duda de lo que le había dado en aquella ocasión.

Edward sonrió al ver su reacción y tomó su mano.

—¿La tienes aquí?

—¡Claro que la tengo aquí!

—¿Quieres ir por ella de una vez?

Bella no respondió y se echó a correr de inmediato al despacho donde tenía la caja fuerte. Estaba tan emocionada que equivocó los números un par de veces.

_¡Mierda! ¿Cuál es la clave?_

Tomó la caja y respiró profundo, la llevaba con tanto cuidado como si fuera de cristal y no de cartón como era realmente. Se veía feliz cuando regresó a donde estaba Edward.

—¿Por qué pensaste ahora en la caja, amor? —le preguntó mientras volvía a ocupar el lugar en donde estaba antes de salir corriendo.

—Bueno, creo que es el momento... Ya lo verás —se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿La abro? ¿Ya? —preguntaba Bella nerviosa y ansiosa.

—Sí —dijo suavemente Edward mientras ella quitaba la tapa.

Sacó un papel y un pequeño sobre.

—¿Leo primero y después abro el sobre? —quiso confirmar primero con Edward.

—Así es —seguía sonriendo al ver su actitud.

—Bien —soltó aire como si fuera a desactivar una bomba— y comenzó a leer.

**Bella, Mi Amor:**

**Si estás leyendo esto en el momento adecuado y no has hecho trampa al leerlo antes, supongo que no te asustarás porque te llame así.**

Bella sonrió y le dio una mirada rápida a Edward, que no la perdía de vista.

**No tengo palabras suficientes para expresarte lo que siento por ti. Podría robarle algunas letras a Neruda, a Benedetti, a Bécquer, a Byron, algunas notas a Debussy o a Beethoven, pero quedarían incompletas, ya sea por mi falta de talento o por la desgracia que tuvieron ellos de no conocerte.**

Los ojos de Bella comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas mientras seguía leyendo.

**Sé que puede parecer loco, cursi, estrafalario, pero... TE AMO DESDE SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE. No necesité más que coincidir contigo un instante para saberlo.**

**Te amo, y puedo asegurarte que haré todo lo posible para que seamos felices lo que nos quede de tiempo y espacio, en esta o en cualquier vida.**

**¡Cásate conmigo, Mi Amor!**

Casi sin moverse, Bella abrió el sobre para encontrar un anillo. No pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a llorar. Intentó mirar a Edward entre sus ojos empañados y puso una mano en su mejilla.

—Amor...

—Edward... —no pudo hablar más y se arrojó a su pecho llorando mientras él la abrazaba acariciando su espalada de arriba hacia abajo.

Una vez que logró calmarse, Bella levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—No me has respondido —dijo Edward sin soltarla.

—No lo puedo creer...

—¿Que te ame?

—Que me ames así.

—¿Cómo?

—Tampoco tengo palabras para expresarlo —dijo un poco tímida.

—Dame tu mano —le pidió y colocó su mano en su pecho—. ¿Lo sientes? —Bella asintió—. Estás serán parte de nuestras palabras mientras no inventen una que nos sea suficiente para decir cuánto nos amamos.

—Te amo, Edward... Casados o no, no voy a dejarte ir por nada en el mundo.

Edward tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo de Bella, explicándole que era el típico de tradición familiar, pero que si no le gustaba lo podría cambiar y comprar uno nuevo.

Bella lo calló dándole un beso apasionado que pronto pasó a sexo desenfrenado en el futón donde minutos antes leían.

.

(Boda, boda, boda...)

* * *

_Teníamos que saber lo que había en la cajita, ¿cierto?... Ahora sí: reciban una invitación a la boda._

_Gracias!_


	33. ¿Listos?

***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**No me gustan los guapos**

**Capítulo 33: ¿Listos?**

Ocho cincuenta y siete de la mañana. Llega al estacionamiento de su trabajo. Sale de su BMW plateado y entrega sus llaves al valet parking dando los "buenos días", de siempre, pero esta vez con una sonrisa tan amplia que para nadie pasa desapercibida. Luce más radiante que antes.

Camina hacia los ascensores llamando la atención de todos en el hall, como siempre, pero esta vez inundando el ambiente de una mayor energía positiva que se refleja en el rostro de las recepcionistas y personal que va llegando al edificio de oficinas.

Dentro del elevador, como siempre, todos sonríen y quienes trabajan para ella se quedan esperando los "buenos días" de "la jefa", ella lo sabe, pero esta vez se gira hacia ellos, les muestra la sonrisa que no ha dejado su rostro en toda la mañana y haciendo contacto visual con cada uno, les da los "buenos días", identificándolos por su nombre y haciéndoles algún comentario personal: _¿Qué tal están sus niños? ¿Cuándo regresa su novia del extranjero? ¿Su esposa lo terminó de convencer para comprar una SUV en lugar de un deportivo? ¿No tuvo problemas con el préstamo que solicitó?_

Piso 21. Las puertas se abren. Pasan unos minutos de las nueve así que va con un poco de prisa. Se le hizo tarde ya que Edward decidió "regalarle" dos orgasmos más en su "sesión matutina" para festejar que ambos ya traían sus anillos de compromiso.

—¡Hola Angie! —la recepcionista levanta la vista, se arregla el uniforme y sonríe.

—¡Muy buenos días, jefa! —responde, pero esta vez percibe una energía distinta en Isabella y la sigue con su mirada a través del pasillo. Siempre la ha admirado por su porte, su éxito, su cercanía con la gente, su liderazgo, pero esta vez se sorprende porque es como si generara un magnetismo adicional a su paso.

—¡Bueno días, Kate! —saludó a su asistente que ya preparaba la libreta y la correspondencia para revisar los pendientes.

—¡Buenos días, Bella! Rosalie me acaba de pedir que le avise en cuanto llegues, pero no sé si prefieres que veamos primero los pendientes del día —dijo mientras caminaba detrás de ella al entrar a su oficina.

—Mmm... ¿hay algo urgente esta mañana?

La asistente comenzó a revisar la libreta que tenía en las manos y a analizar los temas que debía resolver con Bella.

—Tienes que revisar la renovación de contratos de algunos modelos... —respondió un poco dudosa.

—¿Eso es urgente? —Levantó la ceja cuestionando el criterio de su asistente.

—Bueno... es que algunos quieren saber... si deben empezar a buscar otra agencia... apenas están en tiempo de conseguir algún buen contrato si es que no siguen contigo —explicó nerviosa.

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en su lugar para encender la computadora y buscar la información que necesitaba.

—Cinco...

—Nombres...

—Anne... —Bella asintió mientras tomaba nota—, Lilian... David... James... —Bella se detuvo un instante antes de escribir el nombre y recordó la última vez que había sabido de él, en su departamento, después del encuentro con Jessica y Edward en aquél bar.

—¿Quién más? —insistió cuando su asistente hizo una pausa más larga.

—Jacob... —dijo en un tono más bajo.

Bella levantó la vista por un instante y apuntó el nombre.

—Bien... —Miró su computadora, buscó los archivos y revisó la información de los modelos—. Anne y David se quedan, que lo renueven hoy mismo... Lilian... —releyó su expediente— que venga mañana a hablar conmigo... —Cerró los archivos de su computadora mientras su asistente esperaba instrucciones—. Lo demás, lo veo mañana... o pasado mañana.

—Bella...

—¿Sí?

—Jacob ha estado llamando todos los días para preguntar si sé algo de su caso... —Se detuvo esperando que su jefa entendiera hacia donde iba, pero Bella no habló—. Yo... bueno... ¿qué le digo cuando vuelva a llamar?

—Kate... hoy vengo de muy buen humor y no voy a arruinar mi día pensando en Jacob. Dile lo que quieras, te he dicho que el resto de los casos los veré después... Ni siquiera sabía que su contrato en la empresa seguía vigente, así que lo tengo que revisar, pero no hoy. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa urgente?

Su asistente asintió y regresó a la lista que tenía en sus manos para revisar temas urgentes que ver con Bella.

—Tienes una llamada a las once y media para hablar con los del proyecto del centro de convenciones.

—Cierto... el centro de convenciones... —soltó aire audiblemente. Era un proyecto que se había planteado desde hace un año. Quería construir un lugar propio para los eventos que realizaba. Era parte de la expansión del negocio y lo había olvidado. Sabía que era algo que le consumiría mucho tiempo y con sus planes actuales ya no estaba segura de querer continuarlo. En ese instante sintió la necesidad de consultarlo con Edward—. Voy a pedir asesoría previa. Llámalos y diles que hablamos la siguiente semana, si aún están interesados, para retomar el tema.

—De acuerdo... ¿Vas a querer que convoque al Consejo para la asesoría?

—No. Aún no es algo que involucre al Consejo. Yo me encargo de eso... Por favor, llama a Rosalie y a Alice para que vengan, ¿sí?

—Claro. Con permiso.

—Gracias Kate —dijo justo cuando su asistente salía de su oficina y le respondió con una sonrisa.

_Diez minutos más tarde..._

—¡Vaya, amiga! Hasta que te dignas a llamarnos, tenemos muchas cosas que organizar para la boda, ¿ya tienen fecha? ¿va a ser de día o de noche?... —Alice entró reclamándole juguetonamente a Bella mientras Rosalie entraba con una expresión más seria detrás de ella.

—Te advierto que no me quedaré aquí si se trata de una reunión de trabajo, estoy harta de... —se quedó callada cuando miró a su amiga. Bella estaba tras su escritorio observándolas divertida con los codos sobre el cristal y las manos cruzadas a la altura de su boca haciendo relucir su anillo de compromiso.

—¡Isabella Swan! ¡Eres de lo peor! —gritó Alice cuando notó el intercambio de miradas entre Bella y Rosalie y distinguió el anillo a lo lejos.

—¡Bella! ¿Cuándo te dio el anillo? —preguntó Rosalie mientras se acercaba a su amiga con pasos más grandes que cuando entró a la oficina.

Finalmente, Bella se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a sus amigas con una enorme sonrisa y a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas de la emoción. Las tres se abrazaron y se dirigieron al sillón de la oficina. Se sentaron y por varios minutos no soltaron la mano de su amiga observando el anillo mientras ella les contaba, de modo general, que Edward se lo había entregado mucho antes de que ella se planteara casarse con él. Les dijo que se lo había entregado en Forks y que todo ese tiempo había estado en la caja fuerte de su apartamento.

—¡No lo puedo creer! De verdad que si no fuera porque lo conozco pensaría que Edward no sólo es un acosador, sino que es un psicópata... —declaró Rosalie.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamó Alice.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocente— Piénsalo... ¿quién en su sano juicio le entrega un anillo de compromiso a una chica que apenas acaba de conocer?... Además, digamos que no estabas en tu mejor momento, amiga —concluyó dirigiéndose a Bella.

—Pero eso fue lo mejor, Rose... Precisamente por no estar en su mejor momento es que Edward pudo hacer miles de cosas para que Bella le hiciera caso y demostrar que está loquito por ella —explicó Alice con un dejo de romanticismo.

—Bueno, sí. Detrás de todo esto que parece una locura, me alegra que estén enamorados y que no sea un psicópata.

—¡Rose! ¿Vas a seguir con eso? —preguntó exasperada Alice.

—¿Qué? Yo sólo digo... que el único tipo acosador y psicópata que puede terminar siendo adorable es Edward... eso es bueno, ¿no?

—No es acosador ni psicópata —insistió Alice.

—¡Claro que lo es! La persiguió por no sé cuántos lugares aun cuando Bella le aclaró que no le gustaban los tipos guapos como él y tras cruzar algunas palabras le entregó un anillo de compromiso cuando ni siquiera se habían dado un beso... —relató Rosalie.

—Pues no a mí me gustaría que Jasper fuera un poco más romántico, Edward debería darle consejos —reflexionó Alice para sí misma.

—Mmm... bueno, la verdad es que sin el consejo de Edward, yo aún estaría furiosa con Emmett, así que aunque tenga algo de loco, me agrada aún más.

Bella no había dicho palabra alguna y sólo observaba divertida a sus amigas discutiendo sobre Edward apareciendo en su vida. Sabía que tanto ellas, como su familia, estaban encantados con él. Era difícil no quererlo. Pensaba en lo rápido que había pasado todo y le entusiasmaba pensar en todo lo que faltaba.

—Ya tenemos fecha —Finalmente habló Bella provocando que sus amigas terminaran sus propias reflexiones y la miraran expectantes.

—¿Y? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para preparar todo? —dijo una Alice ansiosa.

—Tres meses.

.

Entonces empezó todo el movimiento. Esme y Renée se mudaron temporalmente al departamento de Edward, en tanto llegaba la fecha de la boda, organizaban y decidían si regresaban a Londres y a Forks, o cambiaban de planes.

Charlie había optado por esperar un poco más de su recuperación para poder bailar con su hija en su boda sin ningún problema y Carlisle se ofreció a quedarse con él en Londres para acompañarlo.

Bella y Edward, por su parte, habían estado haciendo su vida de pareja de lo más tranquilo en el departamento, acompañados de Amigo. Todos los días hablaban de los avances en la organización, pero ellos ya actuaban como una pareja casada.

_Semana 1..._

Habían formado su propio _Wedding Planner Committee_, y aunque cada una se había asignado ciertas tareas, había momentos en los que se reunían para revisar avances e, involuntariamente, desesperar un poco a Rosalie.

—¡Alice! Deja de querer hacer todo... Vamos a repartirnos las cosas, no acapares —reclamaba Rosalie.

—Es que ustedes son muy lentas —se defendía Alice.

—No somos lentas, somos . —aclaró Esme.

—Además, no es justo porque tú siendo más joven puedes brincar de un lado a otro mientras nosotras tenemos que cuidar no dar un mal paso —reprochó Renée.

—Si no te calmas, Alice... Le diré a Bella que te asigne algo aburridísimo y pesado en el trabajo para que nos des algo de espacio —la amenazó Rosalie.

—Ay, ya... son unas quejumbrosas, lloronas —Alice les sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos en un puchero infantil ante las quejas de las demás.

.

_Semana 3..._

En otro momento, Edward había regañado a su asistente por "hacer esperar a su esposa" cuando llegó a visitarlo a la oficina.

—Señor Cullen, la señorita Isabella Swan lo busca —dijo Rachel en la línea.

—¿Al teléfono? —preguntó extrañado.

—No, está aquí, señor. Acaba de llegar.

—¿Qué? ¡Que pase! —respondió rápidamente mientras iba a recibirla a la puerta.

Al salir, se acercó a su asistente y con tono serio le advirtió—: Rachel, por favor. Nunca, nunca, nunca haga esperar a mi mujer. Mi esposa siempre es prioridad, ¿de acuerdo? La señora Cullen puede entrar a la oficina en cuanto llegue, no necesita anunciarla, incluso no necesito estar yo para que pase. ¿Entendido? —Terminó de decir mientras la chica asentía temblorosa y él se acercaba a Bella para saludarla.

—Amor, no sean tan duro con ella. Acabo de llegar y ni siquiera le dije que era tu prometida, mucho menos iba a imaginar que seré tu esposa —susurró en su oído mientras él la abrazaba.

—Eres más que eso, amor... Ya hablaré después con ella. De momento quiero que le quede claro... Ven —la tomó de la mano para dirigirla rápidamente a la oficina.

—¡Vaya! Nunca había estado aquí... —Bella observaba la vista que tenía su oficina.

—Es tuya. Cuando quieras puedes venir... —se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la espalda para depositar un beso en su hombro.

—Señor Cullen, no me tiente que mi oficina no está tan lejos y puedo venir a molestarlo constantemente —sonrió pícara.

—Eso me gusta. Moléstame siempre que quieras. —Edward la volteó hacia él y comenzó a besarla.

.

_Semana 5..._

—¿Ya revisaste la lista? —preguntó Renée tomando de nuevo el papel que traía Rosalie.

—Sí —respondió con cierto fastidio— ya la revisé.

—¿Estos últimos? —insistió la madre de Bella.

—Sí, también esos...

—Son los que reciben la invitación digital, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—A ver, ¿me los repites, por favor? Sólo para estar seguras... No quiero que haya equivocaciones en las mesas o que se nos olvide confirmar a algún invitado. Con la familia no tengo mucho problema, pero estos son amigos de Edward y Bella y no los conozco a todos, así que es mejor asegurarnos, ¿sí?

—Bien... te los digo —respondió Rosalie esperando que en algún momento Renée dejara de revisar todo diez veces antes de notar que todo iba perfecto—. Son... _Karla Stew Pattz, NANAko, katyms13, eddieIlove, Monse, andy231, Angie Muffiin, Samantha, KATE AMY J, Ninacara, BookwormRTP, Morgan Luna, Anett, Eliza M.L, Alejandra Rk, Mariel, Eliza RK, Andreagf171, sabrina2010, camiTomlinson, cristina, torposoplo12, Paola C19, Vicky B. Jonas, gab16, lokaxtv, Marianacs, Eli Val, indii93, Noelle, Brianna N, Antonella, mireca22, Ginegine, Anna Mariea F, from Forks, Gema'Arellano, catrina00, .5..._

—Luego están... _michelle de cullen, Vikkii Cullen, jeka cullen s, Mary de cullen, Sky TwiCullen_

—¡Uff!… son bastantes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ese par tiene mucha gente que los quiere…

—¿Seguimos?

—Claro… _Alexa Garavito, Amanda , AnaCReyna, Anilu-Belikov, Aravir, BeLeNxiiiZzz, Black Angel Lilith, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Dina-verita, ElizaC, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, FerHdePattinson, Ginegine, , Heart on winter, ICI21, KarCha2114, Karina Masen, KatiiaCullenJ, KrenthleAahH, LauritaMarsYork, , MIA-NMT-1989, Maandy16, Maary Cullen, Manue Peralta, Mary de cullen, Melygr94, MiireBC, NbellaCullen, Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen, Pili Cullen, Sarah Cullen Masen, Semivampiro, Sky TwiCullen, Sofia Sonrisa de Caramelo, Solange cerezo, Sony Bells, Tatahasi, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, Vikkii Cullen, YamiletSoler, anahidal, anekka, anitacullen104, anybuff, bercegis, covaric, crisode76, cullen's nicky, , didywf, esmecullenhale, jeka cullen s, jovipattinson, konytacullenmasen, kthrynCarterPrice, ladea, lesig, lupsof, mariees, mayia24, mellark12, monikcullen009, miniswan, muse3841, ninoskasimone, nuncaestardee phoenix1993, , , team-robward-robsten, thelma black, valeskaisrobstenforever, yorelina_...

—¿De dónde sacan nombres tan raros?

—Renée...

—Sí, sí... ya sé que no todos son sus nombres reales, aunque por los apellidos debe haber alguien de la familia por ahí... —le dijo moviendo comprensivamente la cabeza y verificando que todo estuviera en orden con los amigos de Bella y Edward.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Esme? —preguntó Rosalie buscando apoyo.

—Está con Alice... Iban a hacer a los chicos probarse los _jacquet_ por si necesitaban algún ajuste... para esta semana.

.

—¡Odio esta mierda! Además, falta mucho... —se quejaba Jasper mientras Alice verificaba que todo les quedara a la medida.

—¡No es una mierda, Jasper! Y no creas que por decirlo dejarás de usarlo... Aunque, claro... si lo prefieres, puedes ir de bermudas pero acompañado de un perro, yo no iré contigo si vistes otra cosa —amenazó Alice.

.

_Semana 6... _

Edward había querido darle una sorpresa a Bella y fue a su oficina. Al llegar, una risueña Ángela se acomodó su uniforme y lo recibió muy entusiasta.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Vengo a ver a la Señorita Isabella Swan —dijo con tono seductor.

—¡Oh! —respondió nerviosa—. ¿Tiene cita?

—No.

—¿Viene a buscar trabajo? —Lo había visto tan guapo que se le ocurrió que podría estar buscando trabajo de modelo.

—No.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de nuevo— Emmm... —no sabía qué decir.

—Es algo personal —dijo tras notar el nerviosismo de la chica.

—¡Ah! —Tras dudar unos segundos pudo articular algo más— ¿Su nombre?

—Edward.

—¿Edward... ? —Intentó que le dijera su apellido, pero él volvió a sonreír.

—Sólo Edward.

—Bien. Un segundo... —La recepcionista seguía nerviosa y le marcó a Kate—. Kate —respondieron en la línea y ella continuó—. Hay alguien en recepción que busca a la jef... a la señorita Swan.

_—¿Quién? ¿Tiene cita? _—dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

—No. Dice que es algo... personal —la última palabra la dijo en un tono más bajo, como desconfiando.

_—Mmm... ¿cuál es su nombre?_

—Edward.

_—¿Edward qué?_

—Sólo Edward.

_—No tengo a ningún Edward en el directorio de Isabella... ¿Se ve peligroso?_

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó ruborizada la recepcionista.

_—¿Cómo en qué sentido?... En el sentido de peligro, asesino, violador, ladrón... ¿qué otro sentido iba a tener Angie?_

—No... no se ve... _así_... —respondió nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo a Edward y el sonreía fingiendo ver las pinturas de la estancia en donde se encontraba.

_—Angie... ¿qué te pasa?_

—Nada... —la recepcionista se aclaró la garganta— ¿Qué le digo?

_—Dile que Isabella está en una junta, que en cuanto se desocupe le preguntaré si puede recibirlo, que si quiere esperar. En cuanto ella se desocupe, te llamo para ver si el hombre aún está aquí._

—De acuerdo. —Colgaron el teléfono y Angie le indicó a Edward lo que le habían dicho.

—Por supuesto que espero. Muchas gracias. —Edward sonrió con toda la intención de sonrojar a la chica y lo logró. Fue hacia el sillón que estaba en una de las paredes y decidió enviarle un mensaje a Bella.

**Amor,**

**Te extraño. ¿Qué haces?**

**E.**

A los dos minutos, respondió...

**Conferencia telefónica.**

**Aburrida.**

**Te amo.**

Sonrió y de inmediato le escribió...

**¿Puedo hacer algo?**

**Cuelga y ven conmigo.**

**Prometo que no te aburrirás :)**

**E.**

Esta vez el mensaje tardó un poco más, pero llegó tras unos minutos...

**Me distraes :P**

**Mejor ven tú.**

**Contigo nunca me aburro ;)**

**¿Qué haces?**

**B.**

Edward se levantó y le preguntó por los baños a la recepcionista fingiendo inocencia. La chica le indicó el lugar y en ese momento se distrajo cuando atendió una llamada.

Con mucha cautela, Edward entró por el pasillo principal, suponía que debía dar a la oficina de Bella, de lo contrario se perdería y tendría que llamarla para que lo rescatara de donde sea que estuviera.

Se quedó observando las oficinas, el lugar, las personas. Uno que otro lo miró raro tratando de identificarlo, pero al notarlo, Edward tomó unos papeles que estaban a la mano y caminó con toda confianza como si trabajara ahí.

Se detuvo para mandarle otro mensaje...

**Amor,**

**¿Ya terminaste de hablar?**

**Quiero besarte.**

**E.**

Un par de minutos después, la respuesta...

**Estoy por terminar.**

**No me prometas besos**

**cuando no estás aquí :(**

Alguien se acercó y Edward fingió agacharse para abrochar el cordón de su zapato (¡ni siquiera traía cordones!). Tomó el teléfono, aún agachado y respondió...

**Sí estoy.**

Segundos después escuchó una puerta abrirse y la voz de Isabella preguntando a su secretaria...

—Kate... —Miraba de un lado a otro del lugar— ¿No ha venido... ? —Pero no terminó de hablar, Edward había asomado su cabeza y Bella sonrió—. ¡Amor! —Apresuró el paso para encontrarlo mientras él también se acercaba.

—Hola... —comenzaba a saludarla Edward cuando sus labios chocaron con los suyos de manera muy fuerte. Lo abrazó por el cuello mientras el ponía las manos en su cintura y profundizaba aún más el beso.

Segundos más tarde, Bella se separó un poco y murmuró sobre sus labios.

—Me prometiste un beso —Y depositó uno pequeño sobre sus labios mientras ambos sonreían.

—Yo no dije cuantos... En realidad, podría besarte todo el día —le dijo mientras la aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

—Ven —Tomó su mano y lo dirigió a su oficina. Estaban por entrar ante la mirada atónita de Kate y se detuvo un instante—. ¡Ah! Lo siento —se giró hacia su asistente— Kate, él es Edward...

—Futuro Señor Swan —completó él.

—Futuro Señor Swan —reafirmó ella dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Oh! —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir su asistente.

Por supuesto, en cuanto cerraron la puerta de la oficina Kate llamó a Ángela y le contó todo el episodio. Ambas estaba impresionadas, no sólo por lo guapo que era Edward sino por la felicidad que irradiaba Bella junto a él.

Dentro de la oficina, Edward no dejaba de besar a Bella mientras intentaban hablar.

—Edward... —beso— mi asistente... —beso— está... —beso— afuera...

—Ajá... —beso.

.

_Semanas 8 y 9..._

Tuvieron un par de viajes en ese tiempo y se habían empeñado en "cuadrar" fechas para poder ir juntos. Las asistentes de ambos tuvieron bastante trabajo moviendo fechas, citas y vuelos para conseguirlo, pero finalmente lo lograron. De hecho, ese fue el punto de partida para su propia amistad, que aprovechaban para coordinar todo lo necesario para la pareja.

Bella tenía que estar en Italia y Francia, y Edward en Alemania. Así que estuvieron fuera un par de semanas.

No fueron muchos días en cada destino pero, tal como habían acordado en su viaje a Grecia, se habían hecho votos reafirmando que se amaban y se tomaban, al menos, un día libre para demostrárselo en la práctica.

Por momentos parecía su Luna de Miel, por momentos su aniversario de bodas, otros más parecían simplemente novios enamorados, pero disfrutaban enormemente el tiempo juntos... y solos.

.

_Semana 12..._

—¡Tres meses! ¡Tres putos y jodidos tres meses! Ed... ¿no pensaste que todo pasaría tan rápido? Doce semanas no son nada cuando se trata de algo tan grande...

—¡Cállate Jasper! —dijo riendo.

—Amigo, el tiempo vuela, entonces no lo veías, pero ahora faltan tres días, podías haber dicho tres bimestres, tres trimestres, o hasta tres años... aún puedes proponerle a Bella un casamiento simbólico y la unión libre eterna...

—¿Qué te pasa, bobo? Espero que no se le ocurra dejar a mi prima plantada en plena ceremonia o yo mismo le rompo los huesos uno por uno —advirtió Emmett.

—Tranquilos chicos... Estoy seguro de lo que vamos a hacer, estoy ansioso y no dejaría nunca plantada a Bella. De hecho, ya quiero que llegue el día... Es más, me habría casado con ella a las tres horas. —Sonrió satisfecho.

Ya habían pasado los tres meses, y los chicos se encontraban en la "despedida de soltero" de Edward, aunque más que despedida, era solo una reunión de amigos. Jasper había propuesto algo que involucrara strippers y Emmett había estado dispuesto a ir, pero Edward se negó, no le interesaba ver a ninguna chica semi-desnuda cuando pasaba las noches con Bella completamente desnuda en la cama.

—¡Eres un mal ejemplo para el género masculino! —exclamó Jasper, pero Edward solo se rio.

—Te aseguro que si dejaras un poco tu actitud de "macho" lograrías más cosas con Alice de las que crees —agregó antes de tomar un trago de su whisky.

—¡Hey! Alice es feliz con lo que le doy —levantó la ceja sugestivamente.

—No digo lo contrario, sólo que podrías intentar no ser tan estúpido y ver los resultados.

—No, no... ¿y si después me pide matrimonio?... ¡No! —respondió nervioso.

—Oigan... ¿creen que es momento de que yo se lo pida a Rose? —interrumpió Emmett preocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿También te ha dado la fiebre de la cabeza baja? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿Fiebre de la cabeza baja? —dijeron Edward y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

—Claro... Cuando tu pene está tan caliente que no deja pensar a tu cerebro y no se da cuenta de que el matrimonio es un suicidio... Directo al matadero por decisión propia.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Edward le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Bueno, yo siempre estoy caliente por Rose... tal vez si hay algo de eso —comentó inocentemente Emmett—. Además, ya tenemos bastante tiempo juntos y no sé...

—Oye, viejo... No es que exista "un momento" exacto para hacerlo, no es una regla. Es algo que se siente. No escuches a Jasper.

—Sí, no hay reglas y no hay momento exacto... —dijo con burla Jasper—. Pregúntale aquí a Mister "Me-caso-en-tres-meses" que es un experto.

Indudablemente no habían tenido mucho tiempo, pero siempre ayudaba que tanto Bella como Edward tenían muchos contactos con los que pudieron apresurar varios detalles. Habían sido tres meses de mucho estrés, no tanto para Edward y Bella, sino para Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Renée, que se habían vuelto locas con los preparativos aunque no perdían la emoción de hacerlo.

.

_Dos días antes de la boda..._

—¡Amor!... —gritó Edward desde la cocina y se encaminó a la habitación, pero cuando intentó abrir alguien le cerró de lleno en las narices.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Edward! ¡No puedes entrar! ¿Estás loco? —gritaron Alice y Rosalie desde el interior de la habitación.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa? Sólo quiero preguntarle algo a Bella.

—Está probándose el vestido. No la puedes ver —aclaró Alice indignada, aún sin abrir la puerta.

—¿De verdad?... ¿Hablan en serio? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—¡Por supuesto! Es de mala suerte —intervino Rosalie.

—Amor... ¿eres supersticiosa?... —Sin esperar respuesta continuó— Sabes que no habrá nada en ningún mundo que evite que me case contigo... mucho menos un vestido, ¿verdad? —dijo con cansancio.

Bella asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Ya no traía el vestido, pero estaba en ropa interior.

—Amor... No soy supersticiosa, pero... soy una mujer de tradiciones.

—¿Tradiciones? —La miró con la ceja levantada cuestionando su postura.

—No te enojes, amor.

—Además, será mejor que vayas pensando con quién vas a dormir estos días porque no te quedarás aquí —agregó Alice.

—¿Qué? —dijo confundido.

—¿Nos dan un minuto? —pidió Bella abriendo la puerta para que sus amigas salieran y Edward entrara a la habitación.

Edward se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia por lo que acababa de escuchar. Bella, aún con ropa interior, se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos.

—Amor...

—¿En serio? —la interrumpió Edward—. ¿No voy a dormir aquí? Quería pasar mis últimas noches de soltero con mi novia... —Soltó aire e hizo un puchero infantil sin mirar a Bella.

—Amor, tú sabes que me es difícil dormir sin ti... —Edward la miró de reojo.

—¿Entonces?

—Alice y Rosalie se van a quedar aquí. Ya sabes cómo son...

—No quiero ser grosero... Mejor no digo nada —dijo enojado.

—¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes con Jasper.

—¿Qué? —exclamó aún más sorprendido ante la petición de Bella. No podía creer que realmente no lo quisiera cerca, que no quisiera dormir con él.

—Jasper vive más cerca —le hizo un guiño—. Y con algo de suerte... o de alcohol, no se despertará por un poco de ruido.

Edward finalmente sonrió, estaba entendiendo lo que Bella quería decirle.

—¿Te vas a escap...?

—Shhh... —Bella lo silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Te amo —dijo él.

—Te amo —dijo ella.

Esa noche, Bella esperó a que sus amigas se quedaran dormidas y se escapó porque también quería dormir con Edward. No le importaba nada de las tradiciones, supersticiones o esas cosas, pero de alguna manera también le divertía ver a sus amigas, a su mamá y a su suegra felices con esas cosas, por eso lo había aceptado.

Edward ya la esperaba en la puerta y se dirigieron silenciosamente hasta la habitación de invitados donde se estaba quedando. No hicieron el amor, simplemente se quedaron abrazados, escuchando sus respiraciones y palpitaciones.

A las cinco cuarenta, Bella se removió en su lugar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que regresar al apartamento —susurró mientras seguía tratando de levantarse debajo del agarre de Edward.

—No.

—Edward...

—No somos adolescentes escondiéndose de sus padres por no dormir en casa —le dijo aún sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura.

—Lo sé, amor.

—Por primera vez, no me agradan tanto tus amigas.

—Les pediré que se vayan —le dijo con dulzura. No le gustaba verlo molesto y sabía que aunque a ella le pareciera divertido, él no lo estaba disfrutando.

—No... —le dio un beso en el hombro—. Lo siento. Estoy celoso... y ansioso. —Bella se giró para poder verlo. Tomó su cara entre sus manos.

—No puedo creer que estés celoso de mis amigas —Edward cerró los ojos y Bella aprovechó para darle un beso en la barbilla.

—Soy muy acaparador, ¿verdad? —preguntó apenado.

—Me gusta que seas acaparador... Me gusta que siempre estés conmigo.

—Pero te tienes que ir... —afirmó resignado.

—Sí.

—Bien. Vamos. —Negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para llevar a Bella al departamento.

Entraron por la puerta de servicio. Edward se empeñó en acompañarla hasta la habitación, comenzaba a disfrutar el hecho de entrar a escondidas a su propia casa para dejar a Bella como si fueran adolescentes, así que mientras se escabullían al interior, la tomaba de la cintura y le hacía cosquillas.

—¡Shhh!... Edward... —susurraba Bella entre risas.

—¡Shhh!... Bella, no hagas ruido —le respondía divertido.

A mitad del camino escucharon ruido y Bella entró rápidamente a la cocina mientras Edward se quedó paralizado en el pasillo.

—¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó Alice en cuanto lo vio.

—Este... yo... bueno... —No sabía qué responder, estaba un poco divertido pero al ver la expresión de Alice no sabía si debía tener miedo también.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Apareció Rosalie—. ¡Cullen! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A esta hora?

—Seguro trataba de entrar a la habitación de Bella, Rose —advirtió Alice con orgullo de haber descubierto a Edward.

En ese momento Bella salió de la cocina. Se había quitado el pantalón de deporte con que había ido a ver a Edward y sólo usaba una camiseta de Edward de manera "muy casual". Había soltado su cabello y traía un vaso con agua en la mano. Sonrió inocentemente antes de hablar.

—¡Amor!... —fingió sorpresa.

_¡Pequeña traidora! Me va a abandonar a mi suerte con sus dos amigas dispuestas a asesinarme... _

—Hola, amor —respondió con una sonrisa tratando de fingir que no la había visto—. ¡Buenos días!

Rosalie los miró repetidas veces mientras Alice seguía con su pose de indignada.

—¡Ustedes dos! —exclamó de repente la rubia.

—¿Qué pasa Rose? —Alice saltó ante la sorpresa.

—¡Isabella Swan! Eres de lo peor... —dijo señalándola con el índice mientras entrecerraba los ojos—. Y tú... —se giró hacia Edward— fingiendo inocencia a estas horas de la mañana...

Edward y Bella trataron de contener la risa mientras Alice miraba confundida la escena.

—¿No te das cuenta, Alice?... Estos dos pasaron la noche juntos... Isabella se fugó como colegiala en un internado.

—Rose... —habló Isabella.

—¡Son todo un caso!... Ya viven juntos... ¿No podían pasar una sola noche separados? ¿De verdad?... —Rosalie caminaba de un lado a otro—. Dios mío, no tiene sentido que sigas en otro lado Ed —dijo resignada—. Pero les advierto que mañana no van a salir al mismo tiempo de aquí... —los miró amenazante—. Por lo menos hagan eso de la forma tradicional y encuéntrense en la iglesia, ¿no?

.

_Día de la boda... _

—Por fin llegó el día, corazón —Esme ayudaba a Edward a arreglar el cuello de la camisa.

Esa mañana, Edward se había despedido de Bella muy temprano para que ella se arreglara ahí y él se fue a su antiguo departamento donde su mamá se quedó para ayudarlo a alistarse. Habían estado de acuerdo en no salir juntos del mismo apartamento y encontrarse en la iglesia.

También estaban Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle, pero los primeros dos ya estaban vestidos con sus _jacquet_ y estaban entretenidos con video juegos. Carlisle miraba a Esme ayudando a su hijo y sonreía ante la escena.

—¿Listo? —preguntaron todos en cuanto Edward salió de la habitación hacia la sala.

.

* * *

_Si alguien no recibió su invitación a la boda, avíseme y lo arreglamos ;)_

_Gracias por seguir aquí!_


End file.
